My Sister's Keeper: An Allie Hudson Story
by LilyBelleMichele188
Summary: What if it wasn't Finn's girlfriend Puck got pregnant? What if it was his sister? I own nothing except Allie.  UNDER RECONSTRUCTION :
1. Chapter 1: I'm Pregnant

(Re Up of Chapter 1. Hope you enjoy. :) )

Allison Renee Hudson

Nickname: Allie

Age: 16

The bell rang signalling the end of another school day. For some reason it seemed to take ages for Allie just to pull one book out of her locker and replace it with another.

"Hey!" A familiar voice called to her down the hall.

"Hey Allie! Let's go! I got to go meet the guys after I drop you off!" Finn perched himself at his sister's locker with a smile waiting for her to smile at him like always and punch him in the shoulder before passing him on her way to main exit of the school.

Nothing. Not even a look. Not even a snarky retort.

"Allie did you hear me?" asked Finn. Allie slammed her locker shut with a bang. She stooped down carefully to pick her bag up from the floor.

"I heard you!" She snapped with unusual venom in her voice. She tighten her jaw.

Finn furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at her reaction to him.

"Hey, what's gotten into you?" He demanded, following after Allie.

The smaller girl defiantly shook her head as she attempted to bury her face into her chest.

"Nothing." Her chin quivered as she tried walk faster and got shoulder checked by a jock.

"Oh come on! You don't snap at me for nothing." Finn insisted as he kept up at his sister's heels.

He grabbed Allie by the back of her shoulders. "Allie talk to me!" He forced her to turn around. Allie gasped and almost lost her balance.

Finn saw her face and realized...Allie was crying.

"Al?" Finn softened his voice feeling his chest tighten with worry. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Allie hung her head. "Please don't tell Mom, Finn. I didn't mean for it to happen. Honest I didn't!" She choked on her sobs.

Finn shook his head. "Tell Mom?...What Allie? What happened? Did someone hurt you?" He asked getting a little angry.

Allie shook her head. She wiped angrily at her tears as she spoke her next words.

"No...Finn, I'm pregnant."

Finn felt his heart stop. "W-what?..." He squeaked feeling all the blood drain from his face.

Allie hung her head and started trying to explain things to him.

"I..I wasn't sure...so I asked one of the Cheerios for a pregnancy test..." Her voice slowly faded out in Finn's subconcious.

Although he could still see her lips moving as she talked, he couldn't hear what she was saying anymore over the pounding beat of his heart.

"How...how did this happen?...Was it Puck?" He asked clenching a fist at the thought. Allie quickly shook her head.

"N-no it wasn't him!...I don't know whose it is because I was drunk when I..." She trailed off and grimaced as if getting a bad taste in her mouth. Finn frowned.

"Are you sure you're pregnant?" He asked in a soft voice. Allie nodded her head.

"Positive! I tried three different tests...they all came out positive." She bit her lip and rubbed at her nose. Finn clenched his other fist.

"And...Are you going to get it-?"

"No!" Allie cut him off. "No, I can't do that." She shook her head trying to calm herself down.

Finn thought his head might implode.

"Oh my God!..Oh my God! W-what are we going to do?" He started to freak out. Allie looked down at her feet.

"I don't know...I don't know!" She dissolved into sobs. Finn quickly pulled her into an embrace.

Over the pounding beat of his heart he could hear Allie crying and he could feel her tears wetting his t-shirt.

He grimaced and let out a tense shaky sigh as he slowly rubbed the small of her back ignoring the fact that she was sinking her nails six inches deep into his arm.

_What am I going to do?..._He wondered to himself. _What are __**we **__going to do?_

...


	2. Chapter 2: Telling Mr Schue

(Re Up of Chapter 1. Hope you enjoy. :) )

"Tonight! Tonight! The world is full of light..." Tina's melodious voice floated through the auditorium. She really was extraordinary, Finn thought.

In fact, if it weren't for situation at hand, the Quarterback might have been a bit mesmerized by her voice, but at the moment his mind was elsewhere.

"Good Tina! Very good." Mr. Schuester praised the shy performer as she finished the song. Tina let out a light sigh as she shook her head.

"You don't have to s-s-say that, Mr. Schue." She stuttered. "I was sh-sh-sharp. R-rachel could do it better." She murmured.

Finn frowned and checked the time on his phone. He didn't have a lot of time left before his Mom would get home from work and ask Allie where he was.

He needed to move fast if he wanted to complete his mission.

For Allie...

"But you've gotten a lot better, Tina." Mr. Schuester's kind encouraging voice broke through his thoughts. "Why don't you go and take five and then we'll run it again one more time with the band." He suggested.

Tina nodded warily at this suggestion before turning to move off stage towards one of the side wings.

At almost the same time Finn shuffled forward from the opposite side, feeling his joints and muscles lock.

Mr. Schuester looked up at him. "Oh hey Finn. What's up?" He asked casually looking back down at a copy of the score from West Side Story.

Finn shrugged his shoulders. His chest felt tighter as he got closer to his teacher and the closer he got to him the harder it got to keep it together.

_I've got to do this...I have to do this!...for Allie!..._

"Finn?...You all right?" Mr. Schue's expression changed to concern as he noticed the look on Finn's face.

Suddenly without warning, the Quarterback collapsed into Mr. Schue's arms sobbing so loudly he could be heard from all over the auditorium.

...

"How far along is she?" Mr. Schuester asked as he and Finn stopped to grab some salad from the buffet bar.

Finn shrugged. "I don't know...A couple weeks maybe? All I know is that Allie needs me right now, but she doesn't want to tell Mom and we don't have enough money to support a full pregnancy." He frowned.

Mr. Schue nodded his head. "I see...Well I appreciate that you came to me for help Finn. You did the right thing." He assured the distressed teenager.

Finn made a face. "I don't know...it just doesn't feel right though. I mean I get that she's scared and stuff, but I don't think we'll able to keep something like this from Mom for long...I mean she's our Mom." He reasoned.

Mr. Schue shook his head. "No, you can't. Have you taken Allie to see a doctor?" He asked turning to head for an empty booth in the restaurant.

Finn shook his head. "No. Allie won't let me take her. She doesn't want to do anything actually." He shrugged frustrated.

Mr. Schue frowned at his plate. "Look, I know you're trying to protect her Finn, but you guys can't go through this alone. You need to tell your Mom what's going on before she finds out from another source." He forked up a bunch of spaghetti from his plate.

Finn nodded his head. "I know I just...I don't want her to stress anymore than she already is." He mumbled, frowning as he shoved a forkful of food into his mouth.

"Plus you know, I got to thinking...what if Allie can't give it up like she wants to after it's born?...Then that means we'll have to keep it." He said looking thoughtful.

Mr. Schue furrowed his eyebrows together.

"See it's like this Mr. Schue," Finn put down his fork and chewed thoughtfully on a bite of fettucine.

"I've seen what happens to kids like Allie who have a baby in high school. They drop out or never get to go to college...I want to go to college though after I graduate and I know Allie does too. But college costs a lot of money and unless the football team miraculously starts winning games I don't see me winning a football scholarship. Plus Allie you know, she doesn't think she's good enough for an academic grant." He shrugged with a slight grin on his face.

Mr. Schue still looked confused. "Finn, I'm afraid I still don't follow..."

"You can help us!" Finn interrupted suddenly getting excited. "I mean, I was thinking about how you helped me and Puck with the dance moves for Acafellas...Kurt does the same thing before he practices kicking. If we can get the whole team to do that, we could be unstoppable." He grinned.

Mr. Schue smiled slightly at his enthusiasm. "Finn, I'm not a football coach. Plus you were there when I tried to recruit some new members for Glee Club last month. I'm not sure this idea will roll over well for everyone."

Finn shrugged. "We can at least try it...and maybe we can find some other scholarships Allie could go for. That way we can use what money we have right now to help take care of the baby." He wiped his chin with a napkin.

Mr. Schue gave Finn a thoughtful look. "So, you're saying you want me to teach the football team how to dance before your next game this weekend?" He asked.

Finn shrugged looking slightly embarrassed yet hopeful at the same time. "If you think it's worth a shot. I mean you did say that performers and athletes were a lot alike right?" He asked.

Mr. Schue nodded his head smiling as he wound his fork around in his pasta. "That's true...I'll see if I can talk to Coach Tanaka about it." He promised.

"And I'll also see about looking up some other college scholarship opportunities for Allie too. Maybe a music scholarship since she's got a very remarkable voice." Mr. Schue grinned.

Finn smiled at that. "Yeah that would be great! Thanks Mr. Schue!" He beamed as he dug into his plate again.

Mr. Schuester shrugged. "Glad I could be of assistance."

...

"Hey Allie!...Allie are you there?" Finn called into the house as he slipped his shoes off in the foyer.

There was a thumping from the second floor then a groggy tear-stained Allie appeared at the top of the steps just as Finn threw his letterman over the couch.

"What do you want?" She asked quietly in a hoarse voice. Finn shrugged. "Just wanted to tell you that I talked to Mr. Schue...he's going to help us." He grinned eagerly.

Allie scowled at him. "Finn..."

"No, don't start!" Finn interrupted. "You can't do this alone and neither can I. I talked to Mr. Schue and he's going to help us meet with a doctor soon. He'll keep it confidential though I promise." He took a step closer to his sister.

Allie let out a defeated sigh. "Okay fine, but that's it! Don't tell anyone else Finn! I mean it!" She hissed, exasperated as she turned back for her room.

Finn sighed. "Allie..."

"No! Not even Quinn!" She cut him off briskly.

Finn hung his head at that. "Fine..." He muttered bitterly.

...


	3. Chapter 3: I want to undo it

(New update. So, I hope you guys enjoy and from here on out you'll be getting some bits and pieces of information on how Allie got herself pregnant. I own nothing except Allie. The portion of the song I used in this update belongs to Carrie Underwood.)

...

"Hey Allie!" Kurt smiled cheerfully as he took his normal seat in Glee Club next to one of his closest friends.

Allie jumped out of her skin a little and scrambled to put away the teen pregnancy and parenthood brochures Ms. Pillsbury the Guidance Counselor gave to her that morning when she went to see her at Finn's behest right before first period.

"Kurt!...Holy Crap you idiot! You scared me!" Allie complained, laying a hand over her chest as as her heart rate ran away with her.

Kurt raised his eyebrow at her. "You all right? You look a little pale today." He tried to feel Allie's forehead, but she jerked away and hid all the pamphlets in her backpack.

"I'm fine!" Allie responded hastily feeling the blood rush to her cheeks as Mr. Schuester called for attention at the front of the class. Kurt started to frown.

"All right you guys! Settle down! Let's get to rehearsing our numbers for West Side Story. Tina! You're up." Mr. Schue smiled as he handed Artie a stack of the ensemble music.

Allie quickly raised her hand as Kurt started to hand her a sheet. "Mr. Schue? Do you think I could have a minute to express myself first before we start? I brought my own sheet music."

She quickly dug the papers out of her bag. Kurt glanced at her selection. "A good selection." He approved with a smile. "Carrie Underwood does have a sublime sense of style."

Allie nodded her head. "Thanks."

"But why "Undo It" though? If I may ask?" Kurt inquired curiously. Allie didn't know how to answer him.

Finn glanced back at her concernedly and nodded encouragingly at her as Mr. Schue smiled. "Sure Allie. Why don't you come on up and show us what you got." He invited, moving to sit in an empty chair on the first row as Allie slowly made her way to the piano.

She gave Brad her music.

"Key of A please." She requested. Brad nodded and Allie turned to face front at the crook of the piano. A minute later the band began to play.

"Should have known by the way you passed me by

There was something in your eye

And it wasn't right

I should have walked but I never had the chance

Everything got out of hand

And I let it slide

Now I only have myself to blame

For falling for your stupid games

I wish my life could be the way it was

Before I saw your face

You stole my happy!

You made me cry!

Took the lonely and took me for a ride

And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it!

You had my heart now I want it back!

I'm starting to see everything you lack!

Boy! You blew it!

You put me through it!

I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it!

Na na na na na

Na na na na na

Na na na na na na

Na na na na na

Na na na na na

Na na na na na na

You want my future you can't have it

I'm still trying to erase you from my past

I need you gone so fast!

You stole my happy!

You make me cry!

Took the lonely and took for a ride!

And I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it!

You took my heart now I want it back!

Boy you blew it!

You're putting me through it!

I wanna uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-undo it!"

Allie tossed her head one final time in rhythm to the music as Brad and the band played out the final chord.

Slowly the room broke out into applause.

Mr. Schue seemed a little surprised at Allie's performance, but he smiled too and applauded her accordingly.

Allie saw Artie turn and make a weird face at Tina. She sighed lightly. She didn't blame them for being weirded out or confused.

Normally when she chose to express herself, she would choose a showtune or a cheery little pop song to sing for the group

Rarely if ever did she choose a song that so full of hurt and resentment like "Undo It" clearly was.

"Okay! Wow!" Mr. Schue came forward from his seat. "That was uh...That was very interesting Allie. Great Selection!...Would you care to share with us why you chose that particular song?" He asked gently.

Allie opened her mouth. She really intended right then and there to tell everyone the truth. She really did.

She looked right up at Finn then and saw him looking at her with an encouraging look in his eyes. Allie took a deep breath.

"I...I...I can't say it!" Allie suddenly tore out of the room leaving her fellow glee mates to gawk after her confused. More confused than they already were.

...

"Hey Allie, whatcha doing?" Quinn found her friend in the library later that day. Allie shrugged.

"Just looking at college scholarships. Mr. Schue found them for me. Did you know you can get a full ride to college on a music scholarship?"

Quinn shrugged at that. "Who knew? What got you all interested in college scholarships all of a sudden? I mean, you're only in the tenth grade." She pulled out a seat next to her.

Allie shrugged not looking up from the papers. "I guess I just want to be prepared." She mumbled.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Okay enough already!" She slammed her hands down on the small stack of paper Allie had in front of her startling her effectively. "What the he** going on?"

Allie blinked at her. "What are you talking about...?"

"Allie!...Stop it!" Quinn raised her voice slightly. Mrs. Browning the librarian poked her head around one of the shelves and shushed her.

Quinn sighed. "Look..sorry, but that song you sang in Glee? I know you well enough to know it wasn't just a spurt of the moment thing. Especially with the way you ran out crying afterwards without answering Mr. Schue's question. Come on fess up Allie. I'm your best friend here. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

Allie sighed.

She stared at the papers in her hands with a watery look in her eyes. "I'm pregnant." She admitted before she could stop herself. She braced herself for Quinn's response.

"What?" Quinn's eyes grew as round as dinner plates. Allie clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Shh! Not so loud! Do you want the whole school to hear?" She panicked as Quinn pulled her hand off of her mouth.

"I won't tell. I just want to know how the he** this could be possible. I mean next to me you're the most celibate girl at this school! You don't even a boyfriend!" Quinn pointed out.

Allie looked at the floor. "You remember that party you took me to? Last month after we got out of Cheerio's tryouts?"

Quinn nodded her head. "Yeeah...?"


	4. Chapter 4: Puck Finds Out

(Edited another chapter :) I own nothing but Allie.)

"Hey sup Hot legs?" Puck grinned as he walked up behind Allie who was at her locker, packing up her things before she went to catch the bus back home.

Allie flinched when she heard his voice.

"Go away." She tried to order him, her chin quivering as she tasted something vile in her mouth. She tried to pack faster and ended up stubbing her finger on her locker jam.

"Aw come on. Don't be like that. Nothing wrong with checking on my best friend's little sister is there?" Puck smirked as he crowded into Allie's personal space and touched the back of her hair.

Allie grimaced at the sensation.

"Just leave me alone!" She squirmed speaking a little louder as she tried and failed to get away from the jock. Puck grabbed her by the arms.

"Hey!...Come on! Why are you so down on me? You're not still sore about that night, are you?" He laughed.

Allie glared at him and squirmed out of his grip. "I said get off, Puck! I don't need _you_ of all people checking up on me!" She snapped, feeling her tears spring to her eyes as she shoved her elbow into her brother's best friend, effectively causing him to stumble into the lockers.

Puck scowled at her. "You'll be back!" He called after her obnoxiously. "They always are!"

Allie finally lost it.

...

"...And smack the butt. Turn around!..." Kurt calmly tried to talk the football players through the steps for the Single Ladies Dance.

He heard Finn sigh as he stumbled through the choreography. Kurt frowned and glanced behind him.

"Finn, you need to be on your other leg." He corrected the Quarterback patiently though Kurt could tell his attention wasn't on the dancing at all.

Ever since Coach Tanaka brought the guys in to the choir room to learn some dance moves, Kurt could tell something big was on Finn's mind.

Something more than just food and his demanding wack job of a girlfriend.

Coach Tanaka finally blew the whistle.

"Uh All right guys! Uh...That's enough. We'll work on it some more tomorrow. Go shower up!" He nodded at the team.

With a sigh the guys trudged off to do as they were told, some of them heading to the risers first to grab their football helmets.

Puck hurried to catch up with his best friend out the door."Dude!...Hey Dude wait up! I want to ask you something!"

Finn sighed at him. "Not now Man! I'm busy." He grumbled, hurrying to get to the locker room.

Puck frowned at that. "Why?" He looked at Finn in the eyes. "What's the matter with you Man? You've been acting weird all day...You _and_ Allie are being weird actually." He muttered the last part softly.

Finn winced slightly at that as he put his hand on the door to the showers. "It's none of your business,." He muttered softly. Puck rolled his eyes.

"Bullcrap! Come on I'm your best friend Finn! Don't you trust me?" He demanded, grabbing Finn by the wrist to stop him from going inside the locker room.

Finn tugged his arm from his grip. "Allie's pregnant and she's keeping the baby. We don't know who the father is." He said quickly before dashing into the boys room.

Puck felt the blood drain from his face.

_ Holy crap!...Holy crap! She's __**pregnant**__? _He suddenly felt very lightheaded.

_Holy crap!..._

Puck started to turn on his heel wildly then he stopped and banged his way into the locker room instead where he ran to where he left his duffel bag by Finn's locker.

Finding his cell phone he quickly dialed Allie's number and put the reciever to his ear.

_Come on! Come on! Pick up!_ He jogged the short distance to the football field outside as he listened to the ringer going off.

...

_You can't always get what you want!_

_ You can't-..._

"Hello?" Allie groggily picked her head up from the bed.

"Tell me if it's true!" A familiar voice snapped at her accusingly from the other end.

Allie scowled when she recognized the voice and sat up slowly into a sitting position.

"If _what_ is true?" she asked in an indignant voice.

"You know _what!_ Don't screw around with me!...Finn just told me that you're pregnant! Is that true?" Puck yelled into the phone. Allie felt stung.

"Don't yell at me! It's your fault it happened!...You knew I was drunk and yet you _still _took me up to that room!...You didn't listen to me at all!" She cried, stubbornly biting back the tears so as not to give Puck the pleasure of knowing just how messed up she was ever since the night he took advantage of her at the party.

"Oh, don't act like you didn't enjoy it a little!" Puck drawled back at her. "Besides it's not like I really knew what I was doing either. I was wasted! Just like you!" He argued.

Allie shook her head.

"I'm done talking to you." She spoke icily before hanging up the phone.

"Allie wait-!" Puck tried to protest, but the line went dead.


	5. Chapter 5: Sup Milf?

(Edited another chapter :) I own nothing but Allie.)

"Wait so, he saw that you were drunk and then took you up to a room?" Quinn was trying to get her facts straight.

Allie nodded her head. "And then when it was over..." She shuddered and squeezed her eyes shut. Quinn grabbed her hand.

"You don't have to tell me anymore." She said seriously, lowering her voice. Allie shook her head.

"It didn't even mean anything to him afterwards." She whimpered, biting her lips together.

Quinn started to open her mouth.

"Sup Milf?" Puck suddenly walked in Allie's way. Allie glared at him.

"Screw you." She shoved her way past him. Quinn followed glaring at him. Puck followed too.

"I want to talk to you."

Allie spun on her heel. "And I have nothing to say to you! So why don't you just leave me alone and stop making my life harder than it already is! You've done enough already, don't you think?"

Puck rolled his eyes at that. "You know, that's my kid too..." He continued to follow the two girls down the hall.

Allie bit her lip. "What makes you so sure it's yours?" She asked coldly.

Puck scowled at her. "Oh gee! I don't know. Maybe it's because I know for a FACT that you never did it with anyone before we did! Besides I can be a good Dad!" He continued to follow her.

Allie rolled her eyes at that. "You could fool me." She muttered bitterly.

Puck sighed loudly at that. "Seriously!...Look! You can't just expect me to sit back and let you do this on your own!" He retorted a bit angrily.

Allie tightened her jaw. "And why not? You don't care about it!..You don't even care about me! You brushed me off like last month's sweater trend after you forced me to do it with you at that party! Why should I believe that this any different for you?"

Puck clenched his jaw. "Because it is!" He reached out and grabbed Allie by the arm. "Allie please! Just give me a chance!" He stopped her from walking away.

Allie almost lost her footing.

"Look! I think she's made it quite clear how she feels about you!" Quinn snapped Puck. "So why don't you get lost before I tell Finn myself that it was you! I'm sure he'll be thrilled when he finds out that you crossed the line." She muttered sarcastically.

Puck fell silent for a minute.

"Well then why doesn't Allie tell on me herself then?!" He called after the girls when they started to leave him behind in the hallway.

"After all I'm sure she doesn't give a da** about what happens to me!"

Allie stopped walking. "Would you shut up?" She turned around suddenly and grabbed Puck by the front of his button up.

She proceeded to drag him into an empty classroom.

"Look!" She snapped once they were alone. "I don't want this getting out anymore than you do and you know that if Finn finds out you're the one who knocked me up, he'll kill you...Literally!"

Puck rolled his eyes at that. "Hey, relax! I wasn't going to say anything! Besides I meant what I said earlier. I'm going to take care of you!...My old man was a deadbeat, but I don't roll that way!"

Allie shook her head. "I don't _want_ you to take care of me! You've never cared a cent about me before you found out I was pregnant and besides how were you going to help me anyway? You barely have a job anymore since you got fired from the Burger Hut!" She spat at him.

Puck rolled his eyes. "I've still got my pool cleaning business." He retorted, shuffling his feet uncomfortably. Allie rolled her eyes.

"This is Ohio." She told him coldly. "And besides, I'm not keeping it after it's born so just back the heck off okay? I-I just can't take it anymore!" She bit her lip as her voice cracked.

Puck sighed. "Look Allie-."

"Allie!" Quinn poked her head through the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt, but we're going to be late to class."

Allie nodded her head. "I'm coming." She rubbed her nose forcefully with her fist then turned to go.

Puck started to call after her, but she closed the door on him.

...

"Allie!" Kurt beamed and patted the empty chair next to him when he spotted the girl entering through the choir room with Quinn.

Allie smiled weakly at him and said something to Quinn before going to sit with Kurt.

"Hi Kurt." She tried to sound cheery as she sat down with him. "How do you think you did on that French quiz today?" She asked.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

"Mmm...I'm not to worried about it. What about you? Someone told me you were yelling at a football player today. What was that all about?" He frowned as the seats around them began to fill.

Allie shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey guys!..Sorry I'm late. Let's give a big Glee welcome to our three newest members!" Mr. Schue walked in before Allie could say anything.

He was sporting a huge grin on his face and behind him were three guys Allie recognized from on the football team.

One of them was...

"Noah Puckerman, Matt Rutherford, and Mike Chang!" A light polite smattering of applause filled the room.

Allie felt her throat tighten as Puck looked in her direction and winked. Her stomach did a flip.

"Um Mr. Schue? Do you think I could be excused for a minute?" She timidly raised her right hand and clenched her other hand into a fist. Kurt gave her a strange look.

"Um okay. Do you want someone to go with you, Allie?" Mr. Schue asked concerned. Allie shook her head. "No, I'll be okay." She got up and hurried from the room.

...

"Allie?...What are you doing out here, you doofus? It's raining!" Finn dropped his backpack on his toe when he found Allie huddled in the back of his truck, not seeming to notice that she was getting soaked.

Allie shrugged. "I needed some air." She mumbled almost incoherently.

Finn frowned. "You missed Glee Club you know. Mr. Schue's worried about you." He persisted. Allie sighed loudly.

"I know..." She wrapped her arms around her knees.

Finn sighed and climbed up after her. "Okay what's going on?" He sat down next to her. "Why'd you leave rehearsal? Is it because Puck joined?"

Allie bit her lip. "You know how I feel about him. Besides he's been ragging on me all day about the..." She trailed off, hugging her knees to her chest.

Finn frowned at that. "Really?" He felt his hands clench into fists.

Allie sighed.

"Al, you're getting soaked." Finn finally spoke and walked over to reach for her bag in the truck bed.

"Come on let's get inside. Do you have your gym clothes with you?" He asked.

Allie shook her head. "I think I left them in my locker." She carelessly brushed her bangs out of her face.

Finn muttered something unintelligible. "Fine, you can wear mine. Just don't ruin my shorts." He said half jokingly.

Allie rolled her eyes at him. "Hardy Har Har." She reluctantly got up and grabbed some of her things from the truck bed before hopping down onto the ground.

"Here. Try not to tighten the strings too much." Finn smirked slightly as he tossed Allie his gym shorts and a t-shirt that had McKinley High Football printed across the front.

Allie snorted and let herself in to the backseat of the cab. Finn waited patiently outside using his math book as an umbrella until she finished changing her clothes.

"Finally!" Finn grumbled when Allie finally knocked on the window to let him know she was finished.

"Oh shut up!"

Allie snorted as he ducked quickly into the driver's seat, tossing his damp textbook into the backseat along with her wet clothes.

Finn chuckled and quickly started the engine, reaching to turn the heat up a bit as Allie swiftly recombed her hair into a ponytail using her fingers.

"These smell weird." She complained lightly with a frown on her face as she tugged on the sleeve of her brother's oversized t-shirt.

Finn snorted back at her. "Sorry. I didn't have time to wash em yet." He smirked slightly.

Allie made a face at that and settled back into against her seat. "That's gross." She told him disgustedly.

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "Better than a catching a cold." He grinned as he slowly backed out of the parking lot.

Allie sighed.

"Finn?"

Finn glanced briefly at her. "What?" He quickly straightened his wheels out. Allie shrugged her shoulders.

"Just...Thanks." She murmured.

Finn smiled slightly at her. "You're welcome." He playfully punched her in the arm.

Allie rubbed her shoulder.

...


	6. Chapter 6: Allie Talks to Mr Schue

(New update. And I apologize that there's not much Puck/OC going on yet. Again I own nothing but Allie.)

...

"A singer in a smoky room." Finn grinned at Quinn as they walked slowly down to the front of the room together singing the solos for their group number "Don't Stop Believing".

It was a song originally meant for Rachel and Finn to sing, but Rachel quit the club when Mr. Schue continued to pass her over for solos.

"The smell of wine and cheap perfume!" Quinn sang out smiling back at her boyfriend as she reached out to take his outstretched hand.

"For a smile they can share the night! It goes on and on and on and on!" Quinn stopped singing when Allie suddenly shoved her way out past her through the group and bolted out the door, her hand over her mouth.

Finn looked nervous, but he quickly came up with a cover up. "Uh, I think she might have had a bad burrito this morning." He grinned sheepishly.

Quinn gave him a weird look. "I'm going to check on her." She announced, marching toward the door.

Puck stared after her as Kurt crossed his arms over his chest. "Mr Schue, can we please discuss the giant elephant in the room?" He asked.

"What? Your sexuality?" Santana sneered. Kurt stiffened slightly at her. "Rachel. We can't do it without her." He raised his chin.

Puck nodded his head in agreement with him. "He's right Mr. Schue. That Rachel chick makes me want to light myself on fire, but the girl can sing."

Mr. Schue sighed.

"Okay well Rachel left you guys!...Now I know it's hard, but we're all that's left and you guys are still amazing without her. No more discussion about this, all right?" He eyed the group until the bell rang.

Finn went to grab Allie and Quinn's things then lingered as the others hurried to leave.

"Hey Mr Schue can I talk to you about something?" He asked as the last person left closing the door after himself.

Mr. Schue nodded his head. "Yeah sure Finn, what's on your mind? You sound great by the way." He smiled encouragingly.

Finn smiled at the compliment. "Thanks...Uh I was just wondering about Allie. Her morning sickness started and with all the dancing she's doing I'm afraid that it might hurt the baby or something."

Mr. Schue nodded in understanding. "Sure. No problem. I'll see if I can get Tina or Mike to cover some of her parts then. Uh, have you guys told your Mom yet?" He asked scratching his head.

Finn shook his head. "No." He sighed. "Allie still won't let me. She's going to start showing though in a few months so I don't know what we're going to do." He threw his arms up in the air.

Mr. Schue frowned slightly.

"That's true. You guys can't keep this up for much longer." He picked up a stack of Spanish quizzes from his desk.

"I'll tell you what. Tell Allie to come by before she leaves school today. I'll see if I can't reason with her a little." He smiled reassuringly at the teenager.

Finn nodded his head. "Sure. Will do Mr. Schue! Thanks!" He carefully shouldered his backpack and headed for the door.

...

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Schue?" Allie asked in a meek voice as she peeked into the Spanish Teacher's office.

Mr. Schue quickly set aside the Spanish quizzes he was grading when he saw her.

"Yeah!...Yeah come on in Allie, take a seat." He smiled, motioning to one of the two uncomfortable chairs positioned in front of his desk.

Allie slowly sank down on top of the thin red cushioning on one of the chairs. She did not meet Mr. Schue's eyes.

"I think I know why you wanted to talk to me." She said softly while looking at the floor. "It's about the way I ran out of Glee isn't it?"

Mr. Schue smiled understandingly at her. "Yes...and no. Finn told me after class let out that you guys still haven't told your Mother about what's going on. Plus I'm a little concerned about you in Glee Club, Allie." He said gently.

Allie sighed. "Well I can't tell my Mom. It'll kill her if I do! And besides I'm in the celibacy club, Mr. Schue. I'll get thrown out if they find out I got knocked up." She muttered bitterly.

Mr. Schuester nodded his head sympathetically. "I know...But she's your Mom, Allie and your baby's health is much more important right now than what others may think about your situation." Allie slowly nodded her head.

"I guess..."

Mr. Schue sighed. "Allie...Your Mom loves you and regardless of how this even happened, she will understand and she'll want to help you. I know because I want to help you too." He told her sincerely.

Allie sighed and sniffled softly. "I want to tell her...I want to tell her so bad but...I'm scared Mr. Schue." She started to cry.

Mr. Schue frowned and quietly handed her the box of kleenex from off of his desk. Allie gratefully grabbed a sheet and blew her nose.

"Why are you so afraid?" He asked softly.

Allie looked at her feet. "Will you promise not tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, Mr. Schue?...Not even Finn?" She pleaded with him softly.

Mr. Schuester slowly nodded his head. "It won't leave this room." He promised her softly.

Allie stared at her feet. "I...I _do_ know who the father is. But I don't want him to help me. He didn't care about me the night he made me do it with him and I'm pretty sure he doesn't really care about the baby either." She bit her lip and dabbed at the tearstains on her cheeks pitifully.

Mr. Schue sighed and looked down at his desk.

"Can I be honest?" He asked gently and Allie nodded her head.

"You still can't do this alone Allie. The father may be unwilling to help, but he's not the only one who can help you. Talk to your Mom." He handed her another tissue.

"Set up an appointment with the doctor together. I know Finn's trying to help and I'm willing to help anyway I can, but you're just a teenager Allie. You can't do this alone and especially not without your Mom."

Allie slowly nodded her head at this. Raising her hand, she rubbed her puffy tear-swollen eyes with a fresh tissue.

"I'll tell her by the end of this month." She promised as she got up from her seat to leave.

Mr. Schue smiled slightly at that. "Good. Don't wait too long okay? Need another tissue?" He held out the kleenex box. Allie shook her head.

"No. No thank you...Oh Mr. Schue?" She paused and turned around at the doorway. Mr. Schue raised his eyebrows.

"Thank you for understanding me." She smiled a watery smile at him. Mr. Schue returned the smile.

"No problem Allie. Call me if you need anymore help." He told her seriously. Allie nodded her head.

"I will. Thanks Mr. Schue. You're the greatest." She closed the door quietly after herself.

Mr. Schue sighed and shook his head at himself. "Well I try..." He murmured mostly to himself as he picked up the Spanish quizzes again.

...


	7. Chapter 7: Sick Inside

(Next chapter. I may end up accidentally mixing up the episodes Preggers and The Rhodes Not Taken, but I'll try not to do that for the rest of the story.)

...

"Hey Allie!" Finn threw a piece of paper onto Allie's bed as he strolled into the bedroom they shared later that day.

Allie glanced down at it and picked it up off of her English paper as Finn plopped down on the end of her bed.

"What's this?" She asked studying the paper.

Finn shrugged. "Music scholarship application!...For Ohio State! Miss Pillsbury printed me an extra copy since there's probably no way I'm going to get a football scholarship at this point on the team."

He grinned and scooted up a little closer to his twin. "So what do you think?...Think I got a shot at it?" He asked.

Allie shrugged and handed the application back to her brother. "I think so. I mean, you are the lead in Glee Club and you sound phenomenal with Quinn. It's just too bad that Rachel quit though, because not to diss Mr. Schue or anything but we can't take regionals without her." She frowned and edited out a sentence from her essay.

Finn chuckled dryly at that. "Yeah that's what Kurt said after you ran out." He looked at the application form again.

Allie frowned at her laptop. "So..I went to talk to Mr. Schue today." She murmured propping her head up on her right fist.

Finn looked up at her. "And?...What did he say to you?" He asked squeezing in carefully next to his sister on her narrow single sized bed.

Allie squirmed a little.

"I decided I'm breaking the news to Mom at the end of the month when I'm probably going to be a lot calmer about this." She bit her lip as she read the last paragraph on her paper.

Finn smiled proudly at her. "Well good. I'm proud of you, Sis. If you want I can be with you when you tell her." He offered poking her with his scholarship application form.

Allie swatted him away. "I want to tell her on my own." She told him decisively. "Besides it's not like we're keeping it after it's born so she probably won't flip out too much." She tried to reason.

Finn snorted at that. "Al, she's going to flip out no matter what you tell her. You're pregnant at sixteen for crying out loud with some drunkard's baby."

Allie flinched slightly at that. "Can you go away now?" She asked annoyed feeling her cheeks flush. Finn popped up almost immediately from the bed, almost hitting his head on the low sloping ceiling.

"I'm going to go over to Quinn's house now." He said bluntly before heading for the door. Allie barely shrugged a shoulder.

"Whatever."

She continued to pore over her English paper as Finn left grabbing his keys off his bedside table.

Her eyes wandered down to her still flat stomach. _It's not just some drunkard's baby_.She thought with a grimace.

...

"Um...Who's this?" Santana asked none too politely when Mr. Schue brought in a strange middle aged woman into Glee club the next day.

Puck gave her a slow up and down look.

"Guys, this is April Rhodes." Mr. Schue introduced his guest with a smile. "She was in Glee Club with me back in the day and now she's going to be our twelfth member for Invitationals."

Kurt raised an eyebrow from his usual seat next to Allie.

"Wait so old people can join now?" asked Puck skeptically.

April looked him dead in the eye. "Old, huh?" She smirked turning towards the pianist.

Allie leaned over towards Kurt. "What did I miss yesterday?" She asked in a whisper, still confused by the strange woman's presence.

Kurt leaned back towards her. "Well I told Mr. Schue after you ran out that we can't win regionals without Rachel. Apparently he took that to heart because now he's brought us some bleach blonde tramp off the streets."

Allie raised an eyebrow at that as April began to sing.

She smiled when she recognized the song. It was from the musical Cabaret the same show McKinley was producing and Rachel had dumped the Glee Club for.

"Cabaret...it's a classic showtune." Kurt smiled approvingly. Allie nodded her head in agreement. "I love this song."

"...Maybe this time. For the first time...love won't hurry away!" April started out soft and lyrical.

Gradually though she got louder and Allie could feel chills running up and down her spine as April started to belt out the chorus to the song.

"She's good." She breathed completely entranced by April's singing.

Kurt nodded in agreement. "Totally. She's a regular Sherie Rene Scott." He murmured just as April finished with the last high note.

Kurt sniffed and took out a handkerchief from his pocket.

"So uh..what happened to you the other day Allie? Did you really eat something bad?" He asked worriedly.

Allie frowned and looked down at her feet. "Uh...yeah I'm fine now though. Thanks for asking." She murmured, smiling at Kurt as she tried to ignore the look Puck gave her from her other side.

Kurt gave her a disbelieving look. "Allie...if something was wrong you'd tell me, right? We're best friends. We tell each other everything." He reminded her.

Allie was about to answer him when she felt something horrible was about to happen. "Oh God!" She got up from her seat and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Allie! What's wrong?" Kurt called after her, but Allie couldn't answer him. She ran out of the choir room slamming the door after herself.

Mr. Schue stared worriedly after her.

Puck silently got up from his seat. "Puck...where are you going?" Mr. Schue asked just as the door closed behind the jock.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at the door.

...

_Ugh, this is just awful. Just...ugh!_

Allie groaned as she finally dragged herself out of the girls bathroom and leaned against the lockers for support.

"Hey Fatty. Morning sickness?" A voice smirked as a set of heavy footsteps approached her from down the hall.

Allie glanced over and rolled her eyes when she saw him. "Don't even start, Puck. I'm not in the mood for you." She started to walk away when Puck suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Hey! Whoa, look! I'm sorry! Just..don't...walk away again." His last sentence came out as a plea surprising Allie. Since when did Noah Puckerman beg?

"Why shouldn't I?" She challenged the jock a little though it didn't come out nearly as biting as she had intended it to be. Puck loosened his grip on her arm a little.

"Because...I want to help you take care of our baby, Allie." He told her simply.

Allie sighed. "You know why we can't do that." She told him sadly, pulling her wrist from his grip.

Puck tightened his grip on her again. "Why not? I can get another job!...One that will last me after pool season is over and I can even get us an apartment. One with furniture and stuff for the baby...We can be a family together. You and I."

Allie shook her head. "Noah, you don't know what you're saying." She said softly trying to pull away again, but Puck had a grip like steel on her arm.

"Yes I do!" He raised his voice slightly then lowered it again. "I told you I'm NOT going to be like my Dad Allie! I may be a Lima Loser, but I'm no deadbeat and I'm not going to make you do this by yourself like my Mom has to!" He insisted.

Allie stopped fighting with him for a minute. "Puck, we're only in tenth grade. Even if you DO find another job, we can't raise a baby by ourselves. It's too hard." Tears sprung to her eyes.

Puck surprised her by gently grasping her hand. "We could do it! I know we can. Really how hard can it be?" He asked scowling a little.

Allie snorted at that. Despite herself she found Puck's determination to be endearing to her. _Maybe I'm not giving him enough credit._ She thought to herself.

"You are such an idiot, Noah." She mumbled, gently prying her arm loose from Puck finally. Puck frowned after her down the hall.

"_You're_ the idiot." He muttered softly. "Why do you keep trying to go solo? Even my Mom didn't try to raise _me_ by herself at first!" He snapped.

That made Allie stop in her tracks.

"Don't tell Finn." She told him seriously. "As much as you annoy me, I don't want to see you get hurt like that." She said softly.

Puck smirked slightly at that. "I knew you dug me." He joked. Allie didn't answer him.

...


	8. Chapter 8: Scandal Unleashed

(Reforming this chapter because I originally had Allie find out the gender of her baby too early. This time I'll stick with the way the show did it. enjoy! :))

...

"Hey Al!...Can I talk to you for a second?" Quinn perched up uneasily next to Allie at her locker later that day after seventh period let out.

Allie turned towards her friend. "Sure Q. What's up?" She asked noticing the frown Quinn was wearing on her face.

Quinn sighed. "It's Finn...he told me he had to do something for Glee Club today and canceled our date...which is fine I guess except I don't feel like he's telling me the whole truth about what he's doing...has Finn said anything about breaking up with me recently?" She asked insecurely.

Allie shook her head. "No, why would he do that? Finn's crazy about you, Quinn! He wouldn't do that to you." She said confidently, shutting her locker.

"And besides, he is a Co-Lead for the Glee Club now. I'm sure whatever he's doing it's legit. He loves the Glee Club now!" She smiled.

Quinn looked down at her feet. "True, but still he acted like there was something he didn't want me to know when I talked to him at his locker. Like he knew I'd be upset if I knew."

She bit her lip and scrunched the skirt of her Cheerios Uniform. Allie walked into her way.

"Q, Finn's not cheating on you and he's not going to break up with you. If it'll make you feel better, I'll even ask him what he was up to today when he gets in tonight. He can't hide stuff from me." She said bluntly.

Quinn snorted lightly at that. "Thanks Allie. I've got to get to Cheerio Practice now though. Call me when Finn gets home." She turned to head back down the hallway the way she came.

Allie nodded her head. "I will."

...

"Hey Mom! I'm home!" Finn called into house as he slammed the front door shut after himself whistling as he went to the kitchen to put up his keys.

"Mom's not here! Did you forget?" Allie appeared at the top of the stairs smirking. She took the steps two at a time down to the first floor.

Finn quirked an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure that's safe for you to do while you're pregnant?" He asked knowing it was safe to use the p-word while thier Mom was at work.

Allie shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not that pregnant yet." She muttered walking into the kitchen to grab a snack. Finn followed her.

"So...did Puck bother you at all today?" He asked reaching to take a banana from the banana stand.

Allie shrugged keeping her back to him. "Not really. He tried, but I avoided him." She took a big bite of her banana and turned to sit down on one of the barstools.

Finn snorted at that. "Good girl." He smirked, peeling open his own banana. He leaned across the counter and picked up the mail Allie had picked up on her way home from the bus stop.

Allie put her banana down. "So what did YOU do today, Finn?" She asked nonchalantly. Finn shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh...I went bowling...with a friend." He said too quickly. Allie narrowed her eyes at him. "Which friend?" She asked, taking another nibble from her banana.

Finn shrugged again. "Rachel. I was trying to get her to come back to Glee Club." He explained through a mouthful of banana.

Allie rolled her eyes at him. "That's disgusting." She muttered slightly disgusted while thinking of what she could tell Quinn.

Finn snorted into his snack. "Sorry." He laughed, walking to the sink to throw away his banana peel in the trash can.

Allie turned around on her stool. _That was disgusting too..._

"Um, are you sure that was ALL you were doing with Rachel?" She asked hoping she didn't sound too suspicious.

The last thing she wanted to do now was fight with her neanderthal of a brother about his girlfriend who was also one of her best friends.

"Uhhhh...yeah pretty sure! Why?" Finn asked confused. Allie shook her head.

"No reason. I gotta go finish my Geometry homework." She slid down from her stool. Finn hesitated for a minute.

"Allie!...Mr. Schue and I set up an appointment for you with an obstetrician. We're going to take you tomorrow afternoon right after school ends to check up on the baby." He told her quietly.

Allie paused at the kitchen door. "Thanks." She said calmly. "I've been meaning to look one up." She shuffled her feet like a little kid.

Finn nodded his head. "I know. Don't fall up the stairs now." He teased her lightly. Allie rolled her eyes.

"I'm not the Klutz here, Finn." She retorted smoothly.

...

"Allie, we need to talk!" Kurt planted himself firmly at Allie's locker the next day right after school let out.

Mr. Schuester had mysteriously cancelled Glee rehearsal today which immediately piqued Kurt's suspicions.

Allie quietly shut her locker after tucking her Spanish book under her arm. "Sorry Kurt, but I'm kind of in a hurry. Can this wait?" She asked with a clouded look in her eyes.

Kurt pursed his lips together. "Fine. Call me later then." He told her firmly. "Don't forget!" Allie nodded her head.

Kurt was left to stare after her as she quickly disappeared through the crowd.

"Hey Kurt! Whatcha doing?" Artie asked wheeling up to the boy with Tina and Mercedes behind him.

Kurt shook his head. "It's Allie...Have you guys noticed that she's been acting strange for the past couple of weeks?" He frowned clearly frustrated.

Artie shrugged his shoulders. "What do you mean?"

"I mean the throwing up, the randomly crying out of nowhere and leaving Glee Club whenever Puck tries to sit next to her." Kurt explained throwing his hands up in the air.

Tina made a face. "Well..that last one I can understand." She murmured.

"Maybe she just caught the bug." Mercedes shrugged.

"Or maybe she's been eating dead birds." Brittany piped up passing by with Santana.

The foursome gave her a strange look.

"Are you guys retarded!...Seriously! Isn't it obvious what's going on?" Puck appeared suddenly out of nowhere. Kurt jumped and Artie almost backed his wheelchair into Tina's toe.

Mercedes narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you talking about, Puckerman?" She asked suspiciously.

Puck scowled back at her. "I'm saying!...that Allie's got one in the oven." He said impatiently.

The foursome exchanged glances at that.

"Pbbt! Yeah right! Allie Hudson? Pregnant?...She's never even done it before! Unlike you." Kurt blew him off.

Puck narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm not making this up, Hummel!" He snapped. "Ask her for yourself if you don't believe me!" He turned to stalk off down the hallway.

Tina looked worriedly at Artie.

"Wait!" Mercedes called after the jock. "Who's the baby's Daddy, Puck?"

Puck rolled his shoulders back. "Unknown." He answered. "They were drunk when they did it." He murmured. Kurt paled at that.

"I have to call Allie!" He fished around in the pocket of his Dolce Gabbana jacket searching for his phone.

"Yes! You heard right! Rachel Berry is returning to Glee!" Rachel suddenly sauntered up to the group wearing the biggest grin on her face.

No one even glanced at her, too shell shocked still over the pregnancy scandal.

Rachel frowned. "Okay this is where you're supposed to be thanking me and showering me with adoration-!"

"Allie Hudson is pregnant Rachel!" Mercedes cut her off. All the color drained from Rachel's face. 'Wait what?!"

"It's true." Artie nodded his head as Tina turned his wheelchair around. "And the baby Daddy?...Unknown."

Rachel remained rooted to the ground. "Are you sure she's pregnant?" She asked. "Does Finn know?"

Tina shrugged her shoulders. "I would think he knows. After all he's her twin. They can't hide anything from each other." She pushed Artie towards the only handicap exit in the school.

Rachel turned on her heel. "I have to go find him!" She said determinedly, her long brown hair flying out behind her as she brisk walked down the hall.

She felt the blood come flooding back into her cheeks.

_Allie Hudson is pregnant..._

...


	9. Chapter 9: Slapped

(Next chapter)

_Okay Allie, you can do this. Just call his number. Kurt's your best friend! He won't judge you!_ Allie paced nervously back and forth across her shared bedroom.

On her fourth walk past Finn's bed, she tripped over a pile of dirty laundry and landed face first on the floor.

Her phone went off with Kurt's ringtone, "Wonderful" from Wicked just as she picked herself up.

Allie sighed and frowned at Kurt's smiling picture slightly before answering the phone.

"Hello?" She carefully sat up on the floor.

"Allie! I have to hear it from you!" The unusual tension laced into her best friend's voice made Allie flinch.

"Um..hear what?" She asked hoping she sounded casual. There was a short pause.

"Are...are you really pregnant?" Kurt's voice cracked. Allie looked down at her lap.

"I wish I could say no." She said honestly, running a hand through her tangled brown hair.

She heard Kurt sigh and curse softly under his breath. "Da**!...So it's not a joke." He sounded dejected.

Allie shook her head. "No...although I'd really rather it was just some crude joke." She muttered very bitterly.

There was another pregnant pause before Kurt spoke again. "How far along are you?" He asked in a soft voice. Allie shrugged.

"The doctor thinks I'm about two months along. I still haven't told my Mom yet." She sighed and leaned against the foot of Finn's bed.

Suddenly it hit her.

"Wait a minute! How did you even find out that I was pregnant? Who told you?" She demanded sitting up rigidly on the floor.

Kurt sighed shakily. "Allie, don't get excited. You're going to hurt the baby-."

"Kurt! Don't screw with me! There were only four people in this world who knew I was knocked up! Which one of them squealed?" She cut him off angrily.

Kurt heaved a long drawn out sigh. "It..it was Puck. I didn't want to believe him at first, but..it turns out he really isn't a liar." He murmured annoyed.

Allie clenched her jaw. "No...he's not." She bit out her last words and hung up the phone.

...

"Puck!" Allie tore around the corner of the hallway right as seventh period let out the next day, eyes blazing when she spotted the jock carelessly shifting through his belongings at his locker.

Puck turned and started to grin widely when he saw her...until she slapped him hard in the face.

"How could you?!...How could you just go and TELL everyone! You said you wouldn't tell!" Allie exploded feeling angry tears build up behind her eyes.

Puck just glared back at her. "So? I wasn't just going to sit back and say nothing while those Glee losers made up crap about you! Believe me you do NOT want to know what they were coming up with-!"

"I don't care what they were saying!" Allie cut him off. "All I wanted Noah, was to NOT be a bigger freak than I already was and now thanks to you, I can't even have that! Do you know how many people have looked at me like I'm carrying the plague today?!" She wiped indignantly at her tears.

Puck frowned and looked down at his feet. "Allie I...I did this for you." He said sincerely, reaching to wipe away her tears.

Allie moved away from his touch.

"You know...for a second that day I really wanted to believe you..when you said that you wanted to support me?" Allie looked down at her still flat stomach.

"You may not be a liar Puck, but you're still just a jerk. I guess you always will be." She turned to go.

Puck scowled at that.


	10. Chapter 11: Puckheads

(Chapter Next! :) )

Third Quarter. The McKinley High Titans were down by 17 points...to nothing. Allie sighed and frowned at the scoreboard though she couldn't say she was surprised by the numbers.

This was pretty much the gist of every McKinley High football game since 1988. They were the laughingstock of the district.

Still this was probably the most dismal of all the lopsided games the boys had played so far because not only were they getting killed on the field, the guys on the opposing team .

Even the Cheerios had lost most of thier spirt before the third quarter and usually they all cheered right through the whole game.

Of course that could have something to do with the "cheer like you mean it or die" look Sue has on her face every game.

Allie sighed as she watched the guys fumble the snap and looked down at her feet.

"This is depressing." She murmured mostly to herself while Kurt shouted eagerly to his Dad who was sitting in the middle of the stands looking slightly weirded out at his son.

Allie didn't blame him or anyone else really for giving Kurt strange looks. He was easily half the other players' size and the fact that was warming up his muscles by performing high kicks by the bench wasn't exactly screaming Machismo.

"Hey!..Hey Quarterback! Your Mom's so fat the back of her head looks like a hotdog! Get me some ketchup!" The running back from the opposing team smack talked to Finn who shook off the comment as usual before calling a huddle.

Allie gritted her teeth.

"God! Someone needs to tell that Puckhead to shut up before I lose it on him!" She snapped as she wrapped her arms around herself to keep herself warm despite the chilly October air.

Kurt finally paused in his warm up.

"Tell me about it. His insults don't even make much sense. You'd think he get tired of conversing with thin air." He folded his arms critically across the front of his jersey before taking a seat next to his friend.

Allie snorted. "Seriously..."

She watched as the boys started another play. This time Matt caught the ball, but he got tackled three seconds later when he tried to run for the first down line. The ref blew the whistle.

"Hey!...Hey nice run Egghead! My Grandmother's Grandmother can run faster than you!" The same jock who made the "Yo Mama" joke at Finn jeered at Matt.

Allie growled a little.

"Allie." Kurt spoke in a soft warning tone. Allie sighed. "What? He's pissing me off!" She complained glaring at the football field.

Kurt just nodded in understanding. "I know. Just relax though, you don't want to hurt the baby." He said smirking at his friend.

Allie narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm fine!" She huffed, crossing her arms across her chest.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Sure you are. By the way have you told your Mom yet?" He asked casually.

Allie tried to play dumb. "Told her what?"

"Oh don't told her what me! You know what I'm talking about!" Kurt gave his best friend a slightly stern look.

Allie returned the look with a light scowl. Kurt folded his arms across his chest.

"If you haven't come out to your Mom by the time I've come out to my Dad, I will personally have you humiliated in front of the Glee Club." The Prima Sonna calmly attempted to cross his arms across his chest with a straight face.

Allie quirked an eyebrow at him. "You wouldn't." She challenged him.

Kurt calmly straightened his posture. "I would." He smoothly retorted. "I was thinking maybe I could accidentally slip Rachel's solo into your folder one day. Bet she'd like that." He said failing to conceal his smirk.

Allie shot him a look.

"Hey! Hey Quarterback! Maybe if you forfeit the game now I can take that slag sister of yours to get REAL drunk tonight! Bet she'd like some of this!" The same trash talker grinned slimily at Finn.

Allie felt her blood run cold. _Ew!_ She shuddered and waited for Finn to say something to tell him off.

"Hey Meathead!" Puck spoke up first, shoving his way past Finn without warning. Suddenly he punched the running back square in the jaw.

Allie jumped a little in her seat as the guy ended up on the ground and the whole line up got disrupted. Coach Tanaka ran onto the field, blowing his whistle as one of the other guys on the other team tried to attack Puck.

Kurt sighed at them. "What..an..idiot." He said, speaking each word distinctly as he shook his head at the scene.

Allie just shook her head.

Finally Coach Tanaka managed to pull Puck away from the other guys and the ref called a penalty on the Titans for foul play.

The fans groaned though no one was actually surprised because it was Puckerman. Last game he got chewed out by Tanaka for stopping in the middle of a play to make out with Santana.

"All right get over here!..Get over here you lousy brat!" Allie heard Coach Tanaka hiss as he pulled a scowling a Puck off the field briefly to lecture him before sending him back into the formation.

Allie sighed as the Titans and the Cougars tried to reorder themselves after that disruption.

She could see Finn and Puck talking to each other about something, but they were too far down the field for her to hear them.

Finally Puck walked off scowling at the ground and Finn turned to signal the guys at the ref table. One of the refs turned on a CD player that was hooked up to the speakers.

"What the...?" Allie almost spit out her gum when she heard what song was playing over the loudspeakers.

Kurt just grinned as the entire Titans football team proceeded to break out into a well formationed Single Ladies dance routine.

The Cougars seemed just as confused as everyone else did.

Suddenly the song cut off and everyone ducked down into position. "Hutt!" Finn called and the ball was snapped.

The Cougars barely reacted in time.

Finn caught the ball after it was snapped and tossed it towards Puck right just before he got tackled. Puck barely managed to recieve the pass before he turned to make a beeline for the end zone.

He got there just as someone took his legs out. The Titan crowd went nuts as Allie and Kurt jumped up squealing and hugging each other.

"Oh my God!...Oh my God! They got across the end zone!" said Allie still bouncing as the band played the victory fanfare.

Kurt just chuckled. "Oh of course they did!" He said as if it were blatantly obvious.

The Titans ended up taking the game 17-21 after Kurt kicked the winning field goal and for the first time in a long time, the McKinley high fans were all in spirits.

Allie could still hardly believe that they had won as she followed the rest of the fans out to the parking lot, texting Finn that she'd be waiting at his truck.

"Hey Allie!" Quinn quickly made her way across the crowded parking lot towards her best friend, her forehead shiny with sweat and her cheeks flushed from adrenaline.

Allie smiled slightly when she saw her. "Hey Q! Are you about to go home with your Dad?" She asked knowing that Mr. Fabray was a little overprotective when it came to his daughters and he always liked to drive Quinn to and from events even though she had her own car now.

Quinn shook her head. "No, I finally convinced him to let me drive myself. Anyway I wanted to ask you about...Finn." Here she looked both ways as if checking to make sure her boyfriend wasn't about to overhear them.

Allie felt her smile drop. "Quinn, he's not cheating on you." She said, folding her arms across her stomach. "I asked him yesterday, Finn's just trying to get Rachel to come back to Glee Club. You know we can't win Sectionals without her." She gestured with her arms.

Quinn sighed. "Maybe so...but still, I-."

"Hey!..Hey Lightweights! Gonna go get drunk again tonight? We'll buy!" A couple of jocks walked by and hooted at the two girls

Quinn and Allie turned to glare at them.

"Hey!...Don't talk to Quinn and Allie like that!" Finn suddenly appeared carrying his duffel bag over his shoulder.

Quinn suddenly found the ground very interesting as the boys said something crude before running off towards the other end of the parking lot.

Allie turned to give her brother a teasingly serious look as the boys ran off. "We could have handled that." She said deadpan, folding her arms across her chest.

Finn matched the look on his sister's face. "Oh really?" He asked crossing his arms. Allie nodded her head. "Really."

She punched Finn in the shoulder before grabbing his keys out of his hand and heading for the truck.

Finn sighed and shook his head after her. He looked up to see Quinn standing by the back bumper of his truck.

"Oh, hey Quinn! We still on for Friday?" He asked a smile stretching his cheeks the minute he saw his beautiful girlfriend.

Quinn slowly looked up at him. "Oh..of course Finn! Yeah! Great game by the way." She smiled, walking up and gently taking Finn's hands in her own.

Finn stared back into her eyes. "Thanks..." He leaned foward to kiss her, but the moment was ruined when Allie honked the horn.

"Let's go Finn!..Milk doesn't buy itself you know!" Allie stuck her head out the driver's side window grinning teasingly at Quinn who glared at her playfully.

"Yeah thanks Allie!" Quinn pretended to be mad. Allie giggled at her. "You're welcome!" She stuck her tongue out at Finn. "Let's go!" She hit the horn again.

Finn scowled at her. "Do you always have to ruin everything?" He asked sarcastically, making no move to get into the car yet.

Allie just shrugged. "Just hurry up! I have a quiz to study for!" She slid back into the car and rolled up the window.

Finn sighed and shook his head at her. "Crazy little Wack-Job." He muttered to himself before turning his attention back to Quinn.

Quinn giggled at him. "Oh she's not that crazy." She flicked her ponytail over her shoulder. Finn snorted slightly at that.

"Sure she isn't." He turned and tossed his duffel bag into the back of the truck. Quinn stared at the front of his jersey.

"Finn?"

Finn turned give her his full attention. "Yeah, what's up Babe?" He smiled. Quinn started to say something, then she sighed lightly and shook her head.

"Just...have a good night. I'll see you in first period tomorrow." She smiled. Finn's smile widened. "Thanks. You have a good night too Quinn. I love you."

He pulled Quinn quickly into his arms and kissed her before running for his truck. Quinn felt her cheeks grow warm.

"Well finally!" Allie grinned at him as he slammed the door after himself.

Finn snorted as he started the car. "You shut up." He muttered annoyed. Allie remained unfazed.

"Whatever. You really got Quinn good with that smacker." She folded her across her chest and stared straight ahead at the windshield as Finn carefully backed his truck out of their parking space.

Finn shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah yeah sure. How are you doing anyway?" He asked as they headed out of the arena. "Anymore morning sickness?"

Allie frowned slightly at that. "It's the middle of the night so no, but I don't think I want to come to anymore football games this season. No offense." She slid down in her seat.

Finn frowned at that. "Why not?"

"Because I'm tired of all the idiot jocks making fun of me the night I got drunk on spiked root beer!" Allie snapped biting back her tears.

Finn's eyes widened.

"Seriously...they all thought it was the funniest thing ever! But it wasn't!..It was terrifying! I didn't know what was going on or what was happening to me!...I just want to forget about it."

Allie looked down at her feet.

Finn sighed and reached over to take his sister's hand. "Hey, don't let them get to you. They're just jerks that's all and if anyone says anything about it again I'll beat the crap out of them for you." He promised staring straight ahead at the road.

Allie sighed at that. "Finn, you've never beaten up a single person in your life. I should know, _I_ had to beat up someone for you in fourth grade." She reminded him.

Finn pursed his lips together at that. "That was fourth grade." He insisted. "And this time it's different. No one gets to make you feel miserable about this without feeling the wrath of Finn Hudson." He said tightening his grip on the steering wheel.

Allie snorted at that. "Well...I'll hold you to that I guess." She pulled an arm lightly around her middle. She sat back in her seat as the traffic light turned green.

...


	11. Chapter 13: The Fight

(New chapter. Things start to heat up between the Hudson twins a little. Enjoy!)

"And 5,6, 7, 8! You, you, you now you!" Mr. Schue directed as he pointed to the different sections in the group formation they were in for one of their numbers for sectionals.

Frustratingly though for him, no one seemed to be really interested in rehearsing the number. Even Rachel was moving sluggishly and Finn and Allie were falling asleep on their feet.

Mr. Schue finally stopped directing. "Okay stop! Come on guys! You're sleeping walking on me here! Give me some more energy. We've got sectionals in two weeks-!"

"Oh please!" Mercedes cut in. "Sectionals is going to be a breeze." She waved him off glancing down at her nails.

Allie nodded in agreement. Their competition for Sectionals was a choir from Haverbrook a School for the Deaf and Jane Adams Academy which was a school for girls who just got out of Juvie.

It was seriously going to be a cake walk.

She stifled a yawn at the same time Finn did and rubbed her eyes. Kurt stared at her curiously. "Why are you so tired?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Allie shrugged. "Couldn't sleep much last night." Quinn poked Finn when he started to fall asleep again.

Mr. Schue rolled his eyes at the ceiling.

"Maybe so, but if we coast through Sectionals we're going to get killed at Regionals. We have to keep on our game." He tried to convince the rest of the class, but no one looked even remotely interested in trying harder.

Finn actually went to sit down and Kurt got distracted by a funny Youtube video someone sent him on his iPhone.

The bell rang and everyone turned to leave. Allie dragged her feet to the risers and reached to pick up her stuff and walked over to where Finn was still sitting, about to doze off in his seat.

"Hey! Wake up Puckhead. That was the bell." She nudged him playfully with her elbow. Finn jumped and snorted slightly. "Huh what?..Oh sorry. I'm up." He yawned as he sleepily reached for his backpack.

Allie shot him a worried look. "Are you okay? You look exhausted." She worried, thinking about the chocolate run she made Finn make the other night around two am and the almond run the night before. She felt a twinge of guilt in her stomach.

Finn yawned then shook his head at her slightly. "No, I'm fine." He mumbled, rolling his shoulders as he stood and headed for the door.

Allie frowned and followed him.

"Hey Allie! Guess what?" Kurt plopped his lunch tray down on the table in front of him as he sat down across from Allie at lunch.

Allie tiredly looked up at him with a carrot stick in her mouth. "What?"

Kurt clasped his hands together then leaned across the table so he was right in her ear. "I came out to my Dad last night!" He squeaked in a semi-loud whisper startling Allie before he sprang back into his seat.

Allie slowly grinned at him.

"Um that's great Kurt! How did he take it?" She asked biting into her carrot stick with a loud chomp.

Kurt shrugged. "He took it...great! In fact he said he's known since I was five!" He bounced in his seat a little. "So! What about you? Have you come out yet?" He picked up his fork.

Allie narrowed her eyes at him. "Kurt..."

"What? You're almost three months along Allie! You're going to have to tell her soon!" Kurt pointed out.

Allie sighed. "I know, I know!" She rubbed at her eye tiredly. "It's just...every time I get up the courage I lose it once I get within four feet of my Mom!" She put down her carrot stick.

Kurt frowned at that. "Allie, she's not going to kill you. I know because she's not Quinn Fabray's Mom." Kurt joked lightly while leaning across the table.

"Quinn Fabray's parents grounded her just for coming home five minutes late one night." He whispered in a low voice. Allie rolled her eyes slightly at that.

"Kurt, I know. She called me right after that happened." She started to poke her spoon through her mashed potatoes.

Kurt grabbed her hand. "Allie, you have to tell her before the month is out." He said seriously.

Allie shook her head. "I don't know if I can Kurt."

"Allie!" Quinn suddenly approached their table. "Perfect timing! Am I interrupting something?" She glanced at Kurt.

Kurt shook his head. "No, Allie and I are done. You can take her." He smiled slightly at Allie.

Allie wrinkled her nose at him. "But I-." "Come on Allie!" Quinn pulled Allie up from her chair. "You have to see this!"

...

"Allie, I'm making a run to the grocery store. Do you have any requests?" Carole stuck her head into the bedroom as Allie sat at her desk later that night doing her French homework while Finn played several rounds of Call of Duty next to her on his bed.

Allie shook her head "No, I'm good." She put on her best smile. Finn snorted. "Your almond stash is almost empty." But neither his mom or Allie heard him.

"Oh okay Darling, don't stay up too late. Finn, do you need anything?" She asked even though she knew Finn hardly ever made requests besides for chocolate ice cream now and then when someone was making a grocery store run.

"Nah, I'm good." Finn answered without looking away from the television. "Although Allie's out of Pistachios." He glared at the television. Carole nodded her head.

"Okay. I'll see you both later then. Finn, make sure your sister goes to bed on time." Finn grunted an answer.

As soon as he heard the car pull out though he threw his controller down onto the floor. Allie jumped. "What the heck Finn? I'm studying!"

"No, don't what the heck me!" Finn retorted. "Why didn't you ask Mom for more nuts? You know you're almost out! Do you enjoy making me lose sleep?"

Allie was stunned. "Wha...Y-you know why I can't ask her...She'll suspect-"

"No! Allie stop!" Finn cut her off. "Okay? I'm tired of it. I'm tired of you and your stupid midnight cravings keeping me up all hours of the night! I mean I slept through my all my classes today and I missed out on a pop quiz!" He lashed out, his face turning red with indignation.

Allie clenched her jaw. "Finn I...I didn't mean to..I'm sorry-." She stammered, her chin quivering as she stared at her brother's angry face.

Finn shook his head. "No just save it. I'm going to go call Quinn." He stalked out of the room grabbing his cellphone off the nightstand on his way out. Allie was left alone.


	12. Chapter 14: The Competition

(new update. sorry it took awhile.)

"Allie?..Allie! Wake up!" Quinn flicked Allie harshly in the arm. Allie woke with an abrupt start.

"Ow!..What was that for?" She frowned sleepily.

Quinn gave her a funny look. "What do you mean? You fell asleep again! Pay attention!" She crossed her arms and nodded at the front of the room.

Mr. Schue turned from the board where he was posting several pictures and photographs.

"Competition!" He said excitedly pointing to the word he had just written on the board.

"Everyone of these people or elements was a champion in their own right," He pointed at the pictures. "But they used competing with each other to make themselves even better." He explained.

Kurt looked confused. "I'm confused. How is lightning and an above ground swimming pool in competition with each other?" He asked.

Mr. Schue just shook his head. "Just go with it." He looked over and noticed that Allie had fallen asleep in her chair again and Finn across the room was close to joining her.

He frowned as Quinn nudged Allie with her elbow again. "Look you guys were great at the Invitational. I acknowledge that, but in order to take sectionals we have to be even better than that and complacency..." Finn yawned loudly until Puck casually elbowed him in the ribs.

"...is not the answer."

Mr. Schue sighed as he finished with his speech.

"All right then you guys. Split up! Girls on the left! Boys on the right!" He directed clapping his hands. "Let's go! Come on!"

Everyone slowly did as told. Allie looked up and smiled when she saw Kurt coming over to join the girls' side.

"Kurt." Mr. Schue spoke with a hinting edge to his voice. Kurt stopped and sighed before turning reluctantly around to sit with the boys team.

Allie frowned after him as Brittany took the seat he vacated.

"Okay guys, here's the deal." said Mr. Schue clapping his hands together as Kurt joined the boys side. "Two teams. Boys versus Girls. One week from today you will both perform a mash-up of your choice."

Puck raised his hand. "Uh what's a mash-up?" He asked. Mr. Schue smiled. "Good question. A mash-up is when you take two songs and mash them together to create an even richer explosion of musical expression." He explained.

Puck still looked confused.

Mr. Schue pointed to the boys. "All right boys! You'll perform your mash up first on Tuesday next week and then the girls will go the next day. Got it? I want you guys to go all out on this assignment. Costumes, choreography! Whatever!...Cause whoever wins this competition gets to choose to the number we do for sectionals." He enticed.

Now it was Rachel's turn to interrupt. "But wait, who's going to be the judge? Your gender makes you automatically biased." She pointed out.

Santana and Quinn rolled their eyes.

"Ah!" said Mr. Schue pointing at Rachel. "There's going to be a celebrity judge at the competition." He said with a gleam in his eye.

Tina and Mercedes exchanged a look. "Oh my Gosh! Who?" asked Tina eagerly.

Mr. Schue just smiled at her. "You're going to have to come back and find out." He said slyly as the bell rang signalling the end of class.

Quinn nudged Allie as she sleepily reached for her backpack. "Hey! Are you okay, Allie? How much did you sleep last night?" She asked after Finn and Puck had already left the room.

Allie shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know...one or two hours maybe? I couldn't really sleep much after..." She trailed off stifling a yawn.

Quinn frowned. "After?"

Allie averted her gaze. "After Finn and I had that fight. He was right though I'm such a nag to him. He had every right to be mad at me." She frowned as she left the choir room with Quinn.

Quinn shook her head."Finn needs to get over himself. This isn't about him. It's about you and that little lovejoy you're carrying." She insisted.

Allie sighed at that. "But maybe Kurt's right. Maybe...I should just tell my Mom about the baby." She put a hand over her middle. Quinn frowned.

"It's just that I'm so scared she'll never look at me the same." Allie continued. "I don't want to do this without her, but..what if she won't help me?" She said in a low voice.

Quinn chewed on her lower lip. "Look Allie-." "Are we going to meet to work on our mash up today?" Allie abruptly changed the subject looking uncomfortable.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "We should. I mean, Berry will probably make us stay after school. I'll let you know by the end of the day." She promised, readjusting her books in her arms.

Allie nodded her head. "Thanks. Well I'll see you in seventh period then." She said turning to head off down the hallway.

Quinn frowned after her.


	13. Chapter 15: You're Freaking Me Out

"O-okay girls. We need to get started." Rachel said later that afternoon as the Glee girls gathered in the auditorium after school to work on ideas for their mash up.

Everyone except Rachel and Allie were busy giving each other makeovers and manicures.

"We're getting warmed up." Santana said with her usual snooty attitude from stage left as she filed her nails next to Brittany. Allie yawned from her seat next to Tina and Mercedes.

Rachel glared at them.

"Guys, Mr. Schuester's right. We can't get complacent here." She tried to convince the girls, but nobody paid her much heed.

"Relax." Mercedes grinned from her corner as she worked on Tina's nails. "We've already picked the songs. We're going to do a mash up of Halo and Walking on Sunshine."

"_I_ picked those songs!" Rachel retorted. Quinn snorted at her.

"Yeah and we can do those songs in our sleep. As if those six guys can give us ANY competiton." She added and the other girls agreed with her.

"I say we wing it." said Santana as she fluffed up her eyelashes. Rachel stomped her foot.

"No, we can't just wing it!" She very nearly shrieked. Mercedes calmly raised her hand. "All those in favor of winging it?"

Everyone but Rachel raised their hands even Allie who was still too tired to really be involved in what was going on.

"All those opposed?"

Rachel very pointedly raised her hand.

"Looks like the Ay's have it." Santana smirked at the Diva.

Rachel looked disappointed, but she left the auditorim without another word, clearly upset though. Allie got up to follow her lead.

"Okay, I'm sorry girls, but I'm seriously about to pass out here. Text me if you come up with anything." She stretched out her muscles.

Quinn glanced at her worriedly. "You all right?" Allie nodded her head. "Fine. Just need a nap." She yawned and strolled out of the room.

Mercedes put the finishing touches on Tina's tips. "See ya around Hudson!"

...

_Ugh, I am seriously going to pass out any second now._ Allie groaned as she dragged herself through the hallway to the McKinley choir room.

She stopped at the door and listened to see what the boys were practicing. Her jaw dropped when she heard what was going on.

"Hey Allie! How're you doing? Good? Tired? Well we're finished anyway so I can take you home before footy practice starts! What do you think?" Finn burst out the door when they finished practicing nearly plowing Allie over.

Allie gave him strange look. "Are you on crack or something?" She asked noticing the big dopey grin he was wearing that totally contradicted the way he looked for the most of the day.

Finn shook his head. "No, but I took this vitamin earlier that the nurse gave me and now I feel great!" He clapped his sister on the shoulder almost knocking her over.

"You want one? They're really good and they work!" He held out the small paper box he was holding in his hand.

Allie glanced at the box and shook her head. "No, and you shouldn't have had one either. It could be dangerous Finn!...Wait, did you say the nurse gave that to you?" She asked.

Finn nodded his head, still grinning and bouncing a little on his toes. "Yeah, Mrs. Schuester's the new school nurse! She's awesome! She says she takes these pills for energy boosts." He said still talking like a hyperactive kid who just had way too much candy.

Allie became confused. "Mrs. Schuester?..But I thought she worked at Sheets N Things. How did she get a job as a school nurse?"

Finn just shrugged. "I don't know. Come on Allie! Let's go home! I'm starved!" He started for the exit.

Allie grabbed him by his forearm. "No,let's ask Quinn for a ride. I don't want to die because you're too buzzed to think straight. Besides what do you think Mom's going do when she finds out you took performance enhancers?" She asked.

Finn yanked his arm out of her grip.

"They're not performance enhancers! They're energy boosters!" He said, holding out his arms for emphasis. "Besides I feel fine! Great even! Now let's just go?" He grabbed her arm.

Allie yanked her arm out of his grip. "No! Seriously Finn, you're freaking me out and I'm exhausted so we can please just skip the argument and find another ride a home before everyone else leaves?" She pleaded though her pleas fell on deaf ears.

Finn glared at her slightly.

"Allie, come on! I'm fine!" He insisted. "You know maybe you should take a pill. You'll feel so much better afterwards..." He tried to hand her the box again, but Allie shook her head.

"Finn I said no!" She snapped slapping the pills out of his hand. The box made a loud sound as it clattered to the floor. Allie frowned then turned to head the opposite direction down the hallway.

"I'm...I'm going to go find a ride home." She mumbled under her breath lifting a hand to brush her bangs from her forehead.


	14. Chapter 16: I Told You So!

(Next chapter. Again this is my first glee story and I own nothing but Allie. enjoy!)

Quinn's jaw dropped open as she watched the boys finish performing their mash-up number that Tuesday afternoon.

Allie's mouth was similarly standing though she knew the boys' energy was not their own.

Ever since she confronted Finn the other day about the Vitamin D pill he got from Mrs. Schuester, they've been avoiding each other even more than before.

"Oh my god!" Quinn mumbled shocked as Allie shot every single one of those guys including Finn a dirty look. Only Finn noticed and returned it with a scowl.

Rachel had this angry yet superior look on her face that practically screamed "I told you so!".

Mr. Schue on the other hand was completely oblivious to what was going on and seemed really impressed by the boys.

Allie sighed.

"All right! Awesome guys! Geez I didn't even know you had it in you! It's like someone slipped something into your juice boxes or something!" Mr. Schue laughed.

Allie rolled her eyes as the boys all chuckled nervously at the comment.

"Hey! You ladies better bring it tomorrow. Otherwise we'll have our opening number for sectionals!" Mr. Schue turned towards the girls as the guys got busy congratulating each other with high fives and back pats.

Allie just shrugged. She was still mad that Finn took the pill before performing again. He even shared the rest of the pills with the boys against her pleas and advice.

Later that day, Quinn texted her saying that Rachel was calling an emergency Glee girls meeting at the choir room during lunch.

Allie got there a few minutes after the bell rang and carrying her lunch from her locker.

"I told you guys!" Rachel started to yell angrily.

Allie looked down at her sandwich. She knew they deserved that for how they blew her off last week when Rachel was trying to convince them to practice, but in all fairness the boys would never have been able to pull of that kind of high energy performance if Finn hadn't slipped them all the happy pill.

"I told you!...But you guys still wanted to wing it!" Rachel continued to rant. Santana rolled her eyes.

"We know. Trust me, you've been berating us for the better half of the hour." She muttered while she filed her nails again.

Rachel threw her hands up in the air."But they were amazing!"

Allie snorted at that. "I wouldn't say that." She muttered. Only Quinn and Mercedes heard her.

"And you know I was fine with choreographing, arranging and directing our mash-up free-of-charge!" Rachel continued. "But we underestimated the boys and if we perform the way that we planned, their number will go to sectionals and once again I will be humiliated!"

Quinn rolled her eyes at that. "Sure, it's just about you, isn't it?" She muttered sarcastically. Mercedes finally spoke up.

"Well how were we supposed to know they'd rock the house? I mean it's not like they've ever been good before!" She protested.

Tina nodded her head. "Yeah! How did they even do it?" She wondered. Allie was about to open her mouth, ready to expose the boys and Finn when a light high-pitched male voice beat her to the punch.

"The real question is, what were they on?"

Everyone whirled in their seats to see Kurt standing by the doorway using a nail file on his nails.

Rachel narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you saying Kurt?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders as he stepped into the choir room. "Well although I was paired with the boys, my allegience still remains with you ladies." He explained as he came to stand next to Rachel.

"Also the boys refused to let me do their hair in cornrows for our performance and all of my artistic decisions have been derided as too costly since they involved several varieties of exotic bird feathers."

Allie gave him a blank look as did several others at his rant. Kurt lightly rolled his eyes at their confusion. "We all took something." He said bluntly.

All the girls except Allie looked shocked. She threw down her sandwich on her desk. "Of course they took something!" She snapped. "And Finn got the happy pills straight from the nurse!" She took a big bite out of her apple.

Everyone turned to stare at Allie after she said this.

"What do you mean? That old hag has never given anyone even a tylenol." said Mercedes confused.

Kurt shook his head. "No, Mrs. Schuester's the school nurse now. She gave Finn Vitamin D the other day and then he gave it to all the guys." Kurt shrugged as if it were simple fact.

The room started to buzz.

Rachel's breathing started to accelerate as the anger grew in her expression. "I have to go!" She declared suddenly turning to storm from the room.

Santana looked bored as she watched her go. "Well I guess that means this meeting's over now. Who's hungry?" She asked not waiting for an answer before she and Brittany quickly got up to leave the choir room next.

Quinn got up to follow with a scowl on her face. "I'm going to go talk to Finn." She said putting her hands on her hips as she stalked from the room.

Mercedes and Tina slowly got up to follow her lead, but Allie didn't budge from her seat right away. Kurt noticed the upset look on her face and slid into the chair next to her.

"You okay Hon?" He asked, showing a bit of concern.

Allie shook her head. "No. I should have busted Finn when I had the chance." She muttered frustratingly. "Now it's too late. Mr. Schue will never believe that his own wife would do such a thing!"

Kurt frowned at that.

"Anything I can do to help?" He asked leaning over to rest his chin on his hand.

Allie shook her head. "I don't think so Kurt. Not unless you can go back in time to last Tuesday and stop Finn from taking those pills." She muttered bitterly as she got up and bent over to grab the remains of her lunch.

Kurt sighed and shook his head a little as Allie gently shoulder her backpack before taking her first step off the risers.

"No...sorry, but I _can_ try to cheer you up by taking you on a little mall crawl later today after school." He arched an eyebrow at her for effect and Allie smirked slightly at him.

"That'll work for now. I guess." She smiled at him gratefully.


	15. Chapter 17: Allie Says No

"I can't believe we're doing this!" Allie complained as she stood in line next to Quinn and Mercedes waiting for Mrs. Schuester to hand out a Vitamin D pill.

Quinn said nothing as the tray passed her and came to Allie.

Allie scowled darkly at the pill as Mrs. Schue held it out to her along with a paper cup of water. "Here you are. Drink plenty of water." She smiled fakely.

Allie finally stepped out of the line.

"I'm sorry I'm not doing this." She said earning a look from Rachel. "What do you mean? You have to. It's the only way we're going to beat the boys or at least match them. "

"No, let her go." said Quinn cutting her off as she took more water with her pill. "It's probably not safe for the baby." Mrs. Schuester shook her head.

"Oh no of course it is Dear! It's over the counter." She said as if that would be enough to appease Allie.

Allie shook her head. "Look I don't care if this means I get my grade lowered in show choir. I'm not going to take some happy pill just so we can get our number chosen for sectionals! It's not worth it!..and it's certainly not worth the health of my baby." She turned to storm out of the nurse's office.

Santana gave her a funny look. "What's eating her?"

...

"Hey Chica! Why aren't you getting ready to perform?" asked Puck, grinning his old sly Puckasaurus grin as he slid into a seat behind Allie.

Allie bit the inside of her cheek, fuming from her seat in the choir room as the rest of the girls got ready to perform the Halo and Walking on Sunshine mash-up without her for Mr. Schue and the guys.

"None..of your..business!" She snapped at Puck distinctly without facing him. Kurt gently patted her on the shoulder as he came to sit next to her.

He knew why Allie was sitting out, but no one else did and they weren't really paying attention to Allie anyway.

The other girls were stunning in their bright yellow sundresses and bright smiles. Allie sighed and stayed quiet in her seat as she watched the girls perform with the same high energy the boys had had.

Again Mr. Schue did not suspect a thing. He and the guys stood to give the girls a standing ovation just as their Mash-Up came to an end.

Kurt and Allie were the only ones to remain in their seats.

"Wow Ladies! I don't even know what to say! Even with one missing member you all did such a good job!" Mr. Schue came up to give them all high fives. "Whatever it is you're doing, keep doing it." He said making Allie feel sick inside. If he only knew...

The next day Allie showed up to Glee Club getting a glare from Rachel when she passed her to assume her usual seat.

"Nice work Preggo! I hope you're happy with yourself now!" She snapped venomously at the girl. Allie turned to give her a confused look.

"I'm sorry, what did I do? Besides refusing to join in on all of ya'll's little scheme I mean." She couldn't resist adding with a bit of a bite in her voice.

Mr. Schue quickly cut in before Rachel could respond.

"Okay enough guys! Rachel, Allie's not the one who told." He told his star gently. Finn looked confused. "Then who did tell on us?"

Allie frowned at him.

Mr. Schue did too. "Howard Bamboo got caught buying thirty boxes of decongestants the other day and he copped to buying them for Terri." He sighed and put his hands on his hips.

His displeasure with the Glee club was not just a little obvious at the moment.

Rachel hung her head. "We're really sorry Mr. Schue." Finn murmured, looking and sounding very sorry for what he started.

"Yeah we didn't mean to get you in trouble." Rachel added. Mr. Schue lightly shook his head.

"Well I'm still really disappointed in you guys. I mean Glee is supposed to be about what is inside your heart. Not what's coursing through your veins." Allie kept a blank look on her face.

"We know," Rachel nodded her head glancing at Allie. "And I think that I speak for everyone when I say that we'd be happy to move forward and put this episode behind us."

Everyone except Allie nodded simulataneously with her.

"Yeah well it's not that simple." Mr. Schue said trying to be gentle. "Because of this...debacle, it's been decided that I am no longer fit to run Glee club by myself. So, we've been assigned a Co-Director." He announced heavily.

Allie raised her head at this news. "Wait who?" She asked, before someone else and particularly Rachel could.

She got her answer when a certain six foot tall, track suit wearing cheerleading coach walked into the choir room.

"Hey Kids!" She smiled at everyone. "Gotta tell ya I'm just thrilled to be coming on board to be co-captaining your little show-biz cruise. I can't wait to start singing and dancing..."

Allie felt a little bile coming up through her throat. "Tell me I'm dreaming." She said to Quinn who gave her a sympathetic look.

"I'm so sorry." She said and Finn leaned towards her. "Yeah me too." Allie gave him a strange look, but they didn't have time to talk. Mr. Schue sighed and clapped his hands together as the other Glee kids started to talk amongst themselves.

"All right guys. Let's get to work."


	16. Chapter 18: Making Up

(New update! Yay!)

"Hey Allie, wait up a second!" Finn called to her as he raced to catch up with her after school let out.

Allie turned and quirked an eyebrow at him. "Don't you have football practice? The field is the other way." She said as she turned slowly around to face him.

Finn shrugged. "I know, but I wanted to talk to you first. You know since we haven't really been talking to each other at all since the fight last week and..since I took those pills."

Allie nodded her head. "Yeah you got that right..." She sighed. "Well I know why you took those pills initially Finn...even if it was still the wrong thing to do. I'm sorry I wore you down." She apologized sincerely.

Finn shook his head. "It's okay. I'm sorry I gave you a hard time about it. Quinn's right this is about the baby and until this is over I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you get through this...even if you never get up the courage to tell Mom." He smiled slightly.

Allie smiled back. "You're not just saying that because Quinn told you to, are you?" She asked, only half kidding. Finn shook his head.

"No, although she did say that if I ever gave you a hard time again while you are pregnant, she'll castrate me with a nail file." He said a little nervously.

"Besides taking a pill just to win a stupid competition was a stupid idea."

Allie stifled a giggle at that.

"Yeah totally. You know I still can't believe you did that. I mean who do you think you are, A-rod?" She asked teasing him slightly.

Finn gave her a playful shove in the ribs. "Hey shut it! I'm not A-Rod. I don't take steroids! They make your junk fall off." He muttered the last part under his breath.

Allie rolled her eyes as Finn headed for the locker room.

_Boys will be boys..._

"So Miss Perfect strikes again." Puck smirked as he shut his locker.

Allie turned and narrowed an eye at him. Puck mimicked her as he picked up his stuff and walked towards her.

"Does...that look mean you still hate me?" He asked stopping a good three foot distance in front of her. Allie rolled her eyes.

"What do you think, Wise Guy?" She asked turning around to hide the smile she had on her face.

Puck chuckled at that. "Well I think...we ought to give us a chance." He said surprisingly serious as he glanced at her middle. Allie rolled her eyes at that though she was visibly more uncomfortable at his close proximity to her.

"Puck, you've never been with a girl for longer than a night."

"So? There's always a first time for everything. Besides, you're my Baby Mama. I can make an exception." Puck grinned, putting his hands into his pockets.

Allie snorted softly at that. "Right." Puck stopped her from walking away by grabbing her arm.

Allie glanced irritably at him. "Puck let go."

"Wait!...I kind of heard around that you're looking for funds to pay your doctor bills." Puck continued, loosening his grip on her wrist slightly.

Allie sighed at that, knowing exactly where this was going. "Yeah, but I don't want you to steal money for me. Besides I told you I'm doing this on my own."

She tried to walk away again when Puck stopped her. "Hold on, let me finish!...My Mom's looking for a sitter who can watch my little sister for her on weeknights when she works late and can't be home for her. She was going to start posting ads today but I told her I knew a nice girl from school who might be interested and needs the money." He smiled.

Not his usual playboy smirk that he normally used to win girls over, but a real smile. A nice smile that seemed to show off a side of Noah that was more real than the womanizer he was usually made out to be.

Allie felt her cheeks burn as she quietly considered Puck's offer.

"A babysitting job huh?" She chewed on her lip thoughtfully as she considered the idea in her head.

"Well I guess I can at least consider it." She shifted her books in her arms. "You sure there's no trick?" She asked, half kidding.

Puck just grinned. "No trick. Just a job offer. Don't worry you'll loooove Sarah! She's lots of fun to babysit!" He teased back reaching to stroke her bangs back from her face, but Allie backed away.

"'I'll call you about it then." She said turning to leave again. Puck reluctantly drew back his arm.

"I'll be waiting." He said, giving her a look of longing before turning to head for the locker room.

Allie felt her pulse rate pick up. "Okay..." Her answer came out as barely a whisper.


	17. Chapter 19: Babysitting at Puck's

(New update! Prepare to meet Puck's adorable little sister. Hope you enjoy!)

Allie expected Puck to be out when she went to babysit for his sister, but to her surprise, his pick up truck was still parked on the driveway when Finn dropped her off on his way to a study meeting with Matt and Mike.

"Hey Al!" Puck grinned as he opened the door for her and gave her an up and down look. Allie raised an eyebrow at him.

"Puck, why did you ask me to babysit if you were going to be home?" She asked crossing her arms across her chest as Puck shut the door behind her.

"Because,...you're more responsible then I am." Puck joked as he took Allie's coat for her and threw it over the couch. "Besides I didn't ask you to babysit, my Mom did."

Allie rolled her eyes at that. "Oh right, of course." She started to take her shoes off when there was a thump and a small girl wearing a purple Hannah Montana t-shirt over a pair of pink sparkly slacks ran down the stairs.

"Noah!..No-No! Is the babysitter here yet?" She asked at the top of her voice and Puck laughed as she crashed into him.

Allie raised an eyebrow. "No-No?" She smirked slightly.

Puck ignored the jab. "She sure is, Squirt. You want to say hi to her?" He turned his little sister around to face Allie.

The little girl nodded her head eagerly. "Hi, I'm Sarah." She grinned as she clung to her older brother's big hands with her own.

It wasn't hard to tell that they were related. Sarah had the same piercing dark eyes that Puck did and her smile was just like his.

Big and toothy.

Allie smiled back at her. "Hi Sarah, my name's Allie." She introduced herself.

Sarah grinned even bigger then looked up at Puck. Puck bent over and she proceeded to whisper something into his ear.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her?" Puck whispered back after a minute smiling and Sarah pulled away from his embrace briefly. "Allie, do you know how to play dolls?" She asked.

Allie shrugged. "Um, I think I still remember how to play." She said, glancing at Puck briefly. "Do you have a lot of dolls Sarah?"

Sarah nodded her head. "Uh huh, do you want to see them? Noah bought me a new one yesterday for doing good at my ballet recital." She bragged happily.

Allie looked up at Puck who looked promptly about to die of embarrassment.

"Well...that was nice of him." Allie smirked at Puck. "Why don't we go up to your room then so you can show me all your dolls?" Allie suggested and Sarah beamed at the idea.

"Okay! No-No, we're going to my room!" She turned back to her brother.

Puck shrugged still looking red. "Sure whatever Squirt. I'll be downstairs in the den if you need me." He said patting Sarah on the head before turning and heading for the kitchen.

Sarah eagerly grabbed onto Allie's hand. "Come on Allie! It's this way!" She said, pulling her toward the stairs.

...

"Ugh! Your sister has way too much energy!" Allie groaned as she collapsed on the Puckerman's front living room couch right after putting Sarah to bed.

Puck just shrugged. "Yeah, but you get used to it." He smiled as he offered her a coke before taking a seat next to her on the sofa. "I did."

Allie snorted at that. "Yeah of course you did. You live with her." She sat up on the couch.

Puck chuckled. "Yeah well...Sarah likes having older kids to play with. Especially when they'll play dolls with her." He popped the cap on his coke.

Allie sighed opened her own drink. "Well, it's a good thing she's adorable then." She said a little sarcastically as she took a sip of her coke. Puck nodded.

"Yeah I tell her that all the time." He leaned back on the couch. For a minute the two teens sat in silence together. Allie staring at her coke and Puck staring at her.

"Finn should be here to pick me up soon." Allie said suddenly as she looked up to check the time. "Your Mom said she'd be back by eleven right?"

Puck nodded his head. "Yeah, but don't worry I can hold the fort if Finn gets here before she does." He scooted a little closer to her on the sofa.

Allie gave him a wary look. "Puck, stop."

"Stop what?" Puck tried his best to look innocent.

Allie sighed annoyedly. "Stop trying to get closer to me. It's making me feel uncomfortable." She frowned at herself.

Puck frowned too. "I'm sorry...God! What's the matter with me?" He suddenly exploded, taking Allie by surprise.

She sighed. "You only want me because of the baby, Puck." She said. "I know that you probably didn't mean for this to happen, but I can't just let you in like that. You have to understand that this is going to be much harder for me then it ever will be for you." She said with a frown.

Puck nodded his head.

"I know, but...I still want to help." He said trying to smirk, but only succeeding in making himself look pathetic. Allie started to answer him when her cell phone went off.

Don't stop believing!

Hold onto the feeling!

"What?" Allie snapped as she answered her phone. Puck smothered his snickers.

"Uh..it's me. I'm out on Puck's driveway. You ready to go yet?" Finn asked, a little confused by the way Allie answered his call.

Allie felt herself turning red."Oh..yeah sorry. Hang on. I'll be right out." She disconnected the call then got up from the couch.

"That was Finn. I have to go now." She said reaching for her purse, but Puck handed it to her.

"Here. See you in Geometry?" He asked. The statement sounded like more a question.

Allie rolled her eyes. "Puck, since when have I ever missed a class?" She asked folding her arms across her chest.

Puck shrugged his shoulders. "There's a first time for everything." He said with a grin.

Allie smacked him in the arm. "You are such a delinquent." She said, reaching for her shoes and putting them on while hobbling to the door.

Puck snorted. "Yeah I am...would you care to join me in the janitor's closet tomorrow to study World Geography?" He asked arching an eyebrow seductively at the pregnant girl.

Allie shook her head at him. "Goodnight Noah." She said before grabbing the doorknob. Puck followed her. "I'm serious."

Allie glanced back at him. "I am too." With that she pulled the Puckerman's front door shut right into Puck's face.


	18. Chapter 20: Glee Club Divides

(New update! Throwdown! And somewhere in the middle here...we get to find out the gender of Allie's baby! Yay! (Not this update though) Hope you enjoy!)

"Heads!" Coach Sylvester called the next day as she and Mr. Schue flipped a coin to see who got to pick the first number for Glee Club.

Mr. Schue flipped a quarter, looked at the result then sighed. Allie exchanged a glance with Kurt. That meant Coach Sylvester won. Why wasn't she surprised?

"Awesome!" Sue smiled when Mr. Schue reluctantly grunted out a "Heads."

"All right then! The following students have been selected for a special elite glee club called Sue's Kids." She continued as she pulled out a list from the waistband of her tracksuit pants.

Allie raised an eyebrow.

"Hold up! I thought we agreed we _wouldn't_ split up the group." Mr. Schue interceded. Coach Sylvester rolled her eyes.

"Aw come on Will. Give me a chance to do things Sue Sylvester's way. Besides maybe with my proven leadership abilities, I can help this pathetic group of mouthbreathers place at sectionals." She sneered.

Allie narrowed her eyes at that.

"But we can't even _compete_ at sectionals if we divide up the group!" Mr. Schue protested. "It's against the rules!"

"Oh really?" Coach Sylvester looked unperturbed. "You need to crack open a book William." She said before tossing him a sturdy looking paper back book with the words Ohio Show Choir Official Rule Book printed across the front.

"Twelve members much perform for each team." Sue began to recite as Mr. Schue flipped through the book. "However not all members must perform every song."

A few of the Glee kids scowled at that. Puck shook his head. "Tell me she's not being seroius." He muttered so only Allie and Brittany who were sitting near him could hear.

Allie shook her head. Mr Schue looked completely fed up. "Fine!" He snapped. "Just go ahead and take all of the football players and your Cheerios then!"

He threw his hands up in the air, tossing the handbook on the piano and went to sit on the bench. Coach Sylvester smiled triumphantly.

"All right listen up everybody! When you hear your name called come over to my side of this black shiny thing." She said motioning to the piano.

Mr. Schue rolled his eyes. "That's called a piano Sue." He said annoyed. Coach Sylvester looked at the first name on her list. "Santana!"

With a smirk, the Cheerio Co-Captain got up to descend the risers. "Wheels!" Coach Sylvester continued.

Artie jumped a little, but he recovered quickly enough to wheel himself over to join Santana.

"Gay Kid!" Kurt sighed as he reluctantly got up from his seat and straightened his collar. Allie and Mercedes frowned as they watched him go.

"Asian!..Other Asian!" Tina and Mike got up next.

"Aretha! Shaft!" Coach Sylvester finished. Mercedes and Matt got up to join Sue's side.

"See Will?" She grinned. "I don't want to participate in a group that ignores the needs of minority students." Allie and Finn scowled at her. Just who did she think she was?

"You've got to be kidding me!" Mr. Schue very nearly growled.

"No I wouldn't kid about this Will." Sue retorted smoothly. "But maybe that's your problem; bigotry is no laughing matter."

"And that's how Sue sees it." Santana added with one of her famous smirks, forming her hand into a C shape like Sue always did at the end of her short segment on the news channel.

"Outstanding!" Sue grinned and started to lead her group out of the choir room.

Allie sighed and scooted her chair closer to Quinn who looked glum sitting next to Brittany and Puck.

"Man this sucks!" Finn finally exploded later at lunch as he and the remainder of the Glee Club sat together in the cafetaria later that afternoon.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "You're telling me. Sue took everyone who was fun in the Glee Club." She complained, bitterly poking her fork through her cafetaria style spaghetti.

"Well...I think it's kind of cool to be in a seperate group." Brittany said with a shrug in her usual light and off touch voice.

Puck shot her mean look. "Well I'm with Finn on this one! This whole Sue's Kids and Schue's Kids thing really sucks! I mean, how the heck are we going to come up with a number kick butt enough for sectionals with just six people?" He snapped, breaking his fork in two.

Allie shrugged. "Look I'm sure Mr. Schue will think of something." She sighed as she took a sip from her drink. "I mean,...we still have Rachel, right?" She said trying to be optimistic.

No one but Rachel herself shared her enthusiasm.

"That's right! I _am _the best singer we have! And with Mr. Schue's help I'm sure we'll be the greatest thing they've heard at sectionals!" Rachel stood from her seat.

Quinn rolled her eyes at her. "Yeah right. We only have six people...Puck's right, this majorly sucks." She muttered, reaching for her carton of chocolate milk.

Rachel was about to make a retort when Kurt walked by and dropped a folded piece of notebook paper on the table.

Without a word he turned to head for another table where Sue's Kids were all sitting together and Finn grabbed the note before it could float off the table.

Everyone gathered around him.

"Come to the choir room before Glee club tomorrow morning. Kurt." He read aloud. "P.S. Don't tell Sue."

Puck frowned at the note. "Should we go for it?" He asked sounding skeptical. Finn shrugged his shoulders.

Rachel narrowed her eyes at the message. "It could be a trick." She put in.

No one paid her any attention.

"Oh come on Rach, it's just Kurt. Maybe they just want to hang out before we're forced to seperate. I mean, as much as this sucks for us, it must be worse for them since they are working under Coach Sylvester." said Allie trying to be reasonable.

Quinn nodded in agreement to that. "Yeah I say we go. I mean what's the worst that can happen?"


	19. Chapter 21: It's a Girl!

(Sorry it's been a couple of days. Enjoy this next part!)

"I can't believe you're making me do this!" Allie complained softly as she lay squirming on the exam chair at the Obstetricians's office, waiting for the OB/GYN to come in.

Finn rolled his eyes at her. "Oh come on Allie! Quit having a cow already! It's just a Sonogram...Don't you want to know if you're having a boy or a girl?" He asked.

Allie shook her head. "Not..really." She admitted with a frown. Just then Quinn hurried into the exam room.

"Hi!..Sorry I'm late...Family Issues." Quinn quickly seated herself on the edge of the exam bed next to Allie.

Allie looked a little concerned at her. "Is everything all right?" She asked. Quinn nodded her head.

"Fine." She started to tug at the short skirt of her Cheerleading uniform irritably when the OB/GYN walked into the exam room.

"Hello! Sorry about the delay! I'm Dr. Gonzales. You must be Allison Hudson. Are you nervous?" She asked, smiling a bit at the girl as she entered the exam room.

Allie smiled back meekly. "Just a little." She folded her hands tentatively across her still flat tummy.

Dr. Gonzales smiled back. "Well don't worry, you've got nothing to worry about. At your age it's highly unlikely that something will go wrong. I'm just going to use this machine to get an ultrasound picture and make sure your baby is healthy, okay?"

Allie nodded her head. "Okay."

"Speaking of your age though, have you thought about what you want to do after you have the baby?" Dr. Gonzales looked up from her clipboard.

Allie tightened her jaw. "I'm thinking about adoption." She said in a soft firm tone. Finn frowned and looked down at the floor.

"Okay." Dr. Gonzales simply nodded her head as she entered some things into the computer. "All right, why don't we get started? Careful the jelly is kind of cold."

Allie stiffened when she saw the tube.

"Um could you be careful not to get any of that on my clothes?" She asked not missing the looks Finn and Quinn gave her at her request.

Dr. Gonzales merely nodded her head. "Of course. Are you ready?" Allie nodded and Quinn helped her pulled her shirt up.

"Ah!" She gasped when the jelly touched her skin. It was much colder than she had anticipated. Dr. Gonzales smiled slightly.

"Sorry about that...There's your baby." She smiled as she looked up at the projector screen all the while running the little scanner over Allie's belly. Allie followed her gaze.

A blurry black and white picture was on the screen above the wall. Finn seemed transfixed by it though Allie and Quinn were confused.

"Well...it looks like you have a healthy baby." Dr. Gonzales continued to smile as she watched the screen. "No deformities or abnormalities so far. See the head?"

She used a laser pointed to point at a small greyish spot on the screen. Allie was unable to answer her.

"What's the gender?" Quinn asked, mesmerized by the ultrasound. Dr. Gonzales took a minute to examine the picture. "Well...it looks like it's a girl."

Allie felt a lump rise in her throat.

"Wow!" Finn was in awe. Quinn turned to smile at Allie. "Look at that Allie. You're having a little girl."

Allie nodded her head. "I know." Her eyes gleamed with unshed tears as she watched the little outline of her unborn child move on the screen.

Finn leaned over her shoulder. "What do you think we should call her?" He asked not taking his eyes off the ultrasound.

Quinn shot him a look. "I don't want to name her." Allie shook her head, her chin quivering as she stared at the image on the wall.

"It'll just make it harder for me to let her go." A tear rolled down her cheek. Finn wiped it away. "Are you sure?"

Allie swallowed hard. "Okay! Here's your copy of the ultrasound." Dr. Gonzales handed Allie a DVD encased in a clear jeweled case. Allie stared at it dumbly.

"Would you like to go ahead and schedule a follow up appointment now?" Dr. Gonzales asked. Finn nodded his head. "Yes. That would be great!" He smiled.

Dr. Gonzales nodded and picked up her clipboard before heading for the door. "All right then. I'll come back in a few with an appointment card." She smiled at Allie. "Take care."

Quinn leaned over Allie's left side as Dr. Gonzales quietly closed the door after herself.

"What's wrong Allie?" She asked noticing the teary-eyed look in her best friend's eyes as she stared at the DVD of her ultrasound.

Allie shook her head. "Nothing." She bit her lip.

...

"Eh oh! Eh oh! Where they at? Where they at? Where they at?" The whole Glee club sang together as Puck played the accompaniment for Nelly's Ride Wit Me on his guitar.

Even Rachel was having a good time with everyone.

"Yelling I like the way you brush your hair! And I like those stylish clothes you wear!"

Allie sang at the top of her lungs, happy to be with all her friends again as she danced around and rubbed her knuckles on the top of Finn's head a little roughly while he played the drums.

Finn grinned and ducked in a feeble attempt to get away from her as he sang along.

"I like the way the light hit the ice and glare! And I can see you boo from way over there! Whoo!"

Everyone cheered at the same time as the song came to an end. Allie laughed as she wiped her brow.

"Aw man! That was awesome!" She exclaimed. "I miss us being together." She went to sit down next to Kurt.

Artie nodded in agreement with her. "Yeah, I just hope that we don't get into any trouble for our little covert jam session." He grinned. Everyone laughed a little at that.

Kurt put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "If Sue catches us mingling, we're cooked." He said and Allie raised an eyebrow at him.

"That bad?" She asked not really surprised.

Kurt nodded. "She told me that if I even talked to one of Mr. Schue's kids she'd shave my head! And I just can't rock that look!"

Kurt shook his head in disgust as he put his nose in the air.

Everyone laughed as he went on. "Even Justin Timberlake is growing his fro back."

Allie shook her head. "Yeah, you don't really have Puckerman's bone structure, Kurt." She said with a laugh as Mercedes gave her a high five. Puck arched an eyebrow at that.

"All right guys we have to go now." said Mercedes sadly getting up to leave the choir room. "Coach Sylvester is expecting us in the dance studio in 10 minutes."

Allie frowned at that and stuck out her lower lip. "Aw well don't stay away! It was fun." She said, getting up to give Kurt and Tina a hug as they went to follow Mercedes' lead.

"Bye white people!" Artie said smiling as he turned his wheelchair towards the door. The other kids waved back.

"See you later, guys." Matt said as Mr. Schue walked into the choir room. "Hey! Guys! What are you doing here?" He asked obviously pleased to see the other half of his show choir.

"Just s-s-s-stopping by to say hi." Tina stuttered, grinning at Mr. Schue as she and the rest of Sue's Kids headed out the door. Mr. Schue chuckled.

"Well it's good to see you guys! Have fun in rehearsal!" Mr. Schue waved them off as Mike closed the door after himself.

"All right! Great news guys!" Mr. Schue said as he pulled a stack of sheet music from the manila folder he had brought with him.

"I think I have found our number for sectionals." He handed the papers to Brittany who started passing them out. "And I think you're going to like it."

Rachel raised her hand. "Mr. Schue? We don't like what this has become." Allie nodded her head in agreement.

"Don't you see? That's how Sue wants you to feel. Giving up doesn't help anyone but her. If it were up to me we'd all perform together, but it's not up to me anymore. Sue's going to do her song and we're going to do ours." Mr. Schue said as everyone looked over the music.

Allie smiled slightly when she saw the title. "No Air? I love this song." Puck snorted softly at her.

"One guess though on who gets the solos." He nodded towards Rachel. Allie frowned.

"Rachel! Finn! Want to give it a whirl?" Mr. Schue asked and Allie's smile fell as the two Glee leads got up immediately to assume their places in the front of the room.

Quinn looked put out. "Well, so much for together-ness." She muttered as she and the remainder of the small ensemble got up to assume their places between Finn and Rachel.

"Why don't you just send the rest of us away to Sue's group? It's obvious who you favor here, Mr. Schuester." She muttered bitterly.

Allie glanced at her surprised. "Hey what's up with you all of a sudden?" She asked, surprised by how rude her best friend was being to Mr. Schue.

Sure Quinn wasn't always pleasant but she was never this rude to anyone. Least of all to her superiors.

Quinn just shook her head, rubbing her forehead like she had a bad headache.

"Nothing, let's just get this dumb number over with." She snapped as she reluctantly got up to take her place in the ensemble.

Allie shot her a look.


	20. Chapter 22: Quinn's Outburst

(Next chapter. I own nothing but Allie.)

_You got me out here and the water's so deep!_

_Tell me how you're going to be without me!_

_If you aint here I just can't breathe!_

_No air...No air!_

Mr. Schue stood as the music died out.

"Amazing guys! Bullseye!" He applauded though only Rachel looked as pleased as he did. Quinn quickly pushed her way up stage between Finn and Rachel.

"Excuse me! What about us? Do you really expect us to just sway back here like props?" She snapped, making Allie cringe.

"Q, cut it out." She hissed from behind her. Quinn shook her head. "No!...This isn't fair Mr. Schue! Why should Finn and Man-hands get all the mic time?" She put her hands on her hips.

Allie suppressed a groan as Puck quirked an eyebrow at the Head Cheerio. Allie scratched her head.

This was the third rehearsal in a row that Quinn had spat something at their teacher.

It worried Allie and made her think that something else was going on. Something that had nothing to do with the "Great Divide" that was drawn into the middle of Glee Club this week.

"Quinn? I'll see you in my office." Mr. Schuester spoke sternly to the cheerleader as he stood to grab his things.

Quinn bit her lip. "Whatever."

Allie stared at the back of her head with disbelief.

"You know, I think Sue's right about him." Quinn continued to bite as everyone packed up their things backstage later.

"He clearly doesn't like minorities."

Allie stared after her as did Puck and Brittany as Quinn stormed out in a fashion everyone was more accustomed to seeing Rachel perform.

"Okay, that's it." Allie snapped throwing her hooded jacket over her arm as she grabbed her backpack with the other.

"Quinn! Quinn, stop! Listen to me!" Quinn stopped walking as Allie pursued her down the hallway. "Look, I know this sucks and it's a bit unfair that Rachel and Finn always get the solos, but being a b**** about it isn't going to change anything! You know that!" Allie snapped folding her arms across her chest.

Quinn just stared at her. "Don't lecture me Allie. You think this Glee Club really means that much to me? You think that I really care about getting a solo? Wake up Allie. There's more to life then just singing and dancing through your problems. Especially when you can't just sing them all away. You of all people should understand that." She turned to walk away, but Allie continued to follow her.

"Q, I'm your best friend...and I know that there's something else going on here that you aren't telling me! Friends tell! Remember?" Allie finally threw her arms up in frustration.

Quinn stop walking again. This time when she turned around to face her, Allie could see tears in her eyes.

"My parents are getting a divorce..." She choked out in a voice that Allie could hardly recognize as belonging to her friend.

"What?"

...

"Quinn?...Quinn is everything okay? I ordered pizza. It should be here in fifteen minutes." Mrs. Fabray knocked on the bathroom door on her way to the stairs.

Quinn opened the door a crack just as someone flushed the toilet behind her.. "Everything's fine...Allie just had a bad enchilada at lunch." She lied seamlessly.

Mrs. Fabray grew worried. "Oh no. Should I call her Mom? I don't think we have any TUMS left. Your Dad finished it off last week when we had Italian."

Quinn snorted and shook her head. "No I think the worst of it's over now." She glanced back fleetingly at Allie.

"Go on Mom. I know you're busy." She smiled sadly at her Mom before averting her gaze to her feet.

Mrs. Fabray sighed as Allie walked across the bathroom to wash her hands. "You know we're not doing this because of you." She reached to brush a stray hair behind her daughter's ear.

Quinn tried to refrain from rolling her eyes. "I know Mom...don't worry everything's under control." She started to close the bathroom door again when she heard Allie turn off the faucet.

Mrs. Fabray nodded. "All right. Go to bed early. It's a school night." She smiled wearily at Quinn before heading down the stairs.

Quinn waited till she heard the front door open and close before shutting the bathroom door.

"Okay she's gone now. Are you okay?" She knelt in front of her best friend. "Do you feel like you might throw up again?" Allie shook her head.

"I don't think so." Allie grimaced slightly as she wiped her mouth with a damp towel. "I swear when this is over, I will sock Puck in the nads!" She muttered bitterly.

Quinn choked out a laugh at that. "I'd like to see that." She grinned widely taking the towel from Allie and throwing it into the laundry hamper.

She stopped laughing when she realized Allie wasn't laughing with her. "Allie? What's wrong? Do you feel sick again?" She knelt down in front of her friend.

Allie shook her head and pulled a little away from Quinn. "No, it's just...I know I'm going to have to tell my Mom sooner or later about what's happened." She sniffed and attempted sit up straighter on the edge of the bathtub.

Quinn bit her lip. "Are you scared?" she asked quietly. Allie bit her lip.

"Yes...What if she never treats me the same after I tell her...when I tell her that I'm..." Quinn frowned when Allie suddenly dissolved into tears.

"Allie. Allie she loves you." Quinn said helplessly. "And she'll understand it wasn't your fault. Puck took advantage of you and that's fact."

Allie shook her head. "You don't know that." She insisted softly. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Yes I do Allie. We're best friends and I've known your Mom for about two years now since I started dating your brother. You have to give me a little more credit than that." She raised an eyebrow slightly teasingly at her best friend.

Allie choked out a laugh. Quinn turned to grab a roll of toilet paper as more tears trickled down her cheek. She handed them to Allie.

"I'm sorry." Allie apologized before blowing her nose into a mound of toilet paper. Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"I came over to help you deal with your parents divorce and the first thing I do when I get here is puke my guts out and cry over my own personal issues." Allie sniffed before she tossed the used tissue into the toilet.

Quinn shrugged. "It's fine. You have problems that are miles bigger than mine. I mean...I'm not the one who's going to be a Mom at the end of this year." She reached to flush the toilet.

Allie grimaced at that. "I'm not keeping her." She said through clenched teeth. Quinn shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you hungry? My Mom ordered some pizza for us before she left to meet with her Lawyer. It _is_ a sleepover after all. We might as well party." Quinn smiled as she got up to get to the door.

Allie sniffed and pulled out more toilet paper. "Pizza sounds good right about now." She smiled as she set the roll of toilet paper back in the toiletries basket.

Quinn smiled back. "Good. Let's hope you can keep it down." She said half sincerely and half teasingly. She let herself out of the bathroom.

Allie rolled her eyes. "Ha ha..." She laughed dryly. Unconsciously she set a hand over her stomach as she got up to follow Quinn out of the bathroom.

...

"Hey! Wait up!" Puck hurried to catch up to the girl walking ahead of him, pushing aside a boy wearing broken glasses on his way.

Allie didn't slow down though and Puck didn't really expect her to.

Still with his longer legs he easily caught up to her before she could round the corner to the girls' restroom.

"Allie! Wait! Can you wait a minute?" Puck caught onto the girl's arm pulling on it a bit harder then he meant to and causing Allie to stumble backwards over his foot.

"Sorry." He apologized sheepishly.

Allie shook her head. "What was that for?" She asked without making eye contact with him. Puck loosened his grip on her arm.

"I wanted to give you this." He handed her a book that was entitled "Names for your Baby from the 21st Century".

"I stole it from the gas station when I was going to buy dip. What do you think?" He asked, waiting for bated breath for Allie's response.

Allie flipped through the book briefly before responding. "Cool." She put it back in his hand. "Go back and pay for it and we'll talk...maybe." She added doubtfully.

Puck felt the smile slip from his face. "Maybe?...What do you mean maybe?" He continued to pursue her down the hall.

"I just tried to do something for you Allie, and all I get is a _maybe_? Come on! I'm trying to do my part here!" He stopped barely in time to avoid a collision.

"I'm not keeping the baby." Allie said speaking in a low voice so only Puck would understand her. Puck furrowed his eyebrows. "Why not?"

Allie glared at him slightly.

"Why do you think, Puck? I'm only sixteen and this isn't something I want to keep reminding myself of in the future!" She paused to blink back the tears.

"I'm not ready for this, and neither I think are you." She turned to run off down the hallway.

Puck was left stare after her back, dumbly holding the baby names booklet in his hand.

...


	21. Chapter 24: At the Gas Station

(New update. thanks again for reading I'll probably be thanking you guys over and over again till the story's done. :))

"You sure that will be all for you, Ma'am?" The gas station clerk asked he handed Allie her receipt. Allie nodded as she grabbed the baby names book that Puck had given her from the counter and put it into her backpack. "Yep...on second thought can you add a large cherry slushie to that? Thanks." She smiled at the rugged looking young man as she dug some more money out of her purse. The boy smiled back. "Sure." He went to the frozen drink machine to pour out her order.

Allie smiled again after he set the cup down in front of her on the counter and rung it up. "Thanks so much for being understanding about this." The young man shrugged. "It's no problem. Do you go to the high school down the road?" He asked. Allie nodded. "Yeah. I'm a sophomore." She said as she collected her change. The cashier smiled. "Cool. Well have a good day. Hope to see you soon." Allie smiled back satisfied with her work as she pushed open the door to the gas station.

Quinn glanced up from the driver's seat as as Allie climbed into the passenger seat. "Done?" Allie nodded. "Yeah. Thanks so much for doing this Q. I couldn't have asked Finn, he would have gotten suspicious." Quinn nodded. "It's no problem. after all you've done for me since my parents split, it's the least I could do." She started to turn the car towards school. "Is that slushie?" She asked noticing the drink cup Allie put in the cupholder.

Allie nodded. "Yeah, I just thought I'd pick it up...for someone." Quinn arched an eyebrow at her. "Someone? Someone as in...Noah Puckerman?" Allie face turned as red as Quinn's cheerleading uniform. "I don't know what you're talking about." "Oh I think you know EXACTLY what I'm talking about." Quinn smirked. "You're falling for him and you're falling hard." Allie rolled her eyes. "Yeah right, he's just being sweet to me so that I'll keep the baby."

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe so, but I can see it on your face and on his too when you guys sit together in Glee Club. You like him and he likes you...a lot." Allie shook her head. "I do not like him!...at least, not like that anyway." She stared at the slightly quivering cup of red slushie in front of her. "I just thought...I don't know maybe I will give him a chance. He has been bugging me about it for the past couple months." She leaned her elbow on the window.

Quinn smirked. "Mm-hm sure. Just remember one thiing Allie. He's a player. That's how he got you into this mess in the first place. I know he seems all wonderful now, but Noah is what he is, and I doubt that's going to change any time soon." Allie frowned at that.


	22. Chapter 25: The Picture Burns

(Okay next update. I have to break Allie and Puck up for a bit so that I can shape the Mash-Up episode and let Puckleberry happen for a little bit. Anyways enjoy!)

Puck sighed as he went to his locker before first period. Another boring-a** day lay ahead of him. He shuffled through his books, unaware that a certain sixteen year old girl was watching him from down the hall with a large cup of slushy in her hand. Smiling, Allie started to make her way towards him, when her way was suddenly blocked by one seemingly ticked Santana Lopez.

"Look Preggers. I don't care if your baby hormones are making you crazy. You need to _back off_ and keep your mangled..un-manicured claws off of my man!" Santana practically spat at Allie as she placed her thin brown hands onto her perfectly shaped hips. Allie was stunned. "Excuse me?"

"DON'T..give me that innocent look, Allie! I saw you being sweet with Puckerman the other day and I'm going to say this as nicely as I possibly can. Stay the heck away from him!...or I'll make you regret it." Santana fixed the shorter girl with her fiercest glare before flouncing off, hitting Allie in the face with her ponytail as she passed her.

"Um okay, what makes you think you can tell me what I can and can't do?" asked Allie, turning to pursue the cheerleader. "Puck and I aren't even dating and even if we were, it wouldn't be any of your business. Face it, you're only digging your nails six inches deep into him because he's a hunk AND because there are no other guys at this school whorish enough to keep coming back to you after you dump them." Allie finished her retort and Santana turned on her heel.

"Oh really?" She asked. Then why do you have Puck's favorite slushy flavor in your hand, huh? If you don't have any feelings for him, why are you entertaining the idea? You know he's going to end up breaking your heart, just like he's done every single other girl in this town." Allie chewed on her lower lip. "I happen to know that Noah cares about me." She hissed in a low voice while tightening her grip a little on the Big Slurp cup in her hand.

Santana responded to this by crossing her arms across her chest. "Oh really? Well if he cares about you, why is it he's flirting it up with Brittany and Chloe right now at his locker?" She asked nodding behind Allie where two cheerios were standing around Puck's locker, one of them running her hands over the football player's arms while the jock grinned, obviously enjoying the attention. Allie refused to turn around to see where she was pointing. "You're lying." She snarled while digging her short nails into the styrofoam the cup was made of.

Santana just shrugged. "Why don't you just see for yourself? You don't have to take my word for it." She said before turning and sauntering off down the opposite end of the hall. Allie felt her stomach do a flip. She gathered up her nerve, then slowly turned around. "Oh that sounds so sexy." Puck grinned running his hands down Chloe's lower back as Brittany twirled her fingers around the top of his mohawk. Allie felt her stomach tighten and her heart beat loudly into her ears as she watched the scene before her.

Nearly crushing the slushy in her hand, Allie started to stomp over to the jock when she thought better of her actions and tossed the slushy into the trash can nearest to her with an angry crash that cause several nearby passer-byers to jump at least two feet into the air.


	23. Chapter 26: The Throwdown

(I did some editing. I may be doing this throughout the story so bear with me :))

"We would just like to say that although we find ourselves on opposite sides we hope you enjoy our number and we look forward to seeing yours-." "Get on with it already!" Sue cut Rachel off the next day when we were supposed to be performing our numbers for each other in the auditorium. "Enough with the jibber jabber. Sing something!" "Sue, you can't talk that to kids like that!" Mr. Schue turned to glare at Coach Sylvester. Sue put a hand over her mouth.

Allie sighed and glanced at Quinn. Ever since the debacle in the hallway earlier with the slushy, Puck and Brittany had dropped out of Schue's group leaving just the two of them to sing the back up. Honestly, Allie felt terrible about being the cause of the widening rift in Glee Club, but she didn't feel so bad that she didn't feel slightly smug when Puck walked in to the auditorium that day with a slight wounded puppy look on his face mixed with his usual bad boy scowl.

_/flashback/_

_ "Hey Allie, what's kickin?" Puck parked himself at Allie's locker. Allie grabbed her half finished can of coke from her locker, slammed the door shut, and turned her back to him. "Go away." She snapped, before shouldering her back pack and turning towards the exit doors. _

_ "Okay, was it something I did? Because I don't know what I could have done to make you this upset with me." Puck continued to pursue her against his better judgment. Allie whirled on him. "Really?" She cut him off. Puck looked stunned. "What?-" "You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about! I saw you with Brittany and Chloe earlier and I saw what you were doing with them!" She started to raise her voice. "Were you lying to me when you said you wanted for there to be an "us"?" Her voice cracked at the end._

_ A light finally seemed to dawn on Puck's face as he pulled his hands out of his pocket. "Look, I can explain-." "No, I don't WANT your explanation Noah! You know, you need to figure out what's more important to you right now, me or your stupid bad boy rep, because until you do I don't see us working out!" Allie turned and continued to storm away while Puck stared after her seemingly frozen in place by her words._

_ "But..Allie..." He started to call her back until he realized that Allie wasn't listening to him anymore._

_/flashback over/_

Rachel glanced at Finn for a moment, visibly a little stunned by Sue's rudeness then softly started to sing. "Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air," The music began to play and Allie and Quinn started to come in with harmony just as Coach Sylvester suddenly jumped up to her feet. "Okay that's it. They've had their chance! Come on! Get up, we're leaving." Finn stepped out indignantly from his behind his microphone in the middle of the song. "I'm sorry, is there a fire?" He asked with a glare.

"No, and that's the problem." Sue answered back. "There _is_ no fire. You're putting my kids right to sleep with that opening and even the sight of you pathetic wannabees makes me want to throw up my protein shake all over the auditorium." Allie stiffened her shoulders as Mr. Schue finally lost his temper and slammed his papers onto the floor.

"All right Sue, that's it!" He snapped getting right into her face. "You have been pretty honest about how you feel about me so let me return the favor! You're rude Sue. You have no class and you are a _terrible_ teacher!" Coach Sylvester scowled. "I'll have you know I have a Ph.D degree-." "You got it online Sue!" Mr. Schue cut her off, thoroughly put out at this point. Before they knew it, a cat fight had erupted with Mr. Schue and Coach Sylvester right in the middle of it.

"Enough!" Finn cut into the argument surprising both Mr. Schue and Coach Sylvester with his upfrontness.

"I'm sorry Mr. Schue, Ms. Sylvester, but if we wanted to hear Mom and Dad fight, those of us with two parents would have stayed home and paid them." Finn muttered sullenly as Allie nodded her head in agreement glancing at Quinn to see that she was shaking slightly. "Finn's right!" Mercedes declared from the audience. "And furthermore I don't like this whole minority business! I may be a loud proud black woman, but I'm much more than that. I'm out!" She got up to leave the auditorium.

Tina nodded her head. "M-m-me too." She stuttered as she and Mike got up together to leave. The rest of Sue Kids got up to follow her lead with Puck and Matt helping Artie get his wheelchair up the stairs. Allie did not miss the look Puck gave her this time as he turned to grab the front of Artie's chair.

Rachel then stepped up next to Finn. "Fellow Glee Clubbers it would be an honor to show you how a real storm out is done." She said in her usually high and mighty bossy voice before turning and stalking towards the stage wings. Finn, Quinn and Allie turned to follow her lead.


	24. Chapter 27: Mash Up

(Next part! Mash up time!)

"Come on Allie! Hurry up, you're going to be late for school!" Mom called banging on the bathroom door as she walked past carrying the laundry basket. Allie tried her best to stifle a groan as she flushed the toilet then stood up from the bathroom floor. "Coming!" She called back as she quickly rinsed her mouth and washed her hands off in the sink.

She grabbed her backpack before opening the door and nearly hit Finn with the door. "Whoa! Sorry." Allie quickly apologized as Finn jumped back, the door barely missing his nose. He shrugged. "It's fine. You okay? Ready to go?" Allie shrugged back, carefully shouldering her red bookbag. "As ready as I'll ever be. Are we picking up Quinn?"

Finn nodded as they headed downstairs. "Yup." He waved at his Mom as they passed her on their way out the front door. "Bye Sweeties. Allie, you have a bit of gunk left on your lips." Carole motioned to her lips and Allie quickly moved her hand up to wipe her mouth. "Thanks Mom! See you after school!" She waved before following her brother quickly out to the truck.

"Just how long do you plan on delaying the inevitable?" Finn asked as they got in, him in the driver's seat of course and Allie in the back seat. He started the car and backed out as Allie sighed. "I don't know...I really meant to tell her before. I just keep panicking." Finn frowned as they pulled into the Fabrays' neighborhood.

"You know she's going to get suspicious soon if you keep retching for no reason in the mornings." Finn muttered as he expertly pulled the car up on Quinn's driveway. The cheerio was out the door a second later, dressed in her usual Cheerios uniform and her messenger bag slung over her shoulder. Allie grinned as she waved at her and waved back.

"I know, but what else can I do? Swallow back the bile every time it comes up?" Finn made a gross face at that idea. "Ugh, no!..just..tell her already! It's not like she'll throw you out of the house or anything. She's our Mom!" Finn exclaimed as Quinn climbed into the shot gun seat next to him. "What about your Mom?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow confused.

Finn shook his head. "Allie still hasn't dropped the baby bomb on our Mom yet and she's beginning to notice the throwing up." Allie sighed and crossed her arms as she sat back against the back of the seat. "She noticed a bit of puke on my lip this morning is what he means and I _am_ going to tell her." She retorted. "When?" Finn demanded and Allie couldn't help feel a little annoyed by the tone in his voice. "When I'm ready."

Quinn reached over and grabbed Finn's hand as he turned the car off the main road. "Babe, just let her do it on her own time. This is going to be much harder for you then it ever will be for you." She said. Finn sighed and Allie grinned. After a while she leaned over the back of Quinn's seat. "Thanks Bestie." She whispered into her ear as Finn rolled his eyes at her. Quinn grinned back. "No problem."

_Slam! _Allie smiled slightly as she shut her locker and turned to head to Glee. Today was turning out to be a pretty good day aside from the fact that her Mom almost caught her in the middle of morning sickness. Mrs. Hankins gave everyone their Geography tests back from last week and she got a 92. Not to mention they also changed lab partners in Chemistry today and Allie got paired with the smartest kid in class, Mike Chang.

"This is a major disaster!" Allie heard Quinn's voice float from the choir room as she reached for the doorknob. "Our reputation as McKinley High's "it couple" is in serious jeapordy if we don't find a way to be cool again." Allie frowned as she opened the door. "Hey guys, what's going on?" She asked as she walked inside and found Finn sitting at the drumset with what appeared to be Grape flavored slushy stained to his clothes and dripping from his face while Quinn attempted to wipe him off with one of the spare towels she usually brought with her to Cheerios practice.

"Finn just got slushied by Karofsky." Kurt explained to her from his seat in the middle row as he and Mercedes shared a copy of Teen Vogue Magazine together. Allie felt her jaw drop. "What? But why would _he_ get slushied? Finn's the captain of the football team!" Allie glanced at her brother who just shrugged at her in response while Quinn continued to rub him with the towel.

Kurt glanced up from the magazine as Allie dropped her things next to him on the choir risers. "Glee Club of course. Let's face it, we all knew it was only a matter of time. I wouldn't be surprised if one of the Cheerios came in next covered in gunk." Kurt answered as Puck slowly sat down next to her shooting Finn and Quinn a worried look as he dropped his backpack by his feet.

Allie quickly picked up her stuff and moved across the room as Mr. Schue walked in with a brand new stack of sheet music in his hands. "All right guys! We're a little behind for sectionals thanks to our Sue Sylvester detour, but you guys seem to really enjoy doing mash-ups right and I want to keep you guys fired up." He said as he laid the stack of sheet music on the piano. "And plus there's an important lesson to be learned from Mash-Ups. Sometimes things look so different that they don't feel like they go together, but the big difference between them is what makes them great! Like.." He tried to come up with an example.

Allie raised her hand. "Chocolate and bacon?" She tried, feeling Finn staring at her like she was nuts. "Right!" Mr. Schue nodded, pointing at her. "Or Glee Club and Football." Finn suggested rather sarcastically wincing slightly when Quinn rubbed a little bit too hard on a particularly sticky spot on his face. "Exactly!" Mr. Schue told him, but you've proven that it can be a great combination." He said, obviously not noticing the slushy stains on the Finn's shirt. He started to pass out the sheet music.

"Now here..is one of my personal favorites." Mr. Schue grinned excitedly. "Your job this week is to find an unexpected mash-up to go with it and perform it next week for class." Kurt wrinkled his nose as he looked at the music. "Bust A Move?" He asked, detest oozing out of every word. Mercedes snorted. "Yeah, this song is old school." She agreed as Mr. Schue asked Artie and Finn to keep up on the bass and drums respectively.

"Uh..sorry, but I've got corn syrup in my eye." Finn made an excuse as Quinn dabbed under his right eye. "Wimp." Allie couldn't resist saying to him. Finn shot her a dirty look as Mr. Schue turned to Puck. "Ok..Puck! How about it?" Puck shook his head as he studied the song. "Yeah I don't really groove on Young MC." He muttered under his breath.

"I am shocked at the lack of leading man ambition in this room right now." Rachel piped up, sounding very disappointed. Mr. Schue shrugged his shoulders. "It's okay Rachel. It looks like I'm going to have to show these guys how it's done." He said as he loosened his flannel top. Allie saw Santana quirk an eyebrow as Mr. Schue turned to cue the band. "Bust it!"


	25. Chapter 28: Do You Hate?

(New chapter. All I own is Allie again. Please enjoy! :))

"No, don't worry Mrs. P. My problems with Noah aren't going to keep me from coming to watch Sarah tonight. Tell her I will be there by 5:30." Allie smiled as she turned to balance the phone between her head and shoulder so that she could reach the lock on her locker. "No no," She laughed as Mrs. Puckerman continued to worry. "No, tell her not to worry about it. I can handle myself." She let out an extra chuckle as she opened her locker and quickly did a book swap since she had Math homework to do tonight. "Okay, goodbye Mrs. P. Thanks for calling."

She hung up the phone and turned just as Quinn and Finn rounded the corner from Miss Pillsbury's office together. "Oh hey guys! How'd it go? Did she have any advice for you guys?" Allie asked while pulling her backpack up, knowing the former "it couple" of McKinley had gone to the red headed guidance counselor to ask for advice on regaining their popularity just enough to avoid future slushying incidents. Not that Allie was really high on her hopes.

Quinn shook her head. "No, the only thing she told us besides how sunglasses are sexy is that there's nothing we can do to make people like us again without changing who we are." She sighed and added. "I guess this means I'd better pack a poncho with my track suit from now on." She said with some dread.

Allie shrugged. "Yeah, but it maybe won't be that bad. Maybe when they get you with a slushy it will be in your favorite flavor." Allie suggested and got a slight smile out of her friend. Finn just sighed. "Man this sucks! How the heck am I going to keep being a leader for the team if the guys don't respect me enough to not slushy me!" He whined.

Quinn shook her head. "Well until you figure that out, you just might want to follow my example and pack a poncho in your backpack tomorrow." Quinn said as she grabbed her glum boyfriend's arm. Finn sighed as the three of them headed out to the parking lot together. "Why don't you just kill me now?" He mumbled under his breath.

"Allie? Do you hate Noah?" Sarah asked in the middle of their homework session later that evening when Allie went to babysit for the Puckermans as she had promised, Noah clearly was avoiding her as she was avoiding him by staying locked in his room, blasting his favorite rock music. And even odder, he was skipping football practice today. Weird...

"Uh..what makes you say that, Sarah?" Allie asked, trying desperately not to blush as she watched Sarah do her homework. Sarah shrugged. "I don't know. You didn't say hi to him when you came. You weren't even smiling at each other." Sarah propped her head up on her fist as Noah's door slammed next door to them. Allie suddenly noticed that the music was off and sighed as she tried to figure out the most tactful way to explain the situation to the eight year old without confusing her or worrying her.

"Sarah, this is kind of a grown up problem. Noah and I just...don't agree on somethings right now and it's kind of hard to be with someone when you don't agree with them." Allie looked down at her lap while tapping the pencil she had borrowed from Sarah against her thigh.

"But he likes you." Sarah insisted, forgetting her multiplication homework for a minute. "He told me himself. He said that you're the most beautiful girl he's ever known." Allie sighed as she continued to stare at her lap. "Sometimes though, just liking someone isn't enough Sarah." She said fiddling with the pink glittery pencil Sarah let her use as she heard the Puckerman's front door slam shut. She glanced back towards the door. Did Noah just leave?

Allie shook her head regripping her pencil and straightened her posture at Sarah's desk."We should get back to your homework." She said pointing to Sarah's half finished worksheet. "Maybe if you finish early, we can play some games on Noah's Nintendo Wii together before your Mom gets home." She suggested and Sarah smiled at that idea. Lord knows, that girl would do anything to be able to get her hands on her brother's video games for a minute. "Okay!" She said as she bent her head back down towards her homework again.


	26. Chapter 29: Puckleberry

(And cue Puckleberry! :))

"Hey there, Hot Mama!" Allie looked up from her locker. She turned to her right to see Kurt and Mercedes approaching her with their arms looped together at the elbow. Both of them wearing insanely creepy grins on their faces. Allie raised an eyebrow at them. "Uh hi!...What are you guys up to?" She asked, looking slightly unnerved.

Kurt put on an offended expression. "Oh lighten up Allie. It's just us. Now if we were Santana or Karofsky THEN you'd have every right to be nervous." He said sounding just like a Diva whose whole back up ensemble quit on them. Allie blushed a little.

"Sorry, it's just I wasn't expecting you guys to come at me like that. What's going on?" She asked smoothing out her jean skirt nervously. Mercedes exchanged an excited grin with Kurt. "Okay well Kurt and I have been talking...you're going to need new clothes soon when your baby bump becomes unhidable, right?" She began and Allie started to nod. "So we were thinking maybe you, me and Mercedes can go hit that new maternity clothes store at the mall together this Saturday. That is, if you're free." Kurt finished and leaned up against the lockers by her.

Allie thought about the idea and sighed. "I'd love to go you guys, but unfortunately I can't. If I come home after a day of shopping with a new maternity dress in my bag, my Mom's going to flip." She said before slamming her locker shut and heading in the general direction of English class.

"Wait!...You haven't told your Mom yet? Girl it's been almost four months! You have a barely showing bulge appearing already! How long are you going to stall?" Mercedes demanded following Allie down the hallway, Kurt at her heels. Allie shrugged. "I don't know! I-." Allie stopped suddenly when she saw Rachel at her locker and caused both Kurt and Mercedes to crash into her like a domino effect.

"Oof! What the heck Allie! You could have messed up my bangs!" Kurt pouted as he attempted to smooth the front of his hair. Allie held her arm out in front of him. "Shh! Shh! Shh! Guys! Look!...Do you see what I see?" She asked while using her other arm to point at Rachel. Kurt and Mercedes's jaws joined Allie's in an agape position one moment later as Rachel turned from her locker, flinching when a slushie cup was shoved into her face.

Miraculously though none of the cup's contents left the Big Slurp. Allie's jaw dropped even lower then it already was when she realized Puck was the one holding the cup. He even had a drinking straw for her tucked on the top of his ear. "Oh..my..God!" Kurt breathed as Rachel hesitantly reached forward to take the cup.

"All right guys! Any ideas for the mash-up?" Mr. Schue asked as he walked into the room for Glee Club that afternoon. "Anybody?" He asked when everyone got quiet and started staring at various directions in the room away from him. "Oh come on guys! It's you're daring me to start dancing!" Mr. Schue joked and almost immediately everyone started to cut him off. Allie laughed when Mike Chang started to make a cut throat gesture with his hand.

"I've been working on something." Puck suddenly raised his hand, turning around from where he had been talking to the band. Allie gave him a suspicious look. Since when was Puck comfortable with going solo? "Oh yeah?" Mr. Schue sounded both interested and pleased that Puck was finally stepping out of his shell.

Puck nodded and turned to look at Rachel. "It's my personal tribute to a musical jewish icon." He said while giving Rachel one of the nicest smiles Allie had ever seen on him. She felt her stomach do an unexpected churn as Rachel beamed back at him, obviously enjoying the attention she was getting from him.

"Fantastic!" Mr. Schue approved, moving to sit in the back of the risers as he usually did when someone did a solo performance. "Let's hear it." Puck grinned and turned to nod at the band. Allie couldn't help staring at his hands as he strummed his guitar. Although this wasn't the first time she'd heard him play and sing before she couldn't help feeling a bit turned on by how he easily he was moving around the room in front of the piano as he started to sing Neil Diamond's classic, "Sweet Caroline".

"Where it began, I can't begin to know when, but that I know it's growing strong." Puck sang winking at Rachel before continuing to the next line. Almost unconsciously, Allie clenched a fist at her side. "Hey! You okay?" Finn whispered to her from her right side, poking her in the knee to get her attention. Allie just shook her head and gave him a mild "you mind your own business look" before turning her attention back to Puck.

Despite her mixed up feelings about Puck's obvious armorous advances towards Rachel, Allie couldn't help getting to her feet with the rest of the class to applaud Puck when he finished his number. He was just so amazing as a soloist and Allie was even willing to bet that he could probably beat Finn out as the lead if he tried.

Mercedes leaned over from her seat in front of Allie as Rachel got up to give Puck a hug. "Girl was that not just the hottest thing you've ever seen or what?" She asked and Allie just shrugged, against her better judgment not taking her eyes off of the mohawked teenager as he swung Rachel lightly off of her feet for a second.


	27. Chapter 30: Finn's Choice

(Hey I'm back. And since I've started school again that means I probably won't be updating frequently, but I'll write when I can. :) Enjoy!)

"Oh hey Booger!" Allie called chipperly to Finn over her shoulder as he stomped into their bedroom later that afternoon after football practice let out. "Mm." Finn barely grunted an answer as he tossed his duffle bag onto his bed and sat down on his bed to remove his shoes. Allie looked up from the analysis she was writing for English class.

"What's got your tighty whiteys in a twist?" She asked, arching an eyebrow slightly at her brother. Finn sighed and tossed his first sneaker away behind the foot of his bed. "Coach Tanaka's making us choose." he said in a glum voice as he untied his other sneaker. Allie became confused. "Choose what?" She asked.

"Glee Club or Football." Finn answered removing his last sneaker and tossing it over his shoulder to join its brother on the floor. "He got mad after Azimio and I got into a minor scuffle and then I accidentally let slip that Puck was skipping practice to work on the Glee assignment-." "Wait!" Allie cut him off. "Puck skipped football practice again?" She was shocked. What was the matter with that boy? It couldn't just be his new fling relationship with Rachel. Besides, he already finished his Glee assignment, didn't he?

"Yeah and now Coach is making us choose." Finn frowned as he swung himself up on his bed and grabbed his laptop of his nightstand table. "There's a mandatory practice on Thursday and we'll get kicked off the team if we miss it." He continued to grumble as he turned the computer on. Allie frowned. "So...what are you going to choose?" She asked and poised herself carefully on her side. Finn shrugged. "I don't know. I don't want to get kick off the team...but I have a feeling Quinn might be disappointed if I leave Glee Club."

Allie nodded. "Yeah, she probably would. I would too. I mean, those guys have been awful to you since you've joined Glee. It wouldn't make any sense to choose them over us." Finn didn't respond as his instant messenger started going off. "Aw Dude!" He grinned as he quickly typed in his response to his message. Allie sighed and rolled her eyes, turning over to return to her homework. _Boys..._

_Tick..tock..tick..tock..._

Allie felt her heart thud in her chest as she and the remainder of Glee Club who was not obligated to choose football crowded around the clock in the choir room waiting for the clock to chime 3:30. So far none of the football guys had shown up for rehearsal. Not even Finn and it was making everyone everyone especially Rachel anxious. If all the football guys quit, they wouldn't have enough members to compete at sectionals and Glee Club as they knew it, would be over.

Finally the long hand moved to the six on the clock. Everyone turned simultaneously towards the door. Nothing. Not even the scuffle of sneakers walking down the hallway. Allie hung her head.

"Well I guess they're not coming." Mr. Schue said sadly with his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm really sorry you guys." Mercedes looked really upset. "I can't believe this! I thought they were our friends! How could they just abandon us like this?" Allie started to say something when she was suddenly alerted to the sound of two pairs of footsteps coming down the hall towards the room. Her pulse quickened slightly. Could it be?

"Mike!" "Matt!" Brittany and Santana cheered when the two sheepish boys stepped into the choir room with their hands in their pockets. Allie just rolled her eyes when she heard Santana giggling in Matt's arms. She was about to approach Mike first to welcome his decision to stick with Glee Club when she heard another set of heavier footsteps approaching the room. A minute later, Puck entered the choir room, head down and with his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his blue jeans.

Allie almost ran to him, ecstatic that he had chosen Glee when she saw Rachel doing the same thing and stopped, reminding herself that Rachel was Noah's girlfriend now. "Are you sure about this Noah?" Allie heard Rachel ask after she had finished hugging the boy. "Choosing Glee over football could mean that you start every day with a slushy facial." Puck sighed and glanced over at the rest of the group. "Bring it." He said to Rachel and Allie felt a little trill of triumph, that is until Artie spoke up from behind her. "Hey...Where's Finn?"


	28. Chapter 31: Cold Weather

(New update! Finally! Sorry about not posting in awhile. Had writer's block and I've been really busy. The song portions I used in this update is Colder Weather by Zac Browne Band and I do not own it. The only thing I do own in my OC Allie. I hope you enjoy. This is my first Glee story.)

"We've got something for you." Allie turned around from her locker just as Kurt and Mercedes shoved a large paper shopping bag into her hands. "Uh..thanks guys." Allie smiled slightly. "What is it?" She peeked into the bag.

"What is it? Allie, it's a dress. Mercedes and I found it and thought it might come in handy for you in a few months." Kurt grinned, obviously pleased with himself as Allie realized what he meant by that. "Guys I can't accept this." She said looking at the floor.

"Girl, if you even start on that crap again, so help me I will shove that dress down your throat!" Mercedes threatened as Allie attempted to give the shopping bag back. Kurt crossed his arms. "I agree. You need that dress Allie and plus this could give you the leverage you need to break the ice with your Mom. Take it." He urged pushing the bag closer to her. "I better not find it in a trash can later." Kurt added eyeing his friend with a sense of authority.

Allie sighed and looked at the contents of the bag again. "Why would I do that?" She asked as she folded the bag under her arms. Kurt just shrugged. "Just making sure." He said right before noticing something, or rather someone coming up behind Allie from the door that led to the gym.

"Oh and speaking of breaking the ice..." Kurt trailed off as Puck suddenly turned and punched a locker. Allie jumped and turned to look over her shoulder. "I think we just got our cue to leave." Kurt grabbed Mercedes by the arm and the two of them made themselves scarce just as Puck let out a swear word.

Allie furrowed her eyebrows at him. "Are you okay?" She asked, while shoving her hands into the large front pocket of her sweat shirt. Puck just shrugged and looked up at the ceiling. "No..." He spat out flatly. "...Rachel dumped me." He said in a low monotonous voice with the ends of his mouth turned slightly downward. Allie frowned at that. "Oh I'm sorry...did she say why?" She asked after a minute. Puck shrugged. "She said that I was a jerk."

Allie looked down at her feet. "Well..you kind of are. I mean, girls like to feel special Noah and quite frankly you're not really good at that...yet anyway." She said, scuffing the toe of her sneaker against the tiled floor of the school hallway. Puck sighed. "Yeah well, I guess that adds something else to the list of things I can't do." He muttered to himself bitterly as he turned and headed for the door.

The journey back to his truck then seemed to take much longer than it usually did. Allie's words kept ringing in the back of his mind mingled with Rachel's.

_ "...Why don't girls like me?".."Because you're kind of a jerk."... "Girls want to feel special Noah, and quite frankly you're not really good at that."_

Puck sighed as he finally reached the driver's side of his old pick up truck and jumped inside throwing his bag into the back seat.

Last year...heck! Last month he wouldn't have cared if someone had called him a jerk. I mean he was friggen Puckasaurus. The Bada** of all Bada**es, but something about how hurt Allie had been after last week when he flirted with Brittany and Chloe behind her back and how bluntly Rachel had told him that he was a jerk to girls made him rethink his entire life since he starting right after he first lost his virginity to some chick he met at a club he snuck into.

Is this really who he wanted to be? Did he really want to be known as Puck the Jerk his whole life? Never really get a girl, never get married or have the family he's always wanted?

Slowly Puck turned on the ignition. Some country song started to play on the radio and he instinctively reached to change it when the lyrics caught his attention.

_She'd trade Colorado if he'd take her with him_

_ Closes the door before the winter let's the cold in_

_ And wonders if her love is strong enough to make him stay_

_ She's answered by the tail lights_

_ Shining through the window pane_

"He said I wanna see you again," Puck started to sing along almost absently as he turned the car away from the school.

"But I'm stuck in colder weather.

Maybe tomorrow will be better,

Can I call you then?..."

"She said you're a ramblin man," Allie sang, her iPod earphones stuck in her ears as she rode home from school in the front seat of Finn's truck.

"And you ain't ever gonna change.

You've got a gypsy's soul to blame

And you were made for leaving..."

Puck sighed as he shut off the ignition on his truck, parking it on the curb in front of his house. "I'm a ramblin man," He continued to sing under his breath. "And I ain't ever gonna change. I've a got a gypsy's soul to blame and I was made for leaving..." He looked down at his feet frowning as he shoved his hands deep into the pocket of his jeans.

"Noah!" Sarah squealed as she burst through the front door wearing a pink Limited Too Sweatshirt. "Noah!" She wrapped her arms around his waist then grabbed onto his arm to head back to the house together. "Noah?" Sarah became worried when she saw the frown on her brother's face. "Why are you so sad today?" Puck just sighed.

"When I close my eyes I see you,

No matter where I am.

I can smell your perfume through the whispering pines." Allie sang along with her iPod as she worked on her Geometry homework smiling softly as she kept one hand laying almost unconsciously across her stomach.

"I'm with your ghost again...it's a shame about the weather.

But I know soon we'll be together

And I can't wait till then

I can't wait till then."

"Allie?" Allie jumped when she heard her Mom's voice in the doorway. "Mom!" She put her hand over her chest to steady herself as her Mom gave her a funny look. "Are you okay Honey? What's that on your bed?" She asked pointing at the shopping bag Allie forgot to put away when she got home.

"Oh! That's nothing. Just something Kurt and Mercedes brought for me at school." Allie hastily reached for the bag, but her Mom got there first. She felt her heart drop down to her feet as Carole opened the bag. "What is this?" She asked as she lifted out the maternity dress from the bag. Allie felt her face flushing. "It's a dress." She said quietly averting her eyes.

"A maternity dress?" Carole raised an eyebrow. This time Allie didn't allow herself to answer right away. "Allie..." Carole began after a moment of silence had passed between them. "...Are you pregnant?"


	29. Chapter 32: Slushies

(Next update. Also I'm thinking of putting up another Glee story I've been working on. It's another Puck OC. Anyway enjoy the chapter. :))

"Allie, it's time to wake up." Finn patted his sister gently through the sheets. Allie groaned and pulled the sheets over her head. "Allie come on." Finn shook her by the shoulder. "We need to pick up Quinn on our way." Allie lightly slapped his arm away. "Go away." She grumbled with her voice muffled by her mattress.

"Finn, go ahead and pick up Quinn Honey. I can take Allie to school on my way to work." Carole said, suddenly appearing in the twins' doorway. Finn jumped as Allie suddenly stopped moving under her sheets.

"Uh...okay." Finn shrugged as he quietly grabbed his backpack from the floor and shuffled quickly out the door. Carole put her hand on his shoulder as he was about to leave. "Have a good day. Make sure to look out for your sister at school." Allie pulled the blanket off of her head as Finn slowly nodded his head.

"Don't worry Mom. I will." He gave her a hug before taking the stairs two at a time down to the living room.

"Allie," Carole walked into the room once her son had left and sat down on the very edge of her daughter's bed. "Come on Sweetie, I'm not mad at you anymore. Do you feel like having pancakes for breakfast?" She asked as while stroking Allie's shoulder through the sheets.

Allie groaned softly. "Sure..." She rubbed at her eyes. Carole smiled. "Good. I'll meet you in the kitchen." She got up and headed for the door.

"Mom, I really am sorry." Allie spoke softly as she stared down at the carmat beneath her feet. Carole just shook her head as she pulled the car up in front of the school. "I know Honey..don't worry we're going to work through this together as a family, I promise. With or without the help of the father." She said frowning a little as she reached comfortingly for her daughter's hand.

Allie flinched slightly at the mention of the father. "Y-yeah well..I told you I was drunk then so I don't remember who it was who did it with me." She hung her head as Carole pulled the car up around to the front of the school building.

Carole nodded. "I know.." She squeezed her hand. "But that doesn't mean we can't ever find out who he is. We can have a paternity test taken at the hospital right after the baby is born. I'm sure it won't take that long to test all the boys you know in your class."

Allie swallowed hard at that. "Uh..I guess not." She quickly unbucked her seat belt. "Thanks for the ride Mom. I got to go in now." She reached for the door. "Allie wait." Carole stopped her as she started to open the door. "Remember I'm picking you up after Glee Club ends today so we can go shopping for another maternity dress. Don't go home with Finn and Quinn." She added with a motherly tone. Allie nodded as she grabbed her bookbag from the floor of the car.

"I know, I won't Mom." Allie rolled her eyes lightly as she opened her door then shut it back again. "I love you." She gave her Mom a quick hug and Carole hugged her back. "I love you too Honey. Try to have a good day, okay?" She wiped a tear from her eye as Allie grabbed the door handle again. "I will. Bye Mom." She hopped out of the car then took the steps two at a time up to the front door.

She was just in time to see Finn coming around a corner with a large cup of slushy in his hand.

"Wait! Are you serious?...Finn?" Quinn quirked an eyebrow in disbelief as Allie relayed the whole story to her at Glee Club. Mr. Schue was late for some reason. Allie nodded her head. "Yeah, but he didn't do it. Kurt started telling him off, but then when he realized that Finn would get his a** kicked he grabbed the slushy and threw it on himself."

Quinn's eyes widened to the size of plates. "Wow..." "I know that's what I said." Allie agreed just as she spotted Finn entering the choir room carrying in a tray of Big Slurp sized slushies in his hand. Allie raised an eyebrow at him as Kurt visibly flinched upon seeing the slushies.

"Finn, what are you doing with those?" She asked as Puck walked by, glanced at the slushies then grabbed one for himself before taking a seat on the bottom riser. Finn shrugged. "It's my welcome back gift for the club. What do you think? I got Coach Tanaka to cancel the Thursday practice and he let everyone back on the team." He said as everyone got up eagerly to take a slushy after Puck, even Kurt who's usually always complaining about cholestrol and high calorie content in the food he eats.

Allie raised an eyebrow, clearly impressed by what she heard. "Really?" She reached for a slushy. Finn nodded. "So are we cool again?" He looked at the rest of the Glee Club. Rachel answered by taking the next slushy.

"Mmm! Thanks for the slushies Finn. They're delicious!" The diva grinned as she patted Finn on the arm. Kurt rolled his eyes as he shook the deep purple slush around his cup. "And they're also loaded with empty calories." He added. "You know why they're called slushies right?" He turned to Allie. She shook her head at him. "It's because your butt looks like one if you have too many." Kurt explained and Allie giggled lightly at his joke.

"I'd like to propose a toast!" Finn put his cup in the air suddenly with a smile. "To Mr. Schue. You were right about Glee Club and football being a killer combination." He said as everyone cheered with him and clinked their glasses together.

"And I'd like to propose a second toast!" Quinn added, grabbing Allie's arm. "To my best friend, Allie Hudson...she finally grew a pare and talked to her Mom about her pregnancy last night." Allie blushed as the rest of the Glee Club including Mr. Schue cheered for her again.

"Mr. Schue," Artie began as everyone began drinking their slushies again. "I am sorry to admit that most of us have been remissed about the assignment this week." He said as Mercedes nodded her head.

"Yeah, none of us could find a good groove for bust a move." She smirked and Artie sighed. "And I personally feel like a failure." Mr. Schue shook his head.

"Yeah well that's okay guys. Because I feel like the lesson landed and that's the important thing. And, we are also glad to have you back Finn." He said turning to clink his cup with Finn's again. Finn just nodded as he pushed the straw away with his nose and just took a gulp straight from the cup.

"Yeah! Welcome back to the club, Bro!" Puck cheered as he gave Finn a friendly thump on the back. Allie nodded her head in agreement. "It's good to have you back, Bro." She smiled and Finn smiled back just as Mr. Schue let out a groan. "Ohh!...Brain freeze." He grimaced and grabbed his forehead. "Man, I can't imagine getting hit in the kisser with one of these." He said and everyone froze.

Allie looked at Finn. "Are you think what I'm thinking?" She asked and Finn nodded as Artie started to turn his wheelchair towards Mr. Schue. "You've never been hit with a slushy before, Mr. Schue?" He asked, grinning mischievously as he took his straw out of his cup. Everyone followed his lead as Mr. Schue slowly started to back away from the grinning glee club members.

"Uh..okay guys...we're a team..." He started to say before he gave up and held out his arms in a crucifix position. "All right, go ahead! Take your best shot." he said squeezing his eyes shut as Rachel started counting them off.

"One..two!" She giggled. "Three!" Mr. Schue yelled as everyone threw their slushies at him completely soaking him with the syrupy beverage from head to toe. Allie giggled when she noticed the ice was sticking to his clothes like glitter. Quinn covered her mouth and snickered alongside her.

Mr. Schue shook his head off, sending a few pieces of slushy flying across the room. He took a deep breath and looked back up at his students. "Okay guys!..from the top!" He said grinning while putting the straw of his slushy into his mouth. Everyone cheered again.


	30. Chapter 33: Dancing with Myself

(Yay! Next chapter! And I'm on one of my favorite episodes! Wheels! Enjoy :))

"All right Dude! See you at practice!" Puck bumped fists with fellow footballer Anthony Crowe as they left early morning work out together. He passed by the gym and noticed through the open door that the Cheerios were still practicing.

A smirk passed his lips as he noted the well toned limbs of those girls busy running through a jumprope routine Sue Sylvester had choreographed for them for the Regionals next week.

Then something else caught his eye. A girl, with long brown ringlets sitting by herself on the third row of the bleachers. A deep blue sweater complimenting the slight white strapless dress she was wearing along with a pair of flats.

"Puckerman! Why are you oggling my Cheerios?" Sue snapped suddenly through her megaphone causing Puck to jump about three feet into the air.

"Uh..I wasn't oggling Coach. I have something for Allison." He said quickly, nodding over at Allie who looked over in his direction the minute he started talking.

Coach Sylvester still looked disgruntled. "Well make it quick then! And no talking to my Cheerios! They're training!" She lowered the megaphone as Puck nodded, putting his hands into his pockets.

"You got it Coach." He shot her with his signature smirk as he headed up the bleachers. Allie tried her best to conceal her smile as Puck slowly lowered himself next to her. "You don't really have anything for me, do you?" She asked in a low voice.

Puck shrugged. "How do you know?" He arched an eyebrow at her. Allie shrugged back. "You called me Allison. No one calls me that except for my Mom when she's mad at me." She fiddled with the hem of her dress.

Puck chuckled. "Yeah well..how are doing? You know since the...whole thing with your Mom." He asked and Allie shrugged her shoulders. "I'm fine. I'm just waiting for Quinn to get out of Cheerios so we can go study for a Geometry test together." She kept her eyes on the rows of dancing cheerleaders as Puck continued to stare at her, his eyes shifting continuously from her face to the slightly visible bump around her middle.

"Cool...You think she'll care if I join you guys?" He asked meeting her eyes again. Allie finally looked away from the Cheerios. "Since when does Noah Puckerman ask to join a study group?" She asked arching an eyebrow slightly.

Puck shrugged. "Since..now I guess. So is that a yes?" He asked again. Allie got up suddenly and grabbed her backpack. "I'll take a rain check." She responded coldly, moving her hair out of the way before pulling her bag up on her shoulders.

"Where are you going?" Puck asked the smile slipping off his face. "The bathroom." Allie answered him flatly. "And no, you can't follow me." She added with a bit of sarcasm and Puck wasn't sure whether or not she was trying to tease him or rebuff him.

"Well what crawled into your ascot and died?" Kurt asked, arching an eyebrow as Allie plopped down in the empty chair next to him at Glee Club that day looking a little frustrated.

Allie shook her head. "Nothing." Kurt was about to retort when Puck walked in after her wearing the goofiest smile on his face. Kurt's mouth formed an O shape.

"Oh..." He murmured in understanding as the jock chose a seat next to Finn and dumped his backpack at his feet. Allie just bent down over her backpack and pretended not to notice him.

Quinn was next to enter the choir room. "Puck, give me back my hair tie." She demanded holding out her right hand while her left hand perched itself imperiously on her hip. Puck smirked and pulled the elastic out of his left hip pocket before tossing it over to the head cheerio.

Quinn caught it and wrapped it back into her hair just as Mr. Schue came in with a new stack of sheet music in his hands. "Thank you." She shot the jock with a slight scowl as she combed over her long blonde hair with her fingers.

"All right guys! Listen up!" said Mr. Schue as Quinn went to sit down on Allie's other's side. "We're doing a new number for sectionals. I know that pop songs have kind of been our signature pieces, but I did some research and it turns out that the judges like stuff that's a little more accessible. You know, stuff that they know."

He started to pass around the new sheet music. Kurt lit up when he saw the title of the piece. "Defying Gravity? I have an iPod shuffle dedicated exclusively to selections from Wicked! This is amazing!" He bubbled.

Mr. Schue smiled. "Think you can handle it, Rachel?" He asked and Kurt's smile fell. "It's my go-to shower song." Rachel answered with a bright smile as she looked over the music. "It's also my ringtone."

Allie rolled her eyes a little and exchanged glances with Quinn. "Why is it _sh_e always get to try the new solos?" She complained. Quinn shrugged. "Because if she doesn't, she'll throw a fit and none of us want to have to listen to her anymore than necessary." She answered coolly and Allie giggled earning a swift glare from Rachel.

"Why do we have to go all vanilla on this song?" Mercedes asked suddenly from Kurt's other side. "See what we need here is my chocolate thunder." She grinned and Allie laughed along with the others.

"Okay we don't have time to rearrange the song for you Mercedes. Rachel is singing it, but don't worry I'm sure we can find something for you to..dip in chocolate." Mr. Schue chuckled as Kurt crossed his legs in his chair and rolled his eyes at the ceiling.

"Now! On to item two!" Mr. Schue continued. "The school won't pay for handicap bus which we need to take Artie and his wheelchair to sectionals."

Allie immediately stopped laughing. "W-wait what?" Tina looked up from where she had been staring at the back of Artie's head.

"That's completely unfair!" Rachel agreed and Allie frowned over in Artie's direction. Mr. Schue nodded. "I know, so! We're going to have to raise the money ourselves. See, when I was in Glee Club and we needed new silk cummerbunds for regionals we held a bake sale."

Allie and Quinn exchanged another glance. _Tell me he's not being serious._

"Wait you're joking right?" asked Santana from the back row right behind Puck. "I mean bake sales are kind of booshy."

Mr. Schue quirked an eyebrow. "So, hip people stopped eating delicious sugary treats?" He asked and Brittany shook her head. "It's not that. It's just that most of us don't know how to bake. I find recipes confusing..." She said with a blank look on her face.

Allie arched an eyebrow at her. Rachel raised her hand. "My family's fully commited to take out."

Finn nodded his head. "Yeah Mr. Schue, I mean kids are busier today what with homework, teen pregnancy, football...lunch?" Allie rolled her eyes as Mike snickered quietly across the risers.

Mercedes raised her hand next. "Mr. Schue, can't Artie's Dad just take him to sectionals?" She asked and Artie hunched over even more in his wheelchair.

"I can't believe how insensitive you're all being." Mr. Schue reprimanded the group, crossing his arms. "Are you a team?"

"Well of course we are." Allie shrugged and started to say more when Santana cut her off. "And Artie understands, don't you Artie?" She quirked a perfectly plucked eyebrow at the sad baritone.

Allie scowled at her. "Oh..of course!" Artie nodded his head with a half hearted smile. "It's cool Mr. Schue. Whatever takes away time from rehearsing really isn't contributing to the team."

Allie tugged on a loose thread on her sweater. "I say we do the bake sale." She said, earning shocked looks from her teammates.

"Wait, are you serious?" Puck asked and Allie shot him down with a glare. "Guys! Artie is one of us. We can't just leave him behind for sectionals. It's not fair." She argued and Mr. Schue started to nod at her in approval when the bell rang.

Frustrated when no one answered her, Allie snatched up her backpack and stormed down the risers, when Artie rolled up in front of her with a smile on his face.

"Hey, thanks for sticking up for me, Allie. It was really cool of you." He said gratefully and Allie smiled back. "It was nothing. I'm sorry I couldn't convince the others."

Artie shook his head. "It's cool. At least I know there's one person here who's willing to help." He turned his chair towards the door and wheeled out humming the tune to an old song Allie recognized.

"...well there's nothing to lose

And there's nothing to prove

So I'll be dancing with myself."


	31. Chapter 34: A Food Fight

(Chapter next! :) Here's the food fight scene that I liked a lot in the show with some little twists. Enjoy! Again I own nothing but Allie.)

"Allie! Allie wait up!" Kurt hurried to catch up with his friend while at the same time trying not to run so he wouldn't muss his hair..

Allie stopped walking the minute she heard that familiar soft high pitched voice. "Hey Kurt, how's your day?" She asked with a smile. "Besides the fact that you got passed up for that Wicked solo today."

Kurt shrugged as he finally managed to catch up to her. "It's going swimmingly. So what exactly did Puckerman do to you this morning that made you all flustered today when you came to Glee?" He asked, folding one arm across his chest and using his other arm to support his chin.

Allie shook her head. "Oh..nothing really. He was just being annoying. What else is new?" She asked and giggled. Kurt shrugged a shoulder. "I don't know...He's been acting kind of weird around you lately since you got pregnant. Haven't you noticed?"

Allie shook her head. "No." She lied and suddenly picked up her pace. "Hey I got to go Kurt. I'm skipping lunch to make some cupcakes for our bake sale. See you later." She adjusted her grip on her books and hurried down the hall to the Home Ec. room.

"Hey!" Puck waved at Allie as he stepped into the Home Ec kitchen during first lunch. "Hummel told me you'd be in here." Allie shrugged and turned to add a cup of flour to the dry mixture she was preparing for the chocolate lava cupcake recipe she planned to make for the Glee Club's bake sale

"So...I didn't even know our school had a Home Ec kitchen." Puck continued, fiddling with something in his pocket.

Allie continued to ignore him and reached for the eggs next as Puck sidled up next to her at the counter. "What's all this for?" He asked and Allie rolled her eyes.

"Ingredients for cupcakes." She finally answered him bluntly. "It's for Artie's bake sale." She cracked an egg into a measuring cup without looking up at him.

For a minute they stood together in awkward silence, Puck watching Allie as she mixed the egg together in the measuring cup before setting it aside and glancing back at the recipe card.

"Um..Is there a reason why you're here, Puck?" Allie asked and Puck jumped out of his skin a little. "Oh Yeah! Um..this is for you." He quickly pulled something from his pocket and laid it on the counter next to her hand.

"It's..all I have left from my pool cleaning money after buying a pair of nunchucks and some dip, but Finn said that your first sonogram bill came in so...you know" He shrugged.

Allie nodded her head. "Yeah..it's a lot of money." She frowned as she turned to put the butter into the microwave oven to melt it.

"Well, I'm hoping this'll help." Puck shrugged as Allie came back and picked up the folded stack of bills from the counter. "I know you said you don't want me to help, but I'm _not_ going to be like my Dad. I want to be there however the heck I can..for you and the baby."

He put his hands back into his pockets as Allie started counting the money he left her. "I see...Eighteen dollars." She smiled slightly, knowing this wouldn't even put a dent in the enormous bill that was sitting back on her kitchen table, but nevertheless feeling a little touched by Puck's words.

Puck smiled back at her. "So when are we telling Finn then?" He asked and leaned up against the counter. Immediately Allie's smile fell. "Don't." She told him firmly.

"I told you before, I don't care if the baby comes out with a mohawk, Finn is never going to find out that you are the father and that's final." She started to hand him the money back when she changed her mind at the last minute and instead laid it aside on the other side of the counter.

Puck smirked slightly at that and edged a little closer to Allie. "It would be pretty cool though if he came out with a mohawk." He grinned and Allie felt his breath tickle the back of her head. She turned around to face him.

"You are such an egghead."

Puck shook his head. "I'm not." He insisted with a crooked smile. Allie arched an eyebrow disbelievingly at him as she reached slowly for an egg out of the carton.

Suddenly without warning she smashed it over his head and watched with glee as the yolk and white splashed all over the top of his head and started to ooze down his face.

Puck's mouth dropped open in disbelief as the egg white almost dripped into his eye. Turning he stuck his hand into the open bag of flour and flicked it into her face.

Allie gasped when it went all over her clothes and grabbed the cocoa powder next. Laughing, she flung it all over Puck's new shirt.

Puck retaliated by grabbing some of her dry cupcake mixture from the mixing bowl and dumping it all over her clothes."Unh! How do you like that?" He crowed and Allie shrieked.

"Hey! You jerk! That was perfectly measured!" She laughed right out loud before going for the carton of baking powder. Puck tried to duck as she threw it at him, but ended up getting it all over the top of his mohawk anyway.

"Okay that's it! Come here!" He growled, grinning as he grabbed the powdered sugar shaker and came at Allie with it. Allie shrieked and turned to make it run for it as Puck proceeded to chase her around the counter while shaking the white powdery substance all over the top of her head.

The chase ended when Puck finally cornered Allie at the sink. She acted quickly though and grabbed the spray hose while turning the water on with her other hand.

Puck dropped the powder sugar and let out a loud yell as a blast of icy water hit him in the face. Allie laughed and stopped squeezing the nozzle.

"Not so tough now, are you?" She snickered as Puck spluttered and wiped the water out of his eyes with his arms.

Suddenly without warning he grabbed the cup of melted butter Allie had just prepared and dumped its entire contents on her head.

Allie gasped as the still hot greasy liquid dripped down her head. It wasn't hot enough to burn her, but it was still warm enough to surprise her.

Allie turned and reached for the closest object to her, an egg. Puck grabbed her around the waist then and without warning kissed her suddenly on the lips just as Allie managed to smash the egg into the side of his head.

"What the hell?" Finn blurted. Puck and Allie immediately sprang apart from each other. Allie immediately turned a deep shade of red as Puck suddenly found the filthy kitchen floor very interesting.

"Um..we're baking!" Allie shrugged, slapping on a fat grin as Puck found a napkin to wipe some of the egg out of his mohawk.

Finn nodded his head slowly. "Yeah I can see that." He looked at Puck suspiciously.

Puck ducked his head down even lower then and headed past him for the door. "I'm going to go change." He muttered as Allie went to the sink to wash her hands.

Finn stared after him then refocused his attention on Allie. "So?" He demanded and Allie shut the water off. "So? What?" She retorted and Finn folded his arms across his chest as she grabbed some paper towels to dry her hands off with.

"So, what the heck was going on with you guys? Are you and Puck like an item now?" He asked almost bitterly as he reached over picked up a broken egg shell from the counter.

Allie snorted as she grabbed some of the dish detergent. "Um ew, no." She grinned a little as she shook her head. "It's just like I said. We were baking for Artie's bake sale together and things got a little out of control." She said, tucking her bangs back behind her ears as she looked for a rag to clean up the rest of the mess. Finn grabbed the broom from the Home Ec supply closet and began to sweep.

"Well it seemed like more than just that to me." He muttered as picked up another eggshell from the floor. "I mean that kiss-."

"Okay look! It's not what you think okay?" Allie quickly cut him off feeling her cheeks grow warm. "There's nothing going on between me and him! I was just about to hit him in the face with an egg when Puck beat me to it and kissed me!..Puck was just...being Puck that's all. You know how he is." She shrugged as she ran a rag under some running water.

Finn sighed. "Yeah I _do_ know, and that's why I'm worried." He muttered as he reached for the dirt pan and swept up the mess from the floor. "I mean, Puck's my best friend and all but I know how he treats other girls and I don't want you to get hurt..again." He frowned as he paused a minute to wipe his brow.

Allie sighed as she threw away the remains of her cupcake mix and started putting all the used appliances into the sink. "Look, just don't worry about it, okay? I promise you nothing is going on." She stopped to catch a dribble of butter before resuming her work on the counter.

Finn shook his head. "Well if you say so..." He frowned still not feeling completely at ease.


	32. Chapter 35: Bad Cupcakes

(Flood of ideas! haha! Enjoy the next chapter! )

"Mr. Schue, I have an annoucement." Kurt raised his hand and stood up from his chair the next day at Glee practice. "I'd like to audition for the Wicked solo." He beamed placing his hands firmly and confidentally on his hips.

Allie arched an eyebrow impressed at his confidence as some of the other members of Glee club buzzed around her.

"Um Kurt there's a high F in it." Mr. Schue said worried. Kurt just nodded his head. "That's well within my range."

More buzzing. "Um I think Rachel's going to be fine for the female lead, but I'd be happy to let you try out for something else Kurt, and we'll make sure it's got a killer high note." Mr. Schue tried to let him down easy, but Kurt frowned deeply as he reluctantly resumed his seat.

Allie sympathetically reached over and patted him on the shoulder. Kurt sent her a quick sad smile in return.

"Anyway," Mr. Schue continued as the talking died down. "I wanted to say something to you guys. I was a little disappointed about how most of you were so willing to take a regular bus to sectionals and make Artie get a ride from his Dad. We're a team guys and that means we're in this together."

Mercedes shook her head. "Well Artie doesn't care. His Dad drives him everywhere."

"I do care." Artie swiftly disagreed sounding hurt. "It kind of hurt my feelings." He admitted and Mercedes immediately hung her head in shame.

"We didn't think you'd take it personally." Rachel told him bluntly. Allie rolled her eyes.

"Well..you're irritating most of the time, but don't take that personally." Artie quietly shot back at her

Allie exchanged glances with Quinn. "Owned." They snickered together.

Mr. Schue crossed his arms. "I don't think you guys really understand how much harder Artie has to work to keep up." He started to lecture and the girls stopped giggling.

"Preach!" Artie waved at him to go on.

"We're riding to sectionals together," Mr. Schue continued. "Or we're not going at all. And to pay for the bus, we're having a bake sale."

Everyone groaned softly just as the door opened and members of the AV club came walking in pushing in 13 hand crank wheelchairs.

"Uh, Mr. Schue, why is the AV club bringing in wheelchairs?" Finn asked and Mr. Schue smiled.

"_ nursing home was having a tag sale." Mr. Schue explained as the AV club lined the wheelchairs up in front of us.

"For the next week, each of you is going to spend at least three hours a week in a wheelchair." Quinn's eyes bugged out of their sockets.

"He's joking right?..Tell me he's joking." Quinn turned to her best friend and Allie just shrugged while staring at the wheelchairs with distaste.

"Oh! And we're doing a wheelchair number for sectionals." Mr. Schue added and Quinn face palmed herself. "Great..."

"The cupcakes suck! That's why we're not selling any!" Finn spat in disgust as he threw one of the cupcakes he and Quinn had made for the bake sale back on the cafetaria table.

Allie just stared into her lap. Since she and Puck got into that food fight and ruined her first cupcake mix, she hadn't had time to make a second and they were forced to sell Finn's hard vanilla cupcakes that had eggshells baked into them.

"It's not the cupcakes Finn, it's us." Quinn snapped and leaned back against her wheelchair. "No one wants to buy cupcakes from losers. We're in Glee Club..and in wheelchairs!" Allie nodded her head in agreement.

"She has a point." She conceded glumly. "Yeah six months ago I could have sold tons of these on fear alone." Puck added glaring at the litter of unsold cupcakes.

At that moment Brittany walked into the cafetaria, without her wheelchair and with her best friend, Becky Jackson the adorable girl with Down Syndrome at her side.

Allie sighed and rolled her eyes. Typical of Brittany to forget her wheelchair on the first day they were supposed to use them.

"Oh my God!" Quinn sounded dumbfounded. "What is she doing?" Finn shrugged. "I actually think they're kind of friends."

Puck shook his head at them. "Brittany's always cheating off her test papers in math class."

Allie turned to look at him. "And you would know this because?..You're not in Brittany's math class."

Puck started to answer her when Brittany reached their table. "See, so many?" She smiled as she put her arm around Becky. "And look how pretty they are."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Brittany, you're supposed to be in your wheelchair." She sneered.

Brittany just shrugged. "I lost it."

Santana started to open her mouth to retort when Becky beat her to it. "Are you a cheerio? That's so cool!" She gushed and Allie couldn't help smiling at her enthusiasm.

"Well so is buying a cupcake. That's really cool." Brittany grinned and Becky looked up at her. "But I didn't bring any money."

"That's okay! I have some." Brittany turned and unzipped a pocket in her backpack. Allie watched as she pulled a wrinkled dollar bill from it and handed it to Becky.

"Here you go." Becky grinned as she gave Santana the dollar. Santana shrugged as she handed the bill to Quinn and Quinn passed it to Allie who reached over Puck to give it to Finn.

Finn locked the dollar in the cash box as Quinn handed Becky a cupcake. "Thanks!" Becky turned to enjoy her snack.

Brittany remained behind. "So..how much do we have now?" She asked and Finn sighed. "Well with this one dollar we have...one dollar."

Quinn sighed. "This is ridiculous!"

"Well maybe if we put a jellybean on it or something we might sell more-." Finn began until Quinn suddenly exploded. "Are you an idiot? How can Allie trust you to help her with the baby if you can't even figure out to sell a d*** cupcake!"

Allie jumped with surprise at Quinn's sudden rudeness.

"Stop attacking me!" Finn retorted getting angry. "I'm sick of it!" "Get a job then!" Quinn answered flatly.

"I'm trying!" Finn suddenly stood and kicked his wheelchair over before storming from the cafetaria.

Allie turned to stare at Quinn. "What was that all about? That was so mean! This isn't Finn's fault and you know that Q!"

Quinn sighed and started to turn her wheelchair around. "Just a bad day..." She muttered and started to head towards the doors. "I'm going to go find Finn." She wheeled away from the cupcake booth leaving Allie to man it alone with Puck and Santana.


	33. Chapter 36: Detention over Slushies

(sorry I'm taking so long. I'm almost done editing the next update so I'll try to get that up as soon as possible. KK? Enjoy :) )

"Seriously!...This is getting retarded. No one is going to buy these stupid cupcakes. They taste like sawdust!" Santana scowled as she crossed her arms and laid her elbows on the table glaring at all the people who passed them by without even giving them a second glance.

Allie frowned. "Well we have to keep trying Santana." She picked up a cupcake and took a small bite out of it. _Ugh, it tastes even worse than sawdust. Remind me to tell Finn and Quinn to stay out of the kitchen in the future._

"You know she has a point Al." Puck scowled at the table. "These cupcakes reek." Puck threw a cupcake across the table just as a scrawny white freshman bumped clumsily into his wheelchair.

"Hey! You want to watch where you're going Punk-face?" Puck shot rudely at the boy who promptly jumped about six feet out of his skin before scampering away, books nearly slipping from his arms at his haste.

Allie frowned at him. "Noah, that was rude. He was just trying to get by." She chided him. Puck just sighed. He was about to answer her when a couple of shadows suddenly fell over them.

"Appropriate set up." A jock known as David Karofsky sneered as he looked down at the pitiful cupcake stand, a giant cup of slushy in each hand and Azimio and Jonah flanking him at either side. Both of them were also carrying slushies. Big Slurp size."They represent how crippled you guys are becoming by your loserness." Azimio snickered at that.

Puck glared at them. "What are you three doing here with those slushies?" He all but snarled, as Allie started backing her wheelchair away from the table.

Karofsky shrugged. "We just thought that your cupcakes could use a little something-something to raise the sale value." He smirked right before he and the other two tossed their slushies ruining all the rest of the cupcakes.

Allie gasped when one of the slushies ended up on her lap and left a giant purple stain on her skirt.

"Hey! What the heck is going on here?" Coach Sylvester's loud piercing voice silenced the whole cafetaria as Puck shot out of his wheelchair and tackled Karofsky to the ground just as he was leaving the scene with the other two jocks.

"You?" Sue pointed to Allie accusingly and Allie quickly shook her head. "No no! Coach it wasn't us! It-." "Detention!" Sue cut her off. "My office! Now! Come on up!" She barked, pulling Puck up with one hand by his shirt collar and dragging Allie out of her wheelchair with the other.

Santana just smiled to herself as she turned to sneak out the back exit. Allie gasped when her feet slid in a puddle of blue slushy, but she managed to keep her footing. Lucky, (or maybe unlucky for her) Sue had a grip of steel on her arm.

"Hey, you want to not scrub the gold painting off of that thing? Sue won't like it if you leave rust marks." Puck remarked as he and Allie spent the afternoon after school scrubbing out Coach's cheerleading trophies after finishing with the girls' locker room.

Allie scowled as she paused briefly on her work with the 2007 National Championship trophy to mop her brow. The thing had exactly eight tiny golden cheerleader busts on it, each of which Coach Sylvester expected her to clean until they shone like the sun.

"Just save it Puck. I don't want to hear it right now." Allie snapped as she resumed her work scrubbing on the trophy.

"I'm just saying.." Puck continued as he ran his rag carelessly over the trophy he was cleaning. "We already got into trouble for the slushies. I don't imagine Finn or your Mom being too happy with you if you got into additional trouble for ruining school property. It's not below Coach Sylvester to do something like that you know."

Allie sighed and stopped cleaning again. She rubbed her forehead and Puck dropped his rag when he realized she was fighting back tears.

"Hey look, I'm sorry. I know I'm a jerk, but I can make it up to you. How about if we make some more of those cupcakes together? I have an idea that'll help us sell enough of them tomorrow to get Artie that short bus for sectionals." Puck edged a little closer to Allie as he spoke and Allie eyed him suspiciously.

"Yo Mouth breathers!" Sue burst back into her office before Allie could respond. "Not that I don't want to keep you two delinquents in here to finish cleaning my trophy case, but it's four o clock and I have a meeting with an executive from Cheer Magazine. I would prefer it if you didn't take up unnecessary space. Plus it's against school rules, so move it!"

Puck sighed and rolled his eyes as Coach Sylvester plopped herself down in her chair at her desk and put her glasses up on the bridge of her nose. "Come on Babe, let's get of here." He grumbled softly as he reached for her arm and pulled her up with one thrust from the floor.

Allie remained silent until they reached the door to Sue's office. "Wait! Puck. We can't be seen together out there." She put her hand against Puck's shoulder, stopping him from opening the door.

Puck furrowed his eyebrows together. "Why not?" Allie frowned and looked at the floor. "Because..Finn is getting suspicious." She fiddled briefly with a patch on the sleeve of Puck's letterman as she spoke.

Puck sighed and reluctantly nodded his head. "All right fine. I get it. I'll leave first then." He gave Allie's arm a light squeeze before pulling open Sue's office door and walking out, making sure to slam the door on his way out.


	34. Chapter 37: A Diva Off

(Next part.)

"Hey Q!..Quinn, can we talk?" Allie scrambled in her wheelchair after her best friend the next day as the Cheerio attempted to lose the crowd on her way to the choir room for Glee Club.

Slowly though she came to a stop in the middle of the hallway as Allie continued to pursue her. "Look, I know what you're going to ask so just don't okay? I don't want to talk about it right now." Quinn snapped hurtfully as Allie sidled up next to her.

"Wait, why? We always talk when something's wrong." Allie felt a little hurt by Quinn's reluctance to open up, but knowing somewhere deep down inside of her that she needed to respect her best friend's wishes.

"Just..don't okay?" Quinn shook her head as she pushed on her wheels again. "I'm sorry, I know you're worried Allie, but Finn and are trying to work things out on our own first and until we do I don't want you getting too involved." She bit her lip. "You've got enough to worry about as it is."

Allie sighed, but she nodded her head. "Okay. Just promise that you won't let whatever this stupid fight is about ruin your relationship." She pleaded with her friend as they reached the choir room together.

Quinn just sighed and grimaced into her lap.

"All right everyone! Gather around." Mr. Schue walked into the room and everyone moved their wheelchairs into a semi circle at the front of the room. "First things first! Our club bake sale!" He announced as he set his briefcase down on the piano.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Mr. Schue, may I say something about that first?..I don't think that the bake sale is going to work." Allie raised her hand before Santana (or Rachel) could say something totally obnoxious. Mr. Schue nodded to show his understanding.

"Seriously Mr. Schue, we should just put up a white flag. I mean all the cupcakes got ruined yesterday anyway." Santana added with a smirk and Mr. Schue sighed.

"Look, I know it seems that way guys, especially after what happened yesterday, but we can't just give up. Now, on to item two! I have done some thinking, and I have decided to allow open auditions for the Wicked solo."

Rachel started at that. "Wait what? But it's my solo!" She almost exploded. Mr. Schue rolled his eyes at her. "Look I know it's hard for you Rachel," He spoke in a low voice. "But I can't on good conscious preach about helping Artie get his fair shot and deny other people the chance to audition for a solo that they might want." Mr. Schue folded his arms together across his chest as Rachel's expression hardened into an icy glare.

"So what? You're just going to give away my part?" She asked snippily and Kurt went visibly pink at this. Mr. Schue sighed. "No...I'm not just going to give someone else the part, because that would be just as wrong. But I _am _going to let anyone who wants to, have a chance at the solo audition. This Friday, we are going to have our first Glee Club diva off after which we're going to put it a vote to see who gets to sing it for sectionals."

Allie nodded her head at this idea. "That sounds fair." She agreed turning to exchange an excited smile with Kurt. "No, this is totally unfair! You gave me the part!" Rachel complained loudly and earned an eye roll from several members in the Glee Club.

Mr. Schue just sighed. "And I will give it to you again," He tried to reassure her. "If you can sing Defying Gravity better than everyone else."

Rachel shook her head. "But this isn't going to be about talent Mr. Schue, it's going to be a popularity contest! I mean, we all know that despite my shining talent everyone would much rather walk in front of a firing squad then vote for me."

Kurt put his hand up in the air.

"Stop right there!..Mr. Schue? If I may?" Mr. Schue nodded and Kurt quickly pushed his wheelchair to the front of the room.

Allie watched as he folded his hands confidentally on top of his lap and began to speak. "Now! We all know that even I am more popular than Rachel..plus I dress better than her." He muttered the last part, causing Allie to snicker.

"But I want you all to promise me that no matter who auditions, you'll vote for whoever sings the song best. Raise your right hand." He directed, putting up his own hand as well.

Allie put up her hand then leaned over towards Brittany. "Your right hand, Britt." She whispered to the Cheerio who had her left hand up by mistake. She realized her mistake and quickly switched hands. "Sorry."

Kurt smiled at them. "Okay, now repeat after me. I promise to vote for whoever sings the song best."

"I promise to vote for whoever sings the song best." Everyone repeated after him. Kurt nodded pleased just as the bell rang signalling for the end of class and everyone started heading for the door.

Kurt quickly wheeled himself over to Rachel though as she remained behind, shooting Mr. Schue with a steely look as Allie waited by the piano for Kurt to catch up.

"It's on!" He said with a toss of his head at Rachel before turning to head out of the choir room. Allie snickered and turned her wheelchair towards the door as Kurt reached her side.

"You are officially the most awesomest diva ever." She bumped her fist into Kurt's arm as they headed out for gym class. "I think you might have just inspired me to audition."

Kurt smiled at that. "Well good! You _should _audition, even though I am totally going to win this." Kurt smoothed out his hair, tingling with excitement as they rolled down the hall together.

Allie lightly rolled her eyes. "Gee thanks for the confidence booster Kurt. You know I could sing that piece just as good as you could if not better." She said with an amused look on her face.

This time it was Kurt's turn to roll his eyes. "Pbbt! Girl please! Well all know I was born to play Elphaba someday." He dismissed her statement with an airy wave of his hand and Allie laughed at his behavior.

"Want to bet on it?" She asked, arching her eyebrow playfully. "Dinner for two at breadstix says that I get the Wicked solo for sectionals."

Kurt returned her banter with a light snort. "It's on." He said in a tone nearly identical to the one he used on Rachel with the same statement.


	35. Chapter 38: The High F

(Yay! More of the story is here. Hope you like it.)

"The key to a double turn is to just go for it. You push on the right wheel and pull as hard as you can on the left. Just make sure to find a spot on the wall to spa you while you turn so you don't get dizzy." Artie smiled as he demonstrated the difficult double turn on his wheelchair. Everyone quickly followed his lead though not nearly as gracefully as the paraplegic.

Mr. Schue quickly stepped in after Brittany nearly lost control of her wheelchair. "All right guys! That's good. We'll work on it some more later. Go and put your wheelchairs up." He dismissed the group as the late bell rang and the stage lights started to turn off.

Allie headed towards stage left when Kurt approached her. "The choir room." He said simply. "Four o clock. Don't be late." He arched an eyebrow at her as he almost expertly turned his wheelchair towards the door.

Allie started to smile back at him until she noticed Puck wheeling by, sneaking her a glance as he caught the door after Kurt to leave the stage. She sighed and looked down at herself just as Tina wheeled past her and bumped her front wheel into her wheelchair.

"Oops! Sorry Allie." Tina smiled apologetically then her eyes darted towards Artie who was talking to Mr. Schue on the middle of the still lit stage. Allie caught her glance and smiled. "No problem. Good luck." She nodded towards Artie as she pushed her chair towards the exit.

Tina started to turn pink, but then she noticed Artie turning towards her and forgot about Allie. "Hey Artie." She smiled shyly at the boy and Artie smiled back. "Hey. You need something Tina?" Tina shrugged. "Sort of.." She looked down at her feet.

"What are you smiling about?" Kurt inquired with a raise of his eyebrow as he concentratingly stuck post it strips onto some of the keys on the piano at the choir room.

Allie shrugged as she pushed her wheelchair into the closet and shut the door. "Just Tina was about to ask Artie out when I was leaving the auditorium. "You know she's been staring at the back of that guy's head ever since that first school assembly we performed at." She winked and Kurt shuddered a little.

"Please don't remind about me about that..." He rolled his shoulders back gently as he reached for a gold star sticker and placed on the piano.

Allie leaned over the piano. "What are you doing?" Kurt shrugged. "Just preparing to vocalize. I want to make sure I still have that high F I need for Defying Gravity." He picked up all the stickers and sticky notes and put them back into his bag.

Allie grinned. "Awesome! Let me hear you. This ought to be real good." She leaned eagerly over the body of the grand piano just as her cell phone went off. "Oh! Hang on a minute, I need to get this." She pulled her phone from her jacket pocket and saw Finn's name over a new text message.

_Hey Allie,_

_Puck and I are going bowling with some of the guys so I can't pick you up after _

_you and Kurt finish your rehearsal. Can you ask Quinn instead? Thanks._

Allie read the text and sighed. "Problem?" Kurt asked as he quietly started playing a tune on the piano. Allie shook her head. "Finn's hanging out today. That means I need to get another ride to my babysitting venue at the Puckerman's." She frowned as she went through her contact list.

Riding with Quinn was sure to be plenty awkward right now with the fight that she was having with Finn, but she guessed it was better than being stranded at McKinley.

"I can give you ride." Kurt quickly offered just as Allie was about to press call on Quinn's name. "I'd need directions to Puck's house though. Never been there..for obvious reasons." Allie smirked as she put her phone away.

"Sounds better than an awkward ride in the Fabray mobile." She leaned back on the piano. "Okay, let's get started then. I want to be amazed by your killer high F." Kurt smirked back. "Quinn and Finn are still fighting I take it?..eh it's inevitable I guess. I never thought she was the right person for Finn anyway." Kurt muttered the last part under his breath as he quickly set the sheet music for Defying Gravity on the piano stand.

Allie narrowed her eyes. "And what's that supposed to mean?" She asked feeling a little irked by Kurt's comment. She'd always been supportive of their relationship and not just because Quinn was best friend.

Kurt shook his head. "Nothing. Let's just start singing. Don't want to make you late for babysitting tonight after all." He stood from the piano bench and put his hand on the keys.

"Ahhhh..ah!" Kurt started vocalizing at the C above Middle C and moved up to a D. Allie felt her pulse race as he went up to the E next. His tone was so crystal clear and it freaked her out a little in a good way. Kurt was definitely a one of a kind talent. Even more so than Rachel and he deserved the chance to get a solo.

"Ahhh..ahhhh!" Allie jaw dropped all the way to the top of her chest as Kurt hit the High F and let it ring for a little longer than he did the other notes, a smile triumphantly gracing his face which was turning a light pink with excitement.

Allie jumped away from the piano clapping her hands ecstatically. "You did it! Oh my gosh you have the note! I'm so happy for you!" She leaped into Kurt's arms and he caught her laughing nervously as he sniffled tears of joy.

"Me too...okay now it's your turn. Let's see how well you can knock this puppy out of the park." Kurt turned to resume his seat at the piano when Allie shook her head. "No...I can't sing this nearly as well as you or Rachel can. I'm going to withdraw from the Diva off. I mean let's face it, you want this more than I do and you derserve it."

Kurt face fell. "Allie you don't have to withdraw. It'll be more fun anyway if we both ge t to go up against Rachel tomorrow." He smiled and Allie smiled back though it didn't reach her eyes. "This part was made for you though Kurt." She lightly punched him in the arm. "Come on." She pulled him back down on the piano bench next to her.

"Let's run through the number. I'll pretend to be Rachel and try to give you some scathing criticisms for tomorrow." Kurt sighed, then chuckled as he made himself comfortable at the piano. "You as Rachel? What a terrifying thought." He joked as he began to play the accompaniment.

Allie backhanded him up the side of his head. "Shut it, Hummel." She laughed and Kurt laughed with her as he began to sing.


	36. Chapter 39: Babysitting Part 2

(new chapter. Sorry if I'm not doing a good job building Puck and Allie's chemistry together. I'm trying. :/)

"Allie, when you have your baby will you name it after me?" Sarah asked suddenly while she was in the middle of her math worksheet that evening as Allie sat on the couch watching her while Puck was still at the bowling alley and Mrs. Puckerman was taking the late shift at work.

She dropped the magazine she was browsing through at the younger girl's question. "Who told you about the baby?" She asked, feeling her cheeks grow warm as her fingers trembled. Sarah shrugged as if it were no big issue. "Noah. So will you?"

Allie didn't answer her right away. Just as she finally formulated her answer, the front door swung open and Puck strolled in, kicking his shoes off on the foyer while tossing his jacket over the couch on top of Allie.

"Hey Ladies!" He smirked as he walked over and ruffled Sarah's hair before going into the kitchen to get something to drink. Allie picked up Puck's jacket and climbed off the couch to go after the jock after hanging the letterman up in the coat closet.

"Noah, why did you tell your family about the baby?" She demanded perching herself by the counter as Puck poured himself a cup of root beer.

"I didn't." Puck answered while taking a sip of soda. "I told Sarah cause she wouldn't quit bugging me. Don't worry she's not going to tell no one. Unlike me she's actually a good kid." He turned to take his drink upstairs to his room and stuck his hand into the pantry on his way to grab a half eaten bag of tortilla chips.

Allie snorted and followed him out of the kitchen. "What are you talking about? You're a good kid too Puck. Well when you try anyway." She shrugged and Puck snorted back. "Yeah right...thanks anyway Allie." He grinned at her as he headed for the stairs.

Sarah suddenly slammed her pencil down. "Noah, this was so hard. Can I watch TV now?" Puck paused halfway up the stairs and rolled his eyes toward the ceiling. "You need to get to bed now, Kiddo. Put your stuff away then go and take your bath." He said earning an eye roll from his little sister who slammed her math book shut.

"Okay." She sighed shoving her books back into her pink backpack before getting up to run past her older brother up the stairs to the bathroom. "Goodnight Allie." She gave Allie a gentle hug before running up to the top step to kiss Puck on the cheek. "Night Noah."

Noah grunted and nodded after her as Allie checked her watch. "Night Squirt. What are you doing?" He asked Allie who shrugged. "Finn's going to be picking me up soon." She put her cell phone away and Puck grimaced at the mention of his best friend's name. "Are you..afraid that Finn and I might kill each other if he finds out I got you pregnant?" He asked in a low voice just as Sarah slammed the bathroom door closed after herself.

Allie sighed. "Yes..." She hung her head. "Honestly..I can't have that on my shoulders Puck and you know that." She folded her arms across her chest. Puck smiled. "Hey..." He gently put his hands on her shoulders. "It's cool. I figured that's what the problem was when Finn started talking about you and the baby while we were bowling. I almost said something when I remembered that he doesn't know it's mine..anyways," He started to run his fingers down Allie's arms when Sarah suddenly burst out of the bathroom and started to look at them with a curious expression on her face.

Puck groaned. "Sarah, go take your bath." He snapped and Sarah rolled her eyes at him. "I need a towel." She said plainly and Puck sighed in annoyance. "I'll get it for you." He said and Allie smirked at him as Sarah went back into the bathroom.

"Adorable little bugger, isn't she?" She teased and Puck groaned. "You have no idea." He grabbed her hand. "Come on, let's go up to my room." He invited. "That is..if you want to. I was thinking I could tell you my idea for the glee bake sale."

Allie hesitated for a second then shrugged her shoulders. "Okay."

"So, it's a little messy in here right now. Try not to trip over anything." Puck warned as he threw open the door to his bedroom.

Allie looked inside and stifled a snicker. "Wow...looks like Finn's half of our room." She snickered and Puck rolled his eyes. "Ha ha. I'm going to get Sarah her towel. Feel free to sit wherever you want." He motioned towards his full sized bed and used his foot to kick a pile of dirty laundry into a corner before heading back out the door.

Allie slowly stepped inside. "You sure it's okay?" She asked and noticed a small bookshelf positioned by Puck's desk which surprisingly was cluttered with various pieces of paper and a World History textbook."

"It's cool." Puck shrugged. "I'll be back." He said before pulling the door shut. Allie turned and started to go sit down on the bed when she noticed a strange object on the top shelf of the bookcase.

Going over to investigate she realized it was a dirty baby's blanket. Allie glanced over her shoulder then carefully picked up the faded white cotton piece of fabric which was also printed with dozens of little blue building blocks marked with a B.

As she stroked it lightly with her fingertips, she noticed the first three books stacked on Puck's bookshelf. _How to Raise a Baby on five bucks...A Name For Your Baby...Being a Dad 101 for Dummies. _

She started to drop the baby blanket and caught it just as a folded piece of paper fell out of it. Allie bent down to pick it up. She saw the words "Dear Allie, I want you to know something" before Puck suddenly burst back into the room.

"Hey! Sorry I took so long. Sarah wanted her special shampoo." Allie jumped and quickly stepped away from the bookcase putting the note and the baby blanket back as Puck knocked over his booksack with the door.

Allie nodded slowly as she fiddled unconsciously with her fingertips. "Oh...that's-that's okay." She stammered as a lump the size of a golf ball slithered up her windpipe.

Puck gave her a strange look. "You okay Allie? You're shaking." He walked over to hug her and Allie pulled away, turning her face away so that Puck wouldn't be able to see she was about to cry.

"I'm fine!...I'm sorry I need to go." She walked briskly past the confused teenager out the door, brushing the beginning of tears from her eyes as she went.


	37. Chapter 40: I'm Keeping My Baby

(New update finally! Sorry these take so long to come out. Writer's block is so horrible -_- anyway enjoy the story and once again I own nothing but Allie.)

"Okay I know I've probably been acting kind of mean lately, but I don't know what I could have done to make you this upset with me." Finn frowned as he pulled up the truck on the Hudson's front driveway.

Allie mirrored his expression and shook her head. "It's not you..." She sighed. "Actually Finn, how do you feel about becoming an Uncle?" Finn shrugged in answer to her question.

"Honestly? I think it'd be kind of cool. You know having a little kid around the house and all. I'd get to spoil her and stuff." He smiled at the idea. "Why? Are you thinking about keeping your baby?"

Allie shrugged. "I'm...considering it." She looked down at her feet as Finn turned off the car's engine. He then surprised her by leaning over the seats to give her a hug.

"Oh that's great! Why don't you go to talk to Mom about it and I'll meet you in our room later to talk about it." He grinned looking like a little kid who just got exactly what he wanted for Christmas.

Allie smiled slightly back. "Okay, but only if you promise to call Quinn and resolve this stupid fight you've been having. Seriously I haven't been able to talk to her in days just because she doesn't want me getting involved with you guys' problems. It sucks."

Finn's smile immediately slipped from his face. "Well..that's cause it's none of your business." He muttered bitterly before jumping out of the car and heading up the front walk.

Allie sighed and looked down at her lap. A few minutes later, she let herself out of the car.

...

"Mom?..Mom, are you awake?" Allie peeked hesitantly into the open bedroom door and stepped inside when Carole sat up in bed, saw her daughter silhouetted in the doorway and flipped on her nightstand lamp.

"Allie? What's wrong Sweetheart? Did something happen while you were babysitting?" Allie shook her head. "No not exactly...can I ask you something?" She looked down at her feet and Carole slowly nodded her head.

"Of course. You can ask me anything. Come sit." She patted a spot next to her on the bed and Allie obligingly climbed on. She sighed then and looked at her feet. "Mom..what would you say if..if I wanted to keep my baby after she's born?" Allie swung her feet as she waited for her Mother to answer.

"Well..." Carole thought about her answer. "That would mean that we would have a lot more work to do before your due date arrives. I would need to look for a full time position at the hospital and we would need to think about adding a new room to the house to make a nursery. What made you want to change your mind all of a sudden?" She asked. Allie shrugged her shoulders..

"I don't know, I guess...I just got to thinking is all." She shrugged, finding it hard to explain herself when she knew she couldn't mention Puck to her Mother. "Finn's wanted to spoil her ever since we went to my first sonogram together. And I guess I'm just not that sure anymore that I'll really be able to give her up to someone else after she's born." She laid her hands over her middle and stroked her bulge as she struggled to hold back tears.

Carole frowned and nodded in understanding at that statement as she leaned over to grab her daughter's hand. "I know honey...and I understand. It's maternal instinct, but you really need to think about what it will mean for you if you decide to keep the baby. I'm not saying that I won't support you, but raising a child means a lot of time and money that you can't spend studying and preparing for college like you need to be right now. I know right now the baby seems like your whole life, but she doesn't need to be." Carole tried to let her down gently, but Allie was shaking.

She finally sighed and covered her face. "I'm just..I'm so confused." She admitted and looked down at her feet. Carole slipped an arm around her daughter. "I know, but I'll tell you what. If you really want to keep her then I will do everything I can to make sure that we can." Carole promised and Allie lifted her head. "Really?"

Carole nodded her head. "Really."

_Grrr! Why is it the one time I want to talk to you, you don't answer your phone Puckerman? _Allie growled to herself as furiously typed in another message into her cell phone.

Glee was supposed to start in five minutes and several people including Puck were not in the choir room yet.

"Hey Allie!" Allie jumped three feet out of her skin and nearly dropped her cell phone when Quinn came tearing into the choir room with Puck right behind her looking like she might shoot fire at the next person who looked at her wrong.

"Oh..hi Quinn, what's-?" "I just want a straight answer! How long have you known about Finn and Rachel?" Quinn's question and her sudden sharpness of tone surprised Allie.

"Wh-wh-what? Finn and Rachel? When did that happen?" Allie asked, confused as Quinn turned and sunk wearily into the chair next to her. "I don't know, yesterday maybe? All I know is that I suspected Finn of having feelings for her _before_ I saw them together in the Home Ec room and now I'm almost 95% sure that I was right about them."

Allie frowned at that. "But..why would Finn cheat on you? He's like..totally into you!" She stammered lightly as she suddenly remembered the way Finn had reacted to her when she tried to get him to resolve his issues with Quinn the night before.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "Don't ask me. All I know is if that hobbit lays so much as one finger on Finn, I'll make sure she knows what real humiliation feels like." She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes as Rachel walked in and started towards a seat in the front row.

Allie started to see red when Finn walked in next and called out to her before getting close and whispering something into her ear.

A badly made paper ball suddenly hit her upside the head and she flinched when it came dangerously close to her eye. "Hey! Psst! What's with Finn and Berry?" Puck hissed at her over Mike and Matt and Allie shrugged in response.

"How should I know?" She snorted, crossing her arms while continuing to glare at the back of Finn's head. "Hey, why haven't you been answering my texts? I've been trying to get a hold of you since first period started." She said turning to face the mohawked teenager.

Puck shrugged. "I put it in my locker. Why?" Allie opened her mouth to respond when Mr. Schue walked in and Finn and Rachel went to resume their seats.

"All right guys! Let's get started!" He smiled as he laid his briefcase down. "It's time for our first annual Diva Off! Kurt, why don't you start us off?" A polite smatter of applause met his announcement as Finn and Rachel went to resume their own seats and Kurt stood to go stand at the crook of the piano.

Allie leaned over and tapped him on the arm as he was about to leave. "Hey! Good luck!" She smiled at her friend. "I'm rooting for you." Kurt gave her a faintly apprehensive smile in return.

As the song began and Kurt began to sing, Allie quickly became entranced by the incredibly sweet sounding quality of his voice. She could feel every emotion that he put into the words and into his performance and with every bar that passed, she could feel her pulse and her heartbeat racing just a little bit faster than before.

Halfway through the song, Quinn leaned over and tapped Allie on the knee. "Hey! He's really good!" She whispered and Allie nodded her head in agreement. "He's amazing." She looked over and noticed Rachel turning slightly green with envy when she noticed everyone, even Finn was dually impressed by Kurt.

Allie felt a smile grow on her face as Kurt neared the conclusion of the piece. His whole face was glowing with confidence until he was about three bars from the last high note. Here he cast an anxious look in Allie's direction and she nodded encouragingly back wondering why he was so nervous when he blew the final high note and everyone..even Mercedes looked heavily disappointed.

Allie felt her chest burn with disappointment for Kurt as the others politely answered the end of Kurt's performance with a smattering of applause. Kurt quietly went to resume his seat while keeping his eyes low and Allie leaned forward as he sank into his chair.

"Hey, good job." She whispered though she knew Kurt never liked getting pity. The young contra-tenor sighed softly and shook his head at Allie as Rachel walked up to take her turn on the floor. Obviously though Kurt's flubbing of the last high note had given her a confidence boost because she was grinning like she just won a thousand grammy awards.

Allie noticed Finn attempting to give Rachel a concealed thumbs up from behind the back of Artie's head and scowled at him as Quinn shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Hey after class," Allie whispered to Quinn as Rachel started singing. "I'll make sure to find out what's really going on here." She promised. "Even if it means I have to turn his a** into grass for it to happen."She added and earned a wobbly grin from her best friend.

"Okay just don't go too hard on him." She whispered back and Allie lightly rolled her eyes.

Class ended after everyone cast their vote, the solo eventually getting assigned to Rachel and as Allie got up to leave the room with everyone else, she noticed Kurt lingering in his seat. She paused a moment by him as Finn passed her and Quinn on his way out the door, taking great care she noticed, to avoid both of their eyes.

"Hey! You coming?" Quinn inquired, breaking into her thoughts as she hung around at the edge of the piano bench closest to the door. Allie quickly nodded her head. "Yeah, just a second. Can you wait for me outside the door?"

Quinn slowly nodded and after glancing at Kurt turned to step outside. Allie went and sat down on the bottom riser next to Kurt. "Hey you." She tried to greet him cheerfully.

Kurt looked up when she dropped her backpack by his feet. "Hey." He answered to her glumly. "You must think I really suck right now, don't you?"

Allie shook her head. "No, you sounded great today." She patted his shoulder, but he lightly brushed her off. "You don't have to tell me that. We both know it's not true." He retorted, leaning his chin into the palm of his hand.

Allie frowned at that. "Kurt, what's wrong? Yesterday you were so sure you were going to win the solo for sectionals and you had that last note solid. I don't understand what happened today."

Kurt let out a long prolonged sigh. "It's my Dad. He got a phone call the other day while we were practicing in here. It was some douche bag saying that I was a fag."

Allie's jaw dropped at that. "Are you serious?" She couldn't believe someone could actually do something so mean. I mean, Burt liked to act tough a lot, but he was really a sweet sensitive kind of guy. She couldn't imagine how hurt he must have been after getting that phone call.

Kurt nodded his head at her. "Dead serious. And my Dad was so hurt after it happened, he was yelling at me about the stupid coffee machine. And he never yells about that thing Allie! It's been broken since forever!" He started to rant and Allie grabbed him by the knee to get his attention.

"Okay Kurt, you need to calm down. It's over now. You didn't get the solo so that means no one can give you anymore crap about that."

Kurt quickly shook his head. "Yes they can! I'm still out, aren't I Allie? It's like being a pregnant teenager, only worse because my problem won't go away in a nine months span."

Kurt furiously rubbed his fingers under his eyelids as Allie quietly took in everything he said. "Kurt, do you want to sing something before we go to lunch? You know since your Wicked solo kind of...totally blew and I know a song that might help you feel better about this whole thing." Allie offered and thought about the Taylor Swift Speak Now album she had in her bag as she spoke.

She brought it to school originally to let Tina borrow it for something, but now it was bringing to mind a song she felt was perfect for Kurt to vent some of what he was feeling.

Kurt sniffled as he pulled a tissue from his jacket pocket and blew his nose. "What song did you have in mind?" He asked.

Allie just smiled and reached for his hand while her other hand went into the front pocket of her backpack. "You'll see. Come on, let's stand up." She tried to pull the boy to his feet and he reluctantly complied with some light grumbling.

Allie pulled Kurt to the piano then grabbed the CD player Mr. Schue always kept in case someone wanted to use a pre-recorded accompaniment for their performance although it was pretty rare.

She set the disc inside and pressed play on the correct track. She turned back around from the piano just as the music began to play.

"You!" She pointed at Kurt as she began to sing. "With your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me.

You! Have knocked me off my feet again! Got me feeling like I'm nothing!

You! With your voice like nails on a chalkboard calling me out when I'm wounded.

You! Picking on the weaker man!" Allie suddenly whipped her head around towards the left and surprised Kurt causing him to chuckle a little at her attitude as he watched one hand gently supporting his chin.

Allie grinned and continued her little impromptu performance.

"Well you can take me down with just one single blow!

But you don't know what you don't know!

Someday I'll be living in a big ol city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean! Yeah yeah!

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me!" Allie snapped her fingers at Kurt and he flinched playfully in response.

"And all you're ever gonna be is mean! Why you gotta be so mean?"

Allie walked forward and grabbed Kurt's arms in an attempt to make him dance with her and he reluctantly complied for a minute before catching the beginning of the second verse.

"You! With your switching sides and wild-fire lies and your humiliation!

You! Have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them!" Kurt grinned as he sang along and Allie smiled back happy that he was returning to his usual happy and confident self.

"I walk with my head down trying to block you out cause I'll never impress you

I just want to feel okay again!" Kurt sang out with all his might and Allie let out a little laugh before coming in with the next line.

"I bet you got pushed around! Somebody made you cold!

But the cycle ends right now! Cause you don't know, what you don't know!"

"Someday!" The two friends started singing at the same time. "I'll be living in a big old city! And all you're ever gonna be is mean! Yeah yeah!

Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me!

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Oooh Someday I'll be living in a big old city

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Yeah Yeah! And someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me!

And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?" Allie finished out and Kurt burst into a fit of giggles as Allie reached to turn off the CD.

"That was great!" Kurt laughed as he reached forward and pulled Allie into a hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much. I don't know even know what to say to this!"

Allie shrugged as she offered Kurt another tissue to wipe his eyes with. "Mmm...how about something along the lines of, let's go get lunch now?" She joked and turned towards the door on the right hand side of the room as Kurt let out another chuckle.

"Hungry?" He asked and blew his nose into the tissue he was offered. Allie shook her head.

"Eh, it's more like Quinn's probably about ready to kill me now for making her wait outside this whole time and I don't really feel like dying before we get to make blueberry muffins in Home Ec class today." Allie answered and Kurt smiled as he turned and tossed his used tissues into the wastebasket.

"Ah, well can't have that can we?" He picked up his briefcase and headed for the door. "Come on Allie." Allie nodded and followed her friend out at his side.

...


	38. Chapter 41: Blow Up and Make Up

(I know I take forever updating so tonight. I'll offer you a really long one. haha enjoy :) )

...

"Okay! Either somebody just threw up or for some weird reason everyone is wanting to buy a cupcake from Glee Club."Kurt observed, as he, Allie and Quinn entered the cafetaria to find it a mad house.

Particularly over at the table where the Glee Club cupcake stand was supposed to be. Some girl got knocked to the floor when she tried to reach for a cupcake and the one she was holding ended up going all over the front of her deep V-neck top.

Allie exchanged looks with her two best friends.

"But..why would anyone want to buy a cupcake from us? I mean they suck!...At least the last batch did." Quinn puzzled. Allie shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Does anyone want to go check it out?" She asked and Kurt quickly backed away from the crowd. "Not me! This jacket's new and it's a Dolce Gabbana." Kurt pointed out as he smoothed the fabric of stylish black jacket he was wearing.

Allie shrugged her shoulders at him. "Okay. Suit yourself. Q, you want to check it out?" She asked, turning to her other best friend. The Cheerio answered by linking her arm with Allie's. "Lead the charge oh fearless one." She smirked and and Allie laughed with her.

Allie and Quinn quickly managed to push their way through the crowd and found Puck, Santana and Brittany struggling to control the cupcake stand as customers flooded in, practically killing each other in an attempt to get a the cupcake.

Allie walked up and planted her hands on the tops of Puck's shoulders.

"Hey! What the heck is going on? It's like a zoo in here!" Allie exclaimed as Quinn got up next to her and tried to squeeze in between Puck and Santana.

Allie realized she was counting the money they got from sales so far. "Holy Crap! There's like 900 dollars in here already!" She shrieked and Allie's eyes became as big as dinner plates. "What?...How?"

Puck grinned up at her as he handed a cupcake to another ravenous customer."It's simple bad boy math." He said talking over the noise. "One bada** plus a wicked performance of Lying and Crying in a wheelchair equals one crazy heck bake sale."

Allie shook her head at this as someone shoulder checked her in an attempt to give Puck money for a cupcake.

"Um okay. About a million things popped into my head when you said that and none of it was drug free, especially knowing you!" She made a retort and Puck chuckled just as Mr. Schuester suddenly poked his head out through the crowd.

Allie could tell by the look on his face that he was very impressed with how business was going.

"Hey guys! How's it going? It certainly looks like we've got this in the bag! I mean look at this crowd!" Mr. Schue got this excited look on his face which caused Puck, Santana and Quinn to grin wider then they already were.

"Puck found his Nana Connie's old recipe." Brittany piped up while Santana started licking the frosting off of one of the cupcakes. "Do you want to try one? They're addictive." Brittany held out a fresh cupcake to Mr. Schue who quickly declined the offer.

"Ah no thanks. Don't want to take one from a paying customer. Hey! Nice work buddy!" Mr. Schue held out his fist to Puck who gladly bumped it while wearing the biggest grin on his face.

The wheels in Allie's head began to turn as Mr. Schuester left to go have lunch in the school's Teacher's Lounge. Addictive cupcakes? Ones even the practically bullimic and anorexic cheerios were eating?

There was no way Puck got this recipe from his grandmother. Besides, as far as she remembered, his Nana Connie didn't even know how to bake anything except for those interesting Jewish pastries.

Allie quickly plopped herself in a seat between Brittany and Puck as her suspicions took root in her mind.

"Look, if you ever expect to raise this baby with me then you have to quit being such a delinquent all the time!" She hissed into Puck's ear, glad that the noise of the crowd would prevent everyone else from hearing her.

And plus Brittany was quite dense so anything she heard would usually go through one ear and out the other in a matter of milliseconds.

"Oh I don't know what you're talking about." Puck offered Allie smoothly as he counted up the cash in the cash box with glee.

Allie rolled her eyes and hopped out of her seat. "Fine! I guess I'll see you at Glee Club then. I have to go ask Mr. Schue about something anyway." She shoved her way out through the crowd again then dumped her lunch before heading out of the cafetaria.

She was just on her way to the ladies room when she passed by the choir room and saw Finn sitting on the first row...with Rachel.

The two of them were apparently trying to fix Rachel's wheelchair, but the sound of their laughter and the way they were looking at each other was enough to start making Allie see red again.

_All right. Enough's enough! _She decided before storming into the room. "Finn!" Her voice jumped to a new volume and Rachel promptly jumped away from Finn at the warning in her tone.

Finn's expression was more of a mixture of confusion and anger. "What are you doing here Allie?" He very nearly snarled at his sister. Allie was hardly fazed by him.

"I should be asking you the same thing!" She shot back at him, eyeing Rachel with irritation. "Seriously Finn, just how long did you think you could get away with sneaking around like this?"

Rachel immediately sensing a long loud argument got up to leave the choir room. "Um I'll get out of you guys' way." She mumbled until Allie stopped her. "No! You stay! This concerns you!"

Her tone and the unusual fire Rachel heard in Allie's voice made her obey without question. Finn however was beyond annoyed.

"It's none of your business Allie. I'm just trying to help out a friend here! Is that suddenly a crime now?" He raised his voice at her. Allie did not flinch.

"No, but flirting with her behind your girlfriend's back is! I can't believe you would do this to Quinn, Finn! She loves you and I thought you loved her too! What? Is it because she won't put out for you! Is that why?" She challenged and she felt her temper rise with every word she spoke.

Finn threw his hands up in the air. "No! I'm just trying to be a good teammate! Rachel doesn't have any friends here and you know that! God! Why do you have to go all bananas on me about everything! You don't even know the what's going on!"

"Well I wouldn't be going all bananas on you right now if you had been honest with me and Quinn in the first place and told us what was going on! Seriously, what would you have done if Quinn had found you in here instead of me? You know she's not as nearly as nice as I am when it comes to this!"

Allie's words made Finn turn a deep embarrassed shade of red. He hadn't thought of that for some stupid reason and Allie knew it. She knew it as well as she knew that Tina didn't have a real stutter. She faked it back in sixth grade when they had to give oral history reports and Tina had been too shy to get up in front of everyone in class.

"I...I didn't think..." Finn started to stammer while Rachel bored a mental hole in the floor with her eyes.

Allie finally cooled her anger and softened her voice as she wrapped her arms carefully around the barely visible bump where her unborn child lay within her.

"Of course you didn't, but you still hurt her Finn and you made it worse by not telling her the truth." Allie reached over and grabbed her brother by the forearm. "Come on. Get up, and go talk to Quinn. If I know her as well as I know I do, she'll understand."

Finn sighed and lightly rolled his eyes as he allowed Allie to pull him up from the choir risers. "Why do you always get to be the voice reason?" He whined slightly, earning a giggle and an eye roll for it.

"Because I'm the smart twin. Now come on!" Allie pushed him towards the door. "Quinn's in the cafetaria helping Santana and them sell cupcakes. Go and tell her you want to talk."

Finn stumbled forwards towards the door and turned his head back towards his twin when his feet finally stopped sliding across the tiled floor. "Come with me?" He asked hopefully and Allie sighed. Seriously he was hopeless.

"Okay fine, but only as far as the cafetaria door. Just let me talk to Rachel first. I went way more overboard than I intended and I have a pretty good feeling that I shocked her." Finn nodded and turned to head for the door. "Okay, I'll be right outside then." He walked out and pulled the door closed after himself.

Allie turned and hesitantly seated herself next to Rachel. "Hey..." She nudged Rachel lightly on the arm. "I'm sorry I made you sit through that Rachel. I shouldn't have, now that I think about it. Even if it felt so right when I first stormed through that door at you guys."

Rachel sniffed and lightly attempted to square her shoulders. "It's okay. I deserved it I guess...I mean, you were right Finn is dating Quinn. I shouldn't have been entertaining ideas of us having a chance together even if I really want it..it's not good for the team." Rachel added with some of her old confidence back in her voice and for some reason it made Allie laugh.

"Well I wouldn't go that far." She said, referring to Rachel putting the blame of this whole incidence on herself. She stood from the risers. "Come on, let's get out of here. Lunch is almost over and I need to make sure Finn does not leave this building without making up with his girlfriend."

Allie offered Rachel her hand along with a packet of travel sized tissues and the young super diva gratefully accepted the offer. "Thanks Allie." She smiled taking out a tissue and blowing her nose.

Allie shook her head. "Don't mention it." She said with a smile.

...

"So I didn't see you in seventh period today." Puck grinned at Allie from the doorway of the choir room. Allie looked up from where she had been plunking out the melody to a song she couldn't get out of her head at the moment on the piano.

She reached for a tissue from kleenex box Mr. Schue left in there and blew her nose before giving a response.

"I had a lot on my mind." She said quietly looking up when Puck laid a heavy metal cash box on top of the piano. "Where the heck did you get all that?" She asked incredulously as she tossed her used tissue into the trash can.

Puck rolled his eyes as he opened the case and started to count the money that was inside. "Relax. It's just all the cash we forked up from the bake sale this afternoon. Maybe you forgot." He said with a sly smirk.

Allie rolled her eyes then sidled up next to him to help him count all the money. "Holy Crap there must be at least a thousand dollars in here!" Allie gasped as she picked up a large pile of bills and started to count them out loud.

Puck just shrugged. "Could be. My secret ingredient worked." He offered her a coy smile over his shoulder as he counted out the fiftieth dollar in his stack. Allie raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? And what was this secret ingredient?" She asked sounding amused as she counted out her forty-eighth dollar and stopped to lick her fingers in order to unstick two twenties from her stack.

Puck shook his head while still smiling. "I'm not telling." Allie put down her next twenty. "You put weed in them didn't you?" She deadpanned and Puck paused in his counting.

"How did you figure it out?" He demanded like a crook in a movie who was so sure his plan would work and got foiled by the main character anyway. Allie shrugged her shoulders.

"It wasn't that hard. Considering it's you and when Brittany said you got your grandmother's old recipe, I knew I had to be right. Your Nana Connie never bakes anything." Puck rolled his eyes as he resumed his money counting.

"Yes she does. She made us those Hamtaschens once remember?" He said looking over at Allie again as she counted laid the 110th dollar on her gone stack.

Allie snorted. "Yeah I remember. Do you remember what happened the last time we got busted for drug possession in Glee Club?" She asked and Puck paled.

"You're going to tell on me?" He asked as if it were a given. He would expect it. I mean, this is the girl who skipped out on a Glee Assignment after all because she didn't want to go along with the rest of her team and take a happy pill to enhance their performance.

Of course he didn't know that Allie had actually grown to care for him and that despite the things he does, she's still willing to offer him a chance to prove that he can be a good Dad for their baby. Allie smiled as she thought about the baby care books and the old baby blanket she found in Puck's room that night when she was babysitting his little sister.

"Nah, I'm not going to tell." She said flipping her hair lightly out of her face. "I don't want Mr. Schue or you to get into any trouble when it doesn't look like anyone's getting red eyed or hallucinating after eating those cupcakes. I'm pretty sure Brittany and Santana each had like five and they looked completely fine today in Home Ec."

Puck snickered at that. "They each had eight actually." He said finishing his stack and waiting for Allie to finish counting hers. "Quinn had to punch Brittany to make her stop eating the cupcakes so we could sell them. Plus you know, they're Cheerios so Sue would kill them if they gained too much weight."

Allie nodded to show she knew this fact and frowned lightly as she thought about the crazy diets the Cheerios were often forced to go on. They were so unhealthy and Quinn had even fainted once during gym class. Since then she was able to convince her friend to quit the diet, but Allie knew that despite her best efforts, Quinn still often felt fat. Even though she barely weighed 120.

Allie just hoped that Quinn was staying off of her crash diet like she promised. She didn't want to have to deal with another one of her friends fainting because they decided they were too fat to eat.

"Hey, you okay?" Puck lightly pulled at the skin of her arm when he noticed the frown on her face. Allie startled and lightly nodded her head as she came back to reality and set to counting out the last few bills in her hand.

"Yeah I'm fine." She counted the last dollar then turned to smile at Puck. "I have 300 bucks in my pile. How about you?" She asked and Puck smiled back. "900."

Allie felt her eyes grow as big as saucers. "Oh my gosh! That's 1200 altogether! This is awesome!" She jumped up and down excitedly then turned and threw her arms around Puck's neck laughing as he rolled his eyes before hugging her back.

"And you know what's the best part?" Puck asked, tickling her ear with his breath as he talked. Allie shook her head and pulled away from Puck's arms as she asked. "What?"

"We have enough here for the short bus and a couple of nattie lights for the road trip back from Sectionals." Allie rolled her eyes and smacked Puck in the abs with a stack of money.

"You better not mention that to Mr. Schue, cause he might just beat you down with a stick." She joked and grabbed Puck's half of the stack to rubberband together with her own.

Puck chuckled dryly. "Hardy har har." He muttered sarcastically before taking the stack of money from Allie's hand and putting it into his pants. "Come on. Let's get this cash to Mr. Schue before he thinks I ran off with it."

...

"1200 bucks!" Puck was grinning as he handed the wad of bills to Mr. Schuester in the auditorium. "That's enough for the short bus _and _at least two cases of Nattie Light for the journey home."

Allie sighed a bit at this, but laughed as Mr. Schue told him to dream on and playfully thumped him in the chest with the money as everyone applauded him. Allie followed Puck to get a seat in the front row and climbed up into a seat between Kurt and Rachel. Both offered her a smile at her appearance.

She chanced a peek over her shoulder at Finn and Quinn and noticed they were holding hands between their seats. She did a mental fist pump in her head and turned back around in her seat just as the applause died down and Quinn waved to her.

Mr. Schue looked up from the wad of money back up at the Glee Club with real pride lighting his eyes. "Wow..." he shook his head looking like he might cry at any time. "I'm really proud of you guys for pulling together like this." He then turned to reach Artie who was in his wheelchair at the back of the group.

"Artie, why don't you go take this to Principal Figgins yourself?" He suggested and everyone clapped again for him as Artie eagerly took the money from Mr. Schue.

He didn't make a move to go out one of the side exits though and it confused Allie for a minute. What was he waiting for?

"What's wrong Dude?" Finn asked from his seat in the back row of the box, voicing everyone's thoughts. Artie shrugged as he looked down happily at the wad of money he held in his hand.

"I'm really appreciate what you guys did for me, but I'm not the only kid in a wheelchair at this school and I'm sure there will be others after I graduate. I know how important it is for us to all go to sectionals together, but I think I'd rather get a ride from my Dad and use the money we all raised to buy new handicap ramps for the auditorium."

Allie exchanged glances with Kurt and Quinn and knew just from one look that they all agreed with Artie's decision.

"Any objections?" Mr. Schue asked though he knew the answer already.

Finn shrugged. "Well, it sure beats having to carry him around every day." He joked and everyone laughed with him at that. Even Mr. Schue.

"All right, the vote seems unanimous! Artie, go bring Principal Figgins the money and tell him what you want to do with it." Mr. Schue gestured towards the stage right exit and Artie excitedly wheeled his way towards the door following more applause.

It wasn't until after they finished rehearsing their Proud Mary in Wheelchairs number that Allie remembered why she had been texting Puck that morning and raced to catch up with him as he was leaving after putting up his wheelchair in the choir room.

"Hey Puck! Wait up a second!" Allie doubled over to catch her breath as Puck turned two inches away from his truck.

"Sup Babe?" He asked, his old smirk lighting his face with a hint of genuinity in his eyes. Allie pulled her backpack around and pulled out a disc which she had burned for Puck the previous night along with a photo of her last ultrasound.

"I burned this for you and I included a photo. Just thought you might want a glimpse of what our daughter looks like. Personally I think she's taking after you." She said putting the DVD into Puck's hand.

Puck just studed the picture for a moment. He seemed confused so Allie tried to help him out. "Here. See that?" She pointed to a light gray smudge on the photo. "That's her head." The look that passed Puck's face at that moment was just priceless.

It was like he was seeing the sun for the first time.

"Wow..." He murmured as he looked back at Allie. "Thanks Allie. This is really something!" He said with a gleam in his eye.

Allie just shrugged as she turned to leave. "Just show me that you deserve this, Noah." She said as Quinn pulled up her mustang. "I'll see you tomorrow." She waved before getting into the front seat.

Puck was still staring at the ultrasound photo when girls drove off, completely in awe over the little miracle he knew was growing inside of Allie.


	39. Chapter 42: Ballad

(Hey guys! I want to take this time to tell you thank you for subscribing to this story and for leaving me so many reviews. I'm glad you guys enjoy it so much. :) Enjoy the beginning of the Ballad arc. )

...

_Well...it's official. My life is officially over. _Allie frowned as she tugged on the zipper of her dress. How she wished that her clothes had a sturdy torso pad like Quinn's Cheerio uniform did.

The pad would be perfect for hiding her baby bump at its current state. Allie tugged up on the zipper again to no avail.

"Allie, we're going to miss first period if we don't leave right now. What the heck is taking so long?" Finn asked, sticking his head into their bedroom.

Allie sighed loudly and glared at herself lightly in the mirror as she gave up trying to get her zipper to come all the way up her dress.

"It's awful Finn." She frowned as she rubbed at her eyes. She looked down at her baby bump and attempted to cover it with her hands as Finn walked inside.

"Uh what's awful?" He asked, getting up behind his sister to help her with the zipper.

Allie lightly knocked his fingers off of her dress. "My baby bump, Finn. My dress won't fit over it anymore. What am I going to do? I'm going to be ruined!" Finn realized Allie was distressed and sighed.

"Hey come here." He pulled her towards the edge of his bed and sat down, pulling Allie down next to him. "Come on, look at me." He instructed while pushing her chin up with the tip of his finger.

Allie reluctantly complied.

"Nothing..is going to change the way I or any of our friends think of you. You're amazing Allie for going through with being pregnant right now and after you have the baby, I promise we're all going to help you get back on your feet again."

Allie sniffed and rubbed her eye as Finn finished talking and stared down at her feet. "You really don't think I'm just some dumb slut who deserves what's coming to her?" She croaked out and Finn gave a light shrug.

"Well..." He thought about it. "You're not a slut." He grinned and it took Allie a moment to realize what he was saying. Turning she grabbed one of Finn's pillows and smacked him in the chest with it.

"You Jerk!" She gasped, proceeding to beat him with the pillow until Finn finally managed to pull it away from her grasp.

"I was kidding!" He laughed. "Besides I have a math test today and I'm going to need to have my head on straight for it." Finn laughed as he grabbed his pillow back and bounced off the bed with it.

Allie rolled her eyes. "Yeah yeah, whatever Finn. We both now you don't need my help to fail your Math test. You and Puck both do that just fine on your own." She joked and got a pillow to the face for that remark.

"Ha ha, real funny you." Finn laughed dryly as he threw the pillow back onto his bed. "Finish getting dressed and meet me at the truck. I'm going to call Quinn and tell her we're going to be a little late." He said, turning to leave the room so that Allie could have some privacy.

"Finn." Allie called after him just as he reached the doorway. Finn started to turn around and opened his mouth to respond when Allie ran up and gave him a hug.

"Um..what's this for?" He asked, a little embarrassed by his sister's gesture. Allie shrugged.

"Just...thank you." She went to the closet to find something to wear.

...

"Oh my gosh! You're wearing the dress! You look like a doll!" Kurt practically squealed as Allie, Quinn and Finn walked into Glee together that day. Allie wearing the maternity dress Kurt and Mercedes bought for her last month.

"Yeah well, Little Hudson Junior is beginning to rear her little head out at the world." Allie rolled her eyes as she chose the seat next to Kurt and tried to cross her legs together.

"Oh is she? Let me see!" Kurt's eyes gleamed as he turned to lay a hand against Allie's stomach. Allie sighed and gently pushed his hand off. "Kurt stop! You're embarrassing me." She grumbled as Puck walked in and shot her a slight smile on his way to a seat on the other side of the room next to Rachel. Allie smiled back though Finn was too engaged with Quinn to notice.

"Allie, what are you doing?" Kurt demanded, his eyebrow raised in suspicion after Puck had assumed his seat. Allie shrugged her shoulders as Mr. Schue walked in. "Nothing." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat as Mr. Schuester, without a single word in greeting first walked to the whiteboard and wrote a single word with a black marker.

"Ballad!..Who can tell me what it means?" Mr. Schue asked as he underlined the word then turned around and put a cap on the marker.

"A male duck?" Brittany tried. Kurt raised his hand. "A Ballad is a love song." He said with a simple yet confident smile on his face. Mr. Schue nodded his head at him.

"Sometimes, but they don't always have to express love. A Ballad is a story set to music and that makes it the perfect form of self expression. Stories and music are both excellent ways to express feelings we feel like we can't get out any other way. Plus Sectionals is coming up and the committee has added a new rule for the competition which states that every team has to include a ballad with their repetoire."

Rachel smiled serenely at that annoucement. "Well! It looks like my weekly letter to the Ohio Show Choir Committee finally paid off." She beamed as Puck gave her a "nobody cares" look.

Mr. Schuester quickly disregarded the remark though as he proceeded to put a little black top hat on top of the piano. "Okay your assignment for this week. I'm going to pair you off and then you're going to pick a ballad to sing for your partner. Just look them right in the eyes," He said. "Find the emotion you want to express, and then make them feel it. It's simple."

Allie frowned slightly at that as Finn glanced over at Quinn. "I choose Quinn." He said happily and Quinn lightly rolled her eyes at him with amusement.

"Oh no no no! That's too easy." Mr. Schue grinned at the couple. "See your partners are going to be chosen by fate. I put all your names into this hat and whoever you choose, is the one you will sing to." He said and looked out over the class who for the most part looked unenthusiastic for this plan. "Also since we have an uneven number, I'll be putting my name into the hat as well. Now who wants to go first?"

For a minute nobody made a move, finally Puck shuffled forward and reached into the hat.

Allie held her breath as he pulled out a slip of paper and proceeded to read his partner's name. "Mercedes." He said in an uninterested tone and laid the slip on the piano before returning to his seat. Allie relaxed visibly into her seat as Artie wheeled up to the piano next.

"Quinn." He smiled as the blonde shrugged non-chalantly at the match up.

Finn walked up next. All the color drained from his face when he saw the name written on the slip of paper he picked. He groaned then looked at Mr. Schue. "Mr. Schue!"

Mr. Schue gave him a unyielding look. "Who did you pick FInn?" Finn sighed and huffed out under his breath. "Kurt."

Kurt suddenly started blushing like a little school girl as Allie and several others around the room snickered at the poor Quarterback. However, Allie wasn't laughing when she got up to pull a name from the hat.

"Um...Brittany." She blinked reading the name written on her slip as Finn attempted to smother his laughter into his letterman.

Allie frowned as her choir mates continued to laugh, but this time at her. "Uh Mr. Schue, I don't know if I can do this assignment with another girl." She complained as Santana glared lightly at her from across the room.

Mr. Schue gave her a helpless shrug. "Sorry Allie, the fates have spoken. You'll figure something out I promise." He said with a not too reassuring smile as Allie sighed and dragged her feet back to her seat.

Finally everyone in the class had chosen a partner except for Rachel. Everyone knew what was coming as the Diva stood from her chair.

"I guess it's you and me then Mr. Schue." She said and Mr. Schue paled. "Uh I don't..." He stammered obviously uncomfortable with the idea of singing a ballad to Rachel.

"Hey! The fates have spoken, Mr. Schue." Allie couldn't help interjecting gleefully despite Mr. Schue's obvious discomfort as Finn nudged her playfully in the knee.

Artie raised his hand as a look of defeat and embarrassment passed over Mr. Schue's face. "Uh Mr. Schue, would you mind clarifying for us what kind of songs you want us to sing?" he asked and Mr. Schue started to answer, when Rachel butt in.

"Well why don't you let Mr. Schuester and I demonstrate?" She suggested, looking way too happy about the idea as she turned towards Brad the pianist. "Endless Love in B-flat please."

Mr. Schue looked like he was going to hurl when he heard Rachel's song choice.

"Um, I'm not sure that's an appropriate song," He tried again to dissuade Rachel, but she would not allow him to do so. "Why? It's a great song and a perfect ballad."

"Yeah Mr. Schue. I like that song." Finn added slinging an arm around Quinn as everyone started to laugh.

Allie leaned over and whispered into Kurt's ear as Rachel and Mr. Schue started to sing. "Hey! I think I'm about to love this assignment." She snickered as she watched Rachel practically chase Mr. Schue around the piano.

Kurt smiled back as he watched the performance with an aroused look on his face. "You're telling me." He glanced at Finn.


	40. Chapter 43: Ballad Part 2

(Next update. Just as a heads up, Kurt's going to find out Allie's little secret soon. Not in this update, but most likely in the next. Enjoy! )

...

"And I! I want to share my love with you!" Allie sang out to herself as she happily shuffled through her belongings at her locker.

"Well! Someone seems to be in a better mood than they were this morning." Quinn smiled brightly as she came up to her best friend's locker on her way to English class.

Allie just shrugged. "Oh you know...watching Rachel freak out Mr. Schue that way in Glee Club today had a way of giving me a mood lift." She giggled as she shut her locker and turned to walk with Quinn to class.

Quinn nodded in agreement to this. "Yeah that was pretty funny. Finn was tempted to make a video, but I told him not to." She laughed as they found seats together in the middle row of the classroom.

Allie had to cover her mouth to keep from giggling too loud. "Oh that would have been hysterical! I bet it would get a lot of hits on Youtube." She said as Brittany took the seat on the other side of her at their table. "Of course, Mr. Schue probably wouldn't appreciate it."

Quinn shook her head. "No, probably not." She said, turning to face forward in her seat just as their teacher walked in.

"All right class! Put your notebooks away. We're going to have a little pop quiz today on last night's reading. I assume you all did it." A unanimous groan flew around the room as Ms. Spike proceeded to hand out the quizzes.

Quinn leaned over and poked Allie in the arm with her pencil as the kid in the desk next to her passed her the quizzes. "Hey! So the Chastity ball is this weekend. Want to go shopping for dresses together today after school?" She whispered as she bent over her quiz.

Allie shook her head. "Quinn, I'm not going to the Chastity Ball. Santana had me kicked out of the club last week at the meeting when you were at the dentist." She whispered back as she pulled her quiz back from Brittany who had attempted to peek at it.

Quinn frowned. "Santana doesn't have any right to do that to you. Even if she is the vice president. I'll talk to her about it at Cheerios."

Allie shook her head. "No, don't. There's no point. I broke my celibacy vows so that means I'm out. I'd be more than happy though to help you find a dress for the ball. It has to be after four though, because Brittany and I are rehearsing today after school."

Quinn frowned at that, but nodded her head. "Fine. I'll call you then."

"Excuse me, Ladies! Is there a problem?" Ms. Spikes crossed her arms in disapproval at the two girls. Quinn and Allie quickly shook her heads and bent back over their quizzes.

"No Ma'am. Sorry." Allie mumbled as she propped her head up against her fist.

...

"Okay...so sing to me all your emotions. " Brittany told Allie as the two girls sat together in chairs at the choir room later that day after school to figure out their numbers for their Glee Assignment.

This was even more awkward than Allie thought it would be because Brittany didn't seem at all uncomfortable with the idea of singing a ballad to her.

Finally Allie gave up. "Britt, I'm sorry but I can't do this. It's just too weird." She sighed as she shifted around uncomfortably in her chair. Brittany was unaffected by this.

"Why?" Allie sighed. "Because!...I just can't okay? I can't sing a ballad to another girl! It's just weird and stupid!" Allie threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

Brittany just blinked. Allie sighed. "Sorry..." She apologized. "I didn't mean to say it like that. It's just I've been pretty stressed lately. What with the baby and all..." She looked down at her feet.

Brittany nodded her head. "Well...why don't you try singing to it then? I can even help you pick a song." Allie's head snapped up from the ground. "You mean, to the baby?" She asked.

Brittany nodded her head. "Yeah, I mean Mr. Schue said we had to sing a ballad that made each other feel what the other felt. He didn't say we had to sing to each other."

Allie raised an eyebrow at the Cheerio. "Britt I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're a genius." Brittany cocked her head to one side in confusion. "Wait why can't you believe it?" She asked and Allie shook her head. "Never mind. Do you have access to the Cheerios' printer?"

Brittany nodded her head. "Okay, then let's get to work! I have an idea for a ballad we could do." Allie got up from her chair and headed towards the door. Brittany followed.

...

"And it was..enchanting to meet you. All I can say is I was..enchanted to meet you!" "Hey Baby!" Puck interrupted Allie's happy singing as she left rehearsal with Brittany and answered a text message on her phone. Quinn was waiting for her in her car.

Allie looked up from her phone then quickly pocketed her cell phone. "Noah, what did we say about being seen together?" She crossed her arms across her chest as the jock slowly made his way over to her, fiddling with something in his left jeans pocket.

"Hey it's cool! I told Finn I left my football jersey in my car and asked him to go get it for me. We have at least seven minutes." Puck grinned as he pulled a smudged, faded old cloth from his pocket as he spoke and held it out to her.

It took a minute for Allie to realize it was the baby blanket she found in his room last week when she was babysitting for Sarah.

"Puck, what is this?" She asked, her voice kicking up a notch in pitch with emotion. Puck shrugged. "It's my old baby blanket. Don't tell anyone, but I held on it after my Dad walked out on us because it reminded me that my Mom was still there. I want _her _to have it now. You know if you'll let me. I know it's a little dirty and stuff, but still."

Allie felt a lump rise in the back of her throat. "Puck this is..." She trailed off feeling tears prick at her eyes. "...I don't know what to say." Puck just smiled as he grabbed her hand and quickly pushed the blanket between her fingers.

"Just take it. And don't go telling anyone that I still had my baby blanket. Got a rep to protect you know." Allie nodded her head as she looked down at the blanket and noticed there was something kind of hard inside it.

"Thank you Noah." She said in a voice that was barely a whisper. Puck just shrugged and smiled at her. "Hey I told you I wasn't a deadbeat." He said in a dead serious voice and turned to leave for football practice.

Allie stared after him then opened the little pile of blankets in her hand. A folded piece of notebook paper was nestled inside and on it was written a short little note.

_Dear Alllie,_

_I want you know something. I know people call me a screw up and that I'm not the best kind of guy out there, but I want you to know that I'm trying. _

_ Puck_


	41. Chapter 44: A Surprise to Be Sure

(Hey guys! So my computer got stolen the other day so my updates will as a result be even more spaced out than they already are. I'm sorry and I hope you enjoy this chapter which I wrote on my brother's laptop. :))

...

"Quinn, if you don't come out from there soon, I will crawl under that locked door and get you out myself!" Allie threatened boredly as she filed her nails while waiting for her friend to finish trying on all the dresses they picked for the Chastity Ball.

"I'm not wearing out in this one!" Quinn pouted as she slammed the stall door open. "I look like Rachel friggen Berry in it!" She frowned and stepped out in a stunning dress of white with puffed sleeves and a sash around her middle.

Allie shrugged as she studied the dress from her seat. "It looks cute to me. Why don't you try the strapless one next? That one won't make you look like Rachel." She said with a slight grin as the Head Cheerio tugged irritatedly at the sleeves of the dress.

"Okay, I'm going back in then." She walked back into the stall and pulled the door shut with a slam as Allie took out her phone and quickly texted Kurt.

_Kurt! I need your help! Q is driving me crazy with the dress shopping! The girl is unsatisfiable! Think you can lend your expertise?_

"Allie, this one doesn't look right for the Chastity Ball. Can you go put some of these dresses back for me? I want to try one I picked now." Quinn asked as she draped some of the dresses she'd already tried on over the top of the fitting room door.

Allie nodded and got up from her chair. "Sure Q. I'll go look and see if there's anything nice that we missed too." She said as she grabbed the dresses and went to hang them back on the sales rack. She turned to head back to her seat just as her phone went off.

_I can be there in no less than fifteen minutes. I'm over at your house right now helping Finn with the same thing. Sorry. :/ _

Allie sighed and texted him back.

_Well hurry, cause at this rate I'm going to be in this mall till closing time. :P_

"Allie, what do you think?" Quinn asked stepping out of the dressing room in a stunning white dress with long fashionable sleeves that made her look like she just walked out of a Greek Mythology book.

"Well?" Quinn asked when Allie didn't respond for a minute. She shook her head. "If it's that bad, I'll go take it off." "No!" Allie stopped her. "You look awesome! You need to get that dress Quinn. Like I am not even kidding!"

Quinn chuckled and rolled her eyes at her best friend's reaction. "Well all right then. I guess I'll get changed so we can get out of here and get a pedicure." She walked back into the dressing room just as Kurt texted Allie back.

_Okay! I'm on my way. Never fear, Kurt Hummel will soon be there._

Allie laughed and rolled her eyes as she quickly texted her friend back.

_At ease soldier. We just picked a winner. You're welcome to join us for a mani and pedi session though. _

Kurt soon texted her back.

_Ah pity. Well as tempting as that sounds I have a rehearsal to get to for Glee Club that Mercedes just texted me about. How's working with Brittany by the way?_

Allie shrugged as she texted him back.

_Interesting. We're doing a ballad together for the baby. I'll see you tomorrow Kurt._ She pressed send just as she got an incoming call from her brother.

"Hey Allie!..How much longer are you and Quinn going to be?" Finn asked, sounding slightly nervous for some reason as Allie got up to follow Quinn to the cash register.

"Uh not much longer. We're going to get our nails done after Quinn finishes paying for her dress. Why?" She asked a little confused.

"Uh..no reason." Finn stammered nervously. "Actually there's something I want to tell you..it's kind of important." He added and Allie glanced up as Quinn grabbed her shopping bag from the counter.

"Okay I'll be home as soon as we're done." Finn breathed deeply into the phone. "Okay...bye." Allie nodded back. "Bye." She hung up the phone and answered Quinn's questioning look with a shrug.

_I wonder what Finn wants?_

...

"...I'll stand by you! I'll stand by you! I won't let nobody hurt you! I'll stand by you! Take me into your darkest hour! And I'll never desert you! I'll stand by you..." Finn sang with his hand outstretched towards his laptop not noticing Allie peering at him through the doorway of their bedroom.

"Finn?" Finn jumped a good two feet into the air. "Crap!" He cursed and looked down at his feet promptly embarrassed as Allie approached him and looked at the computer screen. She smirked.

"Were you just singing to my ultrasound?" She asked, sounding both amused and touched at the same time. Finn's face went red. "Uh...yeah. I guess." He continued to stare at the floor as Allie slowly lowered herself onto the edge of the bed next to him.

"Aw you're blushing." She teased and reached to ruffle his hair when Finn suddenly snapped up and moved away from her hand. "Hey no! I am NOT blushing!..But if you're just going to make fun of me then I guess I'll just leave!" He said annoyedly getting up to leave.

Allie grabbed him by the arm. "Hey no! Finn stop! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to embarrass you. I was just surprised, that's all. Was this why you wanted me to come home earlier?" She asked and Finn sighed still looking annoyed.

"Maybe...it was Kurt's idea." He mumbled while rubbing the back of his head. Allie smiled slightly at that. "I should have known." She said softly. "If that boy wasn't a boy he'd have started a war with Quinn by now."

Finn perked his head up at that. "What are you talking about?" Allie quickly shook her head. "Never mind, I'm going to go take a shower. You going anywhere tonight?" Allie asked and Finn shook his head.

"No, Puck and I are going to play some Halo here tonight. Do you care?" He asked and Allie shook her head. "No, why would I care?" She asked rolling her eyes as she went to the closet and grabbed a t-shirt and sweatpants.

Finn shrugged. "I don't know. Everyone else in Glee Club seems to think Puck has a thing for you, but I know it's not true." He grinned crookedly as Allie felt her stomach tie itself into knots. "I mean..we all know I'd kick his sorry a** if he ever even _went_ near you." He joked, but Allie didn't share his amusement.

"Yeah...yeah I know." Allie mumbled as she grabbed her towel and headed out of the room. She felt tears prick the corners of her eyelids as she shut the bathroom door after herself.

_God! What am I going to do now?..._

...

"Whoo hoo! All right guys! Good work! Finn and Allie are going to love this! Mike, can you please lock up for me when you guys leave?" Mr. Schue asked tossing the keys as he picked up his stuff and got ready to go after the Glee Clubbers finished rehearsing a special surprise ballad for Finn and Allie Hudson.

Mike grinned as he caught the keys in mid air and twirled them around on his finger. "Sure thing Mr. Schue!" Mr. Schue chuckled and saluted the student before picking up his briefcase and heading out the door.

Mercedes and Kurt grinned at each other excited as they picked up their stuff and headed out to their cars together. "This is so exciting! I can't wait to see the looks on Finn and Allie's faces tomorrow when we sing this for them!" Mercedes bubbled as she and Kurt stopped at his car.

"You're telling me! This means I get to sing to Finn twice in one week!" He blushed slightly as he inserted his key into the keyhole and unlocked the driver's side door.

"Oh joy! Let's all drool over Frankenteen shall we? Him and his poor knocked up little sister." Puck drawled sullenly catching the attention of the two best friends who hadn't realized that the jock had parked his pick up right next to Kurt's car.

Mercedes furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion. "What is your problem all of a sudden?" She demanded just as Puck threw open his driver's side door.

"My problem? I don't have a problem! I just feel like some of us..you know aren't getting the kind of respect we deserve for the amount of crap we put up with everyday. Finn and Allie aren't the only ones suffering here you know!" He snapped and Kurt shared a bewildered look with his best friend.

"Puck, what are you talking about?" He asked. "I know who the Father is!" Puck nearly shouted and almost knocked Kurt and Mercedes off their feet. "It's me..."

Kurt paled. "Oh my God.." He started to shake. "Wait what?" Mercedes was shocked. "What do you mean you're the father, Puckerman? Are you saying you knocked up Allie Hudson, cause Finn would kick your a** for that." She placed her hands firmly on her hips and the jock slowly nodded his head.

"I know..but it's true and I can't hold it back anymore...crap Allie's going to kill me for this!" He threw his head back and moaned and Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Okay listen here Jewhawk! First off Allie isn't the only one who's going to kill you when this gets out and second you're the baby's Father. It takes a whole lot more than impregnating a girl to make a Dad and if Allie is smart she's not going to let you near that little angel in her belly. So you need to either A man up and be the guy that Allie needs while she's carrying your child or B back the heck off and don't tell Finn that you're the father because you've ruined your best friend's life enough as it is and you don't have any business making it even worse."

Puck scowled darkly at the girl but he nodded his head. "Don't worry this is going out to no one Mercedes. I know I can be a jerk sometimes but I'm not that much of an a**hole." He muttered throwing open his door and sliding into the driver's seat as Kurt pulled out his phone.

"Allie, I'm coming over right now. We need to talk!" He snapped, hanging up before his other best friend had a chance to respond and threw himself into the driver's seat of his truck.

"Kurt what are you doing?" Mercedes asked as she got in the passenger side and buckled her seatbelt. Kurt took a deep breath as he started the car. "We're going back over to the Hudson's house."

...


	42. Chapter 45: Lean on Me

(New update! Thank you for reading this and reviewing and liking it so much! Hope you enjoy the next couple chapters I plan to put up soon. :) )

...

"You told Kurt and Mercedes?" Allie furiously slammed Puck's locker shut on him as she skidded down the hall to him. "Uh..I don't know,maybe?" Puck scratched his head. "Oh! Come on Allie, be real. You knew it was only going to be a matter of time." He tried to sound nonplussed. Allie shook her head at him. "That's not the point, Noah and you know it! You _promised_ me you wouldn't be the one to tell and now Kurt is mad at me because you told him before I could that you are the father! Honestly do you WANT Finn to kick your a** or something because I am literally THIS close to telling my Mom that I don't want to keep my baby anymore!"

Puck sighed and threw his head back softly as Allie turned and stomped off towards the girls' room. "Allie stop!" He started after her. "Stop look! I know that I'm an a** all right?" He grabbed her by the arm. "And I know I would deserve to have my chance taken away, but don't do that to the baby! She doesn't deserve that." He pleaded as a couple of passing students gave them curious looks on their way to class.

Allie sighed and hung her head. "Can you let go?" she asked sounding sad. "I have class in two minutes and I really need to pee." Puck reluctantly let go of her arm. "Fine...I really am sorry though, Allie." He called after her, but Allie didn't bother to reply. The only answer Puck got was the slamming of the girls bathroom door in his face.

...

"Kurt, where's Allie? I thought you said that you were going to get her?" Mercedes asked just as Quinn walked into the choir room later that day after school, pushing Finn in front of her. "Stop closing your eyes Silly! I didn't say to close your eyes!" Quinn giggled as she lead her boyfriend into one of the two chairs they had set up in the front of the choir room.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I didn't have Allie last period." he grumbled and Santana rolled her eyes. "Oh come on! Is this really about Puck still?" She asked and everyone shot her warning looks. "What about Puck?" Finn asked confused and Quinn quickly tried to brush the topic off before it could get pried open. "Nothing Baby. Just a little drama. Don't worry about it." She massaged his shoulders.

Puck sighed and shifted forward in his his seat. "Dude, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked Kurt, surprising almost everyone in the room since Puck rarely ever addresses Kurt and when he does it's to make fun of him or something.

Kurt was surprised as well, but he worked hard to hide his surprise. "What about?" He asked stonily and Puck motioned towards the door with his head. "Not in here. I don't need everyone watching me being civil to you." He grumbled while concealing a smile. Kurt slowly nodded his head. "Am I going to get shoved into a locker?"

Puck shook his head. "I promise I just want to talk. It's about Alllie." He whispered the last sentence and Kurt finally sighed and slid out of his chair. "All right fine. Let's talk then." He conceded, crossing his arms before heading towards the door. Puck followed after shooting everyone else in the room a look that warned them not to tell anyone what was about to happen.

He walked outside to find Kurt waiting by an empty classroom with his arms crossed over his chest. "All right spill!" He ordered crisply while tossing his bangs. "What about Allie did you want to talk to me about? Are you two planning on getting married now in the middle of high school so that you can elope and raise your little love bundle together?" He asked dramatically and Puck rolled his eyes.

"Dude, you've got to stop with the drama. It's fricken annoying!" He drawled crossly and Kurt pointed his nose in the air. "I can be dramatic about this if I want to, Puckerman! You ruined the life of one of my best friends and now you're both too afraid to own up to it? What the h*** are you so afraid of?" He demanded his voice climbing a couple of pitches higher.

Puck sighed and looked down at his feet. "It's Allie...She's scared and she doesn't want Finn to know it's me because she knows he'll kick my a** if he finds out. I know you think it's dumb, but she really values our friendship." Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Well I can't say that I'm surprised since it _is _Allie." He mumbled. "What I don't get is why she didn't she tell _me_? I'm her best friend!..Or at least I thought I was." He added as an afterthought.

Puck shrugged his shoulders. "Look, all I know is that she's really upset about what went down because of me and if you really want to be mad at someone about this, then be mad at me because it's really all my fault to begin with. I'm the one who got Allie into this mess and I'm the one who can't keep his mouth shut about stuff." He stuck his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he talked and Kurt considered this quietly.

"Well...I guess I may have overreacted a little the other day when I confronted her." He admitted softly. "You think she's really upset with me right now?" He asked and Puck shrugged. "She looked pretty messed up about it this morning when she gave me that tongue-lashing at my locker. If I had to guess I'd say she's in the girls bathroom right now hiding from both of us." He looked down at his feet as he spoke and Kurt sighed.

"Well I guess it's now or never then." He rolled his shoulders back. Tell Mercedes that I've gone to find Allie." Puck nodded as Kurt headed down the hall for the girls bathroom. "I'll do that." He checked quickly to make sure no one had seen them then turned in the opposite direction back to the choir room.

...

"Allie!..Allie are you in here?" Kurt called into the empty girls' bathroom as he carefully opened the door and made sure no one else was inside before entering. The answer he got was a light sniff that echoed around the room.

"Allie?" Kurt repeated, slowly opening the middle stall door. Allie was on the other side slumped against the right side wall of the stall in front of the toilet with her head between her arms. Kurt felt his emotions twinge with guilt and carefully opened the door wider.

"Go away." Allie croaked out when she heard the door squeaking. Kurt sighed. He knew he had that reaction coming. "No Allie,I came here to apologize. I shouldn't have gotten so mad at you before about who your Baby Daddy was because it really wasn't any of my business what you decide to do about your baby..or your baby Daddy for that matter."

Allie sighed and wiped her nose on the edge of her sweater sleeve as Kurt slowly squeezed himself into the stall and sat down across from her with his legs stretched out, out the doorway. He knew he was probably ruining his designer black trousers, but right now he didn't care about that.

"But I shouldn't have lied to you about it for so long." Allie sniffled as she slowly picked her head up from her kneecaps. "It wasn't fair that I told Quinn and not you." She added softly as Kurt silently pulled some toilet paper from the dispenser and handed it to her.

"Well I'm not going to argue that part, but I was still not in the right the other day when I screamed at you about it. Even Mercedes agreed that I was a being a bit b***** about it." He shrugged as Allie accepted the tissues and blew her nose into them. "A bit?" She asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Kurt rolled his eyes at the ceiling. "Okay fine! So I was being majorly b*****. Happy?" Allie nodded her head. "Much." She blew her nose one more time then tossed the toilet paper into the toilet. Kurt checked his watch. "Oh holy crap! We're SO late!" He gasped as he jumped up and quickly dusted off his pants.

Allie quirked an eyebrow at him confused. "Late for what?" She asked and Kurt held out his hand. "Glee Club of course! Did you forget? Me and the others planned a surprise for you and Finn today." He beamed as he wiggled his fingers invitingly at his friend.

Allie stared at his hand. "What kind of surprise?" She asked rubbing her eyes before taking Kurt's hand. He pulled her gently to her feet. "You'll see." Kurt continued to smile. "Why don't you get cleaned up before we go so people don't know you were crying?" He suggested and Allie smiled back at him. "Sounds like a plan."

...

"Dude! Where have you two been? Glee's about half over now." Artie complained loudly when Kurt and Allie entered the choir room together a few minutes later. Kurt shrugged nonchalantly as he quickly led Allie to the chair next to Finn and sat her down in it.

"Sorry! Allie and I were having a little heart to heart together. Let's get this party started now!" Kurt clapped his hands together gleefully as he went to assume his seat next to Mercedes. Mercedes smiled at him as Mr. Schue stood and approached the Hudson Twins.

"So your teammates in the Glee Club asked me at the beginning of this week after I assigned the ballad assignment to you guys if they could sing a ballad in your honor since we all know you're going through a lot right now preparing for a new baby." Finn and Allie exchanged pleasantly surprised glances with each other.

"Oh...that's great you guys. Thanks" Finn smiled as Allie looked like she might start crying again but this time out of joy. Quinn nodded her head. "The ballad was Mercedes and Puck's idea, but we all pitched in to make it special for you guys. Hope it makes you feel loved and supported because you two totally are."

Finn and Allie exchanged another look as the whole class began to hum along the intro to a song Allie knew very well.

"Sometimes in our lives," Artie began to sing as he rolled himself forward to the front of the group. "We all have pain. We all have sorrows. But if we are wise. We know that there's always tomorrow."

"Lean on me!" The rest of the choir came in as Allie felt tears of joy trickle down her cheeks. "When you're not strong! And I'll be your friend! I'll help you carry on! For it won't be long, till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on!"

"You just call on me brother! When you need a hand! We all need somebody to lean on!" Quinn and Kurt came forward as they sang and hauled Finn and Allie from their chairs and pulled them into the middle of the group.

"I just might have a problem that you understand! We all need somebody to lean on!" Brittany came up behind Allie and gave her a quick hug as Mike thumped Finn on the back. Allie let out a squeal when Matt suddenlydragged her a few inches across the floor into a hug and picked her up off of her feet for a few seconds before setting her back down again.

"If you have a load that you can't carry! I'm right up the road! I'll share your load! If you'll just call me!" Puck sang into her ear as Quinn came and wrapped her arms around Finn's waist. "Call me!" Everyone joined in loudly as they continued to love on Finn and Allie. "Call me!"

Suddenly the room became silent as Mercedes burst forth with a beautiful solo. "It won't be long, till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on! Lean on! Lean on!" Mercedes climbed higher on her range as everyone else joined back in. Kurt and Quinn wrapped their arms around Allie and Finn respectively and rocked them back and forth in time to the music as the energy started coming back to the song.

"Lean on me! When you need a friend! Lean on! Lean on! Lean on me! I'm gonna need! Somebody to lean on! I'm gonna need somebody to lean on! Yeah!" Allie let out a laugh as Kurt stopped rocking her and turned around to give him a proper hug.

"Thank you!" Her voice came out as a choked whisper and a tear slid down her cheek as Kurt gave her a gentle extra squeeze in his arms. "Don't mention it." he sighed as he let her go and Quinn came up to hug her next. The tone of Kurt's voice indicated that he too had been reduced to tears.

Mr. Schue smiled warmly at the group as they exchanged hugs with the Hudsons and came to join their circle of friendship. These really were a great bunch of kids. He just hoped that when things started getting really crazy for Allie and her pregnancy that the Glee Club would continue to stand by her and Finn like they did today. He put his arms around his students as they gathered into a group hug, just as the last bell rang.

...


	43. Chapter 46: Pictures Speak A 1000 Words

(next chapter. Yes I did skip hairography but I hope you don't mind that. enjoy!)

...

"This is so messed up!" Mercedes frowned darkly as the Glee Club gathered around the piano the next afternoon and poured over old Thunderclaps. School picture day was coming up and Kurt, anxious about what this could mean for Glee Club went to the school library and checked out several volumes of past yearbooks all of which included a club photo of the Glee Club which were defaced in a horrible manner.

"It's pretty disgusting actually." Quinn said while twisting a strand of her golden blonde hair around her index finger. She stared at a photo of the Glee Club taken in the year 1976 and scrutinized it as if trying to determine how she might look with a cartoon knife sharpied onto her head.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late. What's going on?" Allie inquired as she walked into the choir room about five minutes after the bell rang. Mr. Schue nor Rachel were there yet, but Allie knew better then to think Rachel would be missing Glee Club.

Kurt shot her a slightly disgruntled look as he deftly handed over the 1982 edition of the West McKinley High Thunderclap Yearbook with the Glee Club photo page left open.

"This. I presume you are already aware that school picture day is coming up." Allie nodded as she looked at the yearbook. One member of the 1982 Glee Club had bucked teeth and bug eyes drawn on him with a black sharpie. The girl next to him had a badly drawn arrow pierced through her with the word Loser written right over her face.

She swallowed. "Is this what every Glee Club picture looks like?" She asked and Kurt answered her with a nod of his head. "Afraid so. Glee Club stands on a delicate precipice and I'm of the opinion that a photo in the yearbook would only fuel the flames of anti Glee Club terror. I mean we've all felt the cold humiliation of a slushy to the face before, but our current relative enmity as a club actually shields us from more severe persecution. Swirlies, Patriotic Wedgies and the sort."

Allie frowned as she set her yearbook back on the piano. "Wait, what's a patriotic wedgie?" asked Mercedes confused. "It's when they hoist you up the flag pole by your underwear." Puck answered quickly with a smirk and Quinn and Allie rolled their eyes.

"Strangely it _did _make me feel more American." Artie added on as an afterthought. Allie shook her head. "Wait! But, these yearbooks are from like centuries ago. I mean, would Azimio and Karofsky really do something as childish and retarded as drawing all over the school yearbook? I mean it's low even for them!"

Quinn shook her head as she answered. "Actually I don't think it's be below Karofsky and Azimio at all." She deadpanned as Kurt picked up a copy of the 1998 yearbook. "Case in point. Peter Gellar." He said pointing to a lanky nerdy looking boy in the yearbook's Glee Club photo. "He was a Glee Club tenor in 1998 and he can be seen here with both a drawn on Hitler stash and a rice patty hat. Shortly after the yearbooks came out that year, he had a nervous break down." Allie's eyes widened as Kurt added softly. "He's now the homeless man who sleeps by the public library."

"Wait Patches?" Tina asked sounding creeped out and Kurt nodded his head. "Patches." "He barks at my Mom." Brittany murmured and Allie shook her head. "Who would have thought?"

"Exhibit B!" Kurt quickly moved on to a slightly newer copy of the school's Thunderclaps. "Tawny Peterson from the Class of 2000, seen here in her photo with a cartoon knife stuck to her head." Allie swallowed back some bile as Kurt went on to explain that Tawny had taken her own life soon after the yearbooks came out that year.

"So, not having a picture in the yearbook is pretty much a good thing?" Quinn asked before noticing that Allie was turning a little green. "I would have to say so." Kurt nodded solemnly as Allie suddenly bolted for the trash can. "Given the current circumstances and the evidence we have before us, I would have to suggest that we not fight Figgins ruling about our photo Op. Allie! Are you okay?" He exclaimed suddenly just before Allie got sick into the trash can.

Everyone turned simulataneously to look at her as she disgustedly licked her lips. "Al, are you sick?" Finn asked, sounding concerned as Allie slowly lifted her head from the small metal wastebasket. "No...it's just a little late morning sickness that's all." She grimaced while laying a hand over her stomach.

Quinn was about to suggest that she go to the bathroom to clean off when Mr. Schue suddenly walked in on them. "Oh hey guys! Looking at old school yearbooks?" He asked with a bright smile just before noticing Allie with the trash can. "Allie you okay?"

Allie quickly nodded her head again and wiped her mouth with the top of her wrist. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just had a little morning sickness." She looked back into the trashcan and grimaced. Quinn raised her hand quickly. "Mr. Schue, is it okay if I walk Allie to the bathroom and help her clean up?" She asked as she walked up and took the trash can from her friend.

Mr. Schue nodded. "Sure. Do you need to see the nurse or anything Allie?" He asked and Allie shook her head. "No, I'll be fine. Thanks though Mr. Schue." She smiled slightly as she and Quinn headed out the choir room together.

...

"I got the custodian to take out the trash bag." Quinn confirmed as she walked into the girls bathroom with a paper cup of water in her hand. "You feeling any better in there?" She asked, pausing just outside the last stall just as Allie came out still looking greener than Kermit the Frog.

"Not really..but I'll manage. Boy! Am I going to be so glad when the morning sickness stage is over." Allie groaned as she slid tiredly to the floor and leaned her head up against the stall wall. Quinn smiled sympathetically to her friend.

"Well I hate to sound like the annoying voice in the back of your head, but no one said it was going to be easy. Having a baby isn't always sunshine and butterflies you know." Quinn joked lightly as she handed Allie the water. Allie rolled her eyes as she took the cup and took a sip.

"You don't have to tell me. My mom got me this book about being pregnant the other day and there was stuff in there I never even knew about! Like, did you know that I could be in labor for up to 12 hours when it's time? I'll never make 12 hours with a baby up my butt! It'll be h***!" Allie over dramatized and Quinn frowned slightly.

"Well that does sound kind of scary, but I'm sure you'll be just fine. Finn and your Mom will be with you and so will I if you let me." She looked down at her feet as Allie finished her water and went to throw it away in the trash can.

"You'd really sit through 12 hours of blood, sweat and nastiness Q?" Allie asked as she waddled to the mirror and checked her hair. Quinn shrugged. "For you I would. Best friends, remember?" She smiled as she got up and handed Allie a tube of lip gloss from her purse.

Allie smiled as she took the lip gloss and light touched up her make up. "Thanks Quinn, that means a lot." She smiled as she finished and handed the lip gloss back to her friend. Quinn smiled back. "It's no problem. Want to go to History now? Glee Club's about to end." She asked and Allie nodded her head as she dusted off her skirt. "Sure let's get out of here." The two girls turned to head out of the bathroom together.

...

"Great news guys! The Glee Club is getting a photo in the yearbook!" Mr. Schue grinned widely the next day expecting the rest of the club to share his enthusiasm. The only one who really seemed as excited as he was, was Rachel Berry.

"Wait, are you serious?" Santana asked a bit rudely. Mr. Schue nodded his head nonplussed. "Yep! And it's going to show everyone at this school that Glee Club is on its way up. When we win regionals those yearbooks are going to be collector's items. All of your classmates will be begging for your autographs!" Mr. Schue continued to enthuse.

Allie boredly checked her nails as the smile finally slid from Mr. Schuester's face a little. She had spent earlier this morning puking up her guts in the bathroom again and her Mom had to drive her to school in order to avoid making Finn late for early morning practice.

"But I had to compromise to do it." Mr. Schue's enthusiasm fell with his smile slightly. "We only get a quarter page in the back which means we have to elect two team captains to appear in the photo. So tomorrow we're going to put it to a vote tomorrow! Exciting, huh?"

This time everyone shared in his enthusiasm, especially since everyone planned to vote Rachel for the school picture. She was the only one who really wanted it after all. Just last period she talked a mile a minute to Finn about all the different poses and preparations she was making for the photo. It made Allie feel only medium sorry that someone threw glue in her hair to make her shut up about it.

...

"Hey Allie! Have I ever told you how photogenic your baby bump makes you look?" Rachel broke into Allie's thoughts the next day as the Glee Club met to vote on the team captains. Allie arched an eyebrow at her both in confusion and irritation. "Um..was that supposed to be a compliment?" She asked as she picked up her books and started to move to the other side of the piano.

Kurt shook his head as he walked in next and placed his messenger bag on the piano. "She tried getting me to co-captain too." He said giving Allie a sympathetic look. Allie sighed as Rachel continued to plead with her. "Allie come on please! We need a Co-Captain and people usually listen to you pretty well when you suggest things."

Allie shook her head. "Rachel, I can't be in that photo with you! What if people start defacing my baby bump?" She asked wrapping he arms protectively around her middle as Rachel opened her mouth to respond. "Hey guys! What's hanging?" Puck asked as he strolled into the room, only one strap of his backpack slung over his shoulder.

Rachel's eyes lit up when she saw him. "Puck, would you-?" "No can do Berry! I wouldn't be caught dead in that yearbook photo. Got a rep to protect you know?" He cut Rachel off casually right before dumping his backpack to the floor. Allie lightly rolled her eyes at him.

"All right guys let's get started. We need to vote on two team captains." Mercedes said boredly as Rachel raised her hand. "With your permission I have prepared a few words-." "I nominate Rachel." Allie quickly cut her off. "Second." Kurt agreed monotonously as Puck got up and started handing out scraps of paper. "All right let's start voting up in here. I've got to hit the gym in a bit and load up the guns for the football picture." he said while rolling his shoulders back jerkily.

Allie looked back at Puck and quickly tried to concentrate on writing Rachel's name on her slip of paper as he walked past her, his bare arms clearly visible from the sleeveless t-shirt he was wearing. Finally everyone finished voting and handed their slips to Mr. Schue who counted them quickly in his hand.

"Well," he sighed. "It looks like everyone voted for Rachel...even Rachel. But we need two team captains guys."

"Why two?" Quinn asked quickly. "I mean we're perfectly happy letting Rachel represent us in the yearbook herself." Allie nodded to second her. "We'd actually prefer it." She exchanged quick looks with Kurt afterwards. So this was why Rachel was on everyone's case about co-captaining with her.

The bell rang signalling the end of class and everyone quickly shuffled out of their seats towards the door. No one wanted to wait for Mr. Schue to pressure them into voting for another team captain.


	44. Chapter 47: Questions Unanswered

(Here's the next update. Hope you enjoy. Sorry if I got anythingn wrong concerning Allie's condition. I'm not a doctor and I've never been pregnant.)

...

"Hey Allie come on! You're going to be late!" Finn came through the bedroom door later that evening twirling his car keys on his finger. Allie looked up from the math homework she was doing. "Late for what?" She asked and Finn stopped twirling his keys.

"For babysitting, don't you remember? Puck's Mom has another date tonight." The realization hit Allie like a ton of bricks and she groaned, throwing her head back into the headboard. "Ow!" Allie winced as the back of her head collided painfully into the wall and Finn burst out laughing at her. "Dumba**." He chuckled as his face started turning red.

"Hey!" Allie turned and threw her pillow at him as she turned to slide off the bed. "Stop laughing at my pain and go get the car started!...Jerk!" She added later as an afterthought as she walked to the closet to get a coat. Finn picked up the pillow Allie threw at him and hit her lightly over the head with it before tossing it back on her bed.

"Fatty." He teased lightly and Allie's eyes widened to the size of plates. "Hey! Leave Allie Jr. out of this Finn!" She ordered, while following her brother out of their bedroom. "Allie Jr.?" Finn raised an eyebrow as Allie pursued him down the stairs. "What kind of lame name is that for the baby?" He joked and Allie shrugged in response. "Well it's better than Drizzle." She said and Finn froze in his tracks.

"Guys! Can you quiet down a little please? I can hear you all the way from here!" Carole called from the study. Finn lowered his voice. "What are you talking about? Drizzle is an awesome name for the baby." He insisted and Allie rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah if she was a puppy. Look Finn, I don't feel like having this stupid argument right now, so can we just go to Puck's place please?" She pleaded.

Finn sighed lightly but nodded his head. "Sure. You got everything you need in case something happens?" He asked and Allie nodded while patting her handbag. "Check." She frowned slightly then looked at the floor.

"Um..something wrong?" asked Finn and Allie quickly shook her head. "No! I'm fine.." She threw on a smile as she headed for the door. "Come on. I don't need Sarah all over my butt for being late." She laughed lightly as grabbed her shoes.

Finn shrugged and turned to follow her. "Sure. Let's go."

...

"Allie, how come my Mommy's always gone now?" Sarah asked as the two sat together at the Puckerman's kitchen table later that evening finishing Sarah's homework together. Allie saw the real longing in Sarah's eyes and frowned slightly at the table before answering.

"Well...your Mom's out playing with a friend. You go out to play with your friends sometimes, don't you?" She asked and Sarah nodded her head. "Yeah, but Mommy's always gone with her friend. Noah says it's because it's important, but I don't know...I miss her when she's gone." Sarah contemplated and and Allie felt her heart ache.

"Hey! What do you girls think about Papa Romeo's Pizza for dinner tonight?" Puck asked suddenly, strolling into the kitchen with his football jersey still on from practice. He grabbed the phone from beside the microwave oven and started dialing the pizza shop.

Sarah put down her pencil. "I want Pepperoni!" She called out and Allie laughed lightly at her sudden enthusiasm. "Same." She said to Puck before her stomach started to turn itself upside down. _Oh God! No, not here! _Allie panicked as she shot out of her chair and to the stairs with a hand over her mouth.

She made it to the bathroom just in time before her stomach emptied itself into the upstairs toilet. Allie quickly flushed the toilet after it was over and leaned tiredly against the bathtub just as someone knocked on the door. "Hey Allie! You all right in there?" Puck asked, continuing to knock.

He opened the door and Allie gave him a "I'm so sick of this crap." look. "Do I look okay?" She asked sarcastically as she pulled her knees up to her chest. Puck ignored her sarcasm. "Allie, your shirt..." he began, walking into the bathroom as Allie looked down at herself. _Oh gross! _She groaned softly as she realized her new Prada top was stained with vomit.

"Oh yuck!" Allie grimaced and looked back up at Puck. "I'll get you a shirt." He offered quickly before she could ask. "Can't have you spoiling our dinner, now can we?" He smirked and Allie rolled her eyes. Puck left and came back a few minutes later with one of his large football team t-shirts in his hand.

"Here. It's the best I've got, unless you want to try squeezing into one of Sarah's shirts" He joked then suddenly his eyes lit up as if he just got a terrible idea. "On second thought..." Puck started to grin and lick his lips. Allie got up and snatched the t-shirt from Puck's hand.

"Give me that!" She grabbed the shirt then pushed Puck out the door. "Hey! What's the rush? You know it's my bathroom!" Puck laughed as he put his hands on the doorframe to keep Allie from kicking him out. Allie gave him a rough little shove out the door. "Ha Ha, you're not funny." She muttered sarcastically. "Get out Puck! I'm not changing with you in here." She finally managed to push Puck out and slammed the door after him.

"So...I've been working on something for Glee Club." Puck said not moving away from the bathroom door. Allie wrinkled her brow in confusion as she quickly stripped off her shirt.

"Did we have an assignment due for Glee Club? I thought Mr. Schue forgot because of the whole school pictures thing." She mused as she picked up the t-shirt Puck gave her and pulled it over her head.

Puck shook his head. "Well I...kinda did this for free expression. Do you want to hear it?" He asked and waited with bated breath for Allie's response.

Allie sighed as she went to wash her hands at the sink. "Sure." She tried to concentrate on the suds building up between her fingers as she heard Puck's footsteps walk away from the doorway.

A few minutes later she heard the sound of a guitar being strummed and shut the water off just as Puck started to sing.

"Oh I...have a lot to say.

I was thinking on my time away

Cause everything inside, it never comes out right

And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die!

I'm sorry I'm bad! I'm sorry you're blue

I'm sorry about all the things I did to you

And I know, I can't take it back

I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds

And baby the way you make my world go around

And I just..wanted to say,

I'm sorry."

Puck's strumming slowed as he heard the click of the lock on the bathroom door. He looked up just as Allie stepped out, her old shirt wrapped up in a walmart bag and wearing his shirt like it was a short dress.

The look in her eyes was wary, yet not rejecting and it encouraged Puck to speak first. "So...?" He asked and rested his hand gingerly on the body of his guitar.

Allie lightly averted her eyes to the floor and fiddled with the fabric of the large t-shirt she was wearing as she slowly approached her friend.

The doorbell rang just as she opened her mouth. "Noah!...Door!" Sarah called from the kitchen and Puck groaned slightly as Allie backed away from him.

"We should get that." She said holding out her hand as she turned towards the stairs. Puck sighed, but managed a half wobbly smile as he followed her out of the hallway.

...

"Allie please! You _have_ to convince Finn to take the picture with me!" Rachel tailed Allie all the way to Glee practice the next day.

She was so annoyed she almost didn't see Puck when she went to rip open the door to the choir room. "Whoa! Where's the fire, Hudson?" Puck gasped then grinned when Allie nearly plowed head first into his chest.

Rachel re-grabbed Allie's attention before she could respond to him. "Allie please talk to Finn! He's the only one who agreed-." "Look Rachel!" Allie cut her off before she could start on her rant again.

"I'd love to help you so that you and Mr. Schue will get off everyone's back about that stupid picture, but I can't change Finn's mind anymore than you or Quinn can. If he said he doesn't want to do it anymore then he's not going to do it. Simple as pie."

Allie quickly pushed past Puck into the choir room before Rachel could think up a retort. Finn was already inside talking to Quinn on the first row. Allie heard him ask if his head looked like a potato just as she sat down in the row behind them with Kurt and Mercedes.

"All right look!" Rachel spoke up just as Puck walked past to her to sit down in an empty chair near Allie, next to Mike. "I understand that by now you all think Glee Club is a joke. Okay and you're convinced that we can't win and you're perfectly content to just sit idly by until Figgins cancels the club. Well I'm about to present you with a rare opportunity. The opportunity to become stars."

Allie exchanged glances with Mercedes. "Wait, how?" She asked confused and Rachel beamed at her. "We've all been cast in a local commercial." She explained and right away everyone started to get excited. Even Finn.

"Wait! Are you serious?" He asked, his facial expression matching Allie's excitement. Rachel glared lightly at him. "Yes Finn! And while all of you have been so concerned with your appearances at this school, I've landed Glee Club it's first real break. Simply put: making us all celebrities. Okay and no one messes with celebrities or defaces their pictures."

Tina raised her hand. "What's the commercial?" Rachel grinned. "Hold on to your hats. Because we are going to be selling...some mattresses!"

Allie squealed girlishly as she leaned forward to grab Quinn by the shoulder. "Oh my gosh! Can you believe this?" She gasped. Quinn shook her head. "I never thought we'd owe Berry of all people for this." She laughed as Finn started bouncing in his seat.

Even Kurt was getting giddy at this point and fanning himself like an over excited Bieber-fan in his seat.

"Wait till we tell Sarah." Puck said from beside her with a grin. Allie nodded her head. This was absolutely the most wonderful thing to ever happen to the Glee Club since it's rebirth.

Wait till she and Finn told Mom!

...

"A commercial? For mattresses? I don't know guys. What if it's not safe for Allie's baby?" Carole worried as she placed the carton of orange juice back in the fridge the next morning after Finn and Allie told her about the commercial gig.

"Mom, she's going to be all right!" Finn insisted, speaking up before Allie could. "I'll watch out for her and we'll try to make sure she doesn't have to do anything too strenuous." He said, patting Allie's little baby bulge affectionately.

Allie sighed and lightly pulled his hand off of her. "I'll be okay Mom. If anything, I'll probably just announce the last catch phrase at the end. I'm sure Rachel's going to want to hog most of the spotlight anyway." Finn snorted into his cereal at that.

"Yeah she probably will." He agreed with a laugh.

Carole sighed and shut the refrigerator. "All right fine then. As long as you don't do any dancing." She shot Allie a look. "I don't want to get any emergency calls from the hospital later today."

Allie and Finn quickly exchanged glances before nodding their heads simultaneously. "Sure Mom. I promise I won't do anything risky that might hurt the little one." Allie gently laid an arm around her stomach and Finn rolled his eyes slightly.

"Well what if Rachel makes you do something just so you don't make us, aka _her_ look bad on national TV?" Carole paused as she started to pick up her purse and keys from the counter.

Allie shrugged boredly at her brother. "Well then I'll tell her to suck it up because my family is much more important than being famous." Carole relaxed visibly at that.

"Okay then. I'm off to work. I won't be home till late tonight so order out and make sure to turn the security system on before it gets late." She pointed at Finn as she made her way to the door.

Finn nodded as he picked up a napkin to wipe his milk moustache. "WIll do! Bye Mom!" He said just as the front door slammed.

Allie got up from the table and made to carry her dishes to the sink when she felt something. Like a flutter across her stomach.

She gasped and put a hand to her stomach.

"What?" Finn inquired noticing the look of slight alarm on her face. "Is it the baby? Is something wrong?" He started to get up from his chair.

Allie shook her head. "I'm..not sure."

Finn grabbed his keys. "Well come on!" He grabbed her wrist. "Let's go down to the hospital."

...


	45. Chapter 48: When Life Gives You Lemons

(Here's the last of Mattress. Next update will start one of my favorite episodes. Sectionals! Yes they're finally going to sectionals and Allie's big secret comes out to Finn.

Enjoy the update!)

...

"Finn! Where have you guys been? Rachel's been going on for twenty minutes since we all got here!" Artie grimaced as he rubbed his left ear with discomfort upon noticing the Hudson Twins' late entrance to the mattress store where the commerical was being shot.

Finn looked promptly embarrassed though not as embarrassed as Allie did. "Uh...nothing. We just had a...false emergency." He ducked his head down and shoved his his hands into his pockets as he went to join Mike and Puck in their huddle up ahead.

Allie went to sit next to Quinn and Kurt as the other girls finished putting on thier make up. All of them were wearing the same light powder blue flannel pajamas that had the store's logo on it.

"Hey Girl! What's happening?" Kurt inquired with a smile as he fixed his hair in the vanity mirror. Allie shrugged as the director handed her a pair of pajamas. "Just...felt the baby kick for the first time this morning and I thought there was something wrong." She kept her head lowered as she got up to head for a changing room.

Quinn grabbed her arm as she passed her. "Wait, what? Did you just say the baby kicked you? What was it like? Did it hurt?" She asked and the other girls joined her excitedly.

Allie sighed lightly and rolled her eyes. "It didn't hurt. It was..I don't know it felt like a bug or something crawled across my stomach." She wrapped her arms around her middle. "Anyway, I should probably get changed. Is the director mad?"

Mercedes shook her head. "Nah, he's fine. Rachel on the other hand..." She glanced over her shoulder and everyone giggled.

Allie emerged from the dressing room a few minutes later, the pajamas softly enveloping her body as Kurt quickly motioned her to a chair for make up.

"So are you going to tell Puckerman?" He asked as he took out a tube of lip gloss from his makeup bag and handed it to her.

Allie shrugged as she lightly applied the lip gloss. "I might...I'm not really sure at this point." She put the lip gloss away as Kurt handed her blush and began to apply some light smokey eyeshadow to her eyelids.

"Well, I know one thing you should be sure of." He said with a smile as he handed her some mascara next.

Allie glanced up at him briefly. "What's that?" She asked as she lightly used the brush under her eyelashes.

Kurt leaned over the back of her chair. "Next time Allie Jr. kicks, you need to let me know." He said with a sly grin and Allie let out a laugh.

"I'll try."

...

"Hey guys! We're so glad to have you here." said the owner of the Mattress store as he and the Commercial Director approached the Glee Clubbers as it neared shooting time.

All of them had a script in thier hands and everyone was very anxious to get the shooting underway. Just wait till Mr. Schue saw this!

"Here at Mattress Land we believe that mattresses are not just for sleeping and fornicating anymore." The owner continued and Allie heard Puck snort. "We believe that buying an affordable mattress should be fun."

"Let's go over the script first.' The Director then suggested as some people started moving some large king sized mattresses onto the set. "I think it's pretty brilliant. I wrote myself. Action!" The director made the cutting motion with his hand and Finn cleared his throat.

"Ah me." He sighed. "What's wrong?" Quinn came in on her line next and Puck shuffled forward from the line they were standing in. "We just lost our jobs..at the the factory and we can't get a good night's sleep." He mumbled through his lines boredly as Rachel came in next.

"Chipper up! Come on down to Mattress land where we've got near wholesale prices to fit your style and pocketbook!" Rachel pumped a fist up into the air with enthusiasm. A moment later her smile fell away.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cuspersberg, this script is brilliant, but we're a Glee Club so we should...perform." She inclined her head.

"Then perform the lines..as I wrote them." The Director retorted sarcastically and Allie frowned at him slightly.

"Now hold on a minute Dennis." The store owner stepped in. "What did you have in mind?" He asked Rachel.

...

"Ba! Ba ba ba! Ba da da da da! Come on down to Mattress Land!" The Glee Club stopped bouncing and posed on the mattresses just as Allie poked her head out between two mattresses next to Quinn and Brittany.

Allie smiled as the video finished playing on her phone and turned to open her locker. The commercial was a great hit with the director and the store owner and it was going to air starting tonight on four channels.

Allie excited thought about the possibilites the Glee Club could follow next to up their reputation just as a large hand reached over and shut her locker.

"You know you looked pretty smoking in those pajamas." Puck's voice filled her ears as Allie turned and gently shouldered her backpack.

"And _you_ were a SIGHT on those mattresses." She bantered with him playfully. "You guys looked like you were six with the way you were jumping around all over the place."

Puck shrugged as a smirk wrinkled his features. "Well..it would have been tons more fun if you were jumping with us." He leaned against the lockers. "How's Puck Jr. doing by the way?" He asked and Allie arched an eyebrow at him.

"The baby is a she, Puck. And she's doing fine. She kicked me this morning for the first time." She smiled as she re-opened her locker and traded some books from her backpack.

"Wait she kicked you?" Puck sounded surprised. "Did it hurt?" Allie shook her head. "No, it felt more like.." She paused suddenly and looked down at her middle.

"Wait! She's kicking again. Puck, she's kicking me again! Look!" Allie grabbed Puck's hand and placed it palm side down over her belly.

Puck drew his hand back when he felt the tiny bump against his palm. "Whoa!...that was her?" He asked and Allie nodded laughing a bit at the astonished look on his face.

He put his hand back over her belly. "Are you sure it doesn't hurt?" He asked as the kicking continued for a minute.

Allie nodded her head. "Positive. It feels more like a bug crawled over my stomach, you know?" She unconsciously grabbed his hand as he continued to feel for the baby's kick.

Finally he lowered his hand and Allie let go. A short awkward silence stretched between them for a minute.

"So uh..." Puck started after a minute, looking at his feet while rubbing the back of his mohawk. "You never told me what you thought of my free expression song the other day."

Allie looked down at her middle. "Well...I thought it was very straight forward of you and sweet." She said with a soft voice. "I hear sorry isn't the Puckasaurus's favorite word to say." She added after a minute and Puck snorted.

"Yeah well...Puckasaurus thinks that he better learn how to use that word if he wants his

little girl to grow up in the right way." He hung his head as he said this and stepped closer to Allie.

"Allie, there's something I want to ask you." He looked up into Allie's eyes and Allie slowly nodded her head. "What is it, Noah?"

Puck's lower lip barely trembled as he screwed up the courage to ask what he wanted. "Be my girlfriend?" He asked feeling his cheeks turn pink.

To say Allie was shocked by the question would have been the understatement of the day. "Puck I...you know we..." She shook her head as she searched for the right words. "Finn is your best friend!' She finally spit out.

Puck nodded his head knowingly. "Yeah he'd be pissed for awhile. But when he realizes that this means he doesn't have to deal with this anymore on his own, he'll bake me a d*** cake." He smirked slightly before placing his hand gently against Allie's cheek.

"Please Allie, just say yes. I promise that from now on, there will be no more lying, no more outing each other and no more fooling around with other girls. From here on out, it'll just be me, you and Allie Jr." He grabbed her right hand and squeezed it with his own.

"Please Allie...please say yes." He pleaded with her, just as the bell rang. Allie gently slipped her fingers from his grip.

"Is that a no?" Puck asked, his shoulders slumping. Allie shook her head. "Let's just go to class." She said, her voice shaking a little. "Mr. Schue's probably wondering where we are."

Puck sighed and hung his head as Allie headed down the hallway to the choir room. After a minute he followed.

They walked into the choir room to find the Glee Club gathered by the piano. A stack of mattresses were piled into Mr. Schue's office, one of which was opened and laid out on the floor.

A strangely disheveled looking Mr. Schue was addressing the Glee Club and by the looks on everyone's faces, it was easy to surmise that whatever was going on wasn't good.

"Hey Kurt, what's going on?" Allie asked as she slipped into the crowd between her friends. Kurt leaned towards her ear.

"Mr. Cuspersberg paid us for the commercial in mattresses and left them in Mr. Schue's office. Somehow, Sue found and got us disqualified for sectionals by revoking our amateur status for doing the commerical since Mr. Schue accepted the mattresses by sleeping on one of them last night."

Allie furrowed her brows in confusion. "But why did Mr. Schue sleep in the choir room last night?" To this Kurt could only answer with a shrug.

"Don't know, but Mr. Schue said that since he was the one who accepted the mattresses that he should be the only one disqualified."

"But...that means we won't have a director!" Allie realized and Kurt nodded his head sadly. "Look, it's without me or not at all, Allie." Mr. Schue said tiredly with a frown on his face as everyone stared miserably at the floor.

"He's taking the bullet for us." Puck realized. "That's solid." Allie shook her head, finally becoming overcome by her emotions. "Mr. Schue this isn't fair! We don't want to go to sectionals without you!"

Mr. Schue sighed at her. "But you guys have worked too hard to not get your shot." He tried to be positive but it wasn't working.

"We can't do this without you." Finn spoke up. "Heck, we probably can't do it with you!" He frowned frustratedly.

Mr. Schue shook his head. "That's not true. You guys are good. Really good. You all did Jump without me for that commercial right?" He pointed out and everyone slowly nodded their heads though they weren't feeling that proud about the commercial anymore.

"Look, the best teachers don't just give you the answers," Mr. Schue continued and everyone listened up. "They just point the way and let you make your own decisions, your own mistakes. So that way you get all the glory and you deserve it. If you can't win without me, then I haven't done my job."

Rachel still looked upset. "We're really sorry though, Mr. Schue." She murmured mournfully. "I know." Mr. Schue acknowledged her. "But I want you guys to get gussied up now and take that Glee picture with pride. I want to see a smile on everyone of your faces." He smiled and everyone tried their best to smile back.

...

"I can't believe Sue." Mercedes said sadly as she fixed her hair in a mirror in the girls bathroom. All of the Glee girls including Allie were huddled in there getting ready for the Glee Club picture.

"Well I can. She's just getting back at us for taking a page from the Cheerios." Quinn frowned as she lightly applied cover up.

TIna sighed. "Look, can we not talk about this anymore? I don't even want to think about sectionals right now." Allie nodded her head in agreement with her.

"I'm with Tina. Let's just do what Mr. Schue told us and go take us a great Glee Club picture." She lightly fluffed her eyelashes with mascara as Mercedes smiled at her through the mirror.

Quinn smiled as Mercedes, Tina and Rachel finished prepping and left the bathroom, leaving the two friends alone. Brittany and Santana were using the other bathroom since they didn't want to crowd in this one.

"So..did you say yes to Puck earlier?" She asked and Allie nearly dropped her tube of lipstick. "Wait what? How did you know about that?" Allie demanded as she put her lipstick away.

Quinn lightly shrugged. "Oh..I kind of saw you on my way to Glee Club. I didn't want you guys to think I was eavesdropping so I kept walking." She went to the mirror to do her mascara. "So did you?"

Allie sighed and shook her head. "No I..I couldn't. The bell rang." She answered lamely. Quinn snorted at her. "Really? That's your excuse? Come on Allie, what are you waiting for? Go find him before the photographer comes and tell him yes!" She turned from the mirror.

Allie seemed shocked. "Really?..but what if he wasn't being serious?" Quinn shrugged a shoulder. "He seemed pretty serious to me. The way he was looking at you...I've never seen him look at someone that way before." She shook her head as she picked up her make up bag.

Allie chewed on her lip. "Really?...but what if it's just because he got me pregnant?" She wondered and Quinn sat down in front of her. "Allie, trust me. Puck really cares about you. He may not have the most sophisticated way of showing it, but it's true. I know because when he asked me and the fifty other Cheerios at school to be his girlfriend last year it did not sound anything like how he asked you."

Allie still seemed hesitant. "Well...I suppose maybe I could think about it. But what if Finn finds out? He'll figure out everything if he finds out I'm dating Puck." Quinn shrugged as she grabbed her by the hand.

"You leave Finn and his big old airhead self to me. Right now you need to start thinking about your future and the future of your little girl. Do you want her to have a Daddy in her life or not?"

Allie sighed. "Well when you put it that way." She shrugged lightly with a laugh. Then she picked up her cell phone and noticed the time. "Holy crap! We're going to miss the photographer!" She grabbed her make up bag and stuffed it back into her backpack.

"Come on!" The girls made it back to the choir room just as everyone was staring to pose in front of the piano. Artie was in the middle with the Glee Club of 2010 sign perched on his lap. Allie and Quinn quickly positioned themselves just as the photographer counted off and took several photos.

When it was over, Allie turned to find Puck and caught him by the skin of his elbow just as he and several others including FInn were heading for the door. Probably to take the football team picture.

Puck raised his eyebrows at her expectantly as Finn left the room. Allie glanced back at Quinn and when the Cheerio nodded her head insistently at her, nodded her head at the baritone.

"Yes." Puck's face lit up. "Yes?" He repeated and Allie nodded her head. "Yes." She felt her pulse begin to race as she turned on her heel and left to join the rest of her friends.

"Yes..." Puck repeated to himself, smiling like a little idiot to himself as he headed out of the choir room. _I won't let you down,Allie. Not this time. This time...I'm doing this right. _

_..._


	46. Chapter 49: The Truth Hurts

Hey guys! Sorry this took so long. This update a bit way angsty, but kind of cutesy and stuff because Puck and Allie are now officially a couple. Hope you enjoy!

...

...

_**Admit One**_

_**McKinley High Titans Sports Banquet**_

_**Student**_

__"Noah! You need to get going if you don't want to be late for school!" Mrs. Puckerman came by and knocked on her son's door as she passed by with the laundry basket.

Puck sighed and nodded as he quickly slipped the ticket into his right hand jeans pocket. "I'm going!" He mumbled as he picked up his backpack and keys and headed out of his room.

He checked his cell phone for messages just as Sarah nearly ran into him on the stairs. "Hi Noah!" She paused and wrinkled her nose when she noticed his t-shirt. "Your shirt's on backwards."

Puck just nodded his head. "Uh huh. See you around Squirt." He grinned as he rapidly texted with Allie on his way to the door.

His Mom stopped him though before he could get outside. "Wait! Honey, your shirt is on inside out." She told him laughingly as she forced him to turn around.

Reluctantly, Puck put away his phone. "But I meant I go out with my shirt like this, Ma." He attempted to joke lamely as he quickly tried to inconspicuously flip his shirt right side up.

His Mom rolled her eyes at him. "Uh huh, sure you did. I know you're a slob Noah, but I didn't think you were that much of one." She laughed again as Puck sighed.

"Har Har. Look Ma, it's nothing personal but I'm going to be late for school so..." He sighed as he angled his body towards the door.

His Mom arched an eyebrow at him. "It wouldn't have anything to do with that new girlfriend Sarah says you have now would it? She better not be another one of those cheerleader sluts." She said nodding at the cell phone in his hand.

Puck started turning a deep shade of red. "Ma, she's not a cheerleader!" He mumbled lowly under his breath. "And she's not a slut either. I'll bring her by this afternoon so you can meet her. How about that?" He offered just as his phone went off signalling another text message.

Mrs. Puckerman followed him as far as the doorway as he started to head out towards his truck. "Noah!" Puck paused.

"She better not be anything like that Santana girl you always used to bring home either." She told him half warningly and half pleadingly as he turned to give her his attention.

Puck smiled at that. "Don't worry Mom. She's cool." He said half to himself as he walked down the driveway. "Very cool..."

...

"Dude! What the he** do you think you're doing?" Finn snapped angrily when he found Puck kissing Allie up against her locker later that morning.

Allie scowled at him, but he ignored her as Puck nearly lost his footing. The jock shrugged then said nonchalantly as he hung on his toes in Finn's grip.

"I don't know. Kissing my girlfriend. What about you?" He tried to keep a straight face.

Allie snorted and turned to hide her snickers from Finn. For a minute there she had thought Puck was going to say "your sister" instead of girlfriend.

Finn however was not amused. "That's not funny." He muttered as some freshman bumped into him on his way to class.

Allie finally decided to interfere. "Finn, it's none of your friggin business what Puck and I do, now if you please let go of my boyfriend before we're late to Geometry." She pleaded lightly while fixing her brother with a firm icy stare.

Reluctantly Finn loosened his grip. "Fine...Don't be late to Glee Club!" He warned her shortly before heading down the opposite direction in the hallway leading to World History class.

Allie lightly rolled her eyes. "Yeah who made you boss?" She muttered bitterly as Puck quickly smoothed his shirt out and sighed aggravatedly.

She frowned when she saw him peek down the front of his button up as if checking for a bruise or something. "You okay?" She asked and Noah quickly picked his head up.

"Hmm?..Oh yeah! I'm good. Just uh..making sure your brother didn't just rip out another chest hair." He joked lamely and Allie laughed dryly.

"Har har. Come on Mr. Hot Shot. We only got thirty seconds to get to Geometry and it's all the way down the hall." She started to pull him down the hall when Puck pulled back and she stumbled into his chest.

"Well who needs class?" He smiled mischeviously and Allie rolled her eyes at him. "We do. That's who. Now come on. We don't need to give Finn more reasons to want to interfere with us." She pointed out and Puck reluctantly let go of her arm.

"Fine!..." He sighed. "Can I at least get a kiss before we go?" He asked, sticking out his lower lip like some little kid who was trying to sweet talk his parents into letting him get a stick of candy at the grocery store.

Allie sighed. "Noah..." She whined as Puck continued to work his bambi eyed magic on her. "Pleeease?" He pleaded moving closer to her and stroking her baby bump with one hand as he widened his eyes.

Allie finally gave in. "All right fine! Just one though." She said as she took Puck's hand off of her stomach. Puck smiled as Allie closed in and quickly pecked him on the cheek.

For some reason the jock looked a little disappointed. "What are we six?" He deadpanned just as the bell rang. Allie groaned a little.

"Oh great! Now we're late for class, Noah. I hope you're happy with yourself." She teased lightly as she turned to hurry to Geometry. Puck was right at her side.

"Of course I am. I just got to kiss you again, didn't I? Why wouldn't I be happy?" He smirked and attempted to inconspiciously stick an envelope into her hand.

Allie looked down at the envelope. "Ha ha. What's this?" She asked as she opened it and discovered the ticket to the Sportmanship dinner.

Puck shrugged. "A ticket to the banquet this Friday...wanna go?" He asked arching an eyebrow hopefully.

Allie shrugged back. "On one or two conditions." She put the ticket back into the envelope. Suddenly she turned and blocked Puck's path.

"We have to tell Finn the truth today." She said very seriously. "Together." The words almost got stuck in her throat.

Puck's face drained of color. "Are you serious?" He was shell-shocked, knowing he would most likely get his a** kicked clear across Lima when Finn found out _he_ was the one who knocked up his sister.

Not that he didn't think he would deserve it or anything...

"Dead serious." Allie nodded her head. "I-I don't want him to find out another way or from someone else. I want him to hear it from me and since we're dating now well...I feel like my time is almost up...don't you?"

She frowned as she trembled slightly and Puck almost instinctively grabbed her hands. "Babe, are you _sure_ you want to do this? It's not going to be pretty. You know that. He's going to be pissed." He said wanting to make sure she wasn't just acting on her hormones something like that.

He knew Finn wouldn't react well to the news and he didn't want Allie to get needlessly hurt when they could wait for Finn to get over his aversion to them dating each other first.

Allie seemed completely set though on her decision. "I'm positive. I don't want to wait for someone like Rachel to beat me to the punch. It'll just be worse then." She worried and Puck snorted out loud.

"You've got a point there..." He conceded finally. "Fine, at Glee Club then we'll tell Finn the truth. That's the only time all three of us are going to be in class together so-." Allie interrupted the beginning of Puck's ranting with a sudden swift kiss to the lips.

"Thank you Noah...really thank you. I really really appreciate this." Allie smiled, blushing as she wrapped her arms around her steadily swelling abdomen.

Puck recovered quickly enough to answer with a wry smile. "Hey, what are boyfriends for? Besides for pissing off older brothers." He joked and Allie rolled her eyes. "By three minutes, Puck. Three minutes. That hardly makes Finn my older brother." She retorted just as the bell rang signalling the end of first period. She groaned softly.

"Great! Now you've made me miss first period. I hope you're happy." She pouted jokingly as she turned to head towards second period.

Puck shrugged his shoulders. "Of course I am." He grinned slyly going to follow her. They had second period together too.

...

_*Thud!..Thud!..Thud!..* _"Hey! Hey! Hey! Get up! Get off! What the he** are you two doing?" Mr. Schuester yelled as he yanked the angry quarterback up from the floor by the collar of his shirt and pushed him away from Puck.

Allie was nearly beside herself with horror as Mike and Matt quickly moved in to restrain the furious former Co-Lead before he could made another lunge at his former best friend.

"TELL THE TRUTH!" Finn screamed as he strained against Mike and Matt. Puck glared back at him. "Punk just walked in and suckerpunched me!" He spat while blood ran from his battered nose.

Finn strained harder against his friends. "Don't you play dumb, Puck! You're too freakin DUMB to play dumb!" He started to raise his voice again.

"Finn!" Mr. Schue tried to be stern, but it was already obvious that Finn wasn't about to be reasoned with.

Quinn tried anyway. "Finn who told you this?" She asked, tears welling up in her deep brown eyes as she stood between him and Allie.

Kurt crossed his arms across his chest. "Well obviously it was Rachel!" He spat out, his eyes blazing as he watched Finn continue to struggle.

Rachel quickly tried to play innocent. "What? What are you talking about? I didn't do anything." She looked down at her feet. It was obvious she did though and it was also obvious that she regretted her decision to out Puck and Allie, but it was far too late for that now.

Much too late.

Allie felt her stomach tie itself into painfully tight knots as Finn finally broke free from Mike and Matt. "Yeah!...Yeah it was Rachel, but I want to hear it from you! I want to hear it from BOTH of you!" He pointed at Allie.

Mr. Schuester quickly tried to step in. "Finn, just calm down-!" "NO! THEY'RE BOTH LYING TO ME!" Finn exploded and everyone fell deathly silent.

"Is it true?..Just tell me. Is it true?" Finn asked, lowering his voice significantly. Defeated, Allie finally stepped away from Kurt.

She knew Finn knew her answer before she said it as tears streamed down her cheeks. Her expression said it all. "Yes...yes it's true...Puck is the father!" She choked as sobs tore through her chest. Puck silently nodded his confirmation.

The look on Finn's face as he slowly tried to process the new information was almost more than Allie could bear. He looked like he just got kicked in the groin only worse. Much worse.

"So all...all that stuff you said before!...you lied to me Allie?" Finn's voice cracked with hurt and disbelief as Puck suddenly decided to put his next two cents in.

"You were stupid enough to believe her!" He snapped and Finn nearly lost it again. "Hey! Hey! Hey!" Mr. Schuester stopped him before he could go for Puck's face again.

Allie finally broke down. "I'm SO sorry Finn!" Finn quickly turned on Quinn.

"And you KNEW about this?...You KNEW and then you didn't tell me anything? I thought I could trust you Quinn!" Quinn flinched slightly at the accusation.

Allie quickly came to her defense. "It's not her fault, Finn!..I made her keep quiet about it. I told her not to tell!" Finn quickly pushed her away from them.

"Oh screw this!" He spat before turning a hurtful eye towards his girlfriend. "I'm done with you!" He screamed pointing a cold unrelenting finger in Quinn's direction.

Allie shook her head as a look of pure shock and hurt flashed through Quinn's eyes. "Finn!.." "No! I'm done with you too!" Finn raised his voice and Allie's voice caught in her throat.

"You don't mean that..." She said in a voice barely above a whisper.

Finn looked away from her as if he could not stand to look upon her. "I'm..I'm done with...I'M DONE WITH ALL OF YOU!" He screamed, turning to kick over a chair as he stormed from the room.

Without hesitating Allie turned and ran as well, sobbing as she tore out the other doorway.

...

"Um hey..." Rachel started awkwardly when she found Allie a few minutes later, huddled in a deserted corner by the auditorium. Her eyes were blood shot by now from crying and her cheeks were puffy and covered in tearstains.

If Rachel felt horrible before, she felt even worse now. _How could I have been so stupid..._?She mentally berated herself as the now desolute pregnant girl stared wordlessly up at her.

Thanks to her completely insane and pathological need to date Finn and be popular, she had single-handedly destroyed a sacred relationship between a brother and a sister. A relationship that, if Allie was lucky would begin to heal only after a matter of months have gone by.

"Look I fully understand if you're wanting to beat me up..." Rachel continued when the awkward silence stretched between them. "If you can, just try to avoid my nose." Rachel braced herself for the first punch, but it never came.

Allie took a deep breath. "I'm not mad at you." She said as the Diva slowly opened her eyes. "Why not? I just destroyed your entire life in there!" She demanded pointing back in the direction of the chior room.

Allie sighed and shook her head. "Maybe..but all you did was something I should have done myself a long time ago. Tell Finn the truth." Her chin quivered as she leaned back against the brick wall behind her.

Rachel frowned and slowly sat down next to her. "But, I was selfish when I told him. I was hoping to break him and Quinn up so that he'd want to be with me. I thought that if I told him the truth he'd want to be with me more." She admitted shamefully as she stared miserably down at her docks.

Allie slowly nodded her head. "And now neither of you have him." She stated blankly as she gently wrapped an arm around her swollen belly. "I hurt so many people Rachel..." She sighed as she mentally listed the people who suffered the consequences of her actions that night at the party. "Quinn, Noah..." She shook her head. "...and now Finn."

Rachel chewed on her lip thoughtfully as she watched two stray tears trickle steadily down Allie's cheeks. "Well..is there anything I can do for you right now?" She asked, knowing she had already done quite enough already on her part.

Allie shook her head. "No, I think I just want to be alone now for a few more minutes. If you don't mind that is." She spoke hesitantly and Rachel shook her head.

"No of course not." She quickly got to her feet and dusted off her skirt. "I'll see you in class, Allie." She attempted to smile as she turned to head back down the hall.

Allie didn't bother to answer. She was alone for only about two minutes though before someone else decided to join her in her pity corner. It took only a brief look from out of the corner of her eye to know it was Puck. He hadn't bothered to go clean up the blood yet.

"Hey." Puck softly greeted her as he sat down and placed his hands tentatively over his knees. Allie pressed her lips together gently. "Hey..." She sniffed and rubbed her eyes as she attempted to cross her legs underneath her. Puck looked down at his lap.

"So..I know you're upset now," He began tentatively at first. "..and I know things look pretty bad right now, but I still want to be with you. I'm going to do everything I can to be a good Dad to our baby Allie." He promised.

Allie finally looked over at him. "Thanks...really thanks." She tried to smile as a tear slid down her cheek. "You have absolutely no idea how much that means to me right now." She sniffed as she gave up trying to cross her legs and used her wrist to wipe her nose.

Puck managed a wobbly grin as he silently handed her a packet of travel tissues from his back pocket. "Here. I took these from the dweeby kid in Spanish class. They've got lotion in them."

Allie shot him a slightly wary look before taking taking the tissues. "Thanks..." She pulled out a sheet and blew her nose.

Puck watched her with a light grimace on his face. "Babe, do you want to skip the rest of the day today?" He asked taking in her blood shot eyes and tear-stained cheeks with a frown on his face. "Not to be an a** or anything, but you look like crap Allie."

Allie sighed and looked up at him over her tissue. "Actually...I really don't think I _can_ sit through the rest of my classes today." She admitted sadly as she hid her used tissue between her hands.

"I mean...Finn's in my next period class so..." Her chin quivered as more tears started to well up in her eyes.

Puck quickly grabbed her by the hand. "Well let's go then. I'll take you out to lunch. It's my fault you feel like sh** anyway so let me at least help you feel better. You up for Newks?" He asked quirking an eyebrow mischeviously.

Allie emitted a weak chuckle at him. "Sure!" She sniffled one more time then allowed Puck to gently help her back up onto her feet.

He started to pull her in the direction of the school exit when Allie pulled back on his arm in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going?" Puck asked slightly confused by her action until she smiled. "Nurse's office...look at your face Noah."

Puck playfully rolled his eyes. "Oh come on! These bruises make me look totally bada**." He smirked. "People will think that I just beat someone up for you or something!"

Allie rolled her eyes at this. "Ha Ha..." She laughed dryly before tugging Puck again in the direction of the School Nurse's Office. "Come on, before the lunch bell rings."

Puck smiled and stumbled along after her. "Coming." He held tightly to her hand as she pulled him lightly down the deserted hallway


	47. Chapter 50: An Eventful Night

New update!...And it's extremely late! I know! Sorry! Hope you enjoy. The team will go to sectionals in the next update, but I hope you like this next chapter. Also sorry about chapter 49 coming out as 48. I accidentally deleted one of my earlier chapters. (oops..) Enjoy!

...

"YOU'RE STILL NOT GOING TO TALK TO ME!"

Allie waddled down the stairs two at a time, keeping one arm wrapped securely around her stomach as she chased Finn down to the front door.

Finn sighed as he threw his suit jacket over the couch and quickly grabbed his dress shoes from the foyer.

"I'm going to be late." He mumbled almost inaudibly as he pulled his shoes on with one hand and grabbed his jacket with the other before running for the door.

Allie rolled her eyes. "Finn! Come on, it's Friday already! We haven't spoken all week and I'm tired of this! Aren't you getting tired of this?"

Finn started to make a retort when a car honked loudly from the driveway. Allie frowned when he flinched and swore discretely under his breath. She narrowed her eyes.

"Who's that?" She asked while softly crossing her arms.

Finn scowled and pressed his lips together. "It's none of your business!" He snapped before slamming the door in her face.

Allie sighed and looked wearily down at herself. _Well that went well..._

She turned to head up to her room when the doorbell rang followed by a brisk incessant knocking. She sighed.

Finn probably forgot to take his keys.

Allie turned reluctantly to answer the door...and got attacked by an overly giddy Kurt.

"Allie! Oh my gosh! You are going to DIE when you see the dress! I stayed up all night last night finishing it and it is, if I may say so, a work of real artistry!" Kurt started to ramble as he laid a black cocktail style dress over the couch and proceeded to pull off the protective plastic covering.

"See? Isn't it gorgeous?" Kurt picked up the dress and held it up so Allie could see it. Allie sighed. "It's beautiful Kurt." She nodded her head. And it really was.

The dress was like a dream and it was simple which was what Allie really liked about the whole ensemble however she no longer felt like dressing up and going out to the Sports Banquet anymore.

Kurt picked up on her mood immediately.

"What's wrong? Do you hate it? You know I could always let down the hems a little if you don't want to wear a short skirt. Or is it the layers? I know I may have gone a little overboard but I just-!"

"Kurt!..Stop! It's not the dress!" Allie sighed as she quickly cut him off before he could ramble. Kurt finally seemed to get the hint.

"Oh...it's Finn right? You two haven't resolved things yet, I'm guessing? Or is it because he's taking Santana to the Banquet tonight?"

His last question caused Allie to nearly break her neck snapping it upwards. "WHAT!" Kurt recoiled at her shriek.

"I'm...also guessing you didn't know about that." He stammered while raising his hands up slowly in a defensive stance.

Allie groaned and sank defeatedly into her Dad's old armchair splaying her hands over her face as Kurt sat down directly beside her on the couch and reached across the small end table to pat her on the knee.

"Hey, chin up. I don't think he did it to hurt you on purpose. Finn's just really confused right now. He'll come around someday. I promise." He tried to be comforting.

Allie just sighed. "It's not me that he hurt!" She snapped, venom dripping from her voice. "He did this to hurt Quinn! I know it! That's why she's not speaking to me right now!"

Kurt's lip twitched in an ever so slightly visible frown as he continued his attempts to comfort his friend.

"Allie..." His attempts were cut off by the ringing of Allie's cell phone.

"Oh that's Puck!" Allie gasped as she turned to pull the vibrating object from her back pocket.

She let out a loud sniff and hastily rubbed her wrist under her nose before answering the call. "Hello?" The greeting came out as a croak.

"Oh..no no! Everything's fine Noah..." Allie trailed off as she got up and walked into the kitchen to continue to her conversation in private.

Kurt quietly followed figuring that considering the circumstances it would not be smart to leave Allie alone right now especially in a room where there were sharp objects and things.

He waited calmly at the kitchen counter as Allie stood with her back facing him, mumbling soft "mm-hms" every now and then as she spoke softly into the mouthpiece with Puck.

Kurt tried to strain his ears to hear what they were talking about, but he could barely make anything out on Puckerman's end.

He straightened up in his stool when Allie finally hung up and leaned back wearily against the counter emitting a tired sigh.

"He's on his way." She sighed while wiping her bangs from her face. Kurt quirked an eyebrow. "Is..that a bad thing now or something?" He inquired.

Allie quickly shook her head, rubbing small circles over her swollen tummy. "No!" She chuckled nervously. "No it's just, I don't know if I can do this anymore." Her chin quivered as she continued her minstrations on her stomach.

Kurt lightly rolled his eyes at this. "Oh come on. None of that. Let's go put on the dress and I'll do your hair and make up before Puck gets here. Sound good?" He walked around the counter and lightly looped his arm through Allie's.

Allie sniffed and barely nodded her head as she rubbed her index finger under her eye and allowed herself a slight smile. "Sure." Kurt smiled back. "Don't worry. It's going to be great. You'll see." He told her while tugging her back towards the living room.

Allie sighed and emitted a soft laugh. "I hope you're right." She muttered half to herself.

...

"Son of a Gun!" Allie hissed under her breath as Puck suddenly brought his old truck to a stop on the curb in front of the Diner where the Sports Banquet was being held.

Finn and Santana had just gotten out of Santana's glitzy little sports car together and the two of them were holding hands and cuddling each other as they headed towards the entrance.

Well..Santana was cuddling him. Finn was just kind of standing there like an unfeeling statue while she ran her perfectly manicured nails over and over again over his arm and chest.

Puck noticed them too and he noticed the look on Allie's face as she watched Santana lead Finn into the diner.

He sighed and hunched over the steering wheel. "Do you want to get out of here?" He asked without taking his hands from the wheel. He chewed on his lower lip as he watched Santana snake her arm through the space between Finn's arm and his side.

Allie looked startled at the question. "Wha...I thought you wanted to be here Noah. It's the end of the year Sportsmanship Feast after all. The guys will all be here."

Puck lightly rolled his eyes at the ceiling. "Actually..the only reason why I bought those stupid tickets in the first place was so I could take you out. But if Finn and Santana really bother you, we can go somewhere else. Never liked formal dinners anyway. They're friggin boring..and stupid." He muttered still glaring as he stared out the windshield.

Allie sighed lightly and finally looked away from the entrance to the Diner. "Can we just go then?" She asked softly and regretfully as she put her hand through the folds of her new dress.

Kurt really did a great job with it and she felt it a shame that she couldn't wear it to its full purpose, but she really didn't think she could handle anymore tonight.

How could Finn pick Santana of all people?

Puck sighed and reluctantly nodded his head. "You got it. Buckle up." He turned on the ignition and quickly put the car in reverse.

...

"Hey Allie wake up." Puck gently shook Allie awake after he parked the car on his driveway. Allie groggily opened her eyes and quickly sobered up once she realized they weren't at her house.

"Noah, why are we at your house?" She asked confused. Puck gave a light chuckle. "Cause I want us to hang out for a little bit. That okay?" He asked, leaning across his seat to lean on the arm of hers.

Allie nearly forgot to breathe. "Sure..." Puck smiled and kissed her sweetly on the lips. "Come on then. My Mom's out late and Sarah's over at a friend's house. We got the whole place to ourselves." He winked.

Allie felt her cheeks gain a pinkish tint. "Um we're not gonna...are we?" She smiled slightly. Puck sighed and rolled his eyes. "Oh ye of little faith, Allie."

He got out of the car and went around to the other side to help Allie out, using his foot to kick the door shut afterwards.

Allie reached up to take a note off the front door as Puck shuffled around looking for his keys. It was from Mrs. Puckerman.

"Noah." She said softly before handing him the note as he finally managed to get the door open and tossed his keys onto the living room couch.

Puck grabbed the note and glanced at it briefly before stuffing it into his pocket. Allie quirked an eyebrow. "Did you even read that?"

Puck nodded. "Yeah...I'll be right back." He started for the stairs shooting Allie a light smirk as he disappeared over the top step. "Try not to miss me." He winked.

Allie sighed lightly and rolled her eyes smiling.

"I'll try." She turned to go sit down when her cell phone went off.

Ra-ra-ah-ah-ah!

Roma Roma-ma!

Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
>Want your bad romance!<p>

"Hey Kurt!" Allie lightly flung a strand of her hair over her shoulder as she went to sit on the couch.

"Hey! How's it going? I told myself I wasn't going to call, but then I couldn't quit worrying. Are you having fun? How's the dress?" Kurt asked all in one breath.

Allie snorted a little. "Yeah the dress is great, Kurt. Puck and I actually decided to ditch the banquet and come back to his place to hang out. He's upstairs right now changing or something." She shook her head as she carefully pulled her feet up on the couch.

Allie heard a dish clatter to the floor in the background. "Wait...You're over at Puckerman's right now?" Kurt sounded shocked.

Allie slowly nodded her head. "Ye-eah, why?" She asked, confused as the clock on the mantlepiece chimed 7:30.

Kurt sighed. "Nothing, just be careful okay? I gotta hang up. Dad's getting impatient for his vittles and it's Daytona night. Sorry." He disconnected the call before Allie could say anything.

"Who called?" Puck asked coming down the stairs in a muscle shirt and sweatpants.

Allie shrugged her shoulders. "Kurt. He was being a worrywart." She said pulling a face as she put her phone away and stretched out her legs in front of her.

Puck let out a chuckle as he came to join her. "Why? I already got you pregnant, didn't I? What more can I do to you?" He smirked as he sat down and picked up one of Allie's feet.

Allie shrugged and stifled a yawn into her shoulder. "I don't know. What do you want to do now, Noah?" She asked while snuggling into the couch.

Puck shrugged. "Mm-mm. Want to pop in a movie?" He asked while gently rubbing his thumb onto the bottom of her foot.

Allie smiled at the feeling. "Only if I still get a foot massage." She joked. Puck snorted. "Whatever you say." He picked up Allie's feet and stood up to go pick a movie.

Allie sat up on the couch. "Do you have Iron Man 2?" she asked and Puck nodded his head. "Sure do!" He grabbed the DVD from the shelf and popped the disc in to the DVD player before turning on the TV.

"Want some popcorn?" Allie grinned. "Sure!"

Soon the two of them were settled on the couch, a bag of popcorn between them and Allie's feet sitting on Puck's lap.

For awhile they were focused on the movie, Puck occasionally picking up one of Allie's feet to rub it.

Suddenly Allie pulled her foot out of Puck's grasp. "Oh!" Puck raised his eyebrows and frowned at the loss of the small limb in his hands. "What?"

Allie smiled and shook her head. "Oh..it's nothing. I think the baby was just trying to move or something." She rubbed her tummy and tried to roll over on her side.

Puck grabbed her hand. "Um..can I?" He asked glancing down at her swollen stomach. Allie arched an eyebrow but nodded her head. "Sure." She leaned back so Puck could get a clear shot at her stomach.

Puck leaned cautiously over Allie's stomach and laid his hands tentatively palm side up over the bulge that he knew was the baby.

"Hey there. It's me. Are you..comfortable in there?" He spoke awkwardly as the movie continued to play unwatched in front of them. Allie rolled her eyes.

Suddenly Puck jerked away. "Hey! She kicked me!" He exclaimed sounding astounded. Allie giggled. "Well what'd you expect? She's your baby."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Right." He put his hand back over Allie's stomach. After awhile Allie pulled his hand off. "Noah come on. Let's just watch the movie please?"

Puck reluctantly stopped his ministrations on Allie's stomach. "Fine." He sat up and crossed his arms across his chest.

A few minutes later though he was back to staring at Allie and that strange small bump that was protruding from her middle.

"Noah, why do you keep staring at me?" Allie asked without taking her eyes off of the television.

Puck jumped. "Uh...because you're hot?" He said lamely. Allie snorted. "Please...I'm not hot, I'm pregnant." She put an arm around her belly.

Puck leaned over and laid his head over her shoulder. "Same thing." He wrapped his arms around her.

Allie looked up when she felt Puck's chin roughly graze the top of her head. "Your stubble's too scratchy." She said with a light smirk. Puck smirked back. "Oh really?...Well would you like me to go shave then?" He asked.

Allie pretended to have to think about it. "Hmmm...nah." She reached up and pulled Puck's head down to her level.

Allie had never kissed Puck like this before. She could feel his hands roaming her torso and messing with the layers on her dress as she kept her arms wrapped around the back of his head. His stubble felt even pricklier under her lips and it made her a tad nervous, but still she didn't want it to stop.

Puck reached for one of the straps on her dress as he deepened the kiss while supporting himself over Allie's body with his hands. Allie gasped and broke the kiss when Noah started to slide her strap down her arm and brushed his leg up against her thigh.

"No!..No wait! Stop!" She panicked and Puck immediately stopped what he was doing. "I'm sorry..." He panted, propping himself up into a higher position on the sofa.

Just then the sound of a key in the front door caught their attention.

Allie quickly pulled her strap up as Mrs. Puckerman entered the house. "Noah? Allie?" She seemed surprised to see them. Puck did too. "Ma? It's only...10:30." He glanced at the clock.

Mrs. Puckerman crossed her arms. "I got off work early. So what's..going on here Noah? I thought you said you were going to be out all night." She said looking over at Allie.

Allie looked embarrssedly down at herself. Seeing that her skirt had ridden up quite a bit she quickly jerked it down though it was already too late to hide anything. Puck took a deep breath.

"Ma..can we not do this now? I have to take Allie home as soon as the movie's over and I'm meeting the guys afterward." He put his hands into his pockets.

Allie reached to turn the TV off as Mrs. Puckerman stared Puck down. "Noah, just be honest with me here...Is Allie your girlfriend?" She asked in a voice that was extremely soft.

Puck sighed and slowly nodded his head. "Yes. I meant to tell you Ma I really did..." He mumbled while not making eye contact with his Mom.

Mrs. Puckerman just nodded her head. "And..the baby?"

She looked like she didn't want to know the answer to this one.

Puck sighed and looked down at his feet. "It's mine Ma." He stared at the floor as if anticipating the first strike of a whip.

Allie tried to concentrate on the intricate pattern of the coffee table.

"Noah...can I please speak with you in private?" Mrs. Puckerman sounded like she was about to explode.

Allie couldn't help darting her eyes up at her boyfriend nervously as he reluctantly complied with his Mom and followed her upstairs.

Their conversation didn't take long in fact Puck was gone hardly five minutes, but when she heard his footsteps thumping down the stairs she turned and ran into his arms as if he'd been gone for ten years overseas.

"What did she say?" She asked when she noticed the stony look on his face. Puck quickly averted his eyes from her and let out a strained sigh as he clenched his fists. "She kicked me out."

...

It was almost midnight when Puck and Allie got back to the Hudson residence. Finn's truck was absent from the driveway as it had been since Monday, but Allie saw the light was still on in her Mom's room.

She took a deep breath and turned to see Puck continuing to stare angrily ahead of him out the windshield. He hadn't changed his expression since they threw his bags into his truck and pulled out from his house.

Allie knew it was only a mask though to hide the true pain he was feeling so she reached over and squeezed his hand. "Hey..you're going to be okay. I'll talk to my Mom. I'm sure she'll let you stay for awhile. We have an extra bed since Finn's avoiding me."

Puck let out a long drawn out sigh at that. "Godd***it!" He snapped turning glare over his right shoulder. Allie let go of his hand and turned to face forward.

"You know, I may have always called you a Lima Loser in the past Noah..and you were, but I don't think that is who you really wanted to be. I actually believed you, you know...when you said you weren't going to be like your Dad." She watched Puck through her peripheral vision as she talked and saw him quietly considering what she said.

Finally he sighed. "Thanks Baby. I'm sorry I did this to you." Allie shrugged her shoulders. "It's in the past Noah." She reached for her door. "Come on. Let's go in and ask my Mom if you can stay for a few nights." She held out her hand.

Puck stared at her for a moment before allowing himself a smile. "Okay. Let's do this Baby."

...

Carole glanced at the clock. _11:58. Where was Allie?_ She got up to grab her cell phone.

"Um Mom?" Carole looked up when she heard that familiar voice. Allie was standing in her doorway flanked by a very subdued looking Noah Puckerman.

"Allie?" She sat up higher on the bed. "What's going on? Why's..Noah here so late?" Allie and Noah exchanged quick glances.

"Um Mom, Puck just got kicked out of his house. His mom found out about the baby and...Can he..stay here for a couple of nights?" Allie pleaded softly. Puck kept his eye contact with the floor.

Carole slowly nodded her head. "Uh-Of course Sweetie. Noah, you're welcome to stay for as long you need. Finn never..comes home anyway so we have an extra bed." She tried to keep calm though the situation was upsetting to her.

How could Martha do something like that? Despite what he is, Puck is still her son. Carole couldn't imagine doing the same thing to Finn. Not that Finn would ever do what Puck did to Allie.

"Uh Mom, is it okay if I grab a towel for Puck to use? Mrs. P only gave him ten minutes to pack and..." Allie trailed off.

Carole quickly nodded her head. "Of course Allie. You know where they are, right? In the laundry room on the shelf?" Allie nodded. "Yeah thanks Mom." She turned to leave, grabbing Puck's hand at the same time.

"Come on." She whispered to as she pulled him down the hall.

...

"Ugh I didn't know Finn was such a slob." Puck complained as he gingerly set his duffle bag and guitar case down on the floor on top of a pile of clothes Finn hadn't bothered to pick up before he left.

Allie let out a snort. "Oh like you have any room to talk. I've seen your room." She teased Puck as she laid back on her own bed and pulled her hair out of its ponytail.

Puck snorted back. "Yeah sure.." His sudden tension reminded Allie of why he was in here right now in her room and she dropped the teasing.

"Sorry, look just..knock his junk off the bed and try to get comfortable. I would help, but I'm not entirely sure Finn's washed those sheets since he slept in them without showering that one night after football practice last week."

Her comment brought on another snicker from Puck. "You know maybe I should just sleep over here with you. Your bed seems a lot more...germ free and..you look really hot in those pajamas." He tried as he inched his way towards Allie.

Allie looked at him like he just said most retarded thing in the history of the world. "Puck, my Mom could walk in on us-."

"So? I already got you pregnant Allie, what else can I do?" Puck cut her off and Allie realized he was right. "All right fine, but if my Mom throws you off the bed tomorrow morning, do not blame me." She said with a grin while scooting over to give Noah some room.

Puck rolled his eyes as he laid down and tried to get comfortable on the narrow bed. "I bet your Mom would love to get her hands on me." He joked as he wrapped his arms around her.

Allie turned and slapped him in the arm. "Perv! That's my Mom!" She scolded him while snuggling into the warmth that was coming from his body.

Puck just shrugged at her. "You know you dig me." He said closing his eyes and laying with his nose against her neck. Allie shook her head and reached over to turn out the light by her bed.

"Goodnight Noah." She said while snuggling into her pillow. She started slightly when Puck lightly kissed the back of her head. "Night Babe." He murmured while lightly stroking her stomach. Allie grabbed his hand.

...


	48. Chapter 51: Panic at Sectionals

Yay! Next update! And it didn't take as long to write! Hope you enjoy! Sorry if I'm destroying Puck's personality, I'm trying to keep it in there, but it's hard. :P Enjoy!

...

...

Allie woke up the next morning to yelling. Not the kind of yelling she used to sometimes wake up to on Saturday mornings that usually resulted out of Finn getting a new high score on Halo or something, but the angry kind.

The kind that one's brother might make when they walk in on their sister sleeping with her boyfriend in her bed.

"Finn! Finn stop! Don't hurt him!" Allie shot out of bed and jumped between her brother and Puck before Finn could try to pulverize him.

Puck was on the floor behind her. Most likely he just got dragged out of bed and woke up when he hit the ground.

Finn turned to scowl at her. "What was he doing in your bed?" He demanded in a loud voice. "You shouldn't be letting him near you after what he did to you!"

Allie didn't flinch. "In case you've forgotten Finn, he's my boyfriend now and Mom knows he is here so you can't just throw him out of bed for no reason." She tightened her jaw as she stood her ground.

Finn set his jaw. "I haven't forgotten..and in case YOU'VE forgotten, there's an extra bed in this room! Why didn't you just make him sleep there?" He asked as if Puck were not in the room.

Allie crossed her arms. "Maybe it's because you haven't washed those sheets in a month and they stink! Ever heard of the laundry room Finn?" She retorted crisply. Finn quietly chewed on his lower lip.

Puck quietly picked himself up from the floor. "Hey I'm going to go shower...See ya Dude." He mumbled before awkwardly weaving his way out of the tiny bedroom. Finn did not break eye contact with Allie.

"Allie...I know you think he's all wonderful right now because he's your boyfriend and he says he wants to help you with the baby, but...you got to think about the facts." Finn pleaded with his sister. "Puck's a player and that's how he got you into this mess. Why do you keep choosing to ignore that?" He softened his voice.

Allie averted her eyes. "Why do you keep coming back?" She asked without answering his question. "You said that you were done with me, but every morning since Monday you're here until school. Why?"

Finn let out a sigh at that. "I just...don't want to impose on Matt's Mom. She's already doing a lot you know..just to let me stay in the guest room. I figure the least I can do is get my own food." His eyes quickly darted to the floor.

Allie rolled her eyes. "You really expect me to buy that?" She asked. Finn's gaze hardened at that. "What? You think I'm lying?" He bent over to pick up a piece of sheet music off the floor.

"Here, I think this is yours. I'm out of here." He shoved it into her hands before storming toward the door. Allie sighed and glanced down at the sheetmusic.

"Finn wait!' She stopped him just as he reached the door. "...What about Santana? Are you guys...dating now?" she asked hesitantly.

Finn clenched his hand around the doorknob. "That's none of your business." He barked before slamming the door after himself. Allie sighed.

_Just how many more times do I have to hear that one?_

...

"All right guys! Let's get ready to roll!" Mr. Schue tiredly tried to rally the remains of the Glee Club as Ms. Pillsbury his replacement for Sectionals stood by his side.

Kurt nudged Allie with his elbow as they inched forward in line towards the bus. "Allie, stop. He made his choice." He told her gently but firmly as the girl stubbornly redialed the number she was calling on her phone.

"I just want to tell him we're leaving." She frowned a bit as she walked ahead to get on the bus after Santana.

Kurt sighed and shook his head.

"Hi uh Finn? It's Allie..uh we're about to leave for sectionals and I..just, you know thought you'd want to know um...okay bye." Allie abruptly hung up the phone as she sank into an empty seat just ahead of Mike and Tina.

"You okay?" Allie looked up, startled when she heard that voice. "Um not really." She shrugged as she smoothed her blouse over her baby bump.

Quinn nodded at the empty spot next to her. "Mind if I sit with you?" Allie shook her head and scooted to the window. "Go ahead." She bit her lip as her former best friend sat down next to her. For awhile they sat in silence.

"So...I know you're probably mad at me for ignoring you all week." Quinn finally spoke. Allie sighed as she watched Puck help Artie onto the bus.

"No, not really. Just confused. We're best friends Quinn. Or at least I thought we were anyway. Are you mad at me for losing Finn?"

Quinn shook her head. "No..." She laughed bitterly. "I'm not mad at _you_. We both knew it was going to be ugly. I just never expected _Finn_ to be such an a** about it." She frowned as Puck walked past them and took a seat across from them by the window.

Allie nodded her head. "Yeah me neither. I mean expected him to be mad, but..." Quinn nodded, knowing exactly what her best friend was trying to say. "Yeah, you thought he'd still be there for you like he always was."

Allie bit her lip.

"All right guys! Everyone sitting down?" The bus driver hollered from the front of the bus as Ms. Pillsbury quietly took the front seat behind him. Allie turned to look out the window as the driver pulled the doors closed.

Mr. Schuester was outside standing in his brown leather jacket watching the kids huddled at the windows with a sad yet brave smile on his face. Allie frowned harder.

No matter how nice Ms. Pillsbury was or how important Sectionals was, she didn't want to do this without Mr. Schue. He was like the Dad she'd never known. The way he'd ask about how she was feeling during the day and even drive her to her doctor's appointments when Carole was busy.

He even pulled her aside to talk to her for a little bit this morning right after everyone else left to load everything onto the bus.

Allie finally sank down into her seat as the bus pulled away and she wrapped her arms around her belly like she did almost every time she sat down.

Quinn nudged her lightly in the arm. "Hey, chin up. He wouldn't want us to brood." She reminded as Puck quietly watched them out of his peripherals from his seat.

Allie smiled slightly at her. "You're right." She looped her arm lightly through Quinn's and settled back for the long ride to Columbus.

At least she had her best friend again.

...

"I think I'm gonna barf." Tina sounded faint as the Gleeks huddled together on a cluster of benches in the Buckeyes Civic Theater watching the Jane Addams girls and the kids from Haverbrook School for the Deaf get psyched up for the competition while Ms. Pillsbury went to get the program.

Allie swallowed hard when she heard her. "Me too." She didn't know why. They'd performed before for the school and for their parents and stuff at the Invitiational, but something about the huge Auditorium they were in now gave Allie the jitters.

Puck lightly pulled his arm around her shoulders. "We're going to be fine. More than fine actually! We're gonna kick a** up there with our wheelchair routine!" He grinned and leaned in for a kiss. Allie rolled her eyes as he pecked her gently on her temple.

_Wheelchairs...right we're doing Proud Mary in wheelchairs right after Mercedes sings her ballad...what was the ballad called again?_

"Okay! So smooth sailing so far. We're all signed in." Ms. Pillsbury bubbled as she got back over to the group with a copy of the program in her hand. "And according to the program you've drawn performance slot number 3."

Tina's face went ashen. "We're going last? Isn't that bad?" She worried. Rachel, sensing that everyone was agreeing with her stood quickly from her seat.

"Hardly! My extensive auditioning for community theater has taught me that we either want to go first or last. If we're first then everyone has to measure up to us and if we're last then we're the freshest in the judges' minds-."

"And did you ever get any of those parts?" Kurt interrupted earning a snicker from several members of the group.

Ms. Pillsbury spoke up just as Rachel's smile started to falter. "I'm with Rachel on this! The glass is definitely half full here with some very good things." She smiled.

Mercedes smiled too. "Yeah Ms. Pillsbury's right." She agreed. "I mean we're here now right? No reason not to go in with some positive mojo." Everyone slowly nodded their heads in agreement with her.

...

"Okay...now I'm really going to barf."

Allie muttered, feeling sick as she watched the Jane Addams girls perform.

They had opened their segment with "And I'm Telling You" which was the ballad Mercedes had planned to open _their_ performance with, and as if that wasn't bad enough they were now performing "Proud Mary"...in wheelchairs.

"Will we've got a problem!" Ms. Pillsbury was in complete panic mode as she called Mr. Schue later that day during intermission. "They're doing all our numbers and the kids are completely freaking out! Artie keeps ramming himself into the wall and I'm pretty sure Noah Puckerman is about to go hit somebody!"

As if on cue, Puck suddenly turned and punched the wall. "G*****it!"

Quinn gave him a disapproving glance. "Noah, will you please come sit down before you make me go into early labor?" Allie pleaded as she sat on a bench rubbing her stomach like she was trying to keep down her breakfast.

Puck sighed and reluctantly complied. "Fine!..You doing okay?" He asked plopping down on the bench and reaching to give Allie a belly rub.

Allie shook her head. "No, I'm completely freaking out! What the heck are we going to do now?" Quinn grabbed her hand as she sat down next to her.

"Well I know what _you're_ going to do." She told her pointedly. "Stop freaking out. You're going to hurt the baby, Allie." She told her firmly.

Allie let out a tired exasperated sounding sigh. "I can't!..." She moaned and threw her head back into the crook of Puck's neck. Quinn frowned slightly at her.

"Anything I can do to help, Baby?" Puck asked, leaning over and nuzzling her cheek with his nose. Allie sighed. "Hold me." She pleaded and Puck obliged.

"Okay." He left a trail of kisses on her cheek as he stroked her and noticed Quinn watching. "What?" He asked after a moment, raising his eyebrows.

Quinn shook her head. "Nothing." She smirked. "You two are really cute together." She shrugged. Puck shrugged his shoulders in return. "Sure..." He rolled his eyes.

...


	49. Chapter 52: The Boiling Point

(All right! Next chapter! Sorry if the ending is kind of abrupt. Wanted to leave it at a cliff hanger. Thanks for reading again you guys!)

...

_D***! Forgot how sharp that was. _Finn winced as he sucked at a small cut on his finger. "Hey Finn! Watcha doing?" Mr. Schue's voice echoed through the locker room and Finn turned, taking his finger from his mouth.

"Oh..hi Mr. Schue, I'm just..cleaning out my things. You know since football season's over." He turned to pull his pads and jersey from his locker.

Mr. Schue shrugged as he lowered himself onto a bench. "Well looks like something that could have waited till Monday." He said, knowing that locker clean up wasn't the real reason why the young quarterback was spending his Saturday at school.

As if caught in a lie, Finn froze halfway to reaching his knee pads. "You heard anything?" He asked hesitantly as he squeezed the firm piece of fabric and plastic in his hand.

Mr. Schue nodded his head. "Yeah...it's pretty bad." He admitted as he glanced at the floor. Finn sighed and reached for his cleats.

"Finn, I can't be there..." Mr. Schue started. "Oh! And I _can_?" The teen exploded. "I mean, I can't even be in the same room as Quinn without wanting to cry like a baby! I can't.._talk_ to Allie without wanting to scream and I can't...LOOK at Puck without wanting to punch his freaking face off!" He slammed his locker shut.

Mr. Schue shook his head. "Look I know how this is making you feel Finn, but you've got to get past it. And you know between the two of us here, I don't think they can win without you."

"But that's not fair!..I mean why's it always got to come down to me? Why do I always have to be the..bigger man?" Finn continued to rant as he threw his things into his backpack.

Mr. Schue just shrugged. "Because sometimes...being special sucks." He said matter-of-factly setting aside a set of keys on the bench next to him.

Finn quietly considered his teacher's words. "You know sometimes I wish that..that none of this ever happened, you know?" He said more to himself than to his teacher.

Mr. Schue sighed. "Well Finn, you can't always get what you want." Finn hung his head. "Yeah I know." He grumbled almost inaudibly under his breath.

Mr. Schue finally stood from the bench. "Well! Tell you what? I'll be in the choir room. You can stop by if you need anything." He turned to leaave the locker room.

Finn noticed a set of keys he left on the bench. "Oh! Mr. Schue! You forgot your keys!"

"No I didn't!" Mr. Schue answered almost immediately. Finn looked down at the keys in his hand.

...

"Hanging in there?" Puck asked softly as he stroked Allie around her middle while she sat in his lap in the green room where they retreated after the Haverbrook kids started performing "Don't Stop Believing".

Allie let out a strained tired sigh. "Barely. Your stroking is helping though. Keep going." She shut her eyes as Santana came in last and shut the door to the green room behind her.

Puck let out a dry chuckle.

"You leaked the setlist!" Kurt finally exploded at the cheerios as Quinn came to join the couple by the table. "You don't want to be here! You're just Sue Sylvester's little moles!"

Santana opened her mouth to defend herself. "I know for a fact that's true." Quinn cut in first. "Sue asked us to spy for her." She averted her eyes. Santana sounded appalled.

"Okay we may all be cheerios still, but none of us ever gave Sue the setlist!" The Latino girl argued as she crossed her arms.

Brittany looked at the floor. "Well...actually _I_ might have, but I didn't know what she was going to do with it." She murmured softly.

Allie groaned and threw her head back, nearly clocking Puck in the nose with the back of her head.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Okay look! Believe what you want okay?" She snapped at everyone. "But no one's forcing me to be here! And if you ever tell anyone this I'll deny it...but I like being in Glee Club." She admitted a bit grudgingly with a shrug of her shoulders.

"It's the best part of my day okay?...I wasn't going to go and mess it up." Santana huffed as she went to sit at one of the armchairs in the middle of the room.

Rachel offered her a small smile. "I believe you." She told her and Santana gave her a barely noticeable one in return.

"Okay guys there's no point in us arguing! We go on in half in hour-." Rachel started to take control. "And we have no songs!" Tina sighed.

"Well perhaps I could improvise some of my deaf poetry jams." Artie suggested. No one looked enthusiastic for that idea.

"No! No, we're going to do this the right way! We'll start with a ballad! Mercedes do you have anything else in your repetoire?" Rachel asked bending over the chair where Mercedes was sitting.

Mercedes shook her head. "Yeah but..it's not as good as anything you're going to sing." Rachel shook her head.

"No! No, we agreed-!" She tried to argue. "We agreed that I would sing, "And I'm Telling You"...and that ain't happening!" Mercedes threw her hands up in the air getting up from her seat.

"Look Rachel the truth is, you're our best singer." She smiled as Kurt slumped over in his seat. "As much as it hurts me to admit it, and it does..she's right. Rachel's our star. If anyone's going to go belt it on the fly, it should be her." Kurt admitted begrudgingly.

Rachel finally allowed herself to smile. "Well, I _have_ been working on something since I was four." She said causing some others to roll their eyes at her bragging.

Quinn merely nodded her head. "Then I guess we have our ballad, and we can close with "Somebody to Love". It's a real crowd pleaser." She exchanged smiles with Allie.

Puck snorted from under his girlfriend. "Yeah! That and a can of soup will guarantee us third place! We still need a song we can all sing together!" He snapped.

Allie looked up when she heard the door opening. "Um..I have one." Finn spoke up, entering a bit awkwardly as he held up a stack of sheet music in his hand. Allie quickly averted her eyes and grabbed Puck's hand. He squeezed it back comfortingly.

"Uh I found the music online. Made copies with the Cheerio's copier and then drove here as fast as I could." Finn mumbled as he deftly started handing out the sheet music.

Allie quickly hopped off of Puck's lap to grab the stack from Brittany as she passed it over nearly missing Allie's hand. Finn nodded at Mike.

"Mike, Matt, Brittany, Santana you're our best dancers. Figure something out and we'll all follow your lead."

Mike looked worriedly over the sheetmusic. "Um, it's gonna be choppy." "Good." Finn smiled. "We're best when we're loose." Allie smirked slightly at that as Brittany got up and pulled Santana up from her seat with her. After a minute Mike and Matt joined her too.

"Look all we got going for us is that we believe in ourselves and what we're singing about!" Finn tried to rally the club together as they looked skeptically over the sheetmusic.

"If we can show the judges that...we might actually have a shot at this." He nodded his head with a smile. Puck looked up at him over the top of his sheetmusic.

"It's great to have you back Finn." Rachel beamed obviously very excited to have her Co-lead (and crush) back with them. Finn grinned back at her. "Thanks Rachel."

Allie tapped Rachel on the shoulder. "Um Rachel? If I may? I have some ideas about this song. I've..kinda done it before so..." Rachel grabbed her hand.

"I'd be happy with any ideas I can get. What do you have in mind?" Puck watched as the girls walked over to the table together.

He sighed and awkwardly shuffled forward to Finn tucking the sheet music into his hand. "Um..cool Dude?" He asked uncertainly while holding up his hand for his friend to shake.

Finn turned so that Puck's hand was jabbing right into the middle of his chest. "No." He shook his head, scowling darkly at the shorter boy as he turned to walk off.

Quinn's face fell and she turned deliberately away from Finn. Allie took a tentative step forward towards her brother. "Finn!..." Finn ignored her.

Rachel noticed the tension and gave her crush a worried look. "Are you okay?" She asked as everyone started to look over the music Finn brought.

Finn forced on a smile. "Don't worry about me. Okay? It's all up to you now. You wanted to steal the show and be the star...don't mess it up." He bumped her gently on the arm as he went to join the others.

...

"Oh my God! That was all sorts of awesome!" Mike crowed as he, Matt and Tina ran ahead of the others back into the green room after their performance.

It made Allie giggle a bit since Mike hardly ever spoke much while they were in school. Puck started to smile too until he heard his cell phone go off and he shoved his hand into the pocket of his trousers. He froze when he saw the name flashing on the Caller ID.

"Something wrong?" Allie asked when she heard her boyfriend's ringtone going off and saw the ashen look on Puck's face.

Puck quickly shook his head. "No!..no I just got to take this call right now. Could you tell Ms. P where I am?" He asked as he pressed answer and turned to go back down the hall.

Allie nodded her head. "Okay..." She watched Puck with a frown as he hurried off, phone to his ear.

"Hello? Ma?" Puck spoke once he was out of earshot of everyone. "No-oh?" A soft worried girlish voice answered him instead. Puck felt his chest clench.

"Sarah?" His voice climbed to a higher pitch rivalling Kurt's.

"No-oh where are you? Mommy won't tell me why you don't live here anymore. Are you coming back No-oh?" Sarah asked. Puck sighed and rubbed his face.

"I don't know Sarah...Baby, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't come home." He choked back a sob as some people walked past him.

"No-oh...why are you crying?" Sarah asked sounding forlorn. Puck sighed. "I'm not crying!" He insisted a bit more harshly then he intended. He heard some noises on the phone.

"Sarah, you need to hang up now Sweetie." He heard his Mother's voice speak softly in the background.

"Noah?" Sarah ignored her. "Does this mean we can't go to the movies today Noah?" Puck stifled a sigh.

"Listen Sarah,..you need to do what Ma just told you okay? I promise I'll see you soon just make sure you be good for Ma. Promise me."

He heard Sarah sniffle. "Okay..I love you No-oh." Puck felt his heart break. "I love you too, Baby. Be good okay?" He hung up the phone before his sister's crying could make him lose it.

_D*** it! _He turned and slammed his cell phone into the wall. It hadn't even been a whole day yet and already his little sister caught on that something was going on.

And the way his Mom was trying to make her hang up on him? It just tore him apart. Did she really hate him that much?

Puck took detour into the bathroom to compose himself before rejoining the others in the green room, getting there just as they were leaving to eavesdrop on the judges as Rachel put it.

It was when he saw Finn lightly shoulder checking Allie as he weaved his way through the group that he finally lost it. The next thing he knew, he was shoving his ex-best friend back first up into the wall.

Hard!

"Dude! What the he** Man?" Finn sounded bewildered. Puck clenched his jaw.

"No! YOU listen up Dude! Stop treating Allie like crap, okay? She's the only one you got!" He worked hard to keep the emotion out of his voice. It cracked anyway at the end of his sentence.

Finn glared at him lightly. "This doesn't concern you-." "The h*** it doesn't! Look I know what she did to you was wrong and heck and if it was me, I'd be pissed too but she's your _sister_ Finn! And she needs you! Heck she needs both of us right now not one or the other!"

Puck panted as he paused to let Finn absorb what he just said. He was glad to see Finn finally thinking at this moment so he decided to loosen his grip on the quarterback's shirt.

"Think about it Dude." He flexed out his hands. "You know you can be pissed at me and Quinn all you want and you have a right to be, but you can't do that to Allie. Not without really hurting her in the end. I know you don't want that."

He fixed his tie before walking off. Finn frowned and stared at the ground for a minute.

...


	50. Chapter 52: My Life Would Suck Without U

(Yay! Finally ended Sectionals. I'm going to need to pick up the pace if i want to finish this in my life time haha. Well enjoy!)

...

"Mom!..Mom are you home yet?..Mom?" Finn dumped his things over onto the couch as he started to make his way to the kitchen.

He froze when the kitchen door opened and Allie walked out, leaning on the doorframe with her hand laying casually over her baby bump. Finn gaped at her.

"Mom's not here." She told him matter-of-factly while peeling open a banana. "What do you want?" She asked coldly. Finn flinched. He knew he deserved that, but it still stung.

"Uh...I was hoping...I could talk to you...for a minute." He said slowly, reaching a hand up to scratch the back of his head.

Allie didn't change her expression. "Oh really? Are you finally going to tell me what's up with Santana and you now?" She asked, taking a delicate bite from her banana.

Finn looked down at the floor. "Are you ever going to forget about that?" He asked. Allie shook her head. "Nope!" Turning she headed back into the kitchen. "So why are you here?" She asked again.

"Are you wanting to hit Puck again?"

Finn sighed and followed her into the kitchen. "Look Allie, I'm sorry...I'm sorry I got so mad okay? I just...I didn't want to believe it was true...that _he_ did it." His bottom lip trembled as he leaned against the counter and stared at the marble granite design on it while Allie turned her back to him.

"Yeah well...deal with it. I'm having Puck's baby and there's nothing anyone can do to change it." Allie sounded almost bitter as she said it and it made Finn feel even worse than he already did.

"Allie.." He started to reach for her arm when she suddenly jolted forward, tossed her half eaten banana onto the counter and bolted for the trash can under the sink.

"Allie!" Finn rushed forward just as he heard retching noises coming from his sister. Allie lightly pushed him back with one arm just as he got there.

"I'm okay Finn! Geez.." She slowly pulled her head out of the trash can. "This happens sometimes when I eat something the baby doesn't like." Allie made a face as she disgustedly licked her lips.

Finn made a face at her. "I'm sorry." Allie shook her head. "It's fine. Can you get my water bottle from my backpack? I left it in the living room."

Finn nodded and went to retrieve it.

_Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful-!_

"Hello?" Allie quickly answered her phone still sitting on the floor. "Hey Allie? It's Rachel. Sorry I'm only calling you now, but my phone died and I just happened to run into Quinn at the grocery store. Is Puck back yet?"

Allie sighed and shook her head. "No, I'll let you know when he shows though. Finn's here if that helps any." She shrugged and leaned back against the sink as Finn came back with her water bottle.

"Thanks." She whispered as Rachel started to rant about rehearsal schedule and crap. Finn nodded and leaned against the counter. "Anything else you need?" He looked ready to wait on her hand and foot. Allie might have laughed if she wasn't too busy trying to listen to everything Rachel was saying.

"No..no I'll be there as soon as Puck calls me. Don't worry Rach. We won't wreck the surprise." Allie covered her mouth to stifle the giggle as Finn continued to watch her raising an eyebrow.

"Okay..okay I'll see you later Berry. Bye." Allie hung up the phone and banged her head into the counter. "Rachel says she's going to pulverize Puck if he makes me late to rehearsal. Like to see her try that." She chuckled dryly as she rubbed her tummy.

Finn just looked confused. "Late for rehearsal? For what? Sectionals is over now." Allie opened her eyes and shot Finn with a look. "So? We have Regionals to think about now, right? Besides this rehearsal isn't for competition. It's for a surprise for Mr. Schuester. You know since he didn't get to come with us to see us perform at Sectionals."

Finn felt dumb. "Oh...well am I invited?" He asked, slipping his hands into his jean pockets. Allie rolled her eyes at him. "Duh! Of course you're invited! Rachel would die if someone else did the solos with her." She laughed and finally Finn laughed with her.

"Wow..we haven't done this in awhile." Finn chuckled as he ran his hand through his short dark hair. Allie stopped laughing for a minute. "Done what?"

Finn shrugged and finally slid to the floor next to her. "Laughed. You know, like this. It feels kinda nice." He stretched his long legs out in front of him.

Allie started laughing again. "Yeah, you're right. It does feel nice." She leaned forward in an attempt to get up.

"Hey! Help me up Big Bro? I don't know about you, but I've got a baby sitting in my belly." She joked as she held out her arms to Finn. Finn sighed and rolled his eyes.

"The things I do for you." He muttered under his breath as he grabbed her hands and pulled her up. "You know I'm only older by three minutes." He added.

Allie shrugged as she steadied herself on her feet and checked her clothes for vomit stains. "Yeah well you're still my big brother. Can you call Puck for me? I need to go the bathroom and change shirts and we need to be at Rachel's in ten minutes."

Finn shrugged and shoved his hand into his right hip pocket. "Sure! I'll tell him Rachel will kick his a** if you don't." He laughed and went to go sit at the dining room table as Allie hurried to leave the room.

She snorted as she closed the kitchen door behind her. "Ha Ha. Hardy Har Har Finn." She couldn't help smirking a bit. It was good to be able to joke with him again.

...

"Gosh! I'm so nervous!" Allie panted as she stood behind Quinn waiting for Rachel to get back with Mr. Schue. Puck chuckled and lightly played with her hair. "You'll be fine." He told her as Santana shushed them. Allie took another deep breath.

They practiced. They rehearsed. They sang all freaking night until Rachel finally let them take a breather. Now...it was just about show time.

"Well Mr. Schue," Finn began tentatively keeping a straight face after Rachel had led him into to the choir room. "There's a couple things we'd like to show you...first.." He turned slowly playing the defeated personality perfectly until he suddenly moved aside to let Artie through with the first place Sectionals trophy on his lap.

The whole choir room burst into cheers then and Mr. Schue looked ecstatic. Finn turned and exchanged a grin with Allie as Artie carefully handed the towering trophy to their teacher.

"Aw...I am so proud of you guys!" Mr. Schue gushed at the group. "You won fair and square! The result was unanimous and the judges didn't even know about all the shenanigans going on backstage!" Everyone laughed at that.

"Well congratulations guys! You earned this!" Mr. Schue held up the trophy again and everyone clapped as he finally set it down on the ground by the piano.

"But now.." Mr. Schue continued. "We have regionals to prepare for. And you can bet that Vocal Adrenaline is going to be hard at work so we should be too. So! Let's get started!" He started to walk to the piano.

"Oh wait! Mr. Schue!" Puck stopped him, by raising his hand. "There's uh..one more thing we have to tell you." He smiled and wrapped his arm around Allie.

Rachel stepped forward then. "Since you weren't able to come and see us perform, we put together a special performance just for you." She smiled as Finn pulled Mr. Schue gently into a chair he pulled out for him. "Take a se-eat!" She sang.

Allie let a laugh.

_La la la la la la!_

_ La la la la la_

_ La la la la la la!_

_ La la la la la _

_**Rachel: **__Guess this means you're sorry_

_ You're standing at my door_

_ Guess this means you take back_

_ All you said before_

_ I like how much you wanted_

_ Anyone but me_

_ Said you'd never come back_

_ But here you are again!_

Rachel beamed as she took off the cowboy hat she was wearing and tossed it into Mr. Schue's lap. Mr. Schue chuckled as he caught it.

**Everyone: **_Cause we belong together now yeah!  
>Forever united here somehow yeah!<em>

_ You gotta piece of me!_

_ And honestly_

_ My life (My life!) would suck (would suck!) without you!_

_** Allie and Finn: **__Maybe I was stupid _

_ For telling you goodbye_

_ Maybe I was wrong for trying pick a fight_

_ I know that I've got issues_

_ But you're pretty messed up too_

Allie giggled as she and Finn pointed at each other. "Either way I found out, I'm nothing with you." She quickly danced back to place with Puck.

_**Everyone: **__Cause we belong together now yeah!_

_ Forever united here somehow yeah!_

_ You've got a piece of me_

_ And honestly!_

_ My life! (My life!) would suck (would suck!) without you!_

_**Rachel: **__Being with you is so dysfunctional_

_ I really shouldn't miss you_

_ But I can't let you go..._

_ La la la la la la!_

_ La la la la la_

_ La la la la la la!_

_ La la la la la _

_**Everyone: **__Cause we belong together now yeah!_

_ Forever united here somehow yeah!_

_ You've got a piece of me_

_ And honestly!_

_ My life! (My life!) would suck (would suck!) without you!_

Allie let out a gasp as everyone froze into their final pose. "Well?" Rachel asked while everyone was still trying to remember how to breathe.

Mr. Schue shrugged as he got up from his seat. "Well...I loved it!" He held out his arms and everyone cheered. "Really! That was great you guys! Maybe we should do that number for Regionals." He joked.

Everyone laughed as they came in for a big group hug. Finn poked Allie in the spinal chord as she and Puck followed the group.

"Hey..my life would suck without you." He whispered with a grin and Puck snorted. "I thought her life sucked WITH you in it." He joked and Finn gave him a sour look.

Allie sighed and smacked both of them in the chest. "You guys.." She let out a laugh.

...


	51. Chapter 54: Hello Goodbye Hello

(Next chapter. Sorry it's so long. Enjoy!)

...

"Hey Finn!" Allie called out, just before she jumped up and smacked Finn playfully on the back of his head.

Finn jumped and bumped into his locker. "Ow! Dang it Allie! What the heck was that for?" He asked a bit sourly. Allie let out a laugh and came to sidle up at her brother's locker.

"Just for the heck of it. Hey guess what Puck just gave me." She crossed her arms right over her stomach.

Finn sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know..a kiss?" He guessed lamely. Allie scoffed as he reached for his Spanish book.

"No!..Well that too actually. He gave me free tickets to ya'lls game tonight. Only problem is he gave me two and I don't know who to invite." She frowned slightly at this last part.

Finn let out a sudden laugh as he shut his locker. "Are you serious? You've been at this school for almost two years now and you don't know who to invite to a basketball game? Just invite Kurt. I'm sure he'd love to go with you." He smirked as he bent over to pick up his backpack from the floor.

Allie made a face at that. "Yeah right. The last time his Dad made him go to a baseball game with us, he ranted all freakin day about how unattractive stirrup pants were. Do you think I want to listen to the same spiel about athletic shorts?" She wrinkled her nose.

"No offense, I mean I love the boy but his uptight fashion sense does get to me sometimes." She played with the strings on her sweater as she talked and walked with Finn to their next class.

Finn chuckled at that. "Yeah, I get what you mean. When we were partnered for the Ballad assignment, he was making jabs at what I was wearing all day." Allie laughed with him.

"Yeah well that's Kurt for ya. So who should I invite?" she asked, frowning as she saw Brittany and Santana walk past down the hall together.

Allie pounced on an idea at the same time Finn said, "How about Rachel?" He nodded at where the girl was busy sorting through the locker dressed in the same plaid skirt and animal sweater she always was. "Rachel's cool and I'm sure she'd say yes." Finn pushed.

Allie let out a groan. "Okay, I don't care how well that girl sings I am not sitting with her at a basketball game where YOU will be dominating the court! Sorry Finn uh-uh! No way! End of discussion!" Finn laughed at her dramaticness.

"Don't be such a baby." He nudged her. Allie nudged her back. "How about if I give the extra ticket to Santana?" She asked, trying for her idea. "I mean..she can't cheer tonight because she busted her ankle so why not let her-."

"Okay! Stop! I'm not going out with Santana!" Finn cut her off quickly before she could finish her sentence.

Allie quickly averted her eyes. "You're not?" She asked softly. Finn turned to look at her. "No!...Listen the only reason why Santana and I went to the banquet together was because she asked me and well...I was still kind of reeling from breaking up with Quinn so I said yes."

Finn was looking at the floor now as he talked. "I know you're going to say that it's stupid, and it was just...don't hit me for it again please. Rachel already did so when I admitted the whole thing to her." He started turning a little pink at this.

Allie suddenly stopped walking. "Wait you told Rachel and not Quinn?" She crossed her arms. Finn looked embarrassed at that. "Yeah about that...didn't Quinn tell you?" He asked as he lowered his arm by his side.

Allie quirked an eyebrow. "Didn't Quinn tell me what?" She asked. Finn opened his mouth to answer when he saw something behind Allie's shoulder.

"There!" He turned Allie around. "See?" What Allie saw made her jaw drop. Quinn was walking down the hall towards English class...on the arm of another boy.

"Quinn?" Allie broke away Finn and raced after her best friend. "Quinn! Wait up!" The boy stopped when he heard her. "Hey Q. Isn't that one of your friends?" Quinn turned slightly towards Allie.

"Quinn!" Allie paused to catch her breath once she'd caught up to her friend. "What's...going on? Who's this guy?" She asked looking up at the taller boy who had his arm around Quinn.

Quinn chewed on her lip. Suddenly she smiled and looked towards the boy. "Robbie, I want you to meet my best friend, Allie Hudson. Allie this is Robbie..from Spanish class." She smiled happily, looping her arm through Robbie's.

Allie gaped at her. "Robbie from Spanish? But..what about-?" Quinn cut her off before she could start blabbering. "Robbie, Allie and I are going to talk for a minute. Can you save me a seat in class?" She asked smiling sweetly at him.

Robbie looked confused, but he shrugged and nodded his head. "Sure Babe." He turned awkwardly to walk off to class while Quinn dragged Allie into the nearest girls bathroom.

Her grip was so tight she was nearly cutting off the circulation. Allie tried to loosen her grip. "Quinn! Let go! I can't feel my hand." She pleaded.

Quinn only let go once they were inside and she had locked the door. "Listen Allie, I know what you're thinking and I'm sorry. I know what you want, but me and Finn can't be an item anymore!...I've moved on." She said the last part softly.

Allie couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You can't! How could you move on so quickly? Why didn't you even tell me about Robbie? I thought we were best friends!"

Quinn sighed and played with her hair. "I wanted to..honestly I wanted to call you about it the minute he asked me out to tell you about our first date. But..I didn't want to upset you anymore than you already were last week."

She heaved a heavy sigh and Allie could tell, this was hard on her. She still couldn't believe that Quinn could just move on like that. Not after how hurt she had been over Finn.

"So...is Robbie nice to you then?" She asked looking down at the floor as the warning bell rang. Quinn nodded her head. "Yeah, he's sweet. He's no Finn of course, but he's very gentlemanly. We went out to breadsticks for our first date and last night he took me out paddleboating. He even kissed the bruise I got from running into a tree." She smiled gently at the memory as she pulled back her bangs to reveal the mark..

Allie let her arms drop at her side. "Wow..." She was impressed. Quinn nodded her head. "Yeah, so I hope this doesn't mean you're going to be mad at me now. I really do care about Finn, but I think it's best for both of us if we try to move on from each other after what happened."

Allie nodded as the late bell rang. "Oh great! Now I'm late to class!" Quinn huffed, turning to leave the bathroom. Allie called after her. "Quinn!.."

Quinn paused with her hand on the lock. "Double date sometime?" Allie asked, shyly. Quinn smiled at the idea. "I'd love that." She unlocked the door and strolled out of the bathroom.

...

"What's Mr. Schue doing now?" Puck complained as he sank in his chair next to Allie at Glee practice that afternoon.

Allie shrugged as she watched their teacher write on the board. "It looks like he's writing Hello." She stated calmly.

She straightened in her seat just as Mr. Schue finished and capped his marker. "Hello!" He said the class. "Hello?" He repeated when no one answered him.

The group mumbled a greeting. "What do you guys say when you answer the phone?" Mr. Schue posed.

"What up?" Mercedes piped in. "Who dis be?" Artie smirked. "You got Allie." Allie shrugged. "No she's dead. This is her son." Kurt mumbled from his seat behind Allie and Puck.

Allie turned to shoot him a look.

"Okay um, Alexander Graham Bell inventor of the telephone liked to say Ahoy! Ahoy! when he answered the phone." Mr. Schue started to explain. "It was Edison who decided that Hello would be more appropriate."

Allie exchanged glances with Puck and Quinn. _Okay, where was he going with this? _

When no one bothered to respond this bit of trivia, Mr. Schue got to his main point. "Look I'm really proud of what you guys did for Sectionals, but as most of you realized by now it hasn't made a bit of difference in your day to day lives at school."

They all slumped over at this. Rachel raised her hand. "I have a slushy strained training bra to prove it." She put in bitterly.

Allie exchanged a look with Puck and turned to snicker with Quinn. A training bra? Wasn't that so..sixth grade?

"Fact is," Mr. Schue continued. "We're going to have to be better! More spectacular at Regionals. It's time to invent some new New Directions. We need a new...hello."

Allie snorted a little at this. _Again what does that even mean?_

"Here's your assignment for this week!" Mr. Schue went back to the board. Each of you has to come up with a number, but Hello has to be in the title. All right?" The bell rang as he finished his sentence and everyone scrambled to pick up their things.

"Hey Beautiful, where are you going?" Puck asked, grinning as he followed Allie off the risers. Allie shrugged. "Lunch. What about you, Baby?" Puck shrugged.

"Lunch. Want to talk about some Hello numbers while we eat?" He asked and Allie chuckled. "Why not." She caught Finn staring at them and stuck her tongue out back at him.

"What are you looking at, Frankenteen?" She asked, using the nickname Santana recently bequeathed to him.

Finn rolled his eyes at her.

...

"Mmm Noah! This is ridiculous!" Allie moaned as she took another huge bite out of her sandwich. Puck chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"Told ya this place was the s***!" He smirked, obviously proud of himself for picking a great place for their date.

He reached to take a sip from his soda as his cell phone vibrated. "Aren't you going to get that?" Allie asked as Puck put his cup back down on the table. "Nah...I can get back to them later." He frowned suddenly and averted his eyes.

Allie frowned when he started scratching mohawk. He only did that when he was really..really uncomfortable over something.

"Noah, what's wrong?" She asked, putting down the remaining half of her club sandwich. Puck sighed and shook his head. "Nothing..." He avoided looking at her. "No-ah..." Allie dragged out his name, annoyed that he wasn't confiding in her like she always confided in him.

Suddenly Puck stood and threw a couple of bills on the table. "Come on, let's go play some pool." He swiftly changed the subject. "It's unlimited night and we still have a few more minutes before I have to get to the gym."

Allie quirked an eyebrow at him. "I don't know how to play." She said quietly, folding her arms across her belly.

Puck smiled and held out his hand. "I'll show you. Come on. It's fun." He insisted widening his smile. Allie sighed and slowly stood from their booth.

"Okay...just don't poke me with that stick." She warned him. Puck laughed and pulled his arm around her. "Okay, I won't."

...

"I still can't believe you dragged me here!" Kurt pouted as he slumped down on the bleachers next to Allie at the basketball game later.

Allie laughed and nudged him playfully with her elbow. "Oh come on! Stop being such a drama queen. At least no one's wearing those stupid stirrup pants you hate so much here." She joked as she sat down next to her friend.

Kurt huffed a hefty sigh. "You got me there." He put his chin in his hand and stared dismally out at the practicing athletes. "Your boyfriend's looking this way." He muttered without looking up.

Allie looked over, just time to see Puck shoot her wink from the court. She blushed and waved her fingers at him.

"Isn't he a hunk?" She said to Kurt who snorted from next to her. "Yeah I guess. If you like hairstyles that that went out in the forties." He smirked and Allie shoved him lightly. "Shut up! You're just jealous." She laughed as Rachel came and sat down next to her on her other side.

"Hi Allie! Hi Kurt!" She bubbled bouncing in her seat a little as she turned to watch the guys. Kurt grunted and Allie nodded at her. "Hey Rach. Excited for the game?" Rachel nodded her head. "You bet! Oh! Look there's Finn! Hi Finn!" She jumped up waving her arm in the air.

Allie felt Kurt tug on her sleeve. "Oh...my..God!" He gasped. "Look at what she's wearing." Allie turned and saw Rachel was wearing a pair of white shorts and a sky blue t-shirt...that had Team Finn printed on it on the front.

Her mouth fell open. "Oh my God, is she serious?" She whispered so Rachel couldn't hear. Now that she would have been able to. She was already screaming too loud.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "It wouldn't surprise me." He said turning to back to watch the guys as they huddled up around Coach Tanaka.

Soon the game began. Finn had possession of the ball first, but then he got distracted by Rachel's cheering and got it stolen by an opposing player.

Everyone groaned as they dunked the shot and Matt caught the rebound before quickly passing it back to Finn. It went on like this for a while until Allie finally had enough and pulled Rachel back into her seat.

"Okay, you have really got to cut that out." She said a little annoyed. Rachel gave her an innocent look. "Cut what out?" She asked.

Allie nodded at her. "That! Stop distracting the guys! They need to concentrate!" She hissed, not really wanting to be mean but feeling annoyed as Finn finally managed to drive the ball down court and shoot a lay up.

Rachel tried to calm down. "Okay..I can do that. I think?.." She hesitated and Allie let out a giggle. "Of course you can. Just sit. Relax and enjoy the view. Except for Puck! Stay away from my man." She added jokingly.

Rachel laughed with her. "You got it." She started to bounce in her seat again.

The guys ended up taking the game 50 to 48 and everyone from Glee decided to go to Breadstix to celebrate.

Allie skipped out because she had already eaten out today and because her stretching pains were becoming worse. Kurt dropped her off on his way to join the others.

...

*cue retching noise*

"What the heck?" Allie sat up in bed when she woke up to someone retching in the upstairs bathroom.

This was the first time she's been on the other side of this situation since she got pregnant. Carefully picking herself up from the couch, Allie hurried up the stairs to check the bathroom. What she saw almost made her lose her lunch.

"Oh my God! Noah!" She ran into the bathroom and threw her arms around the puking teenager. He wasn't done retching yet though so she rubbed his back while he finished emptying his dinner into the toilet.

Puck straightened up and flushed the toilet before turning around to face her. Allie was shocked to see tears in his eyes and he still had vomit all around his mouth.

"Allie..." Puck choked, not really sounding like himself at all. Allie grabbed some toilet paper from the roll and quickly tried to wipe the throw up from his face.

"Shhhh..it's okay now Baby. I'm here. It's going to be okay." Allie tried to stay calm as Puck grabbed the tissue from her and blew his nose.

"No it's not.." He choked. "Allie, she won't stop calling. I don't know what Ma says to her, but it's not enough! I don't know what to do anymore! She's!...freakin miserable without me!" Puck covered his face as he broke down into sobs.

Allie watched him weep for a second then she slid against the bathtub next to him carefully and wrapped her arms around his head.

"It's not your fault Noah. You didn't choose to leave your home. You got thrown out. You love Sarah! Anyone can see that!" She frowned as she continued to stroke his head.

Puck just shook his head. "Allie, I can't friggin do this anymore! I love you, but I love Sarah too. I can't leave her alone with just Ma! I can't!..But..what if Ma won't let me move back in with them?" He ran his wrist hastily under his nose.

Allie leaned over and kissed the top of his mohawk. "Don't worry. Everything will work out. I'm going to help you. I promise." She soothed him, already formulating a plan in her head.

Puck shook his head. "But..I-." "Shh! That's enough. Don't argue with me anymore. Just relax. Don't make yourself throw up again." Allie cut him off sharply, moving her ministriations to his shoulder.

Puck reluctantly complied to her order. "Fine." He buried his face in the crook of her neck and sniffed. "You smell like baby powder." He mumbled. Allie stifled a giggle.

"It's the lotion actually. Hey! Stop that!" She giggled again when Puck attempted to give her a hickey. Puck sat up, smirking as a teardrop rolled down his cheek.

"Want to go somewhere more comfortable?" He asked and nudged his big toe into her calf. Allie raised an eyebrow at him. "Puck, I'm not doing it with you, while I'm pregnant." She crossed her arms. "Too much of a risk that I'll lose the baby."

Puck sighed and nodded his head. "Yeah I know..I was just thinking, this floor's kind of hard. Doesn't your butt hurt? I know mine does." He smirked slightly barely concealing his emotions.

Allie snorted and smacked his chest. "You are such a dweeb sometimes." She rolled her eyes. Puck stood and held out his arms. "Yeah I know. Want to watch a movie?" He asked.

Allie grabbed onto his hands. "I'd love that. Finn's not here. Let's watch something on the Netflix Cue on his X-Box."

Puck grinned back at her. "I like the way you think."

...

"Puck Dude! You awake man? Listen the guys and I were talking. You really need to apologize to Artie..." Finn trailed off when he pushed open the door to his room and found Puck sound asleep on his bed with Allie snuggled into his arms.

The TV was still on and it was playing the end credits to Rango. Finn sighed and picked up the remote to turn it off as he crossed the room to get to the TV.

He stared at Allie and Puck for a minute, wondering if he ought to wake them up so he could go to sleep in his own bed, but then he thought better of it, threw a blanket over both of them then grabbed a pillow and another blanket from Allie's bed before quietly leaving the room.

_You two owe me big for this. _He thought as he quietly shut the door.


	52. Chapter 54: Nobody's Perfect

(Next update! Hope you enjoy. Sorry for the slightly angsty nature of this chapter, but no relationship is perfect least of all Allie and Puck's. So I hoped I showed that okay. Happy reading! :))

...

"Allie I told you! You guys were in my bed so I _had_ to take your pillow and stuff!" Finn sighed as he tried to lose his sister in the crowd of McKinley. Sometimes having a hormonal and pregnant little sister really got to his nerves.

He stopped at his locker for a minute and to his annoyance Allie stopped too. "Finn, I need your help." She said suddenly and it surprised Finn.

"What? Is your stomach hurting again?" He asked sarcastically. He stopped when he noticed the look Allie was giving him. "All right! All right! Fine, I'll stop. What do you need?" He asked shutting his locker after grabbing the sheet music he prepared for Glee.

Allie followed him towards the choir room. "I need you to drive me to Puck's house right after school gets out today. I have to do this before you guys get out of basketball practice."

Finn quirked an eyebrow at her. "Why? Is..something wrong? Do I need to..you know break his face?" He started jumping to conclusions.

Allie sighed and shook her head. "No!...It's a personal matter. I need to talk to Mrs. Puckerman alone."

Finn gave her an odd look, but he finally nodded his head. "Okay fine. I'll drive you over there before practice starts. Do I need to pick you up afterwards?" Allie lightly nodded her head.

"Yeah that would be nice." She gave Finn a quick hug. "Hey, what's this for?" He asked, as he slowed down to keep from tripping Allie.

Allie shrugged and let go of him. "Just a thank you. I'll see you in Glee club." She turned to go to Geometry.

...

"Allie?" Mrs. Puckerman looked genuinely surprised to see her when she opened the front door to her. But her surprise quickly turned to displeasure.

"What are you doing here?" Her voice sounded strained.

Allie took a deep breath. "I just need a minute of your time, Mrs. Puckerman. I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, but this is not about me and it's really important that I get to talk to you today. Please?" She pleaded, while keeping her arms around her belly.

After a long stressful moment, Mrs. Puckerman finally sighed. "Come on in." She said quietly, not looking at the girl as she moved aside to open the door wider.

Allie tentatively stepped inside. "Thank you." She remembered her manners. Mrs. Puckerman barely glanced at her as she closed the door.

"So...how far along are you now?" She asked trying to refrain from cocking an eyebrow. Allie shrugged, knowing Mrs. Puckerman was usually a really sweet woman. She was just hurting from what she felt her son had done her family name.

"Um almost five months. Is Sarah home?" She asked casually peeking around to see if the eight year old girl was somewhere in the living room or the kitchen.

Mrs. Puckerman shook her head. "No. Sarah's at a friend's house today. What did you want to talk to me about Allison?" She asked getting straight to the point.

Allie hung her head slightly. "Um..well it's about Noah." She said softly. Mrs. Puckerman sighed and slowly lowered herself onto the couch. Tentatively she patted the spot next to her.

Allie slowly obliged. "Mrs. P...you can't keep Noah away from you forever. I know what he did hurt. Believe me I know it better than almost anyone, but you can't punish him for it by keeping him away from the people he loves." She started nervously.

Mrs. Puckerman turned her eyes away. "Noah made his choice when he decided to get involved with you like this. When his Father left, I swore I would never have another man like that in my house, and I plan to stand by that promise. I do have a child to protect you know..."

"But Noah loves you! I know he does and he loves Sarah!" Allie insisted, getting upset. "I mean just last night he was so upset that he was getting sick over it! I'm not saying he wasn't wrong. I just..as the one who loves him the most...I want him to be happy again and that can't happen while you refuse to forgive him like everyone else already has."

The seconds ticked by on the Puckermans' beautiful antique chime clock as Mrs. Puckerman quietly considered Allie's words.

"You've obviously been doing a lot of thinking about this." She said at last. Allie nodded her head. "Yes Ma'am. I have." She tried to keep her wits about her though she was on the edge of losing her mind to stress. "And you obviously care for Noah a lot." Allie slowly nodded her head again. "Yes, I do."

Mrs. Puckerman sighed and shook her head. "I just..don't think I can forgive him yet, for doing to you what his Father did to me." She turned and covered her mouth to try to stop the tears from coming.

Allie shook her head. "He didn't do to me what his Dad did to you." She argued quietly. "Noah always wanted to stick by me, even from the beginning when I didn't want him to." She smiled slightly at this. "You have to give him credit at least for that. He's a good kid Mrs. P. He really is."

Mrs. Puckerman quickly shook her head again. "Well...I bet Carole's really excited about the new baby." She said with a slight smile. Allie nodded her head.

"Yes she is. She loves me-." "But is she being completely honest with you, Sweetie?" Mrs. Puckerman cut her off. "Having a baby, it isn't all sunshine and good times you know. Especially when you're going through it alone. I know first hand how hard being a single mom is and I don't want to see you throw away your life...like I had to do for my kids."

Allie frowned at that. "But...I'm _not_ doing this alone, Mrs. Puckerman. My mom's helping me anyway she can and I have my brother and my friends behind me. Plus Noah..Noah is being so supportive right now Mrs. P. You have to believe me." She pleaded with tears welling up in her eyes.

Mrs. Puckerman shook her head. "I'm sorry Sweetie. But I don't think Noah can give you the kind of support that you need all through your pregnancy. He's just a boy too, you know. He doesn't really understand what this fully entails from him..what he needs to do to step up and be a real man for you when the time comes."

She attempted to smile and brushed her hand tenderly over Allie's swollen abdomen as teenager quietly tried to process everything she heard.

Allie tightly pressed her lips together. "I believe in him." She said quietly. She felt Mrs. Puckerman swiftly pull her hand away from her precious.

"Then...you and I have no more left to discuss." She stood and walked over to the kitchen to grab her purse. "I'm sorry I have to go..pick up Sarah now, excuse me." She stuttered. Allie lightly nodded her head. "Thank you for letting me stop by, Mrs. P."

She stood and made her way to the front door as she heard the sound of keys janglling around a ring. "I'll tell Sarah you stopped by...she..asks about you." Mrs. Puckerman called after her.

Allie let out a soft sigh. She didn't bother to answer Mrs. Puckerman before she ran out the door and dialed Quinn's phone number since the Cheerios got out before Basketball practice did. "Hey Q?..Are you busy right now?"

...

"Allie!" Allie looked up from her locker at the familiar voice. Smiling she slammed her locker shut and turned to recieve Puck. "Hey Baby. How is your da-?" "What the heck is your problem?" Puck cut her off. "You totally pitted her against me!"

Allie lost her grin, noticing that Puck was seriously angry at her. "Babe, what did I do?"

"You TALKED to her! That's what you did? You stuck your nose where it didn't belong! Why can't you just leave well enough alone? I was handling it fine by myself!" Puck huffed turning to stalk off down the hallway.

Allie felt her blood boil and she had to remind herself to stay calm for the sake of the baby. "Uh, I'm sorry what part of throwing up your guts is "handling it fine by yourself?"" She asked making irritated finger quotes in the air like Kurt did.

"I'm worried about you Puck and I was only trying to help make things feel better for you. I'm sorry if your Mom hasn't come around yet, but I tried my best!" She defended herself while shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

Puck sighed and stiffly rolled his shoulders back the way he did when was angry and trying not to explode. "Yeah well...you've done enough already, okay Baby? Don't worry about me anymore." He mumbled as he shuffled off in the wrong direction to Spanish class.

Allie felt her chest tighten. "Noah!" She called after him in vain. Turning she slid to the ground up against the lockers as people hurried past her to get to class.

"Hey, are you okay?" A slightly hesitant voice asked. Allie looked up. "N-n-n-no!..." She spluttered unable to think clearly through all the haze and tears.

A hand reached over and offered itself palm up in front of her face. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

...


	53. Chapter 55: In the Dark

(new update. Not my best plz don't flame me :P enjoy!)

...

"Dude, where are you going? Spanish is the other way!" Finn wrinkled his brow in confusion when Puck pushed roughly past him down the hall nearly knocking over a cheerleader into the lockers.

A couple of nerds dove out of his way as he crashed his way out the back door that led to the outside track and the football field where they practiced during the fall.

No one was outside at this time since P.E. wasn't till noon. Puck stomped his way up to one of the porta-potties that he had helped turn into an instrument of torture his freshman year at McKinley and kicked it over with as much force as possible.

He was slightly shocked when it emitted a squeak when it fell sloshing toilet water everywhere.

Panicking for some reason though this ceased to bother him before, Puck unwedged the broomstick he didn't know how he hadn't realized was there before and opened the porta-toilet door to find the kid from his Chemistry class shivering in the back corner.

"Please don't lock me back in." He whimpered sounding completely pathetic but terrified. His glasses which were made of thick plastic were drenched in toilet water as was the front of his polo and trousers which he was wearing up to his stomach.

Instead of saying something back, Puck dropped the broomstick and turned to sink sharply to the ground keeping his back to the poor geek who seemed to be debating on whether or not to chance sneaking by the Puckasaurus to try to get to class.

Puck let himself sink fully into the asphalt, feeling the gravel dig into his behind as he reached into his right hip pocket and pulled out a small piece of clear orange plastic from his jeans.

Turning it over carefully in his hand, he stopped when he found the inscription laminated on the side in clear bold black print letters.

**Sarah Elizabeth Puckerman**

** Age: 8**

** Weight: 56.4 lbs,**

** Height: 44 inches**

** Allergies: N/A**

** Take two times a day orally for pain**

...

"There you go. Should help reduce the puffiness. You feeling okay now?" Rachel asked softly handing Allie the wet paper towel to dab at her face with.

Allie sighed, shrugging as she took the paper towel. "Better...I still want to know why you're doing this if you're _not_ doing it to get on my good side for Finn." She smiled at the Drama Queen knowingly.

Rachel just shrugged. "Well...I really like you Allie." She said softly turning off the faucet. Allie snorted. "Uh-huh. Why? Because I'm Finn's twin and I look just like him?" She turned the paper towel over to blow her nose. Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay fine then! You got me! Okay? I _am _trying to get a favor out of you! And yes the fact that you and Finn share very similar genetic codes is a gigantic plus to my unprecedented yet very important need to become better friends with you! Excuse me for trying something here!" She muttered to more to herself than to Allie at the end.

Allie had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at her. "Okay..so what do you need then Rachel? Not that I can guaranutee anything, but I'll try. You remember what I told you before we did that mattress commercial."

Rachel nodded. "Right well, this is about our relationship. I mean, _my_ relationship with Finn. I-I-I'm not breaking up with him or anything, but I'm kinda getting the feeling that something's been between us since the basketball game and..I don't know, I know I'm not anything like Quinn, but still..I'd like,..I mean I'd _love_ for us to work out still."

Allie slowly lowered her arm, still clenching the wet paper towel in her hand as she watched Rachel sink slowly down to the floor with her back against the wall.

"Well, the best advice I can give you is to just talk to him about it. I know he's still hurting a little from breaking up with Quinn still and it may be what's getting between you. I know for a fact though that if you talk to him about it, he'll try to hash things out with you. Trust me, I know." She smiled as she walked to the mirror to fix her hair.

Rachel looked hopefully at her. " You sure? I mean you think it'll work out okay if I just..talk to him about it?" she asked.

Allie shrugged. "It can't hurt to try at least." She got up carefully to toss the paper towel into the trash can and wiped her hands off on her skirt before turning to head out of the girls room.

"I got to go now! Gotta tell Mr. Tucker why I missed English today." She said waddling her way across the room. "Sorry for making you miss class too by the way."

Rachel just shrugged and stayed surprisingly quiet. "It was nothing." Allie gave her a look.

_Really?...Oh well, at least she isn't badgering me about Puck like I thought she would be. Maybe she really isn't that bad. _She shrugged.

"Soooo..what happened with you and Puck earlier?" Rachel asked trying to sound innocent while she picked up her things, but failing miserably.

Allie stopped with one hand on the door handle.

...

"All right Girl! Spill!" Kurt demanded, plopping his tray down on the table in front of his friend at the cafetaria. They were serving mystery meat againt. Allie was avoiding touching hers while she nibbled at her salad.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Nice weather we're having today." She said smoothly, smiling as Quinn took the next to her.

"Allie, stop trying to play dumb. We've all noticed by now that something's up with you and Puck. You've been avoiding each other all day! Plus you missed second period. What happened? Are you two fighting?" she asked.

Allie sighed and lost her smile as Mercedes slid into the seat at her left. "Guess I can't keep you guys in the dark forever...Honestly, I was only trying to help him." She said softly as she poked her fork gloomily through her jello.

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?" He asked as he delicately carved himself a piece of his own jello.

Allie glanced around at her friends. "This doesn't go out to anyone all right? Not to Mr. Schue and not definitely to Finn!" She lowered her voice. Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes eagerly nodded their heads at her.

"I swear on Diana Ross's amazing voice I will keep my silence." Kurt said so solemnly with his hand raised in an oath taking position that it almost made Allie laugh.

"Okay well...yesterday I went over to the Puckerman's place and talked to Mrs. Puckerman. I'm guessing that she didn't take it over as well as I thought she did because now Puck's totally convinced that his Mom hates him even more than he already thinks she does..and it's my fault." Allie explained in a rush.

Mercedes quickly grabbed her hand as Allie felt a lump in the back of her throat. "Girl, that _can't_ your fault." She said sternly.

"She's right." Quinn piped in next. "You tried to help. It's not your fault, Mrs. P is a prick. Puck's just being sore. I'm sure he'll come around eventually. The guy's crazy about you after all." She patted Allie's hand affectionately just as the jock came around from the lunch line lugging his lunch tray with him.

Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes all looked up at him, expecting him to join them or at least say something to Allie on his way in to find a seat.

Nothing. Not even a look at first. The only time he moved was when some short kid nearly knocked him over begging him to have his cookie back.

Allie rolled her eyes. She tried not to look at him, but she failed miserably and for the second time that day, they made eye contact.

Puck squirmed visibly when he saw her, but then his hardened bad a** jock mask was back on and he hurried to get to a seat across the cafetaria with Matt and some of the other Glee Guys.

Allie sighed and rubbed her stomach, the kicking suddenly much harder to ignore than usual. Quinn looked concerned.

"What was up with that?" She asked. Kurt let a piece of lettuce slide off his fork.

Allie just shook her head. "Nothing, it's fine." She stood from the table suddenly and picked up her unfinished lunch tray in both hands.

"Allie!" Quinn started to call Allie out on her B.S.

"Quinn, I said I'm fine!" Allie snapped untentionally. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. "I think..I think I'm going to go sit in the choir room until the bell rings." She said quietly before hurrying dump her lunch out while avoiding looking in Puck's direction again.

...

(So things are heating up, Allie's hurting and trying to avoid Puck, Puck is trying to avoid Allie for some reason and he's also seemingly reverting back to his old bullying ways and then there's Rachel who is trying to suck up to Allie in order to win Finn over. Interesting huh? What do you think?)


	54. Chapter 57: Gives You Hell

(new update. Not my best plz don't flame me :P enjoy!)

...

"Finn, did you see Puck today?" Allie met Finn at the front door of the house as he walked in, chatting it up with someone on his cell phone.

Finn mumbled a quick goodbye of sorts into the mouthpiece upon noticing the anger in his sister's eyes.

"Uh I'll talk to you later...No Al, I didn't. Not since b-ball let out. Why? Do I need to beat his face in?"

Allie gave him a sharp look. "No!..well maybe. I just to need to know if you know what he was up to today." Finn gave her a confused look. "No..yes..maybe..where are you going with this?"

Allie chewed on her lip. "Finn, first promise that you won't go all ape-crap on him."

"Why?" Allie sighed. "Just promise! I need some advice!"

"Why? If he hurt you then I have to go kick his sorry a** for it no matter what anyone says! End of story!" Finn started to lose his temper.

Allie shook her head. "You know what? Forget it. I'll just deal with this on my own." She turned to go, laying a hand over her baby bump.

"No Allie! Stop! Come here!" Finn grabbed Allie forcefully yet carefully by the shoulders and turned her around. "What happened?" He asked softly when he saw her trying to hold back tears.

Allie averted her eyes and shook her arms free from Finn.

...

"You seem mad." Kurt observed quietly the next day when the duo walked to Glee Club together after meeting up halfway down the hallway.

Allie turned her head deliberately away from him. "Why would you say that?" She asked with an unnatural sharpness in her tone.

Kurt flinched slightly with his eyes. "Uh..maybe because you're acting more hormonal than usual and you deliberately stomped on Puck's foot during study hour last period." He said pointedly while crossing his arms.

Allie rolled her eyes. "It was an accident..." "Allie!" Kurt cut her off. Allie let out a loud sigh. "Okay fine! I did it on purpose! But he deserved it! You saw him! He was wasting our time in there and if you had caught him doing the other night after basketball practice let out you would be just as mad and hurt as I am!" Allie ranted.

Kurt raised an eyebrow when he saw her blinking back tears.

"Wait!..What did he do?" He asked softly grabbing her by the arm and pulling her back into the hall before she could stalk ahead of him into the choir room.

Allie sighed and shook her head. "He was...*sigh* Santana was touching him!..you know like...and he was touching her too! I just!..." Allie felt her chin quiver.

Kurt felt his jaw drop open. "No way!..Are you sure?"

"Hey guys!..You coming in?" Mr. Schue stuck his head out the doorway. Allie slowly nodded her head.

"Yeah, we're coming." She carefully adjusted the straps on her bag. Kurt was carrying the majority of her books, but she still had a few of her notebooks and her pencil bag in her backpack.

"Come on let's go in." She nodded at Kurt towards the choir room. Kurt sighed but reluctantly dropped the conversation and turned to follow her.

"Okay..you know if he wasn't twice my size and sweaty all the time, I'd offer to punch him for you. Right in the throat." he whispered into her ear.

Allie chuckled tensely and rubbed her stomach. "Thanks Kurt."

...

Two things Allie noticed when she and Kurt joined the rest of the Glee Club in the choir room and went to find some seats.

First, Finn was chatting it up with Brittany and Santana, the latter blinking her eyes suggestively towards the quarterback while Rachel watched them with a hurt look laced into her expression.

The next thing she noticed was Puck who was glaring down at himself instead of at Finn and Santana while drumming his fingers unrhythmically on his lap.

Allie did not miss the way his eyes kept darting eye blinkingly fast in her direction while she and Kurt quickly found seats near Quinn and Mercedes, but she ignored him for the moment and marched up to Finn backpack still on and dropped it at his feet scaring Brittany.

"What are you doing?" She asked her in her best, "I'm a mad hormonal pregnant girl" voice.

Finn glanced up at her innocently. "Um...talking?" He said while Brittany ran her nails nervously over his thigh. Allie glanced back at Rachel. "You're making Rachel mad." She said, not forgetting the conversation she had with Rachel the other day in the bathroom.

Finn narrowed his eyes at her. "Since when do you care about Rachel so much?"

"All right guys! We've gotta really get going on those Hello numbers!" Mr. Schue went and sat down in his usual chair by the podium.

Allie sighed and turned to go resume her seat. Quinn nudged her with her elbow.

"Hey! I need to tell you something about Puck and Santana!" She whispered while Kurt calmly crossed one leg over the knee of his maroon khaki trousers.

Allie sighed and averted her eyes. "I'd rather not talk about him right now." She shook her head. Quinn grabbed her by the wrist. "No listen-!"

"So!..Who has something to show us? Any volunteers?" Mr. Schue asked. Rachel swiftly raised her hand as Quinn reluctantly saved the rest of her explanation for later.

"Mr. Schuester, I think I have a song that sums up my feelings perfectly!" She said snippily casting a glower down at Finn.

Allie looked up at the look on her face. _Oh no, this can't be good...well for Finn anyway. _She chuckled barely to herself as Mr. Schue invited Rachel to take the floor.

Quinn gave her a questioning look as the band started. It took less than a minute for Allie to recognize the song.

"I wake up every evening!

With a big smile on my face

And it never feels out of place!" Rachel sang with clear spite embedded in her voice.

"And you're still probably working

At a nine to five pace!

I wonder how bad that tastes!"

Allie and Quinn exchanged quick glances as Rachel marched up to Finn.

"When you see my face

Hope it gives you he**!

Hope it gives you he**!

Now where's your picket fence love?

And where's that shiny car?

Did it ever get you far?"

"You never seemed so tense love!" Allie started to sing along softly while bobbing her head. "I've never seen you fall so hard. Do you know where you are?"

"And truth be told I miss you

And truth be told I'm lying!

When you see my face

Hope it gives you he**!

Hope it gives you he**!" Everyone chimed in at this point.

"When you walk my way!

Hope it gives you he**!

Hope it gives you he**!"

Allie and Quinn stood up to join everyone else and started dancing around their seats. Even Puck was joining in and he seemed at the moment to be enjoying himself too.

"If you find a man that's worth a da**

And treat you well!

Then he's a fool!

You're just as well

Hope it gives you he**!"

Allie and Quinn took turns spinning each other as Rachel danced her way over to Mike and pointed him out. Excited, the boy hopped down to break out his moves.

"Now you'll never see!

What you've done to me!

You can take back your memories!

They're no good to me!

And here's all your lies

You can look me in the eyes

With that sad sad look that you wear so well!" Rachel belted out as she pushed Mike across the floor with her foot.

"When you see my face

Hope it gives you he**!

Hope it gives you he**!" Everyone joined in again.

"When you walk my way!  
>Hope it gives you he**!<br>Hope it gives you he**!

If you find a man that's worth a da**

and treats you well!

Then he's a fool!

You're just as well

Hope it gives you he**!"

"When you see my face

Hope it gives you he**!

Hope it gives you he**!" Rachel danced around Allie and Quinn.

"When you walk my way!  
>Hope it gives you he**!<p>

Hope it gives you he**!

If you find a man that worth a da**

and treats you well!

Then he's a fool

You're just as well

Hope it gives you he**!

When you hear this song

I hope that it will give you he**!

You can sing along!

I hope that it will treat you well!" Rachel finished plopping back into her chair.

Allie laughed at the satisfied look on her face. Poor Finn looked like he was ready to bolt from the room and despite the look on Mr. Schue's face, Allie was glad Rachel had picked this song. It helped her feel a little better about certain things as well.

"Guys!..Guys I don't want to be a buzzkill here, but the assignment was _hello_." Mr. Schue stepped in when the excitement didn't die down as he had hoped.

Rachel raised her chin from her seat. "I'm sorry I was only focusing on the first..syllable." She said crisply before throwing another glance back at Finn.

"You know what? I don't think you guys understand the seriousness of what we're up against." Mr. Schue frowned at the group. "While we were busy winning our sectionals, Vocal Adrenaline was winning theirs. They are last year's national champions. They haven't lost a competiton in three years."

Allie frowned at that. How were they supposed to stack up a Glee club like that?

"This is the big leagues guys." Mr. Schue continued, softening his voice. If we don't place at Regionals..Glee Club is over." He turned and left the room just as the bell rang.

Allie sighed and turned dejected to grab her things. "Well so much for that." She muttered to Quinn as Matt shuffled forward to grab her books from Kurt since they had their next period together.

Suddenly a paper ball hit her upside the head and Allie almost lost her balance due to the uneven weight distribution caused by her baby bump.

"Whoa! Puck! What the he** was that for?" Mercedes snapped loudly across the room as Matt helped Allie steady herself on the risers.

Quinn sighed and rolled her eyes after the jock as she picked up the paper ball from the floor. "Here, I'd go throw it back at him just for kicks." She muttered as she picked up her own bags from the floor.

Allie snickered lightly at that. "Thanks." She hoisted her bag up on her shoulders and gripped the paper ball tightly in her hand as she and Matt made for the door.

Thinking suddenly on impulse, Allie opened her fist and unrumpled the paper ball in her hand. "Just as I thought." She muttered to herself smiling despite herself as she read the short line Puck had scribbled onto the paper.

"What?" Matt inquired, raising an eyebrow while trying to peek over her shoulder. Allie held up the piece of paper.

_Hey, I know you probably don't want to and I don't blame you, but meet me in the band room at lunch. There's something I gotta say to you before it gets worse._

...


	55. Chapter 58: Hello My Friend

(Chapter next. Hope you like the way Puck and Allie resolve things together.:P)

...

_Typical..._Allie shook her head when she peeked into the band room and found it empty, save for a few instruments. "Puck! You in here?" Silence.

She glanced at her watch then back at the herd of people going to the cafetaria for lunch. Where was that mohawked punkface when you needed him?

"Hey! Sorry I got..caught up." Puck mumbled, scaring Allie as he shuffled into the band room with his guitar case in hand.

Allie frowned when she noticed a bit of swelling on his left cheek. "Did you get into another fight?" Puck shook his head and winced when she tried to touch his cheek.

"Ow!..No, well yes. Finn caught me as I was going to meet you and he threw me to the ground. Friggin Puckhead..." He muttered.

Allie chewed her on her lip as Puck went to sit in a chair across from her and looked down at his feet as he quickly tuned his instrument up.

"Did he..say why he threw you to the ground to beat you up?" She asked quietly, hoping she sounded innocent and unassuming.

Puck shrugged, still not looking up from the floor. "Yeah..he thinks I cheated on you..like almost everyone else here does too." He grumbled, plucking out a funny chord on his guitar.

Allie calmly crossed her arms across her chest. "And what do you call standing at the back door of the boys locker room fondling Santana while she combed her disgustingly polished fingernails all over you?"

Puck finally looked up from his guitar. "I wasn't cheating on you Allie! I know it sounds like something that I would do, but I was just..." He sighed. "Look it felt kind of nice at first you know..Santana being an expert on flirtacious fondling and all, but then it didn't feel right all. Doing that behind your back. Knowing you were going to be upset. So I told Santana to quit. She didn't of course and it took awhile, but finally I just pushed her away and ran to my truck. I knew that if I stayed it would escalate into something else that I would never be able to face you with afterwards. *sigh* I feel like the dumbest dumb person alive right now!"

He looked at his feet again at his words.

Despite herself Allie let out a laugh. "Yeah you are the dumbest dumb guy in the world right now." She awkwardly scratched her head. Puck shot her with an indignant scowl.

"Not helping."

Allie quickly sobered herself. "Sorry..and I'm sorry I went to your Mom the other day without telling you I was. I really was just trying to help because I see how miserable you are most days since she kicked you out. I hope..I hope one day you can forgive me." She looked down at her growing belly with shame.

She was surprised when she felt Puck's large warm hands, callused at the fingertips grab her own.

"You don't need to be sorry. I'm the one who acted like an a** about it. Besides my Mom got mad because I broke a window trying to sneak back into my room to grab my guitar capo not because you tried to tell her I was a good guy." He snorted while offering her smug smile.

Allie thought about what he just said for a minute before yanking her hand out of Puck's grip and smacking him clean across the head.

"Ow!..what was that for? Is this your way of telling me that we're through now?" Puck winced, frowning as he rubbed at the side of his face gingerly. Allie let out an exasperated sigh and shook her head.

"You are such an idiot Noah, you know that?" She snapped at him irritably. Seriously, after causing her all this stress, all of a sudden he's turning it into a big joke?

Puck scowled lightly at her. "So I've been told." He looked so disgruntled and wounded that Allie decided not to hit him again despite what she had originally planned.

"Come here." She pulled Puck up from his seat, careful not to make him drop his guitar and wrapped her arms around him. Tentatively Puck embraced her back.

"Mmm..this feels nice." Allie sighed after a minute, burying her face into Puck's chest as they stood there in the middle of the band room hugging each other as if their whole fight never happened at all.

Slowly Puck sighed in agreement. "Yeah...it does." He put his nose down in the middle of her scalp and breathed in. "You smell like strawberries." He smirked.

Allie snorted and poked him the ribs, making him jump. "Shut up! That's from the back splash of a slushy I got too close to on my way here."

Puck squirmed and jumped away from her suddenly. "Whoa hey! Watch it, I'm ticklish!" He laughed until he saw Allie get an evil look in her eyes.

"Oh you ARE?" Puck backed into his chair, almost sitting on his guitar. "Now Baby..I know you have a lot of beef with me, but...please don't do this." He begged sounding quite pathetic as Allie approached him, fingers wiggling threateningly in the direction of his ribs.

"Think of the baby!" Puck tried to think fast as he tipped his chair backwards in an attempt to get away. "What if I accidentally hit her during the tickle fight? You don't want to lose her because of this, now do you?"

Allie paused for a second. "You're right...I'll just have to do this then." She pushed Puck to the floor knowing it wouldn't hurt him since he was already more than halfway there with his chair tipped and laughed with satisfaction as she jumped on him, pinning his arms down to his sides with her legs.

Puck struggled to get free. "Oh no!..No no! D***it help!" He screamed as Allie started to attack him, scribbling her little fingers quickly up and down his sides.

Puck was much more ticklish than Allie had even thought was possible for someone like him. He finally managed to get one of his arms free as he squirmed and grabbed one of Allie's arms.

"No! No more! I'm begging you!..Please before you ruin my rep!" Puck gasped as Allie was forced to stop her tickle attack briefly. His tan face was bright red and he had tears coming out of his eyes from laughing so hard.

Allie was pretty sure people had heard him screaming like a little girl all around the hallway.

Satisfied that he had had enough, Allie willing backed away from him, unstraddling his waist to get back on her feet and to allow Puck to recollect himself.

"That was fun." She smirked while wiping imaginary blood from her hands. "I can't wait to tell everyone I just took down the so called invincible Puckasaurus in less than two minutes. While pregnant too." She couldn't resist adding as she smoothed her maternity blouse over her baby bump.

Puck huffed as he stood up, trying to smooth out his mohawk and tugging at his t-shirt to smooth out the wrinkles. "You try that and I will so get you back for it when we get home later today." he said in what could have sounded like a real threatening voice, except Allie could detect the sarcasm in his tone.

She looked unafraid at him. "You can't hurt me. I'm carrying your child." She said smirking as she embraced her middle.

Puck shrugged his shoulders. "So? There's more than one way to skin a cat." He smirked back, flexing one arm than the other like he was prepping for a wrestling match.

Allie sighed and rolled her eyes. She noticed the guitar still lying leant against a chair by Puck and so she decided to ask. "Hey Puck, why did you bring your guitar and ask me to meet you in the band room?"

Puck glanced down at his instrument. "Oh uh...I was going to sing something to you, but..I guess we're all finished hashing it out now." He went to pack his instrument, but Allie stopped him.

"Wait, do you want to work on a hello number together? I haven't picked one yet and we still have a few more minutes left for lunch." Allie suggested.

Puck glanced at her over his shoulder. "You sure? Aren't you like..hungry or anything? I know the baby must be." He patted her stomach.

Allie sighed and pushed his hand away. "Fine, let's go have lunch first then meet back in the choir room after school lets out to pick out a hello number to duet. You don't have basketball today right?"

Puck shook his head. "Right after school?" He asked as if clarifying. Allie nodded her head. "Right after school." She helped him pack up his guitar then grabbed his hand.

Puck looked down at their hands then chuckled. "I can't believe how easy it was to get you back." He joked sounding almost like his old self. Allie used her free hand to punch him in the chest.

"Ow!"

"You deserved that!" Allie shot back at him snippily.

Puck stared sorely at his girlfriend while rubbing injuredly at his chest. "I was kidding...You're mean when you're mad." He pouted.

That made Allie laugh. "I'll take that as a compliment...for now." She snuggled into his arm.

...

"Maybe it's been crazy..and maybe I'm to blame." Allie sang lightly under her breath as Puck sat beside her with his guitar on his lap studying the sheet music on the floor while plucking out the chords in perfect time.

_He always looked so cute when he was concentrating really hard. _Allie mused with amusement.

She noticed that the swelling on his cheek from earlier was already going down since she helped Puck ice it after lunch with some wet paper towels and an ice pack borrowed from Rachel Berry's lunch box.

Allie smiled remembering how when they bumped into the same kid he took a cookie from the other day after getting the ice pack, Puck shoved a twinkie he had his pocket for some reason into his hand before sending him off with a threat of a dumpster dive should the kid ever squeal about the interaction.

She chuckled softly. _He's really not that bad once you look past the mohawk and learn how to knock some sense back into him once in awhile._

She tilted her head to continue singing.

"But I put my heart above my head and we've been through it all." Allie continued, smiling as she stared at the way Puck's fingers nimbly moved on the guitar strings. "And you love me just the same!"

"And when you're not there," Allie felt her throat get tight, but tried to power through anyway. "I just need to hear...hello my friend hello."

Puck looked up at her smiling as he continued to play the accompaniment. "It's good to need you so." He harmonized with her.

"It's good to love you like I do and to feel this way...when I hear you say, Hello."

**Allie: **Hello my friend..Hello

**Puck: **Just called to let you know

**Puck and Allie: **I think about you every night

**Allie: **And I know it's late

**Puck: **But I couldn't wait

**Puck and Allie: **Hello...

Allie averted her eyes as Puck finished playing out the last of the accompaniment. "Wow..." She breathed, stunned by how beautiful their little arrangement of Neil Diamond's "Hello Again" turned out.

Puck nodded his head. "Yeah...wow. You really did a number on this number Baby." Puck blushed slightly while scratching his mohawk.

Allie laughed and playfully shoved him to the side. "It wasn't just me!" She scooted closer to Puck and put her hands palms down on top of his knees.

Puck looked right into her eyes. "Your eyes look nice." He said softly almost incoherently. Now it was Allie's turn to blush.

"So do yours.." She said embarrassedly averting her eyes. Puck gently gripped her chin and turned her so she was facing him again.

"ALLIE!" Kurt barged into the band room suddenly, scaring Puck and Allie who were seconds away from a kiss into springing away from each other.

Kurt seemed to realize that he had interrupted something because he swiveled his head rapidly back and forth one time from Allie to Puck.

"Um, did I just interrupt something?" He asked pointing his index finger at Allie then at Puck. Allie shook her head.

"No, you're fine. We were just practicing. What do you need, Kurt?" She asked sitting back into a more comfortable position with her legs crossed around her baby bump and trying not to look annoyed.

Kurt dropped his arm back at his side. "You guys need to come back to the choir room now! It's an emergency and we need everyone!" With that the Counter-Tenor tore out of the room.

Puck and Allie exchanged looks.

...


	56. Chapter 59: Meet Jesse St James

(And now I bring you...Jesse St. James! Haha yeah I know. I hope I made him snarky enough. Tell me what you think?)

...

"Are you kidding me? Vocal Adrenaline?" Allie nearly shrieked when she and Puck followed Kurt back to the choir room and he, Tina, Mercedes and Artie informed them that Rachel had dumped Finn for a Jesse St. James. He was apparently the team captain for Vocal Adrenaline our main competition for Regionals.

"Th-that's what she told Finn." Tina shrugged as Puck picked a spot on the wall to glare at. "Apparently they met at the music store down the street after school let out."

Allie turned and banged her head on Puck's shoulder. "How could she do this?" Not only to New Directions, but to Finn. So much for being a suck up.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Rachel smiled as if nothing was wrong. Allie scowled at her as she walked in. "Cut the butter Benedict Arnold! We've heard about your new boyfriend!" She nearly spat at her.

Puck gently grasped her shoulder to get her attention while at the same time not softening the look in his eyes.

Rachel looked taken aback. "I'm sorry, why is everyone so mad at me?" She asked as if she really didn't know.

"As if you don't know!" Mercedes put in. "Look Rach, we're all happy that you're happy and all, but we work too hard in Glee Club to let you throw it away on a relationship that might not even be real."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Why? Because he's in Vocal Adrenaline?" Kurt crossed his arms. "Their motto..loosely translates to Murder or be Murdered, which I'm sure you can easily translate to show choir."

Allie turned to Kurt. She hadn't known that part.

"They give their performers human growth hormones too." Tina put in. Puck gave her a look. "Really?" Allie shook her head. "Look, we're not saying that the boy is playing you-." She started to say.

"He's playing you." Kurt and Mercedes cut her off.

"We're just saying that..until Regionals are over we can't risk the possibility that he is." Allie finished. "I mean, none of us want to go through what we did at Sectionals again."

Everyone nodded their heads with her. Rachel hung her head.

"Okay look...Jesse and I might not be true love, but what if we are?" Allie couldn't help feeling sad when she saw the hopeless glow in Rachel's eyes.

"I mean I know who I am and how many chances at this am I going to get?" Rachel finished. Allie exchanged glances with Puck.

"Rachel..." "If you don't break up with him, you're out." Kurt said flatly interrupting whatever Allie had been about to say.

Rachel looked shocked. "You can't kick me out!"

"But we can all quit if Mr. Schue doesn't." Artie cleanly retorted, crossing his arms across his suspenders.

Rachel looked like she was running out of ammo. "Well...good luck winning without me then!" Kurt rolled his eyes at this.

"Everyone is replaceable...even you." He smirked. For a moment Rachel had no answer for him.

"How could you do this?" She asked in a quiet voice, sounding betrayed and defeated.

"How could you do this to US?" Mercedes hopped down from the risers. "We're a team and all you've ever wanted was for us to be great and be a part of something special. Now is that still true or not?"

Allie watched as Rachel silently turned after casting one last hurt look at the group and walked out of the choir room. She sighed and turned to flick Kurt on the back of his head.

"You didn't have to be that mean about it you know." Kurt quickly smoothed the back of his head. "Ow, what are you talking about? She's going to destroy us if she stays with that Jesse kid."

"True, but you didn't have to say the bit about her being replaceable. It's bad enough we're telling her to break up with her boyfriend."

Kurt sighed. "Okay fine, I'll apologize for that bit but nothing else." He stepped off the risers then turned to look back at Puck and Allie. "By the way...it's nice to see that you two are back together again." He smirked as he walked off with Tina and Mercedes.

Allie rolled her eyes. "Sure sure..." She grabbed onto Puck's arm which he had wrapped casually around her waist.

...

"HELLO!..HEY! HEY! HELLO YEAH!" Allie sang at the top of her lungs as she, Tina, Kurt and Mercedes waltzed out of the auditorium late the next day after running through the new group number Mr. Schue had picked out for them based upon their week's theme of Hello.

"Man! Ya'll are some kind of crazy!" Mike laughed as he and Mike ran to get into their cars. Allie laughed back at them. "You're just jelly!" She crowed as she pushed Artie's wheelchair across the parking lot. They stopped as they reached Kurt's car. Allie let go of Artie's wheelchair and pulled her phone from her purse.

"Hey Allie, are you riding with us to the Stix?" Tina asked as Kurt hurried to get the doors unlocked. Allie shook her head.

"No, I'm riding with Quinn. I'll see you guys there, okay?" She turned to head down to where her best friend had parked her mustang while texting to Quinn to see where she was at.

Tina nodded her head. "Okay! See you later!" She waved before turning to help Artie into the car.

Allie smiled. "See ya!" She tugged on the skirt of the black dress she wore for the Hello Goodbye number to make sure it was covering her effectively with her baby bump.

"So...you must be the one who got herself knocked up by her brother's best friend." A snide unfamiliar voice suddenly rang through Allie's ear.

Allie looked up to see a boy with thick spirals of brown curly hair she could only recognize from the picture Rachel showed her the other day.

"You must be Jesse St. James." She retorted just as snidely. Jesse just nodded his head. "You guess right." He hopped down from the hood of Rachel's car which he had been sitting on.

"Rachel's told me a lot about you." He held out his hand for a shake. "Hi, I hope I didn't offend you much with my initial greeting."

Allie stared at his hand. "Uh..no not really." She hesitantly took his hand and he shook it abruptly.

"Good." He smirked. "You haven't seen Rachel, have you? We're supposed to go out tonight after your rehearsal ended and I would hate for us to lose our reservation." He let go of Allie's hand and his fingertips trailed her baby bump.

Allie shrugged. "No, sorry. She should be out soon though. Rachel's kind of our team captain so she likes to stay after rehearsal a lot to talk to our director." She shrugged as her phone vibrated.

"So when are you due? I'm guessing kinda soon?" Jesse asked, a little loudly. Allie looked up from the text message.

"Uh...late April." She mumbled, unsure of why he was asking this. Jesse just smiled at her again.

"Oh...well then I guess you won't be performing with the others at Regionals then will you? I mean...with the date being too close to your due date it would be too much of a risk. Don't you think?"

Allie felt taken aback by his remark. "Excuse me?" Jesse just shrugged. "I'm just saying. I mean we wouldn't want your water to break in the middle of you guys' routine. It wouldn't help your team's chances of winning, not that you really have any with us in the competition."

Allie lightly stroked her fingers tenderly over the swollen part of her abdomen in order to keep from losing her temper in front of Jesse.

"You don't know what you're talking about, St. James..and you don't know anything about me, so I suggest you back off before I make you regret talking to me."

Jesse just laughed at that. "On the contrary, you should take what I said to heart. It might just save you and your pathetic excuse for a Glee club a lot of public embarrassment." He turned to look over his right shoulder and smirked again.

"I gotta go. Take care of yourself now, Allison." He patted her arm as he turned to go meet Rachel who gave Allie a brief confused look before getting enamored by her boyfriend.

"Allie?" Allie jumped a little at the voice that boomed into her ear. "Quinn! Don't do that! You scared me!" She complained, setting one hand at her heart and the other on the baby.

Quinn looked embarrassed. "Sorry, are you okay? Who was that guy you were talking to?" Allie shrugged as she watched Rachel start her car.

"Jesse St. James...come on let's just get out of here. Kurt and them already left for the Stix." She turned to go walk to Quinn's stang.

Quinn grabbed her arm. "Jesse St. James? As in Rachel's boyfriend from Vocal Adrenaline?" Allie nodded her head.

"Yeah that's him..." She wrapped a protective warm around her baby bump. Quinn patted her arm. "Are you okay? Did he..say something to you?"

Allie quickly shook her head. "No, we were just talking about Rachel. Come on let's go before everyone gets impatient." She quickly pasted on a smile.

Quinn slowly nodded her head. "All right. You sure you're okay?" She asked with a wary smile. Allie nodded her head. "I'm positive." She linked arms with Quinn.

Quinn snorted. "You know you're a terrible liar." She smirked. Allie snorted back. "Yeah yeah, we'll talk about it later." She said softly as they got to the car.

Quinn popped the locks. "I'll hold you to that."

...


	57. Chapter 60: Of Boy Troubles and Madonna

(Power of Madonna! haha hope you enjoy.)

...

"Hey guys, can I ask you guys something in private?" Rachel asked the next day as the Glee Girls sat around the choir room during free period.

Santana barely looked up from her nails. "Yes you should move to Israel." She said boredly as as Allie and Quinn looked up from a list of baby names Allie had picked out and written into a page of her French notebook.

Mercedes snickered from her corner and indignant Rachel moved to sit in front of the group. "It's about dating..n-not that I'm dating anyone! I mean we all know Finn and I are no longer an item and for the sake of the team I broke up with Jesse."

Allie snorted at that. She knew that last part was a lie. Rachel and Jesse went out on a date after rehearsal Friday night and she also knew for a fact that Rachel was still interested in him.

"But, let's just say I was dating someone hypothetically and we went to a Wiggles concert Friday night." Rachel continued.

"Wiggles?" Quinn couldn't help interjecting and Allie turned to hide the fact that she was trying to hold back her laughter.

Rachel continued as if nothing had happened. "And maybe because my Dads weren't home, we went up to my room and started making out. It was erotic and romantic, but then he said we should do it and I told him I hadn't done it before and it was a big deal. What if then he just got really crabby and didn't even take home the care bear I won him playing skii ball?"

Allie made a face. "Okay, can you please stop? None of us needed to hear the grisley details." She said as Quinn added a name to their list.

Rachel made a pleading face. "I just want to be ready. I'm getting older and these things are going to happen someday, but how do I stop a guy from getting mad when I say no?" She asked.

Santana just shrugged. "Easy! Just do what I do. Never say no."

"Totally, I mean what's the worst that can happen?" Brittany agreed. Allie glared at both of them.

"You guys are terrible." Santana turned to glare back at her.

"Look girl, don't ask me," Mercedes shook her head, looking up from her math homework. "Cause the last boy I liked was the mayor of gay town." Allie smirked lightly at that.

"But you know something?" Mercedes quirked an eyebrow at Rachel. "I can't wait to get a guy mad at me for saying no." She smirked. Allie laughed and reached over to give her a high five.

"You get em Girl!" Rachel sighed loudly. "Okay that still doesn't help me!" Tina slumped over her art portfolio.

"Look Rach, we're just all going to have accept that most guys don't care about our feelings. Like the other day I was walking with Artie and he told me that if we were going to be an item I need to change my look." The Asian girl frowned at the picture she was drawing.

Allie frowned. "He said that?" She asked, not believing that sweet little dorky Artie would say something like that. Especially to the girl he liked.

Tina nodded her head. "Ouch, that's gotta sting." Quinn murmured as she bent to answer a text message she just recieved.

Allie smirked at her. "Is that your Robbie Poo?" She asked teasingly. Quinn turned a semi deep shade of red. "Ma-aybe." She lost her smile though when she saw his message.

"Uh oh." "What? What's wrong?" asked Allie trying to keep Brittany and Santana from peeking at Quinn's phone.

Quinn bit her lip and put her phone away. "He says we need to talk...you know what that means." She said sadly.

Allie felt her chest twinge. "Oh Q. I'm sorry. I hope that's not what it means." She said vainly. Every girl knew what it meant when their boyfriend texts "We need to talk" to them.

Quinn just sighed loudly. "You know what? I'm with Tina! Most guys here just don't give a d*** about us! I mean look at me! My last boyfriend was with me for less than a month and my first one dumped me because I tried to cover for a friend! Why do I even try?" Quinn started to tear up.

Allie tried to comfort her just as Mr. Schue walked in to get to his office.

"Hey guys, Quinn you okay?" He asked with concern noticing the crying Cheerio. Allie shook her head. "We're just having some boy issues." She said with a shrug. "It's funny. The day after I fix my boy problems is the day when everyone else starts having them." She said sarcastically.

Mr. Schue noticed the glum looks on some of the other girls faces and frowned when he saw Tina angrily tear out a sheet from her sketch book and toss it into the trash can.

"I'm sorry are you guys really having that much boy trouble?" He asked as if surprised. Quinn shook her head, rubbing at her eyes.

"You wouldn't understand Mr. Schue. You're a guy." She choked. The others nodded in agreement with him.

Mr. Schue quickly tried to find a solution. "Well maybe you guys should talk to someone else about it. Miss Pillsbury maybe?" He suggested.

Rachel shook her head. "I tried that and she told me that it was something I should talk about with my Mom. When I explained I had two Dads she suggested I talk to my rabbi. Not exactly helpful..."

The bell rang and everyone hurried to gather their things. Allie helped Quinn pack up and handed her a tissue from her travel pack.

"Thanks." Quinn sniffed as she blew her nose and mopped her eyes before tossing it into the trash can.

Allie shook her head. "No problem. Are you going to be okay?" Quinn sniffed and nodded her head. "I'll be fine." She smiled. "If Robbie does break up with me though, would you mind coming over today for an ice cream study party?"

Allie laughed at that. "I wouldn't mind a bit. I'll see you in Glee Club Q." They hurried off their seperate ways to class.

...

**Madonna**

That was word, or the name rather, that Mr. Schue wrote on the whiteboard when Glee Club met later that afternoon.

"Now..what comes to mind when you see that name?" Mr. Schue asked as he pointed at the board.

Rachel raised her hand. "Genius!" She said happily.

"Icon!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Hall of Fame of MILF." Puck added smugly. Allie punched him in the arm. "Not funny." Puck just grinned and put his arm around her. "Just having some fun." He kissed her on the temple.

"So we're all aware of Madonna's cultural and musical significance." Mr. Schue nodded his head. "Which is why this week, your assignment is to come up with a Madonna number to perform."

There was a collective gasp coming from the girls in the group, plus Kurt and a simulataneous groan from the boys.

"Uh Mr. Schue as a dude, Madonna makes me kinda uncomfortable." Puck spoke up as he grabbed Allie's hand on her baby bump.

Finn nodded his head. "Yeah I mean she's smokin and all, but can't we do something else? Like the guy version of Madonna? Pantera maybe?"

The guys all murmured in agreement with him. Allie sighed.

"Guys!" Mr. Schue said to get their attention. "It's been coming to my attention that many of you haven't been treating the young ladies of this group very nicely. You're disrespectful, even bullying, sexist and I hate to say it misogynistic."

"I don't even know what that means." Finn said blankly. Allie and Quinn rolled their eyes.

"Well when I pulled my hamstring I went to a misogynist." Brittany said in a helpful tone. Everyone just looked at her.

"What it means is," Mr. Schue continued. "Put yourselves in their shoes for a day. Culturally Madonna's music transcends her music because by in large her subtext is about being strong, independent and confident no matter what your sex. And more than anything, Madonna's message is about equality and that is something I think you guys need to work on."

Allie nudged Puck playfully in the ribs as Kurt quietly shot his hand up into the air. "Mr. Schue, I don't think we can have an honest conversation about Madonna without acknowledging her images are as indeliable as her songs. With your permission I'd like to honor her contributions by tackling a multi-media production with Mercedes and Allie." He beamed back at the two girls respectively.

Mercedes slapped him a high five as Allie gave him a nervous smile.

Mr. Schue smiled back at him. "Great. Go for it." Puck slid down into his seat. "Well I'm still not down. No chick intimidates Puck-zilla and I just don't think her music translates to show choir." He grumbled.

Allie sighed and rolled her eyes. "And that's where you're wrong. Mr. Schue, if I may?" She carefully got out of her chair. Mr. Schue nodded and gave her the floor.

"Girls," Allie turned to her fellow female glee club members as she reached the floor. "I think it's time we teach these boys what Madonna means in show choir."

The other girls including Santana hurried down to join her just as Allie cued the jazz band. "Hit it!"

...


	58. Chapter 61: Changes for New Directions

(The rest of the Madonna episode. I'm not a real big fan of this episode, but I decided to write in here quickly. Enjoy.)

...

"So I'm thinking "Be Careful With My Heart". It's a good song and it fits you." Allie spoke up as she surfed through google looking for Madonna songs Quinn could do for this week's assignment while sprawled on Quinn's bed in her room.

Quinn shrugged. "That sounds good. We could even sing it together since it's kind of a duet and we could sing it to the guys in Glee Club to match our theme. That is..if you want to. I know you're already doing that music video with Kurt." She frowned as her phone kept buzzing and finally threw it to the other side of her room.

Allie shrugged. "I don't mind...You're not taking this well at all, are you?" She observed quietly as Quinn's phone made contact with the wall. Quinn shook her head. "No...He said that I'm too much of a b***!" She teared up.

Allie rolled off of Quinn's bed and came to sit next to her in the other chair. "Q, you're a wonderful person. If Robbie can't see that than he's an idiot and not worth crying over."

Quinn sniffed and rubbed away her tears. "I know...*sigh* you're so lucky that you're not dealing with boy problems right now, Allie." She sighed muttering.

Allie rolled her eyes at that. "Who said that I'm not? My boy issues just don't have anything to do with my boyfriend, although..I do still owe him a knuckle sandwich for his remark at Glee Club today." She muttered the last part more to herself as she sank into the chair.

Quinn looked over at her. "It's Jesse right? Are you really going to quit before Regionals? You know he was probably just saying that stuff to psyche you out so you won't perform. Kurt said Vocal Adrenaline is notorious for their mind games."

Allie nodded her head. "I know, but what if he's right? I mean Regionals _is_ really close to my due date. What if something happens?" She wrapped her arms in the protective circle of her arms.

Quinn snorted at that through her tears. "Allie, if you're really going to let what one prick said to you ruin your chance at this, you're not the girl I think you are."

Allie quirked at eyebrow back at her. "Well if you're going to let some snotty rich boy ruin the self confidence I've always been so jealous of, then _you're_ not the girl I thought you were either." She retorted smugly.

Quinn rolled her eyes at that. "Oh touche!" She let out a laugh and Allie joined her. Soon they were full out giggling with each other.

They stopped when they heard a light knocking at the door. "Hey is everything all right in here?" Mrs. Fabray cautiously opened the door.

Quinn quickly nodded. "Yeah Mom, everything's okay! We're just picking out a song for Glee Club." She said before giggling again. Mrs. Fabray raised an eyebrow at them.

"Okay..." She shut the door after herself.

...

"What the he**! Now it seems like everyone is doing things just to hurt my feelings!" Finn burst out when Mr. Schue brought out a strangely familiar brown haired boy at the end of Glee Club the next day.

Allie and Quinn were flushed from performing "Be Careful With my Heart" but both their eyes were narrowed into slits as Jesse St. James smugly took his place by Mr. Schue glowering at the New Directions.

"Really?..I thought you would all take this news a little better." Jesse puffed out his chest. "I'm star. You can learn from me."

Puck rolled his eyes. "How about I learn you the meaning of pain." He muttered so only Allie and Quinn could hear. He and Finn were both well informed about the conversation Jesse had with Allie the night after the Hello Goodbye rehearsal.

Allie lightly squeezed his arm as Kurt shot out at Jesse. "Oh it's not that. It's just we were already fighting for leads in here and now that you've shown up I've lost all hope at getting a solo." He retorted snarkily.

"Yeah that's right and I just get dropped off at the end of every last number so I can wail it out on every last note! How is that okay?" Mercedes added, getting heated up.

Allie was surprised when Santana got in on it too. "Yeah he's a spy Mr. Schue. Everyone knows it."

"Okay guys enough. I saw his paper work. I even spoke to his parents." Mr. Schue tried to appease the group, but it wasn't going to work this time. "It's all settled in now. He goes to this school."

Allie turned a darkened glare in Rachel's direction. "And I wonder whose fault that is."

"Guys!" Mr. Schue raised his voice, effectively startling Allie. "Everyone who's ever auditioned for this club, got in. That's how we do things here! Okay and to suddenly change the rules now would be unfair to Jesse!"

Artie pouted and Allie dug her fingernails into the crook of Puck's elbow lightly.

_This can't be happening..._

"I don't understand...why are you doing this?" Rachel finally spoke up.

"Because when you love something, you've got to go for it." Jesse answered quickly. "And you would never be with me completely if I stayed on the opposing team and I care about you more than winning another national title. So I left Vocal Adrenaline...for you."

Quinn rolled her eyes at that while Rachel looked won over. "Doubtful." Quinn muttered to Allie. Allie nodded her head in agreement.

Finn looked fairly suspicious as well and there was something else Allie could see in his expression. Some other different kind of hurt that had nothing to do with the fact that Jesse had now kicked him out of his place as the male lead in New Directions.

"All right guys! We've got a lot of work to do." Mr. Schue jumped back in turning to shake Jesse's hand in a welcoming gesture. "Jesse St. James. Great to have you and welcome to our group."

Jesse smiled back a bit arrogantly. "Thank you Mr. Schuester." He turned and eyed Rachel. Mr. Schue clapped his hands together then.

"Okay guys! From the top!"

...

"Hey!" Allie popped up next to Finn at his locker as he packed up at the end of the day. "Hey." Finn answered her back in a dead voice not looking up from his backpack.

Allie slowly sidled up next to him, careful not to bump her stomach into someone's locker jam. "So...what's been eating you all day? You seemed really upset about something during Glee Club today."

Finn scoffed. "Wasn't it obvious? That Jesse kid is SO using Rachel and I am not happy about the fact that my hard work is being set aside for that two timing butthead whose only goal in New Directions is to tear it apart before Regionals!" He slammed his math book into his bag.

Allie sighed and rolled her eyes up at the ceiling. "Come on Finn. You don't expect me to believe that was all, do you? I'm your twin, I know you. Besides how is it fair that I have to tell you things and you don't?"

Finn shrugged and let out a gusty hurt-filled sigh. "It's Santana...She convinced me to meet her at a motel room the other night and...do it with her." He muttered quickly at the end.

Allie nodded her head. "And you regret it now? I wouldn't blame you I mean, you were a virgin too." Finn let out a tense breath of air.

"Yeah..yeah I regret it...and you know what the worst part was? It didn't mean a thing to Santana. When I asked if it did she just threw it back at me and made me order room service for her." He slowly shut his locker.

Allie hung her head. "I'm sorry..I guess..I guess boys aren't the only ones who can be mean and disrespectful." She hugged her baby bump then looked back up at her brother who offered her a weak half smile.

"Yeah...I guess Mr. Schue's lesson landed after all, huh?" Allie shook her head. "It always does. Are you going to Mike's or somebody's today?" She asked casually, pulling out her cell phone from her bag.

Finn shook his head. "No, I have a test to study for. What about you? Going somewhere? Need a ride?" He offered.

Allie shook her head. "No, I bailed out of Kurt and Mercedes' music video after they asked Coach Sylvester to help with it so I'm just going to go home with Noah after he gets out of fight club. You know I don't trust Sue with my precious." She patted her baby bump.

Finn chuckled. "Yeah I wouldn't either." He quickly adjusted the straps of his backpack. "Well uh, I guess I'll see you later then. Bye Allie." He gave her a quick hug before hurrying to leave the school.

Allie just shook her head after him. "Bye Finn." She turned to go find Noah.

...

"What the he** is this? Did they quit?" Puck shouted over the noise and music of the marching band.

The whole school was let out for a pep rally and leading the Cheerios this time was Kurt and Mercedes singing a Madonna song.

Allie shook her head and sighed. "I don't know, but I _will _get to the bottom of this, I promise." She swore already making plans to ambush Kurt and Mercedes the first chance she got. She squeezed Puck's hand for comfort and he squeezed back.

"You know..." He sighed. "I've been thinking about some names for the baby." He said while watching the Cheerios dance.

Allie looked over at him. "Oh?..And what names have you picked?" She asked, bending down as far as she could to get her french notebook out.

Puck shrugged as he helped her with her bag. "Oh...just some names..." "Like?" Allie prodded smiling as she clicked her pen.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Oh..you know..." He leaned back against his hands. "I like Beth." He said, so quietly Allie almost didn't hear it.

"Beth...huh? That's a nice one. I'll add it in." She said with a smile, while scribbling the names Bethany and Elizabeth underneath some of the other names she and Quinn picked out.

"When Sarah was born..I wanted to call her Beth." Puck said as the noise grew louder. "But my Mom had already picked a name."

Allie nodded as she put her pen down. "Sarah's a nice name too, although I think it'd be weird to name your daughter after your sister."

Puck shrugged as people started standing up. "True. So what kind of names did you pick out?" He asked peeking over Allie's shoulder.

Allie shrugged and showed him the page in her notebook. "Just a few ideas. I'm leaning toward Carolyn right now because I want her to be my Mom's namesake."

Puck smiled at that. "I like that. Sweet Carolyn." He closed the notebook and leaned over her lap.

Allie let out a laugh. "It's Sweet _Caroline_, Noah. Geez you would think you'd remember the name of your favorite Neil Diamond song." She teased.

Puck shoved her gently with his knuckles. "Hush you. Let's just enjoy the rest of the show." He laughed while pulling his arm quickly around her middle.

Allie snuggled into him. "You're comfy." She joked. Puck snorted. "Wish I could say the same about you."

Allie punched him lightly in the abs. "Shut up. I'm pregnant." Puck just laughed. "Yes you are." He said while leaning over to nibble on her ear.

...


	59. Chapter 62: Of swatches and auditoriums

(Here we are another update. There's plenty more after this so enjoy yourself.)

...

"Hey Allie! Check this out! I finished compiling it over the weekend!" Kurt beamed as he briskly walked to one of his best friend's locker carrying a swatch board.

Allie quirked an eyebrow when she saw he was wearing his Cheerio's uniform. Granted he and Mercedes told everyone already that they weren't quittting Glee, but still it was weird to see him and Mercedes dressed like cheerleaders.

"Oh..hey Kurt. What's up?..What is that?" Allie asked nodding at the swatchboard. "What is it? It's a swatch board Allie. Look! I compiled a collection of all possible wall paper choices for my room. I'm redecorating my room." Kurt bubbled while lifting up a square of gray wallpaper.

"What do you think? Think Finn will like this one? Or maybe he's more a mahogany. It would fit in with his skin tone-."

"Wait! Whoa! Hold up there Fashionista! What does Finn have to do with what color your room is?" Allie cut him off. Kurt seemed to have realized he said too much.

"Uh...nothing. Gotta go!" He tucked his swatchboard quickly under his arm and dashed off down the hall. Allie stared after him.

_Oookay what the he** was that?..._

...

"All right guys, I have one last annoucement before you can all leave." Mr. Schue quietly sank into his stool at the end of Glee practice. "We can't use the auditorium for the next week."

Finn snapped his chin up. "Wait that's garbage! How are we supposed to practice for Regionals without the auditorium?" He protested.

Mr. Schue looked apologetic. "Well Sue said the Cheerios need it to practice in. There's nothing I can do." He said sadly.

Rachel stood up abruptly from her seat raising her hand. "I recommend a sit in." She said crisply.

Puck shook his head. "No, I recommend we torch the place." He retorted with a scowl. Allie snorted and wrapped her arm around him.

"If you do that then we won't have a place to practice in at all." Santana said snarkily from the back row.

Puck rolled his eyes.

"Guys look, we've all faced adversity before and we've come out stronger on the other end. I'm going to go take a look at some off site locations for us just for the week. I promise I'll find us a new home." Mr. Schue tried to be reassuring, but no one looked happy. Not even Santana.

Allie stuck her foot out as Santana tried to walk by her and she tripped down the risers. "Hey!..Watch yourself Preggers!" Santana snapped as she smoothed out her cheerleading skirt.

Allie just smiled innocently at her. "Whoops, my bad. Actually you know what? Consider that a small payback for you taking something very special from my brother and then throwing it in his face." Allie crossed her arms as Puck picked up her backpack for her.

Mrs. Hudson had put her foot down the other day and said that Allie wasn't allowed to carry her books anymore until after she had the baby, so Puck and Finn were now her volunteer pack mules.

Santana just scowled at her. "Whatever fatty I ain't afraid of you." She sneered before stalking out of the choir room.

Puck stared after her. "Dang!..." He exclaimed impressed. Allie turned and slapped him in the arm. "Quit staring at her butt!"

Puck rubbed his arm and laughed. "No! I meant!...Dang! You really told her off! You headed to lunch now or something?" Allie nodded her head. "Of course." She linked arms with Puck and he helped here get off the risers.

...

"Dude you don't understand! He asked me about swatches then he tried to feel up my arm inconspicuously!" Finn exclaimed as he burst through the front door of the house later that afternoon.

Allie looked up from the book she was reading for English. "Kurt?" She asked when Finn and Puck had shut the door behind themselves.

Puck nodded his head while throwing his duffel bag onto the couch. "Yeah, Finn thinks he's coming on to him." He smirked as he went into the kitchen to help himself to a snack.

He's really made himself at home by now in the Hudson's house.

Finn scowled after his friend. "It's not funny Dude!" He hollered towards the kitchen.

Allie sighed and marked her place in Othello before closing the book. "Look Finn, the guy can't help his feelings. Why don't you just talk to him about it? Kurt's a reasonable guy." Allie suggested as she followed Puck into the kitchen.

Finn sighed. "Because I'm a dude and that's just weird! I don't want to have that kind of conversation with another guy!"

Puck snorted as he started drinking the orange juice straight from the carton and Allie kicked him in the ankles.

"Stop it...Finn, if it makes you feel weird than I can talk to him for you. Kurt's my best friend I'm sure he'd be fine with talking thiings out with me." She tried to suggest while trying to take the orange juice from her boyfriend.

Finn looked hopeful. "Really?..You think you can..you know tell him to back off without hurting him too much?"

Allie shrugged as Puck pulled back on the orange juice. "I'm thirsty." He whined. Allie finally let go of the carton.

"Look Finn, I can't promise anything, but I will try to tell him to lay off okay?..Noah! Stop drinking out of the carton! That's gross!" Allie turned to glare at the boy as he slurped the last of the juice.

"Too late." He belched right before he turned and enveloped Allie an enormous hug. "I love you!" He said suddenly causing Allie to squeal loudly. She hit him in the chest to get him to let her go.

"Ah! Stop it Noah! You're squishing the baby!" She laughed. Puck let go of her instantly. "Sorry. Do you still want to go out tomorrow?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Allie shrugged her shoulders. "Of course! Go do your homework Noah." She tried to order him. Puck just rolled his eyes.

"Homework is for losers." He joked bending down to give her kiss before walking off. Finn shook his head after him.

"Why do you put up with him?" He asked turning to face his sister. Allie shook her head. "Honestly, sometimes I just don't know." She smiled.

...


	60. Chapter 62: Too Much Too Fast

(Here we are another update. There's plenty more after this so enjoy yourself.)

...

"Hey Kurt! Mind if I sit with you and Mercedes today?" Allie asked as she carried her lunch over to join Kurt and Mercedes in the lunch line.

Kurt shrugged. "Be our guest." He smiled, picking up his tray from the lunch line. It was then that Allie realized what was on it.

"Kurt, where's the rest of your lunch?" She asked confused when she saw Mercedes reaching for some chicken breast cutlets and a salad.

Kurt nodded down at his tray and reached for a celery stick. "This _is_ my lunch." He said pointedly. "Mercedes." He turned to his other best friend sternly.

She looked up from her lunch. "What? This is healthy! Chicken breast and a salad. Dressing on the side." She defended.

Allie glanced over at the tater tot tray. "Do you want any tater tots with that Mercedes?" She asked knowing Mercedes loved tater tots.

"No, Mercedes has a week to lose 10 lbs. It's like losing one of my butt cheeks. She can't have any of that and neither can I." Kurt cut in before Mercedes could say something.

Allie almost dropped her tray. "What? That's crazy! Neither of you need to lose weight! Who told you you needed to lose 10 pounds Mercedes?" Allie turned to her friend.

Mercedes hung her head. "Sue said I needed to look great for the photographer next week or I'm off the team." She said in a small voice.

Allie felt her blood run cold. "Guys! You can't do that! It's unhealthy and Sue is insane for putting the Cheerios through that! Trust me I know!"

"No Allie, Mercedes and I finally have a place at the popular table. We no longer need to grovel at the floor for scraps of attention and we are not going to miss this up!" Kurt put a celery stick into his mouth.

"Don't screw this up." He pointed at Mercedes while marching off to go find a table.

_I can't believe what I just heard... _Allie stared after him shocked while Mercedes hesitated at the lunch line.

She was about to tell Mercedes not to listen to Kurt for once, when she suddenly turned and carried her lunch tray over to where Santana and Brittany were picking through the drink cooler. Allie followed.

"Hey guys. Can I ask you a question?" Mercedes asked shyly and the two Cheerios looked up from the cooler. "How do you guys manage to stay so skinny?"

Santana smiled and pulled a red sports bottle from her bag. "The Sue Sylvester Master Cleanse." She said holding it up for Mercedes to see.

Allie gagged when she saw the bottle. Santana smirked lightly at her.

"It's water, maple syrup, cayenne pepper and a dash of ipecac to irritate the bowels." Santana smirked as Brittany pulled her own bottle out. "Sometimes I add a teaspoon of sand to mine." She said quietly.

"But that can't be healthy." Mercedes frowned. Allie started to nod her head when Santana cut in.

"Oh who cares? You can either feel awful and look great or get kicked off the team when that photographer gets here."

Allie glared at her and Brittany, and Santana smiled back at her tauntingly. "Why don't you ask Allie if you don't believe me? She knows, right Allie?"

Allie hung her head in shame as the two Cheerios sauntered off taking a sip from their Master Cleanse bottles.

Mercedes stared at her tray for a minute before setting it aside and turned to leave the cafetaria.

"Mercedes wait!" Allie tried to call after her, but Mercedes didnt listen. She sighed as the double doors swung shut behind her.

_Now what am I going to do?_

...

"Wait! Coach Sylvester actually said that Kurt and Mercedes have to lose ten pounds by Friday?" Quinn was shocked when she heard the news from Allie later that day after school.

Allie sighed as she played with one of Quinn's pillows. "That's what Kurt told me. I don't like it Quinn. This whole being a Cheerio and popular thing is really changing Kurt for the worst. I wish Jesse never transferred to McKinley." She muttered sullenly as she stared at the pages of her English book.

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows. "Wait, what does Jesse have to do with this?" Allie sat up on her best friend's bed.

"Don't you remember? Kurt and Mercedes got all upset the day Jesse joined New Directions because that meant that neither of them had a chance at solos anymore. That's why they joined the Cheerios and that's why they feel it's so important to keep fitting in!..Even if it means starving themselves to look "good"."

Quinn frowned at that. "That's awful. Didn't you tell them about your experience with the Sue Sylvester weight loss plan?" She crossed her legs.

Allie sighed and shook her head. "I..couldn't! I was so ashamed. I even forgot to talk to Kurt about laying off Finn and-."

"Wait! Kurt is coming onto Finn?" Quinn sounded amused now. Allie narrowed her eyes. "Not helping Quinn. I need to stop Kurt and Mercedes before this goes too far. I don't want Burt or Mrs. Jones to find them passed out at the hospital later this week. I've got to convince them somehow how dangerous this is."

Quinn scooted up on the bed with her English worksheet. "Well, you can start by telling them about your experience. They trust you better than Santana and Brittany. They'll listen to you."

Allie sighed and looked down at her homework. "I hope you're right."

Suddenly her cell phone went off.

"Allie? It's Finn! You need to get home right now! Is Puck with you?" Finn sounded frantic. Allie furrowed her eyebrows.

"No. Why? What's wrong? Is Mom okay?" She asked getting worried. Quinn gave her a questioning look.

"I don't know, but you have to come home now before it's too late!" Finn huffed as he headed for the stairs.

Allie was still confused, but she decided not to argue the point. "Okay, I'm coming. Keep your shirt on. I'll be there in five." She hopped off the bed carefully and put the phone between her head and shoulder so she could pick up her stuff from Quinn's bed.

"Hurry!" Was all Finn said before hanging up. Allie let the phone fall out to the floor. "Something's happened." She said to Quinn as she tucked her book and worksheet under her arm.

"I don't know what, but Finn's going crazy so I have to get home now."

Quinn nodded her head. "I'll go get my keys."

...

"Why do you look so upset?..It's not your bed." Mrs. Hudson smirked as she walked back into the living room after some movers had just finished moving her wedding bed set out of the house.

Finn followed her. "Uh don't you have any feelings left for that bed? It was your wedding set. Allie and I were concieved on that bed!" He protested.

Mrs. Hudson rolled her eyes. "You two were concieved on a pinball machine." She retorted, waving him off.

Finn froze. _Okay I didn't want to know about that. _

"Hey Finn! I'm here! What's wrong?..Why was the door left open?" Allie asked turning around to look at the door.

"Oh hey Allie. Nothing's wrong Sweetie. Finn's just upset because I gave up my wedding bed." Carole smiled as she went over to give her daughter a hug.

Allie choked on her own spit. "Your wedding set? But Mom that's the bed Dad bought for you after your wedding! I thought you loved that set!" She protested now getting why her brother had called her in a panic earlier.

Carole patted her head. "I do honey, but you know I need to move on now. Your Dad has been gone for almost sixteen years and...oh hey! Right this way Sir! It doesn't look like much but..!" Carole cut herself off as one of the movers came back in and she led him into the living room.

Allie started to exchange glances with Finn when she noticed the mover was looking at their Dad's chair.

"Oh my wife will looove this." The mover approved as Carole showed him how the chair worked. Allie felt her stomach drop to her feet. She grabbed onto her baby bump for support.

"Mom! No!" Finn quickly ran over startling the mover. "It's not for sale."

Embarrassed the mover held up his hands in a defensive manner and turned to leave the house.

"This is Dad's chair!" Finn continued when the mover had gone reaching down to pick up the picture of his Dad that had always sat in the same spot on the side table next to the urn filled with his ashes by the chair.

"This is the only picture we have of the three of us. It's the only picture there's ever going to be of the three of us and he's sitting in this chair."

Mrs. Hudson shook her head at him. "It's a chair Honey. It's not him." she said quietly with not as much sarcasm in her voice as before when she was dissing her wedding set.

Allie frowned.

"That's not just a chair, Mom, it's a part of him! What about that don't you understand?" She tried to argue. "What's going on? Why are you doing this all of a sudden?" She asked walking over to where Finn was standing, still holding the picture of their Dad in his hands.

Carole sighed and turned to sink into the couch. "I was going to break it to you guys gently...I'm seeing someone and I think I might be in love." She started to get a goofy smile on her face.

Finn and Allie exchanged looks. "Wait what?..When did this happen?" Finn spluttered out before he could think about it.

Carole shrugged. "Parent's Night. It's you guys' friend Kurt's Dad, Burt." She smiled again.

Allie felt as if her jaw could have dropped all the way to the floor.

...

"You know, you're being awfully quiet tonight Baby." Puck pretended to pout as he and Allie lay in bed together that night. They were just laying there with the covers pulled up and snuggled into each other's arms.

Finn was sleeping on the couch tonight.

Allie was absent-mindedly tracing an invisible pattern on Puck's chest as she stayed deep in thought over everything that had happened that day.

"Hmm?" she asked unfocusedly as she flattened her palm against Puck's chest then rubbed a circle in the middle of his pecs.

Puck grabbed her hand. "Hey, what's wrong? Come on you can tell me." He said with a smirk.

Allie sighed and shook her head. "It's a lot to tell." She murmured burying her face in Puck's wifebeater.

Puck laughed. "Well I'm not going anywhere." He embraced her gently and played with her hair, careful not to squish her baby bump. "Come on, what's up?" He prodded gently.

Allie rolled over so she was laying with her back to him. "Well..I'm worried about Kurt and Mercedes because they think they have to lose ten pounds to stay on the Cheerios and I had a bad experience with that so I'm scared. Plus now my Mom is dating Kurt's Dad now and that could get really weird really quick if Finn and I don't do something quick. And she's started selling all the furniture today I mean really! I just-!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Slow down Mama H!" Puck chuckled, putting his hand over her mouth and leaning over to kiss her forehead. "Just tell those Cheerio wannabees what happened when you tried to go on that diet. They'll listen to you if no one else. They like you better than most of the other Cheerios anyway." He smiled and rubbed her baby bump.

Allie sighed and pulled his hand away from her mouth. "I guess I'll have to...what about my Mom though? I mean I have nothing against her seeing someone, but I'm not sure if Kurt's Dad is the right person for her. Besides with the whole Kurt coming onto Finn thing it feels too weird. Like it was planned or something." She frowned slightly.

Puck just shrugged at that. "Well I don't know you'll probably get used to it soon if it's meant to be. I wouldn't know, my Mom's had like eight boyfriends by now." He muttered.

Allie snorted and turned to shoot her boyfriend with an accusatory look. "You just want more ammo to make fun of Finn with." She accused lightly.

Puck widened his eyes as if shocked by the accusation. "Now why would I do that?" He grinned trying to sound innocent.

Allie sighed and hit Puck in the face with a pillow. "Oh go to sleep, you loser." She smiled while settling down into her place on the bed.

Puck rubbed his nose into the middle of her hair. "You think this loser is hot." He whispered into her ear, tickling her with his breath.

Allie giggled softly. "Maybe..."

...


	61. Chapter 64: Allie's Friend Kurt

(Chapter next! Let's see how Finn and Allie initially handle their Mom dating Kurt's Dad. :) )

...

"Here Allie. Drink lots of water. It helps with the stretching pains." Carole smiled as she handed Allie her water bottle before she, Finn and Puck headed off for school.

Allie quietly took the bottle from her Mom. "Thanks Mom. Nice haircut." She tried to smile as she took in her Mom's new look again. It was most definitely Kurt's doing. Not that her Mom didn't look fresh and sort of attractive with the new modern look.

"Thanks Sweetie. Finn, Noah make sure you look out for her!" Mom called to the two teenaged boys as they waited for Allie at the front door.

Finn rolled his eyes as Puck smirked. "Mo-o-om!" Allie started whine. "Hey we got this, Mrs. H." Puck threw his arm around Allie as they headed out the door.

...

"Hey Mercedes, can I talk to you about something?" Allie asked softly when she found her friend waiting by Coach Sylvester's office with a nervous look on her face.

The door opened then and Mercedes let out a sigh. "Sorry Allie. Maybe later. It's time for my mid week weight in." She scrunched at her Cheerio's uniform.

Allie tried to protest. "Wait Mercedes! Wait!" But Mercedes didn't wait. Allie sighed when the door shut and she turned to go find Kurt instead.

She stopped when she found Kurt talking with Finn in the hallway. _He must be confronting him about our parents seeing each other._ Allie sighed when she saw Finn getting all worked up.

One look at the dreamy expression on Kurt's face and she knew she was right in her suspicions. Kurt was in love with her brother and he hooked up their parents in an attempt to get closer to him.

Allie shook her head. This was going to blow up in Kurt's face one day and she did not want to see her best friend, no matter how insane he was fall to pieces like this.

...

"A roller rink?" Tina asked skeptically. Puck snorted from his usual seat next to Allie as Santana spoke up.

"Yeah weren't those outlawed in like 1981 for being totally lame?"

Allie rolled her eyes at her. "You guys are no fun. Honestly if I wasn't pregnant I'd be so rooting to go! Roller rinks are awesome!" She smiled as Quinn shared her enthusiasm.

Mr. Schue smiled at them. "And plus April Rhodes is letting us use it for free to practice for Regionals in." He added.

Allie quickly heeled Puck in the shins. "Don't even start." She threatened him, knowing very well about the make out session Puck shared with April while she was a member of the Glee Club several months back in the boys showers.

Puck sighed and stroked her tenderly on the arm. "I wasn't going to say anything."

"Mr. Schue, if I may?" Kurt quickly raised his hand. Mr. Schue nodded and Kurt quickly made his way down to the front of the room.

"New Directions," Kurt spoke from next to Mr. Schuester. "Is clearly a club with a lack of direction. Rachel and Jesse refuse to accept the fact that we'd all rather die before letting them become the next Beyonce and Jay-Z and Finn and Allie's Mother's romance with my Father is sending them both into a wholly unnecessary tailspin of despair." He smirked at the Hudsons.

Finn started turning red while Allie felt her insides churn. She loved Kurt, but honestly he was really starting to rub her the wrong way right now. She rubbed her belly and reached down for to take a drink from her water bottle for comfort.

"What we need right now is to explore the idea of Sense of Place," Kurt continued on his spiel as he quickly handed out sheet music. "And if we all find that place within, we will get that happy ending." Kurt smiled before turning around to face the body of the piano.

"B flat." He signaled the band.

The music began to play and as Allie listened, she recognized the song. It was one of Barbra Streisand's hits that Rachel made her listen to a week ago.

Allie felt her eyes narrow with suspicion as she watched Kurt perform and practically pour his heart out to Finn who was looking majorly uncomfortable right now.

_This is getting too weird!_

...

*clink* *clink* *clink*

"A toast!" Kurt quickly tapped his fork into the side of his water glass as the Hudsons and Hummels sat together at a dinner that night at Breadstix.

"This is a momentuous occasion for it marks the first communal gathering of both the Hudson and Hummel clans. Let me raise my Shirley Temple to our..shall we say, new family." Here Kurt turned to smile briefly at Finn before nudging Allie with his elbow.

She looked up from where she had been texting with Noah. "What?"

"We're not a family." Finn murmured, frowning as he sucked on his straw. "Finn!" Carole sounded shocked. "Allie, put your phone away Sweetie please. That's not polite."

Allie sighed and reluctantly texted Puck who was playing Halo with Mike that she would get back to him after dinner. "Sorry."

"No, it's cool." Burt tried to ease the mood knowing the Hudson Twins were still uncomfortable with the whole dating situation. "He's right Carole. Your Mom and I are just enjoying each other's company right now. So let's just enjoy dinner. I mean I'm buying, right?" He smiled.

Allie shrugged and tried to sit up higher at the table. "True." She smiled and reached for a breadstick. Kurt patted her on the knee when she reacted to a kick. "You feeling okay?" He asked and Allie nodded. "Fine."

She was asked that question so many times now by different people all throughout the days that the answer was almost robotic to her by now.

"So Finn, you play basketball now?" Burt tried to start up conversation with Finn. Finn nodded his head.

"Yeah..but I actually kind of like football better." He shrugged. Carole looked surprised.

"Really? I didn't know that?" Allie rolled her eyes. "I did."

Finn snorted. "Yeah it sounds crazy, but I kinda miss being hit." Allie play punched him lightly in the shoulder then. Finn gave her a weird look.

"What the heck was that for?" He asked. Allie shrugged. "You said you missed being hit." Carole rolled her eyes at them. "Oh you guys..."

Kurt waved at them dismissively. "Pure boyish insanity..and pregnancy hormones." He joked. Allie nudged him in the ribs. "Watch yourself Hummel."

Burt laughed. "No, I get it. I used to love the feeling of getting my clock cleaned then popping right back up. It kinda reminded me being alive."

Allie and Kurt exchanged glances. _oookay..._"Why hasn't anyone commented on the new jeans I got Carole?" Kurt put in. "Notice that the waistband falls right below the bellybutton. A welcome change." He winked at Mrs. Hudson.

Allie pushed him a little, smiling. Kurt pushed her back.

"Sure Kurt." Burt shook his head at the two of them. "Hey you know I sell tires to the Assistant Head Coach for Browns. I could get you tickets to a game sometime if you wanted to go." He turned his attention back to Finn.

Allie saw Kurt's face fall.

"Th-that'd be awesome! I've never been to an NFL game live before!" Finn got excited. Allie sighed. "Pure boyish insanity." She murmured mimicking Kurt's tone.

Kurt snorted and nudged her with his elbow. "Hey get your own witty sayings, Hudson." He joked.

Allie shook her head. "I like yours better."

...

"Kurt, what are you doing?..Did you finally pick a color?" Allie asked knowing something was wrong the minute she walked into the choir room the next day during free period and found her best friend tearing off the wallpaper samples from his swatchboard.

She squinted at the different shades of grey swatches Kurt had hurled around the room and tried to tell the difference between them.

Kurt let out a loud shaky sniff. His thin bony arms hurling papers every which way. "No! They're wrong! They're all wrong! They're all so friggin wrong!" Kurt exploded tossing another one into the growing pile on the floor.

Allie frowned. It was really unlike Kurt to be so messy. Just last week he almost had a panic attack when Allie dropped a cookie crumb on the coffee table back at his house.

"Um Kurt, is this about what happened at dinner because..I don't think Finn meant to steal your Dad's attention from you all right." Allie fiddled with the hem of her dress awkwardly.

Kurt sighed. "It's fine..I mean who am I to steal away his chance at finally having the kind of son he's always wanted!" He tore another wallpaper sample from his swatchboard and threw it into the trash can.

Allie rolled her eyes. "Okay now you're being ridiculous." She bent over awkwardly with her largening belly hanging between her legs and scooped up some of the wallpaper samplings in her arms.

"He's your Dad Kurt! He loves you! _You're_ his son, not Finn. He came down to the school to fight for your chance to have the wicked solo for Sectionals and he takes down the douche bags who make fun of you for being gay! A little sports talk with Finn isn't going to change that!"

Kurt didn't respond. He wasn't tearing up his swatchboard with the same tenacity anymore which encouraged Allie to step closer.

She stopped when he suddenly tipped forward and grabbed the piano for support. "Whoo woozy!" Kurt rasped lightly his voice climbing a few pitches higher.

Allie quirked an eyebrow at Kurt worriedly still holding the swatches in her arms. "Are you okay Kurt?..Did you have enough for breakfast this morning?" She asked, remembering he was still on that crash diet.

Instead of answering her, Kurt started to shake slightly and his grip on the piano began to lessen.

"Um Allie...?" Kurt managed to mumble out he blacked out and collapsed by the piano.

...


	62. Chapter 65: You've Got A Friend in Me

(So many updates. I have so many ideas right now they just keep coming. Sorry! Also sorry if the Karaoke number is kind of cheesy.)

...

Allie had never felt so scared in her life. She ran for her locker the minute she saw Kurt faint and pulled one of the nutritional energy bars her Mom bought for her.

She was on her way back to the choir room when she ran into Quinn who was holding one of her favorite quaker oats bars in her hand.

"Allie?" "Quinn?" The girls gasped at the same time.

"Kurt fainted!" "Mercedes fainted!" They spoke again simultaneously. Quinn groaned. "Did you get Kurt to the nurse?"

Allie shook her head. "I couldn't, I can't carry him like this. He's sitting against the risers in the choir room, but I don't think he ate anything today which scares me! What if he goes under again Quinn?" She started to panic.

Quinn firmly grabbed her friend's attention. "You can't think like that! Kurt's going to be fine if you can get him to eat the granola bar and get him something sugary to drink afterwards. I have to get this to Mercedes before her Mom comes to pick her up." She looked down at the granola bar in her hands.

Allie nodded her head and pursed her lips together. "You're right. It's time. I have to tell Kurt the truth. Wish me luck?" Quinn nodded and pulled her into a quick hug. "Good luck. I'll call you later when I can." With that the two girls hurried on their way.

...

"Allie?" Kurt rasped, when he came to hearing his friend run back into the choir room. Allie smiled slightly at him.

"Hey Kurt." She greeted him stiffly as she sat down and handed him the granola bar. "Here. Eat up. My Mom bought these for me to give me energy, but you can have this one. It's really nutrituous and I know how much you like that."

Kurt sighed and shook his head at the offered sustenance. "I'm not hungry." He mumbled. Allie rolled her eyes. "Yes you are...You're starving. That's why you fainted. I know I was there once. Come on eat the granola bar." She put the bar into her friend's hand.

Kurt sighed and sat up slowly on the floor. He looked down at the granola bar in his hands without making an attempt to unwrap it.

"I've been such a b**** to you Allie." He murmured, tears welling up in his pale bony face as he tore at the wrapping. "I've been so obsessed with this weight loss and Cheerios thing...not to mention Finn! I didn't even tell you before I hooked our parents up together!" His voice climbed a few octaves. "I'm so sorry Allie." Tears started to spill over.

Allie shook her head. "You're not the only one the only one who needs to say sorry. I should have been trying harder to help you with this Kurt. Quinn and I starved ourselves to try to get into the Cheerios and...I didn't even make it."

Kurt kept his eyes averted.

"When I fainted, I fell into the trash can at home." Allie recollected with a slight grin. "It was kind of funny actually." Kurt snorted despite himself.

"When Finn fished me out he asked me what happened...at first I was too embarrassed to admit what I did, but when I did I kind of felt better for it." Kurt rolled his eyes slightly.

"So what's your point?"

"My point is...that you don't need to lose weight or be a Cheerio to be worth something. You're amazing as is Kurt. I mean how many guys can get away with singing higher than a girl?"

Kurt shrugged. "Well..."

"And your fashion sense?..You've met my Mom. A lot of us girls don't have half of that."

"Allie..." "And don't even get me started on how good you are at being a friend. You may have been wrong, but you were only looking out for Mercedes's best interest and let's face it I wouldn't have had half the guts I did to tell my mom I was pregnant if you hadn't encouraged me and shoved that stupid maternity dress into my hands."

Kurt laughed a bit at that. "Well.." He scooted himself up to a sitting position on the bed. "Thanks Allie. You're right I don't need to do this. It's not your fault though. I was the one who didn't want to listen." He took a cautious first bite from the granola bar. "

He smiled pleasantly at the taste in his mouth. "Mmm these aren't half bad."

Allie shrugged. "Yeah, they're pretty good for what they are...I'll go get you a soda from the vending machines. You need to pump up your blood sugar level too." She got up awkwardly to head out of the room again.

Kurt groaned. "Great..."

...

"Look out below!" Finn crowed as he barreled through his friends at the roller rink later the next day when Mr. Schue took them to practice for regionals.

Allie laughed when Mike fell over and Matt almost tripped and bumped into Santana. She wished she could be out there skating with them, but it was too risky for her while she was pregnant.

Puck skated by and waved as he bent over gaining more speed across the slick wooden surface. Allie waved back.

"Hey Allie, you doing all right? Sorry you can't join them." Mr. Schue said with a smile as he brought over some bottled waters and some snacks from the concessions stand. April was over at the DJ station talking to the mixer.

"Yeah I'm having fun." Allie nodded as she took a water bottle and uncapped it. She giggled when Kurt and Mercedes tried to steady each other and ended up falling on their butts near the karaoke stage in the middle of the skate rink. Their combined laughter rung through out the building.

Mr. Schue chuckled. "Good. Is Puck being good to you still?" He asked while passing her a cheese fry and nodding at her swollen middle.

Allie shrugged. "Most of the time." She winked when Puck skated by again and blew her a kiss.

Mr. Schue laughed as Tina went past pushing Artie in his wheelchair. "Well good! If you ever need any extra help though don't hesitate to ask." He sighed then added. "Something tells me we're not going to get any practice done while we're here." He shook his head at the antics of his Glee Club.

Allie snickered in agreement. "Yeah maybe you're right Mr. Schue." Suddenly Kurt and Mercedes ambushed her from behind.

"Allie! April's letting us use the karaoke stage! Come on! You have to come sing with us!" They tried to pull her from her seat without losing thier balance on their skates.

Allie groaned laughing and rolled her eyes. "You guys.."

"Aw come on Allie! None of that! It's not fair that you have to sit down the entire time! Come on! We have the perfect song!" Kurt pulled her to her feet and he and Mercedes glided back across the rink with their friend in tow.

Allie tried her best to ignore the whoops and hollers and catcalls she was getting as Kurt and Mercedes pulled her up on the low stage then bent down to take off their skates.

April handed her a mic. "It's all yours toots." She winked and Allie smiled wobbily back. "Uh..thanks April." She tapped the mike a couple times to make sure it was on.

Kurt and Mercedes quickly popped up on either of her. "Girl you ready?" Mercedes bubbled as Kurt chose the song on the Karaoke machine.

Allie saw the song and snorted. "Really guys?" "Hit it!" Kurt ignored her as he grabbed a mic for himself and Mercedes.

Everyone started form a semi circle around them. Allie shook her head. "I can't believe you picked this song."

Mercedes shrugged. "You've got a friend in me! You've got a friend in me!...When the road looks rough ahead and you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed." She reached over and poked Kurt in the ribs. Allie giggled.

"You just remember what your old pal said, Boy you've got a friend in me! Yeah you've got a friend in me!"

Kurt chuckled and came in on the second verse. "You've got a friend in me! You've got a friend in me!..You've got troubles. I've got em too." He pointed to himself. "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you." He put an arm around Allie's shoulders.

"We stick together and we see it through! Cause you've got a friend in me!" He poked Allie right above her chest. "You've got a friend in me!"

Allie smiled and picked up her mic. "Well some other folks might be a little smarter than I am." She shrugged and made a funny face. "Bigger and stronger too. _Maybe. _But none of them will ever love you the way I do Oh!" She put her free arm around Mercedes and the three of them began to sway.

"And as the years go by," "Our friendship will never die!" Kurt and Mercedes chorused in along with her.

Allie came back in on a solo. "You're gonna see it's our destiny!...You've got a friend in me." She nudged Kurt and Mercedes affectionately.

Kurt laughed and sang. "You've got a friend in me!" Mercedes picked up her mic. "You've got a fri-e-end in me!"

Allie blushed as the song ended and everyone started cheering for them. Quickly she turned to Mercedes. "Thanks." Mercedes shook her head. "No Girl, thank YOU. Kurt told me about your story. Thanks for trying to help us out and I'm sorry for not listening."

Allie shook her head. "It was nothing." She turned to dismount the stage, but Kurt held onto her hand. "Hey!...Sweeney Todd's on tonight. Want to come over and watch it?"

Allie shrugged her shoulders. "Uh sure..mind if I bring my Puck along? You know as protection?" She joked.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Sure, just don't get too mushy with each other." he grumbled. "I don't want to hear all that."

Allie laughed at the look on his face. "Sure! Sure!" She stepped off the stage.

...


	63. Chapter 66: A Home

(new update. This finishes "Home". I also changed the way April told everyone she bought back the auditorium, but I hope you guys don't mind that. :) enjoy)

...

"Allie! Will you just watch the movie?" Puck laughed as he tried to steal a couch cushion from Allie. She was currently using it to cover her face every time Sweeney Todd slit someone's throat.

Allie tugged back at the pillow. "I _am_ watching the movie." She giggled covering her face with her hands as Puck grabbed the pillow and hid it behind his back.

"No you're not. You keep covering your eyes every two seconds." Puck retorted as Kurt tried to concentrate on the movie. Mercedes rolled her eyes at them. "You two are too adorable sometimes."

Puck and Allie turned simultaneously to glare at her playfully. "We are not." Allie made another face and hid her face in Puck's shoulder when Todd slit another guy's throat singing all the way and dumped his remains into Mrs. Lovett's bakehouse where she would bake them into her meat pies.

Puck sighed and layed his head on top of her head. "Baby it's not that bad." He crooned dropping butterfly kisses in her hair as Allie slowly peeked back at the screen.

Kurt sighed and reluctantly reached for the remote. "If it's too much we can watch something else." He said in a tone that indicated he didn't want to change the channel.

Allie shook her head. "No! I want to see how it ends." She said biting on her fingernails. Mercedes gave her a "Girl, you cray cray!" look. "You sure?"

Allie nodded her head. "Positive." She dug her fingernails into Puck's arm. Puck loosened her grip. "This is pretty gory for a musical." He mused. Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah..." He thoughtfully rubbed his chin with his palm.

Mercedes glanced back at the couple again after the movie ended and went to commercial. Allie had fallen asleep and Puck was stroking her while staring at the credits.

"She's getting really big." Mercedes observed as Kurt switched the channel to the HG network. Puck nodded. "Yeah...the baby tires her out pretty quickly too." He patted the bulge.

"You know..isn't it kind of scary to think that in like three months Allie's going to be a Mom?" Mercedes mused as she twirled her hair on her finger.

Kurt nodded sucking in a deep breath. "Yeah it _is_ weird...she's going be great Mom though." He said getting up and turning to head for the kitchen.

Mercedes shot him with a quirky smile. "Why do you say that?" Kurt shrugged as he eyed Puck and Allie on his couch.

"Because she's already so good at keeping _that one_ in line." He joked before ducking into the kitchen. Puck rolled his eyes as Mercedes burst out laughing. "Oh Hardy Har Har Hummel...You're frickin hilarious." He muttered.

Kurt chortled. Mercedes shook her head and got up to follow her friend into the kitchen. "So, how are you feeling about your Dad getting close to Finn?" She asked leaning on the counter as Kurt got out some low fat wheat crackers and cheese to put on a plate for a snack.

Kurt shrugged. "I don't know...I'm trying to be okay with it, but the truth is..I don't want my Dad to like being with Finn more than he does me."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "That's not going to happen. He's your Dad Kurt! What suddenly he's not the guy who sat through Sound of Music eight nights in a row?"

Kurt just sighed.

...

"Mom?..Mom have you seen my lotion?" Allie poked her head into the doorway of her Mom's bathroom. Carole was getting herself ready for another date with Burt.

"Uh, check my cosmetic cabinet by the bed honey!" Carole called back while trying to put in an earring.

Allie nodded and went to look. "Okay thanks!" She passed by Finn and stopped when she noticed he was carrying Dad's urn.

"Uh Finn, what are you doing with that?" She asked curious and also confused. Finn just shrugged.

"Hey Mom! I'm going to go flush Dad's ashes down the toilet!" He called into the master bathroom before turning and heading for the hallway one.

Carole was out the door before Allie could get back on her feet. "Have you lost your mind!" She shrieked while chasing her son down the hallway. Allie followed.

Finn just shrugged at her. "What? I'm just doing the same thing you're doing to him." He defended. "I mean you're right what's the point of keeping his remains around if you're just going to dump them out like an old ash tray." He fired off at her.

Allie was stunned. "Finn give me that." She reached for the urn, but Finn pulled it from her grip. Carole stepped in. "Fine!" She grabbed the urn and carried it to the chair.

Finn turned to follow her confused. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"What you want to do! What we've been doing for the last fifteen years! Pretending! Come on!" She waved at the twins. "Let's sit and watch TV as a family." She smiled picking up the remote and turning on the TV. The basketball game Finn had been watching turned on.

Allie exchanged glances with her brother.

"Oh look! It's a basketball game! Your Dad would have loved to watch that. What do you thikn Christopher?" Carole bent over to talk to the urn.

Allie averted her eyes from the scene. "Mom, you're being crazy." Finn started to roll his eyes.

"And you're being selfish!" Carole fired back all of a sudden very serious again. She moved to stand behind Dad's old recliner as she attempted to make words form and explain herself.

"I-I like Burt I..I haven't felt this way about a guy since your Dad died! At least..not one that felt it back." Finn still looked like he was going to be stubborn, but Allie nodded her head understandingly.

She knew her Mom must have been lonely all these years. Raising two children by herself since infancy and having nothing but memories and an urn full of ashes to keep her company at night.

She also knew the only reason why Finn was so against the relationship was because Kurt made him feel uncomfortable and he didn't want to lose the few memories of their Dad that they had.

"But this family works! I don't want it to get screwed up!" Finn started to get upset. Carole shook her head. "This family..manages. We get by..You two just don't know any differently because you think what we have is normal...If we were a normal family I would have been able to afford the extra addition to our house by now so we could make Allie a nursery!" Tears welled up in the single mom's eyes.

Allie shook her head "That's not your fault Mom." She watched as her Mom gazed down at the urn with tears trickling down her cheeks, carrying her make up with it.

"I do this with him every night.." She choked sitting on the arm of recliner. "I take the urn to bed with me and I talk to him about my day...sixteen years! And I'm asking him for advice..and waiting to hear his laugh and tell me that he loves me...And he never does..and he never will!"

Allie frowned and went to sit down next to her Mom. She had never seen her Mom cry like this before. She didn't even cry much when she found out Allie was pregnant.

Finn let out a strained sigh. "I still don't like it. I'm not ready...and Allie's got the baby to worry about. We're not ready for this. He wouldn't want you do this if we weren't ready." He bit his lip.

"You didn't know him Finn!" Carole burst out jumping up from the arm of the chair. Finn stood quietly for a minute watching as his Mother fought back another round of tears.

"Sweetheart!...I love you and Allie so much!..And I love my grandbaby even more regardless of where she came from!" She reached up to stroke Finn's cheek.

"We don't need anymore ghosts or memories..we need a family. A home." She turned to where Allie was still sitting on the arm of the chair then and held out her hand.

Slowly Allie stood up to join the rest of her family. Finn still looked pissed, but he let out a rough shaky breath. "Fine.." He grumbled concedingly. He scowled at the television where the game still played.

Carole reached up and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Look I gotta go, but..I'll be home by eleven okay? Call me if something happens?"

Finn lightly nodded his head. "Sure Mom..." He kept his eyes trained to the television as Carole went off to fix her make up.

Allie sighed and started when she felt a pair of arm go around her. "Everything okay?" Puck asked, nibbling on her ear.

She shrugged and turned to nuzzle her face into the crook of Puck's neck. "I don't know."

...

"Finn, you have to admit it was an insensitive move." Allie hissed at her brother as she sat on Matt's couch talking on the phone with her brother after rehearsal let out that night.

Carole had asked that Finn return home alone tonight so after arguing and such, Puck invited Allie over to Matt's house for a round of Black Ops with Mike and Artie.

Finn sighed making a noise into the mouthpiece. "I didn't mean to hurt her feelings!...still you know she didn't even warn us before she started seeing Burt and then she tried to sell all of Dad's stuff-!"

"Finn!" Allie cut him off. "Be fair. She hasn't liked anyone since Dad died and...Noah stop it!..why don't you just admit that the only reason why you're so uncomfortable is because of Kurt." She huffed.

Finn sighed. "Because I can't say that to Mom." Allie rolled her eyes. "Riiight.."

"Hey! You cheated! You're screen watching!" Mike screeched pointing an accusing finger at Matt and Puck who were teamed up against him and Artie.

Allie rolled her eyes as Puck got up to defend himself. "Puck always cheats." She joked, putting her hand over the mouthpiece.

She heard Finn laughing slightly on the other end. "Got that right."

"Hey! You're supposed to be on _my_ side Baby!" Noah backhanded her lightly on the leg laughing before refocusing back on the game.

Allie snorted. "I'm always on your side Boo." She crooned taking her hand off the mouthpiece and rubbing the top of Puck's shaved head as the other boys laughed at them.

She heard Finn sigh and turned her attention back to her brother."Problem?"

"No, I'm back at the house now. Mom's car's not here though. I wonder why she wanted me home?" He wondered aloud.

Allie shrugged. "Maybe she left a surprise party for you?" She joked. She was just full of it today.

"Ha Ha very funny." Finn muttered as he turned off the ignition. "I'll see you later okay? Call me if something happens to the baby."

Allie rolled her eyes. "Nothing's going to happen. But I'll call you anyway. Bye Booger." She stuck out her tongue at the phone before hanging it up.

"Hey Allie! If the boys are bugging you, you're more than welcome to join us in the kitchen!" Quinn came swinging out through the Chang's double doored kitchen licking chocolate frosting from her fingers.

Allie had invited her and Mercedes to come along with her to Mike's house since she didn't want to be in a house just with all boys. Even if one of those boys was her boyfriend.

Artie scoffed. "We're not bugging her. Are we Allie?" He glanced over his shoulder at her as Mike got another kill. "Gotcha!" Puck frowned.

Allie laughed and put the phone away before carefully inching her way around Artie's wheelchair to join her friends in the kitchen.

"I think I'll help my friends finish our snack. Play fair now." She pretended to talk down to the boys as Puck shot her a look.

"Baby I always play fair." He smirked. Allie smirked back. "Course you do. Mike watch him!" She pointed at the Asian as she waddled towards the kitchen. Mike glanced at Puck and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I will!" Puck rolled his eyes.

...

"Aw! That's so sweet!" Allie gushed when Finn told her the next day of how Burt was in the house when Finn went in last night and they talked over everything together.

Allie could tell her brother felt much better about the situation even though he still looked a little unsettled.

Finn snorted. "Yeah..sure! Sweet! I still say it's weird." He grumbled as he sorted through a stack of sheetmusic on the piano.

Allie snickered and picked up a sheet that was entitled "Funny Girl".

"Well what about Kurt? Did you talk to him about it yet?" She asked knowing Kurt was still afraid of losing his Dad to Finn since they were bonding over their love for sports and other stuff.

"Yeah kinda. He seemed cool about it." Finn shrugged.

Just then Mr. Schuester walked in with April Rhodes deep in a conversation with each other about something important.

Jesse and Rachel were close behind them and they were trying to avoid touching each other's hands as they walked, much to Allie's amusement since she knew they were trying to hide the fact that they were still dating.

"Hey Mr. Schue! What's going on?" Finn asked as Puck went and sat down on the other side of Allie on the risers.

Mr. Schue looked at Finn then back at April. "Oh! Well uh...April why don't you tell them what we discussed." He suggested smiling as the former drunk sauntered up to the middle of the room.

"Well!...Ya'll know how you guys were locked out of your auditorium this week and moving locations to my skate rink wasn't exactly working out so...I bought the auditorium back for the Glee Club!" She held out her arms.

Everyone cheered and clapped for her. Rachel stepped forward as the noise died down. "Oh my gosh! Ms. Rhodes! However can we thank you?"

To this April just shrugged. "I think I know. Come on guys! Let's go down to the April Rhodes Civic Theater! It's what I named it after I bought it." She told Mr. Schue as she turned to lead the Glee Club to the auditorium.

Allie got up to follow everyone and Puck slid his arm around her as they walked right behind Kurt and Mercedes.

"Looks like we've got our home back." Puck stated and Allie nodded. "Yup. What about you? Are you missing home yet?" She asked.

Puck shrugged, but Allie could see the glint his eyes. "Nah..I love crashing with you and Finn. You two are my most favorite people in this godforsaken place. What more could I ask for?" He bent over to give her a kiss.

Allie sighed as she allowed him to kiss her. "You don't have to lie to me, Puck. You friggin stole your sister's pain medication cause you miss her so much." She said softly with a smile.

Noah sighed. "Yeah I know...don't rub it in." He inhaled with his nose in Allie's hair. Allie moved closer to him. "Have you heard anything? About Sarah?" She asked.

Puck shrugged. "Yeah she called me the other day while you were having that Hudson family meltdown. She's got all her friends to sign her cast for her so she's happy."

Allie smiled. "That's good." Puck suddenly perked up. "Come on, let's go see what April has for us." He said suddenly, changing his mood as he wrapped his arm just above her stomach.

Allie snorted at that. "Yeah I bet you can't wait to find that out" She teased. Puck snorted back at her. "You know it."

They walked into the auditorium together behind the others and found that not only were they able to access the place again, April or somebody had the curtains changed and the stage floor was swept clean.

Allie felt her jaw drop as April quickly invited everyone to sing something with her on stage for Mr. Schuester. "Wow!..."

Puck nodded his head. "Wow.."

...


	64. Chapter 67: A Bad Reputation

(Next update. This is my favorite episode in Glee next to Theatricality. Enjoy!)

...

_Hey! Choir room now! You have to see this! _

Allie stared curiously at the text Kurt just sent her as she quietly shut the door of her locker.

_Wonder what this is all about?_

"Whoa!" A girl wearing a cheerio's uniform barely managed to skid to a stop before she crashed right into Allie. "Sorry..."

In a panic, Allie quickly shielded her stomach then she noticed the look the Cheerio was giving her. The look that was something all too familiar to Allie in the weeks that followed since she was no longer able to hide her pregnancy.

Looks of disgust, pity, and the whisper of a word that made Allie feel sick to her stomach every time she heard it murmured her way.

_Slut.._

She paused wincing slightly when someone bumped into her and pulled out her phone to text Puck. That's when she heard it.

"Hey what's so funny?" Finn asked, sweeping suddenly past Allie to walk into the choir room upon hearing the hysterical laughter coming from inside. Rachel and Jesse weren't far behind him.

Curious Allie put her phone away and followed them inside.

"You guys aren't watching the video of me falling off the stage at my first tenny tots beauty pageant are you?" Rachel asked pulling Jesse up to the back row with Finn.

Kurt barely waved her off.

"Oh that was carrot top funny compared to this tor de voi." He laughed as Allie came up to sit between Tina and Kurt.

What she saw combined with the laughter of everyone around her finally made her lose it.

"Oh my God!...Kurt, what is this?" Allie laughed as she leaned over Kurt's shoulder to get a better look at the video.

"It's Oliva Newton-John's Physical." Jesse remarked from behind her knowingly. "It was pretty ground breaking material at the time considering its depiction of fluid sexuality." He continued.

Allie furrowed her eyebrows together studying the dancer in the video. "Funny that doesn't look like Olivia Newton-John." She frowned while Tina, Mercedes and Artie died of laughter around her.

She started when the dancer suddenly turned around and moved closer to her camera. "Wait!..That's not Olivia Newton-John!" Finn exclaimed upon recognizing the dancer.

"That's...that's Sue Sylvester!" Allie covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. "Oh my God! Where did you guys get this?" She asked turning to Kurt.

Kurt just shrugged. "Oh I can tell you I most certainly did not steal it from her locked file cabinet yesterday when Coach sent me to her office during Cheerios practice to get her hormone replacements!" He laughed as Coach Sylvester started to swing her hips in time to the music.

Allie cracked up. This was just too much!

"Wait!...Did she just do the cabbage patch?" Artie looked weirded out as Mercedes snorted in response.

Allie shook her head and put her hand on the small of Kurt's back. "This is so terrible." She muttered while continuing to giggle at the video.

Suddenly Finn hopped out of his seat. "This is too good! I'm posting this on Youtube!" He reached for Kurt's laptop.

"No no! Wait Wait! You think that's a good idea?" Tina and Allie tried to stop him.

"Yeah she might actually kill us for that." Rachel said pointedly and Allie knew she was right.

"Oh let her get a taste of some of the humiliation she puts us through!" Mercedes waved them off.

Allie was about to retort when Jesse got there first. "I'm with Finn! You guys need to stop being such a**es and start being _bad_a**ess." He smirked giving Finn the go ahead with a look.

Allie sighed as Finn grabbed the laptop then settled back into his seat. "Ten bucks it goes viral by lunch." He grinned slyly while his fingers flew across the keyboard.

Allie shook her head at him though she was still smiling in amusement. "Ten bucks Sue finds out about this before second period." She muttered.

...

She wasn't wrong. After the bell rang to let out first period, Allie saw Coach Sylvester making her way down the hall from the faculty restroom to the teacher's lounge and about half the hall was struggling not to laugh while pointing her out.

At first she barely seemed to notice all the titters, but then Karofsky walked by and all hell broke loose. "Hey Sue! Let's get physical!" He joked while slinging his letterman over his shoulder.

Coach merely raised an eyebrow at him. "You're not really my type, but I like that attitude." She nodded, obviously just trying to brush it off, but it wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

"Hey Sue! Let's get Animal!" Azimio ran by doing a bad imitation of Sue's physical dance from the video. This made Coach freeze in her tracks.

Allie held her breath Sue turned and stared at Azimio's back with a look of pure horror and embarrassment. Suddenly she seemed to notice that everyone was laughing at her or imitating her physical dance routine.

For a second, Allie started to feel horrible about letting Finn post that video. Just for a second.

"Hey! What's everybody laughing at?" Puck asked suddenly popping up behind her. Allie jumped a little then shrugged.

"Oh...nothing. Did you not see the video Finn posted?"

Puck shook his head. "No, what did he post?" Allie pulled her phone out of her pocket a

quickly searched for Coach Sylvester's video.

As she expected, Puck bust out laughing the minute she pressed play. "Oh my God!..Why did she post this?" Puck asked between laughs.

Allie shook her head. "She didn't. Kurt found the video in her locked file cabinet and Finn posted it to youtube when he thought it was too good just to keep between us."

She took her phone back when they reached class together. Puck was still sniggering when they went to sit at their normal spot at the back of the room.

"Seriously?..Man this priceless! Can you imagine what we could with this kind of blackmail?" Puck rambled on eagerly.

Allie did not share in his enthusiasm. "Noah that isn't nice." she frowned having no patience for his antics today while at the same time wondering why she was defending Sue Sylvester.

Sue wouldn't care if the same thing was happening to the Glee Club.

Puck just shrugged at her as the teacher walked in.

Allie winced when she was hit by a particularly sharp kick. "Whoa, you okay?" Puck asked when she reeled.

Allie bit her lip and nodded her head. "I'm fine. She just kicked me kind of hard." She frowned and started to rub her belly.

For a second Allie thought Puck looked a little guilty. "Only three more months." Puck said with a slight crooked smile just as the teacher annouced a pop quiz.

Allie snorted, smiling softly as she reached into her hand bag for a pencil. "Yeah, just three more months."

She leaned over and propped her head up on her fist as Mr. Banner went around and passed out the pop quizzes.

"Hey Noah?...Do you think I'm a slut?" Allie asked quietly after Mr. Banner had moved out of earshot from them.

"Hey! Quiet please! This is a timed quiz." Mr. Banner called from the front of the room after handing the last person a quiz.

Puck looked up after writing his name on the quiz. "Why would I think that?" He asked as if he had no earthly idea as to why Allie would think she was a slut.

Allie shook her head. "I don't know..._I_ think I am I mean, I did have drunken sex with a guy who was not my boyfriend at the time out of wedlock and got pregnant as a result while in high school. I fit the title don't I?" She whispered as she carefully scripted out answer to the first question on the quiz.

Puck grabbed her thigh under the table to get her attention. "You're not the slut here Allie. I'm the one who used to get around with other girls on a weekly basis and I was the one who forced you do it with me when I knew you were drunk and would probably regret it later. I'm the one who knocked you up so if anyone here is a slut between the two of us. It's me."

Allie continued to frown as she finished the last question on her quiz and turned her half sheet over.

"Still, that's what they call me all the time. When they think I don't hear them. Even the looks and the laughs...and the worst part is I know it's true. I'm bloated and pitiful looking, and I'll be the only girl in our year who has a baby. It hurts and it's humiliating...so much that sometimes I can't help, but think that maybe I really am just a whore. You know?"

Puck shook his head. "All right everyone! Times up! Pass up your quizzes." Mr. Banner clicked the stop button on his stopwatch.

"You are _not_ a whore Allie. You just made a mistake that's all." Puck snapped as he passed Allie his half finished quiz and she handed it off to the boy sitting in front of them.

"And if people keep talking about you or look at you funny, I'll break their faces off." Puck finished with a scowl.

For some reason this made Allie laugh. "I guess I'll hold you to that." She said reaching down under their shared desk space to grab his hand and give it a squeeze.

Puck squeezed back.

...


	65. Chapter 68: Ice Ice Baby

(Next update. This is my favorite episode in Glee next to Theatricality. Enjoy!)

...

"All right! Who did it?" Mr. Schue demanded when the group met for Glee Club later that afternoon. He was holding up a sheet of copy paper with a list printed on it.

By squinting, Allie could just tell that the word on the top of the page was Glist. She frowned. _What was a Glist?_

"What's a Glist?" She asked Quinn in a whisper. Quinn sighed and began to explain. "Someone just put them up in the hallways a few minutes after class. Apparently it's a glee list rating all the members of Glee Club according to a scale of sexual promiscuity. You get a point for each time you've had sex or something like that."

Allie slowly nodded her head. "Oh..."

"This is serious Guys! Principal Figgins is threatening to disband the club!" Mr. Schue continued when no one spoke up to claim responsibility.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Why are we playing this game?" She asked a little too innocently. "We all know it was Puck."

Puck glared back at Santana. "Back off! I didn't do squat!" He defended from his spot at the piano with Mike.

"Oh really? Then why is your girlfriend first on the list?" Santana retorted.

Allie started at that. "Wait! What?" She looked at Puck, but he seemed just as confused as she was.

"And why am _I_ last?" Rachel butted in looking extremely offended. "Besides the fact that I refuse to put out for you."

Puck started to say something to her.

"Okay enough! No one is accusing anyone of anything!" Mr. Schue cut in before Puck could say anything rash. After a minute though he turned back towards Puck.

"Puck seriously though, did you do it?"

"I said no!" Puck burst out in annoyance. "I'm a delinquent sure, I like setting stuff on fire and beating up people I don't know. I own that!...But I wouldn't do this to my girl." He shook his head.

Allie sighed. Something told her Puck was telling the truth. But if he didn't write the Glist then who did?

"All right here's the important point." Mr. Schue reluctantly conceded to stop any further accusations. "Between this..and posting Coach Sylvester's personal video on youtube, you guys are getting a pretty bad reputation around here."

Puck and Allie exchanged glances.

"Why is that a bad thing?" Artie asked curious. "I mean maybe if we seemed more dangerous, people would stop flushing my glasses down the toilet." He muttered.

Allie just shook her head still unable to get over the fact that she was number one on the Glist. _I am __**not**__ a slut!...Am I? _She wondered.

"Look things are hard right now." Mr. Schue nodded acknowledging Artie's point though not enthusing it. "It get it. You're under a lot of pressure with Regionals coming up and winning Sectionals hasn't had the positive effect on your popularity like you thought it would, but becoming what you despise is not the answer."

Allie sighed as Mr Schue started passing around new sheet music. She barely glanced at the title.

"Oh Man! This song is wack!" Mercedes complained rolling her eyes. "No! It's not!" Mr. Schue laughed as he handed a sheet to Jesse in the front row.

"It's a terrific song on a long list of top hits that from time and some bad press has become a joke. And like you guys, it needs a bit rehabiliation. Your assignment for this week is to find songs like this, mind them for what works, make them great again and hopefully apply this musical lesson to your own lives."

Allie saw Jesse make a face when he saw the music. "This song should be arrested for the crime of sucking." He said in his usual slightly snotty voice. This time though everyone laughed at him. Even Allie. He was right for once. Vanilla Ice was awful compared with rappers like Eminem.

"Oh you wanna bet?" Mr. Schue smirked back at the transfer student as he turned to cue the band.

"Yo! VIP! Let's kick it!" Mr. Schue bumped fists with Artie as he began to rap. Allie widened her eyes with surprise.

"Ice! Ice! Baby!" Everyone chimed in as Mr. Schue danced his way to the top of the risers.

"All right stop! Collaborate and listen! Ice is back with a brand new invention!" Mr. Schue danced back to the piano and pulled Mike and Puck away towards the main floor.

Allie watched alongside Quinn and the others as they started to copy his moves. Puck was surprisingly good at it.

"Something! Grabs a hold of me tightly! Flow like harpoon daily and nightly!"

"Will it ever stop? Yo! I don't know!" The group chimed back in with Mr. Schue as he went over to pull Tina and Brittany out of their seats.

"Turn off the lights! Ha! And I'll glow! To the extreme! I rock a mic like a vandal! Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle!"

"Dance!" Allie cupped her hands around her mouth as Mr. Schue formed a line with the four kids that he pulled up with him.

"Go rush to the speaker that booms! I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom!"

"Deadly!"

"When I play dope melody! Anything less than the best is a felony!"

"Love it or leave it!" Allie and Quinn pumped their fists.

"You better gain weight. You better hit the bullseye the kid don't play. If there was a problem!"

"Yo! I'll solve it!"

"Check out the hook whle my DJ revolves it!"

"Ice! Ice! Baby!" Mr. Schue showed off some moves and Allie clapped in rhythm impressed. Tina, Brittany, Mike and Puck then imitated what he just did.

"Whoaaaa!" Allie joined in with the rest of the group cheering as foursome successfully mimicked Mr. Schue's movements.

"Take heed cause I'm a lyrical poet! Miami's on the scene just in case you didn't know it! My town! That's created all the bass sound!" Mr. Schue started to rap again as he went over to pull Rachel and Jesse from their seats.

Santana popped up next even though Mr. Schue didn't choose her and pulled Finn down with her. Allie was too busy watching everyone dancing to glare at her.

Mr. Schue then showed them a different set of moves to follow as he continued to rap. "Enough to shake and kick holes in the ground!"

"Cause my style's like a chemical spill!" The Glee Club chimed in.

"Feasible rhymes you can envision and feel!"

"Conducted and formed this is a he** of a concept! We make it hype and you want to step with this!" Mr. Schue waved the rest of the group down, but Allie stepped down just until she reached a chair next to Artie.

Her feet felt too swollen to do too much dancing today.

"Shay plays on the fade slice like a ninja! Cut like a razor blade so fast the other DJs say Da** if my rhyme was a drug I'd sell it by the gram!"

Artie and Allie started to chair dance as the last group Mr. Schue gathered did a simple turn step on the floor.

"Keep my composure when it's time to get loose! Magnetized by the mic while I kick my juice! If there was a problem..."

"Yo! I'll solve it!" Artie and Allie pointed at the other dancers with both hands from their seats.

"Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it!"

"Ice! Ice! Baby!" Mr. Schue danced along with all three of the different dance groups he created with the kids. Allie and Artie just kept doing their own thing together.

"Too cold! Too cold! Vanilla Ice Ice Baby!..Ice Ice Baby! Too cold! Too cold!" Artie and Allie pretended to shiver as Mr. Schue ended the rap.

"Yo Man let's get of here. Word to your mother." Everyone cheered loudly at that and Artie turned to high five Allie.

Mr. Schue hopped up on a low stool. "This song is officially paroled!" He declared winking at Jesse as he and Rachel headed for the door. "Right Jesse?"

Jesse shrugged. "You got me." He admitted with a smile.

Allie laughed as she passed him on her way back to her seat on the risers to get her things. Noah followed to grab her books for her.

"That was pretty fun!" Allie beamed as she grabbed her purse and Puck grabbed her Geometry book. "Yeah too bad you couldn't do any actual dancing with us." He smirked.

Allie shoved him slightly in the arm. "Hey! I was dancing! I was dancing with Artie! We were awesome!" She insisted as she carefully stepped down the risers.

Puck chuckled then stopped when Allie stopped by the piano where Mr. Schue had left the Glist. Indignant she picked it up and glared at where her name was printed next to the number 1.

Puck took the list from her. "Well would you look at that? I'm number 2. Not bad." He grinned looking over the list to see who else was on there. "I should have been number one though."

Allie sighed and snatched the Glist back from him. "This isn't funny Noah! Why am I number one on this list? I only did it once and just because I got pregnant!..." She stopped suddenly at that phrase.

"Oh my God! That's it!...That's why this sicko put me at number 1! Because I'm pregnant! I mean no one else in Glee is pregnant right? This is just another sick way for people to torture me because of my condition!"

Puck rolled his eyes and took the Glist back again. "Baby, I doubt that anyone from outside the Glee Club did this. Besides why should you care about what the Glist says? It's just a list. It doesn't mean anything other than the fact that someone here obviously doesn't like you very much."

Allie frowned and averted her eyes at that. "Yeah...a someone named Santana!" She spat turning to stomp out of the room.

Puck set the Glist aside on the piano and quickly followed Allie out the door. "Oh come on. Santana doesn't you hate you that much."

Allie snorted. "Oh yes she does! I took her favorite boy toy away from her _and_ I'm a more popular gossip topic then she is thanks to babygate! She _hates_ me with a capital H!" She insisted.

Puck quirked an eyebrow at her. "Aren't you being just a little dramatic? I mean this could very easily be someone else we know." He said slinging an around around her shoulders.

Allie snorted and leaned her head against his chest. "Yeah? Like who?"

"Like..." Puck trailed off trying to think who else in the Glee Club might have enough beef with them to pull something like this.

"Exactly!" Allie cut him off. She crossed her arms and attempted to bury her face in her own chest.

...


	66. Chapter 69: Grilled!

(Next! Mr. Schue grills his students! Enjoy!)

...

Allie thought her day couldn't get any worse after that. Not after being the talk of the halls after being written in first on the Glist, but she was wrong.

As lunch ended, Puck went with her to do a book swap at her locker. Jacob Ben Israel was there, his camera around his neck and a copy of the Glist in his hand.

Allie soon realized he was putting it on her locker.

Puck reacted first and slammed Jacob into the opposite wall. "Ack! No! Please don't hurt me! It wasn't me!" Jacob whimpered as he felt Puck's quick hot breaths in his face.

"Yeah?..Then why were you putting one on Allie's locker? You work for the manufacturer!" Puck hissed, not lessening his grip on Jacob's polo.

Jacob flinched as he pressed himself against the lockers. "N-n-no! I don't even know who made them! I was just passing them out! Please Mr. Puckerman sir don't hurt me! My Mom says I can't ruin anymore shirts!"

Allie rolled her eyes at that. _Oh please..._

Puck huffed and rolled his eyes before letting go of Jacob making sure to shove him into the lockers again.

"God just get out of here already!..And don't ever let me catch you messing with my girl again or I'll make you an appointment with the dumpster right after school. Capische?" He knocked Jacob's camera off his neck and kicked it across the hall

Allie snorted as Jacob gulped then sprinted quickly down the hall after his Canon. She walked up and wrapped her arms around Puck's shoulders.

"That was pretty hot." She said, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. Puck turned to embrace her.

"You mean _I'm_ hot." He smirked leaning forward to kiss her lips. Allie tilted back her chin to oblige him.

...

"Look, I don't like doing this anymore than you do, but if I don't find out who wrote the Glist and suspend them before they post another one the whole Glee Club is going down and I can't let that happen." Mr. Schue crossed his arms as he stared down at Finn.

"Look! I know I've been pretty angry lately and sometimes I even kick over chairs, but I didn't do it!" Finn defended himself.

"All the pieces fit Finn. You have a very big axe to grind with several people on that list. Quinn broke your trust, Allie and Puck lied to you and went behind your back, you're still dealing with Kurt's Dad dating your Mom and I happen to know that you've had your ups and downs with Santana and Brittany." Mr. Schue retorted.

...

"I have nothing against Santana and I like Brittany! Quinn and Allie are the ones who have beef with them." Mercedes shrugged.

"Well there are an awful lot of Cheerios on that Glist. Isn't it true that you still feel like an outsider in that group?" Mr. Schue asked gently.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I _like_ being a Cheerio." Mercedes rolled her eyes. "And further, why does everyone just assume that I'm angry all the time? It's called being sassy, Mr. Schue." She raised her chin.

...

"It's simple math, Mr. Schue." Artie tried to explain when Mr. Schue brought him in for questioning in his office.

"The Glists were posted at a height of about four to five feet. Comfortably reaching it could not have been me, plus I have it on good word that..."

...

"I saw Puck putting one up in the hallway." Tina stated bluntly.

...

"I was moving it! Someone put one on Allie's locker again so I moved it! I was being a man! Doing the right thing!" Puck defended himself, obviously getting very peeved about how the accusations always turned back towards him.

"Puck at some point the lies are going to stop are you're going to start to sing." Mr. Schue sounded aggravated by now with having to question all of his students.

"If I did it, why would I put myself at number 2? As far as bada**es go I'm number wah! Plus, I love Allie! I wouldn't do this to her! So I'm just going to say it again! I didn't do it!"

...

"I don't know how to turn on a computer." Brittany shrugged.

...

"Jesse did it. Think about it Mr. Schue. He doesn't like any of us apart from Rachel and if I have to be honest most of us don't really like him either." Quinn crossed her arms.

Mr. Schue shook his head. "It just doesn't seem like something even he would do. Jesse's a good kid."

"So he wants you to think, but you have to admit his transferring to McKinley so close to Regionals is a very suspicious move. Plus who's to say there's only one culprit? Rachel could have easily decided to help him." Quinn tried to reason through it.

Mr. Schue slammed his hands on his desk.

...

"Look! I know one of you knows who did this so we're not quitting until I get an answer!"

Silence.

Allie nervously bit her lip. "Uh Mr. Schue if I may?..." She timidly raised her hand. Mr. Schue took a deep breath and settled back into his seat.

"Sure..."

Allie hesitated for a minute before speaking. "Um..I think I may know who did this..if my reasoning is correct."

Mr. Schue raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Allie nodded her head. "It think it was..."

...


	67. Chapter 70: I Got Played

(Chapter Next. Cue Rachel's Run Joey Run video. haha!)

...

"Hey Allie! Come here! Check this out! You have to see this!" Mercedes waved her over from one of the bookshelves at the library.

Allie looked up from the book she was looking through and replaced it on the shelf before following friend.

"Um..why are you guys wearing parachute pants and dance captain jackets?" Allie raised an eyebrow upon noticing Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, Artie and Brittany's current outfits.

Kurt waved her off. "Never mind that! Just look here! You'll never believe it!" Kurt pressed play again on the youtube video he and the others had been watching previously.

Allie squeezed in between Brittany and Artie. "Oh my God!..Is that?" Kurt nodded his head. "And Olivia Newton-John." Tina added from Brittany's other side.

It was Olivia Newton-John's Physical again only this time instead of an embarrassing laugh worthy video of Sue Sylvester dancing with her living room curtains, there were men with bulging brown toned muscles in wrestling suits pumping iron and working out along to Olivia Newton-John and Sue Sylvester singing.

Even Allie had to admit, it was pretty hot.

"So..I never got why you didn't rat out Santana the other day while Mr. Schue was grilling you." Mercedes spoke up once the video had ended.

Allie shrugged as Kurt looked up another funny video for them to watch. "Because I didn't want to sink to her level. Besides, if Mr. Schue doesn't figure it out by Friday then I will tell him. I'm about 98% sure it was her anyway. Puck got Jacob Ben-Israel to confess the other day." She grinned wryly at that.

Artie glanced over his shoulder. "Speaking of the Dude, where is he? Aren't you two supposed to be working on your Bad Reputation number together?"

Allie shook her head. "No, he said Rachel wanted his help for her project so I told him he could go. I'm just going to do mine solo this time." She smoothed the skirt of her maternity dress over her knees.

Tina looked worried. "And you're sure you're okay with that? I mean this is Puck we're talking about here. Aren't you at least a little worried that he might...you know..."

"With Rachel?" Allie snorted. "Puh-leaze. The only reason why he went out with her that time was because his Mom wanted him to date a Jewish girl and she was the only one he knew. Besides I trust him. He loves me." She smiled confidently.

The others didn't look so sure.

...

"Hey Baby!" Allie smiled as she slid into a chair next to Puck the next day at Glee Club. Puck looked up with a big smile on his face as Mr. Schue directed a guy from the AV club to set up a projector and a projecting screen at the front of the room.

"Hey! How are you?" He asked right before he kissed her. Allie shrugged rubbing her tummy as she put her books down. "I'm fine. How was the video project with Rachel?" She asked.

Puck shrugged. "Wait and see." He nodded at the video projector.

"All right guys! Listen up!" Mr. Schue's voice carried the same tone of aggravation and stress that it had since the Glist first went up this week and he was forced to grill all his students on its creator. Allie could tell by the look on his face that he still didn't have the perpetrator.

"Another week has almost passed! If the Glist goes up again today this issue is out of my hands and it becomes Principal Figgins jurisdiction." Mr. Schue stared down at the group.

Puck reached to take Allie by the hand as Finn softly spoke up. "Seriously Mr. Schue, whoever made that list isn't going to confess. We might as well just bend over and take what's coming."

Allie winced at his choice of words.

Mr. Schue let out a tired sigh. "Fine...all right then let's get to it. Rachel, why don't you show us your bad reputation video." He motioned to the projector just as Rachel hopped out of her seat.

Allie leaned over to lay her head on Puck's shoulder as Rachel took her usual place in front of the projector.

"I'd like to say a few words first. I understand that a motion picture should stand on its own, but I realize some of you are not well versed in the complex vocabularly of the filmic arts. I expect it might go over the heads of some of our less cultured let me just say that I hope you enjoy my bad reputation." She smiled before retaking her seat next to Jesse.

The AV student started the video and Allie watched anxious from her seat as two angels appeared singing on the screen. Two angels closely resembling Brittany and Santana. She snorted at the irony just as Rachel appeared next, in a pink salmon dress singing a song while walking through a fog on the floor.

"Daddy please don't! It wasn't his fault! He means so much to me!...Daddy please don't! We're gonna get married!..Just you wait and see!"

Allie quirked an eyebrow. _What? _She turned towards Puck just as the scene changed. Allie gasped when she saw what was next.

Puck was lying on his bed in a wifebeater and jeans singing along to the male lead's part of the song. Allie bit her lip and glanced down at her boyfriend.

Puck met her gaze and smirked waggling his eyebrows. Allie smirked back until suddenly the male lead changed to Jesse and then just as suddenly changed to Finn.

Allie looked around. Both Jesse and Finn looked equally as pissed about the switch as the other did and Jesse had even removed his arm from around Rachel who was happily oblivious to this change.

She felt Puck tighten his grip on her hand and put her other hand on his shoulder which felt as intense as his expression.

Allie averted her eyes and bit her lip to keep from shedding angry tears as the video ended to a stunned silence.

Rachel broke it by clapping really loudly and standing up to take her place at the front of the room again.

Santana got up to get the lights.

"Well, why don't we just take a moment to really absorb what we just watched." Rachel started to say with a smile.

"This is garbage!" Finn erupted from his seat, his cheeks flaming with anger.

Rachel looked stunned. "Finn!" Mr. Schue reprimanded him. "No! He's right!.." Puck spoke up next. "First of all I need to trust my instincts more! Because I had a feeling when we were shooting that, that something screwy was going to happen!"

Allie tried in vain to soothe him.

"Why didn't you tell me they were in this too? I thought you and I were going out!" Jesse was next to throw in his two cents.

Allie sighed at that as several members of the Glee Club expressed shock at Jesse's words. Not that Allie was really surprised in the least.

"Jesse I-." Rachel tried to explain herself. "And being triple cast with two other guys to play opposite your girlfriend! Is mortifying!" Jesse cut her off.

Rachel shook her head. "It was an..artistic statement." She tried to defend herself poorly. Jesse snorted and shook his head.

"No it wasn't!" Finn scoffed still angry. "It was you trying to look like you had a bunch of guys fighting over you so you could stop looking like an outcast and be seen as some hot slutty girl singer!" He spat.

Rachel was stunned to silence as Finn jumped out of his chair and took two long stides across the room to her.

"How could you do this to me?..To Puck..To all us guys? Is your stupid reputation more important that your relationships?" He asked, letting the hurt sting at the end of his words before turning to storm from the room.

Jesse was quick to follow. "Jesse wait!" Rachel tried again to talk to her boyfriend, but he slammed the door after himself.

...

"Hey Noah..." Allie spoke softly as she approached Puck at his locker later that day after school let out.

Noah let out a loud hefty sigh as he threw some of his books into his half opened backpack. "Hey." The response came out tenser then he intended.

Allie bit her lip as she carefully sidled up to him and put her hand on his arm. "Are you okay?"

Puck slammed his locker shut. "No..." The word came out as only a little above a whisper. Allie guessed as much.

"Well, I just told Mr. Schue that Santana was the one who posted the Glist. She just confessed to Figgins so we won't be losing Glee Club." She tried to comfort him as she rubbed little soft circles on his shoulder.

Puck let out another sigh. "I just can't believe I let her string me along!" He huffed as he pulled up his backpack and adjusted the straps.

Allie shook her head. "Well that's Rachel for ya. Even Santana had to admit it was low." She recalled with a grin.

Puck chuckled slightly at that. "Yeah I remember that. I guess..I just hope you're not too upset about the video. It took me till now to realize what that might have looked like to you."

Allie shook her head. "No, I'm okay. I mean it's not okay that Rachel messed with you guys, but I'm not mad about the song. Rachel was just doing what Mr. Schue told her to do."

Puck sighed and inconspicuously held out his hand to the side. "You're too good to people sometimes you know?" He murmured as Allie took his hand and entwined their fingers.

Allie shook her head. "No..that's just who I am." She leaned up and kissed Puck on the cheek. "I'll see you at the Stix tonight?" She asked.

Puck smiled slightly and nodded his head. "I'll be there." He turned and bumped noses with her. "I love you.." He murmured almost incoherently.

Allie started a little at that. "What?"

Puck suddenly ducked his head off the side blushing slightly. "Nothing! I'll see you after practice." He placed a kiss quickly on her cheek then ran off, dragging his duffel bag behind him.

Allie lightly reached up to touch the place where he kissed her. Then she grinned. _Noah..._

...


	68. Chapter 71: A Total Eclipse of the Heart

(Last of Bad Reputation. Next Laryngitis and Puck shaves his mohawk! haha! Enjoy!)

...

"Fiiiiin!...Come on! I made lasagna for dinner!" Allie tried her best to be chipper as she knocked on their bedroom door where she knew her brother was still seething over what happened at Glee Club.

Carole was working late again which meant that Allie had to make sure Finn had something hot to eat before she left for her date with Puck. She finally settled on a box of microwaveable lasagna, Finn's favorite microwave food.

"I'm not hungry!" Finn muttered with the door still closed. Allie heard noises and screams which suggested that Finn was venting on a round of Black Ops. She shook her head.

"Okay! Fine! I'm leaving on my date now then! The food's on the stove if you want it later." She turned to head down the stairs again.

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring!_

_ Just like a circus! _

_ When I crack that whip everybody's gonna trip!_

_ Just like a circus!_

"Hello?" Allie answered her phone as she stepped off the last step on the stairwell. "Hey Allie?...Are you really mad at me right now?" Allie paused. It sounded like Rachel only she didn't sound like herself at all.

"Rachel?..I don't think I'm the one in this house who's still mad at you right now." Allie shook her head sighing as she glanced back over her shoulder. She heard Rachel sigh.

"Yeah well..I want to try to make it up to everyone tomorrow. And the only way I can think of is to perform another song." Allie slowly nodded her head. "Okay..."

_Where is she going with this?_

"The song I want to do is a duet." Rachel continued to explain. "Kinda..and I need your help to sing it with me. I would ask someone else, but I think that everyone else is too mad at me to even talk."

_Oh..._Allie got her point. "Well I can't meet you tonight to practice, I have a date. Think a run through during free period tomorrow will be enough?" Allie asked, waddling to the living room to grab her purse.

She heard Rachel heave a sigh. "Yeah that's fine I guess..it won't be perfect, but it's an easy song so we'll have it at least decent which is more than I ask for at this point."

Allie snorted lightly at that good heartedly. "Great. I'll see you tomorrow then. I hope you work things out with Jesse soon."

She looked up when she heard a car horn from the driveway. "Thanks, I hope so too...Will you please tell Noah and Finn that I'm sorry?"

Allie sighed smiling slightly as Puck came through the front door and dropped his bags on the foyer.

"I'll try, but Finn has me locked out of our room right now. I'll be sure to let Noah know though while we're on our date." She looked up as Puck wrapped his arms around her.

Rachel sighed. "Okay thanks anyway Allie. I'll see you later?" She sounded hopeful and pleading at the same time. Allie snorted softly.

"Yeah. Bye Rachel." Allie hung up and turned around to oblige Noah with a full on kiss. "Hey, how was fight club?" She asked, noting a few minor bruises on the side of Puck's face.

Puck shrugged, nuzzling his nose into her hair. "It was okay. What did Rachel want?" He asked nodding at her phone.

Allie shrugged giving him a hug. "Oh nothing. She just wanted to say she was sorry for using you and Finn. Apparently Jesse's a hard nut to crack though." She muttered at the end.

Puck snorted. "Please, that little Drama Queen would throw a hissy fit even over spilled milk! He's such a sissy it's not even funny!"

Allie smacked him the arm. "Hey! Be nice! He was her boyfriend after all. It must hurt ten times worse for him then it did for you and Finn."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Yeah I'm sure..so are we still going on this date tonight? Or do I need to go through Finn again?" He glanced up the stairs.

Allie shook her head. "No, he's too busy pouting in our room. Don't worry he knows you won't do anything really stupid by now." She grabbed Puck by the arm and led him out the door.

"By the way, remember when you said that you loved me earlier?" Allie asked as they got in the car and Allie struggled to get her seatbelt all the way around her middle.

Puck laughed, a bit embarrassedly as he helped her get the seatbelt on. "What if I say no?" He joked as he turned to start the car.

Allie punched him in the arm again. "Stop it! I'm being serious! You know what fine! Be an a**! See if I care!" Allie burst out turning her body swiftly to face the window while eyeing Puck out of the corner of her eyes. The left side of her lips twitched up in a half smirk.

Puck thought she was being serious though since he could only see her through his peripherals while he was driving.

"Aw come on!...Don't be like that Baby, I was joking!..Come on don't-!" But what Noah didn't want Allie to do, he never got to say as Allie suddenly turned back around and kissed him hard on the cheek, wrapping both arms around his neck.

Puck was so surprised he nearly swerved the car into a roadside ditch. "Geez don't do that Allie! I could've gotten us killed!" He pouted once he regained his ability speak.

Allie just burst out giggling. "But you're so cute when you're surprised." She retorted, obviously funning.

Puck sighed and refrained from retorting as he took the next exit off the highway and pulled into the mall.

Allie grabbed his hand as he shut off the ignition and reached for the lock. "Hey..I love you." She whispered smiling at him gently.

Puck smiled back. "Love you too." He murmured squeezing her hand before stepping out of the car.

...

"God I can't do this!" Rachel panicked as she and Allie waited for the others in Glee Club to assimilate in the choir room.

Allie rolled her eyes. "Rachel, you want to apologize to the guys, right?" Rachel slowly nodded her head. "Yeah-." "Then no more whining!"

Rachel sighed just as Finn walked in, talking with Quinn and Puck. Puck quirked an eyebrow at her as he went to take a seat.

Mr. Schue came out of his office after the last person had walked in at the sound of the bell. Ironically enough it was Jesse, but he didn't even spare a single glance in the girls' direction.

"All right guys!..We've got a lot to do, but first Rachel has something she'd like to say to a few of you. Rachel?" Mr. Schue motioned to where the girl stood, nervously picking at the threads that made up her sweater which today had an owl adorning the front.

Allie gently nudged Rachel forward and she stumbled before catching her own balance. "Uh..I just wanted to say that...I'm sorry Finn and Jesse and Puck..for using you in that video. It was wrong of me to not tell you what I was doing and especially for Jesse because I should have known how it would make you feel."

Jesse didn't change the scowl he was wearing on his face. Allie sighed but nodded at Rachel to encourage her to continue. At least Finn and Puck seemed to be listening.

"So..so Allie agreed to help me prepare a new number for you. One that I hope will express exactly how sorry I am and how much I really appreciate you guys being here with me in Glee Club. I hope you'll be able to forgive me." Rachel finished quietly as Allie turned to cue the band and put her arms under her baby bulge to support its weight.

"Turn around..."

"Every now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming around." Rachel came in perfectly on her line, as always.

"Turn around..." Allie looked up as she sang, surprised when a male voice chimed in with her. She realized it was Jesse. His eyes were intently focused on Rachel's face.

"Every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears." Rachel sang back to him with conviction in her voice as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Turn around!" Allie felt her voice getting swallowed by Jesse's, but no one tried to stop him and she didn't either. She hated to admit it sometimes, but Jesse was amazing and his voice fit perfectly with Rachel's in this song.

"Every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes!" Rachel had tears in her eyes now, but they didn't fall. Allie felt in awe of her level of self control.

"Turn around bright eyes!" Finn chimed in and Allie looked over to see a forgiving look in her brother's eyes. She smiled slightly as Rachel turned her attention from Jesse to him while she sang.

"Every now and then I fall apart! And I need you now tonight! And I need you more than ever! And we'll only be making it right cause we'll never be wrong! Together we can take it to the end of the line! Our love is like a shadow falling all over time!"

"Over time..." Allie and the rest of the Glee club harmonized with her as Finn suddenly stood and turned to leave the room.

"Once upon a time I was falling in love, now I'm only falling apart." Rachel frowned as she followed Finn with her eyes.

"There's nothing I can say, total eclipse of the heart." Jesse joined in as others started to follow Finn's lead. It took only a minute for Allie to realize that the bell was about to ring.

"Once upon a time there was love in my life, now there's only love in the dark." Rachel continued with Jesse harmonizing. Puck walked up and took Allie by the hand to lead her out of the choir room.

"There's nothing I can do, total eclipse of the heart." Allie sang soft under her breath as she softly entwined her fingers with Puck's.

"A total eclipse of the heart!" Rachel burst out with the melody and Allie realized that Jesse hadn't left his seat yet.

A minute later Jesse rose and as he passed Rachel by to follow everyone out, he sang out the final refrain. "Turn around bright eyes!"

...


	69. Chapter 72: Puck's Bad Day

(Yay! Over a 100 reviews! Thanks guys especially Dalonega for constantly reviewing and reading my story even through some of my not so great chapters. It's my first glee story so it's nice to know people are enjoying it. As to your fears Dalonega, I promise I won't hurt Allie too much. There may be a little fighting here and there, but it won't jeapordize her relationship with Puck I promise. :D So without further ado I give you...the next chapter!)

...

She was aggravated. Actually she was a little more than aggravated. Puck had called her late last night after b-ball practice let out to tell her that Coach thought he had a skin cancer spot in his mohawk and now he wasn't even answering her texts or anything after he told her he was going to the doctor to get it checked out and came in late after his appointment.

Allie sighed and quickly tuned Mike, Matt and Tina out as they tried to copy Brittany's version of Michael Jackson's pelvic thrust.

She started to text Puck again when the choir room door opened and everyone froze. "Who is that guy?" Brittany asked quietly as someone entered the room.

Allie raised her head and did a double take. It was Puck, but something was definitely off about him as Brittany's remark suggested.

Then she had it.

It was his mohawk. Or rather his lack of one.

The bell rang, but Puck made no move to head to class while everyone else picked up their stuff and left.

Instead he plopped down on the risers on the other side of the room from Allie and heaved a gusty sigh before looking down at his feet.

Allie quirked an eyebrow at him. "Hey." She greeted him with a smile. Puck grunted at her in reply. "Hey."

"Sooo..why the long face?" Allie asked, going over to sit by him. "You know I was waiting up for you last night." She patted his shoulder. Puck just sighed and looked over at her hand.

"Okay so did the doctor find out what the spot was?" Allie continued leaning up to examine the top of his head for herself when he wouldn't answer her.

Puck frowned and hung his head. "Yeah...it was just a freckle! They maimed me over a freakin freckle!" He suddenly exploded, glaring at the floor as if it had somehow acquired a razor and shaved off his mohawk.

Allie resisted the urge to laugh at him. "Oh come on! That's a good thing, isn't it? It's not cancer so you're okay and plus this new look is total turn on." She smiled as she bent over to kiss him where his mohawk used to be. Puck gave her a look.

"Are you kidding me?...I'm ruined! Without my mohawk no one is scared of me anymore! Jacob Ben Israel even had the balls to look me in the eyes this morning!" Puck grumbled

Allie narrowed her eyes slightly at that and suddenly sat away from him. "You know I thought that we were over this stupid bullying thing." She snapped, crossing her arms with some difficulty over her bulging stomach.

Puck sighed, feeling uncomfortabe under the disappointed look in Allie's eyes. "I am it's just...no one thinks we're worth anything in Glee Club. With my rep at least I was able to keep most people off my back!...and yours. Now that I'm mohawk-less I'll just be another Glee loser!"

Allie bit her lip. "But..I don't think that you're a loser." She said quietly fiddling with the strings on her blouse.

Puck sighed and hopped off the risers with a thud. "Yeah...you're practically the only one." He pouted as he headed out the door.

...

_Psst! We need to talk!  
><em>

A note fluttered onto Puck's desk. He glanced behind himself and saw Kurt busy trying to look busy with his math test.

_No we don't Hummel!_

_ Yes we do! _

_I have nothing to say to you _

_ Oh really? Cause I was just in French class with Allie and she seemed kind of upset about something. As her boyfriend I thought you might be able to enlighten me._

Puck sighed, an annoyed look crossing his face.

_Do you not know how to mind your own business?_

_ It IS my business when one of my best friends is acting upset while being seven months pregnant! Now spill! Did you do something to her?_

Puck rolled his eyes when he saw the question.

_No. __Why would I...__You know what just forget it! Okay? It's none of your friggin business what Allie and I do!_

He tossed the note back over to Kurt's desk.

_I know you know something!_

"Puckerman!...The note please?" Ms. Spike held out her hand and Puck reluctantly handed it over all the while glaring back at Kurt while the people around him sniggered over their desks.

He sighed and clenched a fist at his side while running his other hand over the top of his head where his mohawk used to be.

The kid sitting to his left nudged him as if not noticing the glare Puckerman was now sporting on his face.

"Hey!...You play on Hummel's team now?" He jeered. Puck clenched his jaw.

...

He didn't think the day was ever going to end. Not between all the pointing, the looks and the jeering. It was bad enough without the Pummel rumors and jokes going around since Kurt had the audacity to pass a note with him during English class.

Puck hurried his locker, hoping to pack up fast and leave before someone else tried to take a crack at him.

"Hey Tough Guy, are you ready?" Puck slightly cringed when he heard the light teasing tone in the person's voice, but his feelings dissapated when he realized it was just Allie.

"Oh...hey Al. Yeah I'm almost ready." He avoided looking at her as he blindly grabbed a can of deodoroant from his locker. He tried not to react when he heard someone sniggering at him behind her hand.

Allie seemed to sense that something was bothering him because she leaned forward after the girl with the bad beret passed them by and wrapped arms around his waist, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Rough day?" She asked, her tone soft and understanding instead of teasing as Puck had expected.

He couldn't resist smiling a bit at her little gesture of intimacy as she started to kiss the crook of his neck like he liked most. He also loved the feeling of their baby between them whenever they hugged or embraced like this.

"You could say that." He muttered as he turned around to give her a much longed for kiss. "I feel much better right now though." He whispered lowly before he captured his girlfriend's lips with his own.

He pushed her gently back against the lockers and tried to tease her for entrance with his tongue, but Allie pulled away. "I've been doing a lot of thinking." She said suddenly as her chest heaved up and down at rapid speed. Her cheeks were flushed a deep shade of pink.

Puck cocked a eyebrow, only slightly annoyed for some reason that Allie cut their make out session short. Then again they were in the public sanctity of the school hallways so he wasn't surprised. Allie never liked participating in much PDA.

"Okay?"

"I've been thinking about...how bent of shape you were about losing your mohawk..and how I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better about it so you don't go doing something stupid in order to try to get your rep back."

She frowned then and looked at the floor as the color rose in her cheeks. "I know how much it means to you..." Puck sighed and rolled his eyes at the ceiling.

"Babe look-."

"So I got you an appointment with Tina's cousin who owns the Body Art and Piercings shop downtown." Allie swiftly cut him off, looking up to meet his eyes again with a wide wary look in her eyes.

Puck felt his jaw drop agape. _Okay totally was not expecting to hear that from her. _

"You what?"

Allie sighed and reached into her pocket for a piece of folded notebook paper which looked like it had been unfolded and refolded at least eight different times.

"I came up with a design. Tina helped a lot with the actual drawing and stuff, but the basic idea was mine." She showed Puck an ink drawing of an intricate looking flametongue that had incredible detail paid to it.

"What do you think?..Do you like it? I can come up with something else if it's not...you know bada** enough." She said with some reluctance. "And Kurt's taking me shopping tomorrow too so if it's not enough-."

"Dude! This is totally bada**!" Puck exclaimed taking the paper from Allie to get a closer look at the drawing.

It was an amazing illustration! There was even a small halo looped around the top point of one of the middle edges of the flame.

Allie grinned slightly at his enthusiasm. "Well...if you're free, like now maybe, we can go get it engraved so you'll still look like a bada** even without your mohawk." She suggested as her eyes took a journey down to his finely toned arms.

"Like...maybe here perhaps?" She mused, her voice suddenly sounding super seductive and unlike her usual self. "Or here?" She ran her fingertips over the top of one of his biceps.

Puck felt an involuntary shiver of pleasure and surprise run through his body. Allie was pulling out all the stops.

"Ahhh ha ha okay!...when do we go?" He asked, sounding like a giddy little kid who was going to get to drive his Daddy's car.

Allie quickly pulled her hand away and tucked it into the crook of his elbow snickering at Puck's eagerness.

"Now! I set up your appointment for 4:30 so we should hurry. Tina said that Eric doesn't like to be kept waiting." She started to pull him towards the exit of the school.

Puck suddenly stopped. "Wait, but we have Glee Club." He frowned knowing that although she wasn't as obsessive as Rachel was about it, Allie still cared a lot about Glee Club.

Allie shrugged at him. "Yeah? So? This is more important to me than having a perfect attendence in Glee Club." She cocked an eyebrow at him as she tugged him towards the door again.

Puck arched an eyebrow at her incredulously. "No, it's not." He bluntly called her out on her B.S with a laugh.

Allie groaned and rolled her eyes at him. "Fine then! It's _not_ that important to me, but _you _are!...Now can we _please_ go before Rachel demands to know why we're skipping out?"

She looked at him with the same look she always gave him whenever her pregnancy hormones got really bad. Puck paled slightly. "Sure...whatever you say Baby." He put his arm around her.

"And remind me to take you out somewhere really nice later if this works." He whispered into her ear. Allie grinned and blushed as she felt his breath on her face.

"I think you need to be reminded to brush your teeth more often." She joked. Puck groaned and rolled his eyes at her. "Cheap shot."

Allie let out a laugh. "Just kidding." She leaned up on her toes and kissed him on the cheek.

...


	70. Chapter 73: The Weak Spots

(I hope you like what I'm doing with Larygintis okay. With the Mercedes story thrown out, it's a little difficult, but I'm forming a plot. Enjoy. I hope :) )

...

"Allie! Your phone is going off!" Finn shouted over his shoulder as he strolled into the Hudson's Kitchen to look for something to eat.

His sister was currently on the couch cuddling with Noah after they had just gotten back from the Tattoo shop where Allie paid for Tina's cousin Eric to give Puck a "bada**" tattoo.

Puck was busying showing it off now to Allie even though she was right there when he got it done and Finn could hear them giggling and saying mushy stuff to each other as he opened the fridge and took out the milk carton.

"Ugh! Seriously! You guys are WORSE than my Dad when he talks to Carole!" Kurt threw a seat cushion at the couple before turning the page in his magazine.

He was only here because his Dad was on another date with Carole and Burt didn't want him staying at home alone.

Finn started to chuckle when he heard the yells until Allie's ringtone went off again and he slammed the milk carton down on the counter. "Allie! Phone!"

There was a sigh and the fumbling of fabric as Allie crawled carefully across the sofa to grab her cellphone off the other end of the recliner.

"It's just Rachel again!" She groaned tossing the piece of plastic back onto the cushions. Finn heard Puck chuckle.

"Still wanting to bi*** at us for missing Glee?" He chortled as if Rachel's rage was something that was laughable.

Allie hit him with another couch cushion. "You hush! It's _your _fault she's mad at us anyway! You and your stupid ego." She stuck her tongue out at her boyfriend.

Puck put his hand over his heart and returned her childish gesture with a pathetically innocent look. "Babe it's not _my_ fault I have such an amazing girlfriend who took me to get a tattoo just to get me out of loser ville." He grinned. Kurt snorted at that.

Puck heard and turned to stare at him as he leant over to make out with Allie right in front of him. Kurt made a little disgusted noise behind his Vogue magazine.

"Okay! No!..None of that here! Go up to the room if you're going to do that! And stay off of my bed!" Finn cut in pushing Puck away before he could kiss Allie.

Allie glared at him as she sat up and swung her legs to the floor. "Honestly Finn, it's like you really expect me to do the nasty with him." She snapped wrapping her arms protectively around her overly large baby bump as she struggled to hop off the sofa.

Puck started to nod. "Yeah!..Wait hey!" He exclaimed suddenly, looking offended.

Kurt snorted at them. "Ple-ease! Don't act so innocent." He muttered lowly from the La-Z boy chair he was sitting on across the room.

Puck scowled and turned to throw one of Carole's house slippers at him. "You're just jealous." He smirked.

Kurt arched an eyebrow over the top of his magazine. "Of?"

Allie grabbed him by the arm. "Noah don't." She warned him, knowing that this was kind of a sensitive topic for Kurt and plus he wasn't in a good mood today because Burt was starting to spend a lot more time with Finn since he started dating Carole.

Puck just sighed. "Fine...Let's go up to the room Allie. It's obvious that we're not wanted here." He smirked before reaching over to help her up.

Allie rolled her eyes. "You mean _you're_ not wanted here." She teased as Puck put one arm around her back.

Finn shook his head. "No, it's both of you." He retorted sarcastically with a grin. "Now move! Deadliest Warrior is on." He flopped down on the sofa on Puck's vacated seat and reached for the remote. Allie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Party pooper." She muttered as she and Noah headed for the stairs.

...

"Wait! Noah wait!" Allie stopped Puck in the middle of their make out session. Puck frowned worried he did something. "What? Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

Allie shook her head, lamely attempting to sit up while smoothing her t-shirt back over her bulging mid-driff. "No, it's just...I'm worried." She frowned.

"Worried?" Puck repeated. Allie sighed. "Yeah...I'm worried about Kurt. You know he's been acting kind of moody lately and I think it's because his Dad keeps trying to bond with Finn."

Puck arched an eyebrow at that. "But...isn't it good that they're bonding? I mean, at least Finn's stopped complaining and stuff." He leaned over, laying on the bed with his arms on either side of Allie's hips.

Allie sighed. "I guess,..but Kurt's my best friend! I just..I don't know I don't want him doing anything incredibly stupid just to get his Dad's attention back." She frowned laying her hands across her stomach.

Puck frowned and rolled his eyes up at her. "You worry about everyone too much." He said leaning forward to kiss her.

Allie shook her head. "Noah, This is serious!" She pushed at his chest.

Puck arched an eyebrow at her. "I know..Look Hummel's gonna come around, I know it!...and if not I can always make him straighten up." He joked at the end.

Allie narrowed her eyes up at him. "That's not funny." She said flatly.

Puck responded by pushing her gently back against the headboard. "You know that's not what I meant." He said seriously.

Allie sighed. "Do you want to talk to the baby?" She asked, suddenly changing the subject. Lately she had begun to notice that the baby reacted whenever she or Puck tried to talk to her.

Puck warmed to the subject change. "Sure." He smiled, leaning over and pulling up Allie's top a little. He laid his cheek against the bulge that was his daughter.

"Hey there...did I wake you up?" Puck asked with a grin. Allie smiled when he started to smooth his hands around her belly. Suddenly he sat up.

"Hey! She kicked me in the face!" He exclaimed, holding a hand to his cheek.

Allie smirked at that. "Well and whose fault is that?" She giggled while letting out a yawn.

Puck raised an eyebrow at her. "Tired?" He asked. Allie nodded her head.

"Mm-hm. It's been a long day...She's getting really heavy." She murmured, pulling down her shirt as she curled onto her side to sleep.

She felt the mattress shift as Noah lay down beside her. "You know? I hope she comes out looking more like you." She mumbled as she turned to snuggle into Puck's chest. "She'd be really pretty." She closed her eyes.

Puck snorted at that. "Yeah...not likely. Want me to get the lights for you?" He asked and Allie nodded her head without opening her eyes.

"Yes please." She snuggled down on top of her comforter and used Puck's arm as a pillow as he reached over to hit the light switch.

"You know..you're just too cute about this whole being pregnant thing sometimes, you know that?..I might actually start to miss this once the baby's born." He grinned as he lay back down on the bed, one arm around Allie and his lips within nibbling distance of her ear.

Allie didn't respond and Puck raised his head a little from the pillow when she didn't even snort at his remark.

"Al? Did you hear me?" He asking leaning over to look her in the eyes. He stopped when he realized, she was already fast asleep.

...

"Hey, Puckerman!...Nice Tatt." Santana grinned approvingly at Puck as she passed him up going to her usual seat in the risers next to Brittany. "Wanky!"

Allie pretended not to notice the way she inclined her eyebrows at him suggestively while Puck returned it with his old bad boy smirk.

"Why thank you Santana for noticing. It _is_ pretty Bada**, isn't it?" Puck flexed his muscle. Allie rolled her eyes. "Oh quit it." She pushed her hand down on his arm.

Puck laughed. "Why? It's awesome and it was all thanks to you Babe!" He nudged her in the ribs. "Allie came up with the design." He told Santana as she arched an eyebrow at him.

"Really?..." She swung her hips precariously close to Puck's face as she sauntered up the rest of the steps to get to her seat.

"Wait, I'm confused. How did they get that on him without setting him on fire?" Allie heard Brittany inquire quietly.

"All right guys! Quiet down!..Before we start with rehearsal today I have something I need to talk to you guys about." Mr. Schue turned and set a stack of sheet music down quietly on the piano as he entered.

"Now...I'm really sorry to hear it, but it has come to my attention through an anonymous source that a lot of you aren't pulling your own weight in this ensemble and I have to say I'm _very_ disappointed in you...What is going on in here, Guys?..Finn why did you stop singing?"

Finn hung his head. "Well..to be honest Mr. Schue you started giving away all the male leads to Jesse and it kinda shook my confidence a little." He frowned biting his lip.

"The songs have too many words." Brittany shrugged.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Please! What difference does it make? Everyone knows my job here is to look hot." She said vainly while preening herself.

Quinn rolled her eyes at that. "Something you're currently failing at just so you know." She remarked softly with an edge to her tone. Allie snickered at her remark.

Santana glared at them both.

"Okay guys! Enough! It doesn't matter who always gets the leads or not, we need everyone here to pull their own weight or we won't win Regionals come April..and I know you guys really want to win as much as I do." Mr. Schue stepped back into the discussion.

Everyone hung their heads at that except for Santana who was usually always indifferent to Glee Club though everyone who was with her in the green room at Ohio State for Sectionals knew how she really felt about being in the club.

"Look, a chain is only as strong as its weakest link!" Mr. Schue continued as he taped a sign up sheet to the podium. "And a Glee Club is all about a group of voices coming together as one...This ends now! Which is why, your assignment for this week is to come up with a song that best represents who you are right now, then come up and sing it to us. All of you."

Kurt perked up at that.

"Solos?..In front of everyone?" He sounded like Christian Loubaton just released their newest line of heels a week early.

Mr. Shue nodded at him with a smile. "Glee Club has lost its voice..and it's time to get it back."

Allie turned to exchange glances with Quinn just as the bell rang. This should be fun.

Puck pulled her into quick a hug from behind as he hopped down the risers. "I'll see you in class Boo." He whispered before picking up her books for her.

Allie nodded her head. "See you." She smiled slightly as the jock hurried to get out of the choir room.

"Aw how sweet!" Santana sneered as she tightened the elastic on her ponytail.

Allie rolled her eyes at her. "No one was asking you to watch, Santana." She sneered back sweetly. Quinn snickered at that.

Santana scowled. "Ugh you're so on my list after this over, Preggo." She scoffed as she headed for the door.

Quinn narrowed her eyes after her.

"What was that all about?"

Allie shrugged. "Nothing. Santana's just being a b*** like always." She tried to avoid looking Quinn in the eyes.

Quinn frowned at her. "You know what I mean." She snapped, crossing her arms across the front of her Cheerios uniform as they walked out of the choir room together.

Allie sighed. "Q, it's nothing-."

"It's _not_ nothiing! What did Santana mean by 'when this is over?' What was she was talking about?" Quinn persisted. Allie finally gave up.

"Fine! I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone else! Especially not Puck! I'm doing this for him after all." She muttered as she fiddled with the strap of her purse.

Quinn narrowed her eyes. "Okay something tells me I'm going to regret it, but go ahead." She shrugged keeping her arms crossed.

Allie looked at the floor.

"I..I made a deal with Santana...In exchange for seven minutes in heaven with him, I asked her to help me get Puck's reputation back as a bada** without having him resort to bullying or hitting on other girls. Getting the tattoo was originally her idea." Allie said quietly.

Quinn grabbed her by the arm. "You did WHAT? Allie it's not worth it! Everyone knows that Santana just wants to have another one nightstand with Noah! You can't let her exploit you like this! She doesn't even like you!" She protested.

Allie frowned and lightly tugged her arm out of her best friend's grip. "I _have_ to Quinn or else he'll shove some helpless kid's head down a toilet!...or worse." She bit her lip.

"Besides it's not like I didn't think about this beforehand. Santana was the only one I knew who was popular, but not likely to throw a slushy at me because we're on the same team. I knew _you_ were going to react badly and Brittany's a little daft in case you didn't know." She muttered softly.

Quinn shook her head. "Allie I still don't like it." She continued to protest. "I'm worried this isn't going to work...for you anyway." Allie shook her head.

"Look, I already gave Santana my word." She bit her lip. "Besides I'm fine with it as long as she honors the seven minute deal."

Quinn cocked her head to the side. "And if she doesn't?..You know she _was_ the one who hid those paint balloons under your seat last year." She said, knowing it was very likely Santana would not honor her end of the bargain and she didn't want Allie to get hurt.

Allie's response was not very reassuring. "I want to trust her, Q. I know it's probably not smart, but I have no choice. Besides, she's one of us now. Shouldn't that mean I should at least _try _to be friends with her?"

Quinn frowned as she walked off to get to her own class. "I still don't like it." She muttered under her breath.

...


	71. Chapter 74: My Tribute to You

(Hey! So..Allie's kinda being naive isn't she? Hope you enjoy this next update)

...

"A party?" Puck was incredulous. "Allie, I don't know. I haven't gone to a party like that since before Glee Club started!" He shook his head as he tried to make sense of his girlfriend's strange proposal.

Allie shook her head. "Well..you've been having such a rough week..I just thought maybe a little extra fun like this might be just what you need." She said.

Puck sighed and thought about it for a minute. "Well you know...I kinda do miss getting wasted..a little." He muttered so only Allie would hear. Allie snorted at that.

"Kidding!" Puck was quick to put in. Allie shoved him over playfully.

"All right guys! Let's get things started!" Mr. Schue beamed as he walked in setting the solo sign up sheet on the podium before going to take a seat.

Rachel swiftly raised her hand. Allie was about to ask where Jesse was since she was alone, but then she remembered that Carmel High was on spring break this week and Jesse was spending it with them. Plus he was still pretty bent of shape about the whole Run Joey Run fiasco.

"Mr Schue, as I was first on the sign up list _I_ would be delighted to have the honor of getting things started!" She said, the imperiousness ringing through her voice.

Allie snorted. "Why am I not surprised?" She giggled at Noah who snorted with her.

Mr. Schue obliging as usual gave her the go ahead.

Rachel stepped quickly onto the main floor and handed her sheetmusic to Brad.

"I have chosen to perform Miley Cyrus's "The Climb" because it's about overcoming obstacles and beating the odds. In my case the obstacles being you, my lackluster teammates who refuse to carry their own weight." Rachel finished her speech with a huff.

Puck glowered at her.

Allie sighed and leaned back in her seat. Arms around her baby bulge waiting for Rachel to perform. She wasn't a huge fan of Miley Cyrus.

"I can almost see it..the dream I'm dreaming but, there's a voice inside my head saying, you'll never reach it." Rachel started to sing..or at least she tried to sing. It sounded more like screeching.

Allie frowned when she realized Rachel was oblivious. Mr. Schue finally interrupted after she cracked a really easy note and then continued to try to sing it.

"Uh Rachel...I think you've lost your voice." He told her gently. Rachel's eyes widened with horror as she looked over everyone.

Allie exchanged glances with Quinn. _Uh oh..._

"Uh Mr. Schue?..Can I go next?" Quinn quickly raised her hand before Rachel could throw a fit.

Mr. Schue nodded his head. "Go ahead. Rachel, do you want to go see the nurse?" He asked, noticing that his star student was starting to turn a little green.

Finn quickly shot out of his seat. "I'll take her!" He offered, sounding a little too eager. Allie arched an eyebrow at him.

"You know, if I didn't know better I'd think he was into her." She shook her head. Puck snorted. "Yeah right..."

"This song is for a very special best friend of mine. I hope you listen to every word, because I mean what I'm saying." Quinn said, fixing her gaze on Allie.

Puck shot Allie a look. "What is she talking about?" Allie shook her head.

"Hit it!" Quinn nodded at the band.

Allie started when the music was familiar to her.

"The story starts when it was hot and it was summer

And you have it all, you have him right where you're wanting him." Quinn pointed at Allie.

"She comes along, gets him alone and let's hear the applause

She'll take him faster than you can say sabotage!"

Allie rolled her eyes. She knew what Quinn was trying to do.

"You'll never see it coming, wouldn't have suspected it

You're underestimating just who you are dealing with!

She has to know the pain will beat on you just like a drum!

She's underestimating just who she was stealing from!"

"She's not a saint and she's not what you think!

She's an actress! Whoa!" Quinn started to move to the song and everyone except for Allie and Santana got into it.

"She's better known for the things that she does

On the mattress! Whoa!"

Quinn suddenly looked right at Santana.

"Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys

On the playground won't make you many friends

She should keep in mind! You should keep in mind!" Quinn pointed at Allie.

"There's nothing I do better than revenge! Ha!"

Allie frowned as the song went to the bridge. "This is ridiculous. I know what I'm doing!" She groaned while burying her face in her hands.

Puck gazed at her concerned. "Are you okay?" He put his hand on her back.

Quinn looked over at them.

"And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?

Cause I don't think you do

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing

I don't think you do! I don't think you do!"

Allie's scowl deepened.

"Let's here the applause!

C'mon show me how much better you are! 

See you deserve some applause

Cause you're so much better!

She'll take him faster than you can say sabotage!"

Quinn finished with a bang. Everyone erupted into applause except for Santana of course who just looked pissed about the song and Allie who wasn't sure whether to get upset or to suppress everything until she saw Quinn alone.

Quinn looked over at her then and in her eyes, Allie saw nothing but a plea of friendship. Quinn was only looking out for her and Allie felt bad about being cranky during her whole performance. But then again...

"Allie, are you Quinn fighting again?" asked Puck, breaking into Allie's train of thought. Allie shook her head. "No, it's nothing..."

...

"Hey Allie! Can you get another ride home from school?" Finn approached her later that day at her locker after school let out.

Allie glanced at him inquiringly as she took her books from Noah and put them into her locker. Keeping only her French book and Math book out.

It had been a long day after Glee Club. Ever since Quinn's big number, everyone's been on her back about it's meaning since she did kinda sorta direct it at her.

Thankfully most of them gave up after lunch, but Kurt was still pretty persistant and so was Mercedes.

"Uh..why?" She asked slowly curious before noticing that Santana was lurking around the corner behind Finn. Taking a detour from Cheerios practice no doubt.

"Because Rachel's freaking out about her voice and I just told her that I'd take her to see a doctor. Plus Burt just invited me out to a game so can you?" Finn asked, looking hopeful yet not too hopeful at the same time.

Allie shrugged. "Why not? Noah and I were going to the mall today anyway. It'll work out." She smiled shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

Finn nodded his head. "Cool. Well thanks Allie. This means a lot! Uh..can we talk about Quinn's song together later?" He pleaded with her at the end.

Allie shook her head and sighed as she slammed her locker shut. _Why am I not surprised?_

"Sure." She answered reluctantly. Might as well confide in Finn. He was her brother after all and it's not like he could stop her from going through with her plans anyway.

Finn grinned at that. "Cool! I'll see you later then Allie! Have fun!...Bye Puck!" He nodded at his friend.

Puck nodded back. "See ya Man!...You ready to go, Babe?" He asked shifting the book in his arms.

Allie nodded her head. "Yeah. Let's go Babe." She smiled, squaring her shoulders as she turned to head out of school, Noah at her side and her mind still buzzing with the uncomfortable feeling that Quinn was right about Santana.

The feeling only increased when she passed Santana by the drinking fountains near the door.

_I'm doing the right thing._ She tried to assure herself. _Sure it may not be completely smart, but this is for Noah and it's going to be worth it in the end. It has to be!..._

...

"Allie, are you sure you're okay?" Puck asked this question at least twenty times since Better than Revenge happened yesterday.

Since Finn got predictably upset over Allie's confession and demanded as Quinn did for Allie not to trust Santana, Allie's mood hadn't improved much. However she had been able to keep Puck at bay with the excuse of her pregnancy hormones acting up.

"I'm fine Babe. I'm just stressed out because of the baby." Allie mumbled the same spiel she'd been feeding him and Kurt since they both decided to continue bugging her about Quinn's song tribute.

The only other one in the room who looked as aggravated as Allie was, was Rachel who got diagnosed with tonsillitis when Finn took her to see the doctor yesterday and accordingn to Finn, it was not a pretty aftermath.

"Um Mr. Schue?..Can I go first today?" Finn asked raising his hand as soon as the bell rand and the last person found their seat in the choir room.

Mr. Schue nodded his head. "Sure! Have at it Finn." He smiled approvingly at his student's enthusiasm as he went to take a seat. Allie watched as her brother took a seat behind the drum set.

She smiled slightly. He had been practicing this number all day yesterday before she and Noah came in from their hang out at the mall.

It didn't take a genius to figure what he was wanting to communicate with this song.

"Jessie is a friend. Yeah I know! He's been a good friend of mine.

But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define

Jesse's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine!

And she's watching him with those eyes!..." Finn turned to make eye contact with Rachel who started to squirm in her seat in response.

"And she's loving him with that body I just know it!

And he's holding her in his arms late late at night!

You know I wish that I had Jesse's girl!" Rachel turned pink while Allie lightly rubbed a hand over her face. It was a good thing Jesse was on spring break right now or Finn's a** might be grass after class.

"I want! I want! Jesse's Girl!" Finn continued to sing at the top of his lungs while beating along to the rhythm on the drums.

"Why can't I find a woman like that?..."

...

"So..the party's tonight." Santana approached Allie at her locker disdainfully after Glee Club let out.

"Tell Puck to come around ten and I'll take it from there." She smiled while fluffing her eyebrows.

Allie quietly shut her locker. "Um Santana, can we talk about something?" She asked quietly, not making eye contact with the Cheerio right away.

Santana arched an eyebrow at her. "What, you're not about to break the deal are you?" She asked suspiciously.

Allie quickly shook her head. "No no no! It's just...I want to get one thing straight before we go any further through this plan to get Noah back on top."

Santana gave her a bored look. "Okay?..."

Allie sighed. "Just...don't take it too far okay?..When I give you your seven minutes in heaven..I know you like him or whatever, but Noah means a lot to me so-."

"Whoa! Hang on Babyfat! You don't have to give me the dirty details." Santana cut her off. "Don't worry I'll spare the best parts for you. Just don't expect me to hold back on the sugar." She smiled, popping her lips

Allie felt herself turn red in the face. "That's..all I'm asking for, Santana." She said softly wrapping her arms around her belly. "Thanks again for helping me. It's really cool of you."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Please! Cut the mush Al. You're going to make me barf." She retorted smiling slightly as she turned to head off to Cheerio's practice.

Allie stared after her.

...


	72. Chapter 75: Some Party

(So I am trying to bring back some of Puck's original man-ho self, but taming it with his caring for Allie. I hope it works and shows here and I hope I didn't completely ruin Puck though I probably did. :P enjoy!)

...

"Baby, are you _sure_ this is okay with you?" Puck asked for the umpteenth time as Allie handed him the keys to his pick up truck. "I mean..I don't have to go. I can stay with you if you want."

Allie sighed as she fixed the collar of his jacket. "It's fine Baby. I'm going to be busy picking a song for this assignment tonight anyway. Just promise me you won't get too wasted and that you won't take any girls with you back into your truck...or in a room." She added quickly as an afterthought.

Puck rolled his eyes. "I won't. I'll just get a _little_ drunk and then come back so we can watch a movie or something." He joked, wiggling his eyebrows

Allie rolled her eyes. "You're hilarious." She muttered sarcastically. Puck shrugged. "You know it." He grinned while leaning forward to kiss her on the lips.

He started when he heard footsteps approaching from the stairs and sprang away only to see Finn at the bottom of the stairs.

"Uh...I'm just gonna go." Finn said awkwardly before heading into the kitchen. Allie rolled her eyes at him. "Yeah you do that." She muttered supporting her belly with her arms as she went to open the door for Noah.

"Allie-." Puck almost stopped her.

"Have fun." Allie cut him off. "But not too much fun." She said with a smile. "I'll be here when you get back." She smiled sweetly at him. Puck sighed and grabbed her chin to forced her to look up at him.

"I love you." He said firmly before planting a hard one on her lips.

Allie was left with a tingling sensation in her lips as Noah ran for his truck and swiftly pulled out from the Hudson driveweay. "I love you too."

Finn slipped out of the kitchen the minute he heard his friend's truck pull away and came up slowly behind Allie.

"Are you okay?" He asked noticing the look on his sister's face. She frowned but nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine..I'm just going to turn in now, I'm really tired." She yawned as she turned to waddle up the stairs.

Finn stared after her. Something told him that although she told him countless times that she was okay with Puck going to this party in order to up his rep, she wasn't really as okay with it as she said she was at all.

He sighed. _I hope this doesn't end badly for anyone...especially for Puck and Allie._

...

"Yo! Puckerman! What's up Man? Want a drink!" A guy wearing a McKinley High Hockey letterman drunkly greeted the football jock as he pulled his truck up in front of the address Allie gave him for the party.

"Uh sure Dude! Hit me up!" Puck grinned, holding out his hand for the beer as he approached the group. It seemed to be just another regular booze party. Plenty of Jack Daniels and hot chicks to stave off the manly hunger for fun and relaxation.

He took a seat on a folding chair next to Jonah after he realized he didn't know anyone else at this party.

"Hey Dude! I haven't seen you at a party in MONTHS! What's hanging Yo?" Jonah clumsily tried to give him a dap. Noah shrugged.

"Oh just spending time with my girl...and my Baby Mama. Nothing much!" He added as an afterthought as he popped open his beer and took a sip. Ah..the familiar after burn.

"Yeah Dude! She's getting huge! Think the baby's gonna fit through her a** in two months!" Jonah joked crudely and Noah didn't appreciate it one bit.

"That's not funny." He said tensely as he took another shot of beer. Maybe this party was a bad idea.

"Well sure it is! Your girlfriend's got a super tiny a**!..Hey Trent! Pass me another beer?" Jonah called getting up and stumbling across the living room to get to the ice chest in the middle of the room.

Puck sighed. For most part the party seemed to go okay.

Eventually one of the guys put in the Hangover and it wasn't long before Puck began laughing and snorting at all the crude jokes that were in it.

Puck almost started to relax when he realized that his beer was almost half empty. He shut his eyes. _Maybe it was time to call it quits for tonight._ He started to get up.

"Hey Puckerman! Good to see you! I didn't think we were going to see you at another party again!" Santana smirked as she made her way across the living room to him.

She was wearing a short skimpy skirt that clearly gave Puck a birds eyeview of her long dexturous legs.

Puck shuddered almost unable to look away as beads of sweat started to form over his forehead. _Yeah...this was definitely a bad idea_.

"Uh actually I've got to go!" He said suddenly jumping up and capping his Jack Daniels as he headed for the front door. "I drove here and I don't want to be tempted to drink anymore."

Santana followed him. "But wait! Why do you have to go so soon? Allie said you had to have fun! You don't look like you're having enough fun!" She chirped, obviously a little buzzed.

Puck whirled at her. "Wait what? When were you talking to Allie?" He demanded trying to talk over the volume of the music.

Santana shrugged and suddenly it made sense. Allie's strange behavior. Quinn's song and the way she was singing it at Allie and Santana. It all clicked. Puck began to feel overwhelmed.

"You didn't!...How could you take advantage of her Santana? She wanted to trust you!" He yelled though no one else could hear him over the volume of the music.

Santana widened her eyes. "What? I'm not the one who came crying to the first Cheerio she ran into worried that you'd do something stupid to get your rep back Puck. After you shaved your mohawk and pitched a fit about it, your girlfriend became a total mess. I only volunteered my services to her because I wanted to help...in exchange for something valuable of course." She leaned toward him, running her nails up Puck's arm while licking her lips.

Puck almost didn't pull away from her right away...almost. _Da**ed his teenaged boy's hormones!..._

"No! Santana stop it! I can't do this with you and I can't stay at this party! I need to go home to Allie!" He headed for the door again. A hand suddenly clamped over his shoulder.

"Where you going Puckerman? The party's just getting started." The party's host, a tall, lanky acne covered hockey player cornered Puck, blocking his access to the door a cigarette smoking from his mouth.

Puck glared at him. "Get out of my way Meyers or I'll _make_ you move out of my way!" He snapped getting very desperate to the leave the house.

The boy sneered back at him. "No, I don't think you really want me to move. See if you leave, it'll go all over the school that you're not a partier anymore. And I'd hate to see what that would do to your already sinking reputation...Don't you agree with me?"

Puck clenched his jaw, nose wrinkling at the smell of the marijuana."Trent, I'm warning you. If you don't move, things _will_ get ugly." He warned, balling his hands into fists.

Still Trent did not move. Instead he pulled his cigarette out of his mouth and blew some smoke at him.

"Go ahead...hit me. It's not going to change the way your status will look come Thursday at school tomorrow." He sneered.

Puck finally lost his patience. "All right that's it!" He punched him in the face. The blow was enough to send Trent flying to the ground, but before Puck could make a break for it, Trent lunged out and grabbed him by the ankles dragging him down to the floor with him.

Puck barely had time to look up before Trent's fist came flying towards his face.

...


	73. Chapter 76: What's Up With Her?

(next part. hope you enjoy. I own nothing but Allie.)

...

"Ow!..Sh**!" Puck let a cuss word slip out as Allie attempted to dab as gently as possible over one of the cuts under his swollen left eye.

"Sorry." Allie frowned as she retracted her arm instinctively. Puck ground his teeth together as the stinging liquid made contact with his open wounds again.

'S'ok...d*** that really stings!" He tried not to grimace as Allie proceeded to clean his cuts while he held a package of frozen peas to his eye.

His fight with Trent Meyers had left him pretty battered with a nosebleed, a blacked eye, and several small cuts littered all over the side of his face.

Not that Puck hadn't gotten a few good looks in too before someone called the police on them. He grinned when he thought of the satisfying impact his fist made on Trent's nose after he started to make some snarky comeback mid-fight about Allie being the reason his reputation was going down the drain.

Allie looked up inquiringly at the snigger he let loose. "What are you smiling about?" She asked curiously as she turned to dispose of the disinfectant wipe she had been using to clean Noah's wounds into the growing pile of gauze and cotton swabs on the coffee table.

Puck shrugged, his smile only growing bigger as he looked lovingly over at the girl sitting at his side now concentrating on applying butterfly strips over his open wounds.

"Oh..just about how satisfying it was to smash Meyers' face in. You should have seen him Al, he looked worse than me." He grinned turning one of his hands over to survey the dried blood on his knuckles.

Allie frowned at that. "It shouldn't have happened." She said in a soft voice that made Puck feel as if he wasn't meant to hear it.

"What do you mean?...He deserved it! Him _and_ Jonah Higgins were saying all kinds of crude things about you! Did you really expect me to just blow it all off?" Puck started to ball his hands into fists at his side, but the pain from the grazing on his knuckles prevented him from finishing that move.

Allie shook her head. "No I guess not..." She sighed as she clenched her jaw and proceeded to pick up all the cotton swabs and used disinfectant wipes from the coffee table. .

"Here, put these on over your cuts and try to get some sleep. I'm going to go crash upstairs." Allie avoided looking at Puck in the eyes as she headed for the stairs.

Puck arched an eyebrow after her. _What was up with her?_

...

_It's my fault!...It's my fault. _Allie kept beating herself up with the words as she lay in her bed vainly trying to fall asleep. _I'm such a terrible girlfriend. How could I let this go so far?..._

She rolled over, feeling her chest tighten as she thought about the way Mrs. Puckerman looked when the police contacted her after Noah and Trent were brought to the juvenile holding center after the latter's neighbors called the police on them for causing a riot.

_She'll probably never let him back in now. Poor Sarah..she'll probably never forgive me for this either._

Allie started when she heard the door open a crack and a stream of light filtered into the room.

"Allie?..Are you awake?" Puck's voice floated into her ear and Allie barely stifled a groan. She felt the mattress shake and tried not to react when Puck touched the small of her back through the covers.

Eventually though he gave up trying to wake her and snuggled down as best he could on the narrow space next to her on the bed.

Allie groaned mentally. Why did he have to be so stuck on her? She sighed then flinched involuntarily when he put his chin at the crook of his neck.

Noah's chuckle reverberated through his chest. "Gotcha." He growled softly, arching up so that his nose was in her hair. "Wake up Allie." He crooned in a teasing tone placing a few tickle inducing kisses on the back of her neck.

Allie groaned at the sensation. "Go away Noah, I'm tired." She grumbled not opening her eyes or shifting her position in bed. Noah stopped kissing her.

"Why? Don't you love me?" He smirked, hands traveling down her body till they were touching her abdomen.

Allie sighed as she felt the baby's tiny kicks batting against Noah's hands. "Course I do Noah. Just don't get your blood everywhere and don't wake Finn. The last thing I want to is to have to clean up more blood tomorrow morning." She muttered in a whisper.

Puck chuckled. "Oh I'll be good." He promised as he brushed his lips lightly against the back of her head. "I promise."

Allie sighed. _I know you will...you're too good to me right now...actually. _

...

"Boys!..Allie, it's time to get up Sweeties!" Carole knocked on the Twins' bedroom early the next morning on her way to start the weekly laundry.

Puck woke up and turned over to give his girlfriend a light good morning kiss.

Only...Allie wasn't in bed anymore.

"Hey Mom? Have you seen the Arnica? It's not in the medicine cabinet!" Puck heard Allie from the bathroom across the hall.

"No Sweetie! I...wait it's right here honey! It's here in the kitchen!" Carole called back from the first floor of the house. Puck smirked and slowly swung his legs out of bed.

"Dude...you look like he** Man." Finn croaked from his bed with a disheveled smirk. Puck snorted. "I could say the same about you." He retorted then grimaced when his nose throbbed.

_Ow..that didn't feel nice. _He winced, before walking over to the vanity on Allie's dressing table. The swelling had gotten a little worse overnight.

Carefully without causing too much pain, he removed the cotton swabs from his nostrils and sniffed lightly. _Ow!..Well at least the bleeding's finally stopped. _Puck grimaced as he poked at his swollen nose gingerly in the mirror.

"Good morning!" Puck looked up and bashed his head into the overhanging light fixture right above the vanity as Allie walked in and placed a used tube of ointment on the dresser in front of him.

"Ow!..Morning Baby. When did you get up?" He asked attempting to smile at her as he rubbed at the new sore spot on his head.

Allie shrugged, coming over to kiss him on the cheek. "Not that early. Are you okay? That looked like it hurt." She smiled slightly, leaning up on her tiptoes to examine the top of her boyfriend's head.

Puck shrugged. "I've had worse. Are _you_ okay? You were acting kind of weird last night after you patched me up." He gazed at her concernedly and put his hands over Allie's pregnant belly. He leaned in for a kiss.

"Uh hello? Friend in the room?" Finn sat up in bed, scratching his bedhead.

Allie grimaced slightly. "He's right." She turned making Puck miss her lips. "Put the Arnica on after you wash your face, Noah. It should help with the bruising on your eye." She said quickly before heading back out the door.

Puck frowned after her. "Dude...what did you do to her last night?" Puck turned at the voice. "Huh? What do you mean, what did I do?" Finn slowly swung his legs.

"Well she looks kind of...mad or something. You sure you didn't do or say anything off to her last night?" Finn looked suspicious.

Puck shook his head. "I..don't think so." He responded slowly while his stomach twisted uncomfortably with the thought.

_What could possibly be wrong? She can't be blaming herself for what happened last night, can she?..._

...

_Ugh! That overgrown Munchkin is so going to pay for this! _Santana frowned as she scrutinized herself in the mirror, wincing at the slight pain induced by the split in her lip.

_Like I needed anymore reason for Coach Sylvester to keep me from the top. I'll never make Captain by next year with THIS eyesore!..*sigh* _

"Uh..Santana? Can we talk for a minute?" Santana scowled at the face that appeared next to hers in the mirror.

"Ugh, what do you want, Baby-Bump? Aren't you satisfied? Thanks to that fight your boyfriend pulled last night his popularity is off the chart again." Santana said with some resentment.

Allie frowned. "But that's just it. I don't want to do this anymore. You can just take your seven minutes today and we'll call it quits on the rest of the plan." She kept her eyes lowered.

Santana sighed. "As much as your offer tempts me Preggers, I can't accept it anymore." She muttered bitterly, wincing as she applied some lipgloss over her injury in an attempt to conceal it.

"Ow...in case you haven't noticed, Puck's not the only one who came out of that scuffle with a broken face. He'll never take me now as long as I look like this." Santana scowled as she lightly attempted to pop her lips in the mirror.

Allie scowled back at her. "Then what are you suggesting? I know you. You only agree to help people for a price! So what's your price!"

Santana smirked at the indignance on Allie's face. "Chill Al, I was just getting to that. You haven't picked a song yet for Glee Club right?"

Allie nodded. "Right." Santana allowed herself a smile.

"Well I want us to perform a duet together then. It'll fit in with this week's assignment and I'm sure you'll find it to be quite..appropriate for where we are right now."

Allie narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "And just what song are you wanting us to do?" She asked. Santana answered by turning and taking a sheaf of sheet music from her bag.

"'Look it over. I'll let you know about rehearsing it once together before we perform it for Glee Club tomorrow. Practice away." Santana smiled as she picked up her bag and turned to leave the locker room.

Allie glanced through the music then looked back up at the Cheerio. _Just what does that stuck up little may pole think she can accomplish with this?_

...


	74. Chapter 77: The Plot Thickens

(next part. hope you enjoy. I own nothing but Allie.)

...

"We have a problem!"

"Um is the problem your outfit? Because you look like you went through Finn's closet and shrunk some of his clothes before putting them on." Quinn smirked slightly as she turned from her locker to give Kurt the up and down.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Har Har Quinn. I'm talking about Allie. She's in the choir room right now rehearsing a duet with Santana. If that doesn't flash a redlight, I don't know what does." He crossed his arms across his outdoorsman's vest.

Quinn shut her locker. "Well she stuck up a deal with Santana the other day to get Puck his popularity back. I don't see how doing a duet together would help either of their cases. Unless..." Quinn's eyes suddenly widened to the size of saucers.

Kurt quirked an eyebrow. "Unless what?"

Quinn shook her head. "Never mind. It's ridiculous and it would never work." She said quickly, grabbing her backpack from the floor. "Thanks for stopping to talk to me, Kurt. I'll see you in Glee Club." She turned to head off to class.

...

"Hey Santana, mind if I sit with you today?" Quinn tried to sound friendly, but her Co-Captain saw right through her.

"Whatever..." She rolled her eyes as she chomped down on a celery stick. Quinn quietly set her tray down on the table and pulled out a chair.

"Hey did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?" Brittany asked suddenly. Santana just gave her a strange look. Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Look Santana, I know what you're planning on doing to Allie and if you think that I'm just going to sit back and let you ruin her relationship with Puck, you've got another thing coming." The Head Cheerio snarled, not afraid to let her anger show.

Santana was hardly fazed. "Please, do you really think that Allie needs _my_ help to lose her so called relationship with Puck? They only got together in first place because Allie got knocked up. Once she has the kid, things will be back to normal again." She smirked as she sipped soundly on her beverage.

Quinn narrowed her eyes. "Is that what you think? You really think that Puck only stuck this long with Allie because she's carrying his child? They care about each other! Why can't you friggin see that?"

Santana sighed and shook her head. "Because I know what Puck _really_ wants." She smirked, getting up and picking up her lunch tray. "And it's something Allie can't..or rather won't give him."

Quinn frowned after her. "And just what in the world is _that_?" She asked tucking a few loose tendrils of her hair behind her ear.

Santana just shrugged. "Oh you know..." She dumped her tray before leaving the cafetaria.

...

"Hey Allie, mind if we sit with you?" Kurt asked as he walked into the choir room with Brittany on his arm, ignoring the looks everyone was giving the pair of them.

Half of those looks were because of the outfit and half was because of Brittany's odd presence at his side.

Allie arched an eyebrow at him. "I...sure. How are you and Brittany doing, Kurt?" She asked, feeling a little awkward for asking.

Kurt shrugged. "Oh..we're about to become official." He squeezed Brittany's hand. Allie tried not to look weirded out. "Oh...well congratulations you guys, I guess." She swallowed lightly.

It's not that Kurt and Brittany didn't make a really cute couple because they did, but somehow seeing Kurt being romantically affectionate with a girl (while dressed like a hiker, she might add) didn't really look right in Allie's eyes.

"So...what was up with you and Santana earlier?" Kurt inquired while trying to look innocent. "I saw you practicing something with her in the choir room."

Allie shot him a disgusted look. "Really?..You too?"

Kurt turned to face her. "It's not just me and Quinn, Allie. Everyone's worried about what will happen if you continue to let her string you along. Q and I are just being the most vocal about it because we're your best friends." He shrugged while taking Brittany's hand.

"All right guys! Let's get going with those solo numbers!" Mr. Schue walked into the choir room. Kurt bounced a little with excitement in his seat. "Mr. Schue! May I?" He asked with a raise of his hand.

Mr. Schue nodded at him as Puck came in late and slipped in next to Allie. "Hey!...What'd I miss?" He asked in a whisper as Kurt vacated his seat and quickly took his place in front of the piano.

Allie shrugged. "Not much. By the way, I can't go home with you today after school. Burt's taking me and Finn to see the Reds play." She whispered back while hugging her baby bulge.

Puck smiled at her. "That's cool. I'll just see you afterward then. Late night pizza with a movie?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Shhh!" Rachel suddenly whipped her head around and glared at them with a finger to her lips.

Allie just reached over and grabbed Puck's right hand. "Sounds great." She said with a slight smile, keeping her eyes trained on Kurt.

...

"Hey Big Guy, what are you doing here by yourself?" Quinn smirked as she approached Puck at his pick up truck.

Puck looked up from his phone and shrugged. "Hey Quinn! Nothing. Just wishing Allie a good day with Burt. He's taking her and Finn out to a baseball game tonight." He smiled as he quicky sent a text then pocketed his phone.

Quinn smiled at the way his eyes lit up when he mentioned Allie's name. "Well it's pretty obvious that you're nuts about her." She grinned as she flipped her ponytail over her shoulder.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Duh! She's my Baby Mama." He chuckled and turned to open the door.

Quinn followed him. "And...if she wasn't your Baby Mama..would you still be with her, Noah?" She asked, arching an eyebrow inquisitively.

Puck paused the with the door open. "You mean..like if it was someone else's baby?" He asked confused.

Quinn shook her head. "No, I mean..if you two never did the nasty together and got pregnant, would you still be as in love with her as you are now?" She asked, sounding a little worried.

Puck thought about it for a minute. "Well...I guess so. I mean Allie's pretty great." Quinn smiled at that.

"Although to be honest..I don't really think she would have said yes to me if I _hadn't_ gotten her knocked up." He frowned as he slid into the driver's seat of his truck.

Quinn frowned at that.

_What's wrong with the world Mama?_

_ People living like they ain't got no Mamas!.._

"Hello? Ma?..." Puck sounded nervous as answered his phone.

"Noah?...This is Sarah." A little girl's voice responded back. Puck straightened in his seat.

"Sarah? What are you doing with Ma's phone, Baby? You know she's going to be looking for it." He reprimanded lightly.

"I borrowed it." Sarah explained. "No-oh, my class play is on Friday. Are you...Are you still going to come see me be Peter Rabbit? I asked Mommy, but she said she didn't know if you'd still want to come."

Puck grimaced at that and struggled to keep his emotions in check when he heard her sniffling on the other end.

"Sarah come on, I gave you my word, didn't I? Of course I'm gonna come. I'll bring Allie along too." He smiled slightly as he laid his hand on the steering wheel.

He looked up just in time to see Quinn through the rearview mirror heading back to the track field where the other Cheerios were.

Sarah sniffed. "You mean it Noah?..You'll still come to see me even though you don't live here anymore?" She sounded very hopeful.

Puck nodded before remembering that Sarah couldn't see him.

"Of course. Now go give Ma back her phone okay? I'll see you real soon Sarah, I promise." He bit his lip, while trying to rearrange his facial expression into a scowl to hide his feelings from the other guys who were walking back to their cars from the locker room.

Sarah giggled softly into the phone. "Okay...Thanks a lot Noah, you're the best." Sarah said before quickly hanging up the phone. "I miss you!"

The line went dead in Puck's hand and he slowly let his arm drop to his side, cell phone still clutched tightly in his fist. "Bye Kiddo." He murmured glumly once the silence on the other end of the line had a chance to start sinking in.

_ I miss you too..._

...


	75. Chapter 78: Give it Up

(Hey again! Sorry for the delay but I'm dealing with horrible writer's block. This isn't my best by a long shot, but I wanted to give you something to go on and this came out at least as half decent. Haha! Hope you like it.)

...

It was late when the Hudson Twins finally got home after the baseball game. Allie decided to go straight to bed while Finn took a detour into the bathroom to take a shower.

Puck was up waiting for Allie on the edge of her bed when she entered. "Hey Babe! How was the game?" He asked with a smile, getting up to give her and their baby a hug.

Allie shrugged trying stifle a yawn. "It was okay. Your bruises look better." She murmured sleepily with a smile, rubbing her eyes as she walked to the closet to change into her pajamas.

A minute later she emerged and the two of them got into bed together. "Are you tired?" Puck asked, playing her hair as Allie snuggled into her pillow with her back to him.

"Mm-hm." Allie responded without opening her eyes. "So don't even think about keeping me up tonight with another one of your insane theories about Super Mario." She smirked closing her eyes as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Puck smirked at her. "Okay I won't." He said leaning forward to kiss her on the back of the head. Allie sighed. "You know, Finn won a raffle prize at the game today." She mumbled with a smile.

Puck grinned at that. "Cool! What kind of prize?" He asked.

Allie didn't respond. Puck was about to repeat the question when the bedroom door opened and Finn walked in, a towel around his neck and dressed down in a simple thin white t-shirt with his favorite blue pajama pants.

Puck immediately pulled his arms away. Finn just shrugged at him. "Don't worry about it Man. I'm too tired to pick a fight with you." He grumbled before unmaking his bed and getting in between the covers.

Puck snorted at that. "Right...you know Allie might kill me later for telling you this, but this isn't the first time I've been in bed with her with you in the room." He smirked.

Finn shifted slightly in his bed. "That's...kind of..incredibly creepy." He said after a minute. Puck laughed a little louder.

"Yeah I know...but it's not like I'd ever try anything with you so close by. Especially with how light you sleep." He started playing with Allie's hair.

Finn snorted. "Sure." He smirked closing his eyes as he reached to turn off the lamp. "You got her pregnant, Dude. Nothing is beyond you to me anymore." He muttered settling into the bed.

Puck snorted back. "Gee good to know we're still on good terms Hudson." He sniggered sarcastically until his cellphone buzzed.

"Oh God!" He groaned seeing the Text ID. He quickly turned the screen off without answering.

"What?" Finn inquired. Puck shook his head, settling down to go to sleep. "Nothing. Keep your voice down Dude. You're going to wake my baby mama." He grumbled snuggling down on the narrow mattress to sleep.

He heard Finn snort. "Right...as if we _could_ wake her up? You do know that Allie is as heavy a sleeper as I am light, right?"

...

"Uh excuse me! Can I please talk to you for a minute?" Allie turned so that her back was to the piano. Santana turned and mirrored her movement.

**"**Uh-huh sure...you know you look kind of familiar."

Allie smirked at that.

**"**Yeah, you do too but uh...I was wondering do you know somebody named...? *scoff* You know his name!" She flipped her hair

Santana scoffed back.

"Oh yeah definitely! I know his name!" 

Allie crossed her arms across her chest.

"I just wanted to let you to know he's mine!" She said as calmly as she could.

Santana shook her head.

"*snort* No no...He's mine."

The two girls then turned to face each other. Allie was thrown off guard by the seriousness in Santana's eyes.

"You need to give it up!" They sang at each other. Santana pushing Allie again as she was.

"Had about enough! It's not hard to see the boy is mine!"

"I think it's time we got this straight!" Allie marched up to Santana with her arms over her belly.

"Sitting tall face to face! There is no way you could mistake! Boy Oh Man! Are you insane?"

Santana shrugged. "See I know that you may be, just a bit jealous of me." She pointed to herself.

"Cause you're blind if you can't see. All my love is all took!"

Allie snorted at that. "You need to give it up!" She started to circle Santana.

"Had about enough!" Santana started to circle her.

"It's not hard to see!"

"The boy is mine!"

"No he's mine! He's mine! He's mine!" Allie broke into improv suddenly getting really into the song.

"I'm sorry that you.." Santana continued, that sexy conniving smirk never leaving her face.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Allie practically screamed back at her in song.

"...seem to be confused!" The girls turned their backs to each other again.

"He belongs to me!"

"The boy is mine!"

Santana suddenly turned and poked Allie in the chest. Allie narrowed her eyes at her then, but nothing could have prepared her for Santana's next move.

"You can't destroy this love I've found!" She sang stopping right behind Noah's chair. "These silly games I won't allow! The boy is mine without a doubt! He was my love right from the start!"

Allie started seeing red when Santana leaned down and cuddled her arms around Noah.

She clenched her jaw though and forced herself to continue singing despite the stronger urge building up inside of her.

"You need to give it up!" Allie sang as Santana sauntered down the risers towards her.

"Had about enough!" Santana poked her in the chest.

Allie slapped her hand away in indignance. "It's not hard to see..."

"The boy is mine!"

Santana pushed Allie away and turned as if to go back to her seat.

Allie was having none of that though. Especially after that stunt on the risers.

"I'm sorry that you..."

Allie grabbed Santana by the shoulders forcing her to turn around.

"Seem to be confused!" Santana shoved her hands away.

"He belongs to me!" Allie pushed her back.

"The boy!..."

"...Is mine!"

Mr. Schue got up when the shoving didn't stop with the end of the song.

"All right, all right! That's enough guys!" He pulled the two girls apart. "Now I gotta give you props for the passion, but next time let's cut out the animosity all right?" He reprimanded while keeping a hand firmly on both girls' shoulders to keep them from attacking each other.

Santana smiled back fakely. "Right sure. I understand." The minute Mr. Schue stepped away though she lunged out and shoved Allie again.

Everyone gasped and Puck shot out of his seat just as Mr. Schue managed to catch her.

Allie turned pale.

"Santana!..You!..." She gasped, wrapping her arms protectively around her belly.

Santana just shrugged. "Enjoy it while you can, Wheezy. You're only pregnant for one more month, you know." She turned and eyed Puck like a piece of fresh meat as she sauntered from the room.

Suddenly Allie just lost it. Without another word she ran from the room, slamming the door behind her.

...


	76. Chapter 79: A Bittersweet End

(Next update. This is the last of Laryngitis. I'm sorry I didn't put more emphasis on Kurt. I planned to, but then the story took a different twist. Anyway I hope you enjoy and next up is Theatricality. My most favorite episode in Season 1. Yes that means I'm skipping "Dream On". :) Have fun.)

...

"Psst!..What are you doing?" Quinn tapped Allie on the shoulder when she found her later in the auditorium, watching Kurt vent through song from the back row.

Allie shrugged. "Just spying on Kurt." She snuggled into her seat. "Want to join?" She patted the empy seat next to her.

Quinn shrugged then slowly slid into the seat Allie offered.

"Gangway lot GET OFF OF MY RUNWAY!" Kurt continued to sing with wild gestures.

"So...are you okay now?" Quinn asked in a whisper when Kurt stared doing a kick line routine, his arms spread as if there were a line of female dancers around him.

Allie clenched her jaw, not taking her eyes off of her best friend on the stage. "Yeah...and the baby too. It was just bit of a scare you know."

Quinn nodded her head. "I bet...you know everyone's really mad at Santana right now." Allie shrugged.

"No I'm serious! I mean she could have _killed_ the baby if you landed right after she shoved you!...In fact I think that if she wasn't a girl Finn and Puck would both be opting some kind of plan to go beat her up right now." She grinned.

Allie snorted at that. "Oh _that_ would be a sight!...Puck and Finn trying to beat up a male Santana!" She chortled.

Quinn giggled with her. "Yeah except I think Puck _is_ the male Santana."

Allie quickly sobered up. "You mean _was_." She corrected, folding her arms firmly across her baby bulge.

Quinn shrugged. "Yeah I guess...He's good." She nodded at Kurt who was still singing. Allie nodded.

"Yeah he usually is...You know except for when he did that weird rendition of John Mellancamp the other day." She wrinkled her nose as Kurt started to belt the last few notes.

Quinn nodded her head in agreement to this. "Yeah..that was..that was pretty bad." She rocked back and forth in her seat.

A quiet clapping from the other side of the auditorium caught the two girls' attention. Kurt turned his attention towards the back of the auditorium, but Allie could tell it wasn't them he was noticing, it was his Dad.

Allie quickly tapped Quinn on the shoulder and motioned for her to follow her out the side exit.

"We should go. They need to be alone." Quinn nodded and followed her out.

"So...?" She shrugged, stretching her arms up over her head as they walked from the auditorium together. Allie quirked an eyebrow at her. "So?"

Quinn put her arms down. "So, when are you going to let me plan your baby shower?" She asked with a smile.

Allie felt her cheeks turn pink. "Q..." She groaned.

"No I'm serious! Please?" Quinn pleaded turning suddenly so she was standing in Allie's way. "We've already been talking about it."

Allie narowed her eyes. "We who?"

Quinn shrugged. "Me, Brittany, Tina, Mercedes, Kurt, even Rachel." She rolled her eyes. Allie snorted.

"Okay, but don't let Rachel be in charge of decorations." Quinn quirked an eyebrow. "As if we'd let her?" The two girls laughed.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Puck suddenly came around the corner. Quinn and Allie looked up at him.

"Oh...nothing. We were just discussing some future plans. I better go now though. Cheerio practice." Quinn hurried off past Puck down the hallway, leaving Allie and Puck alone.

Puck slowly approached Allie. "Hey."

Allie smiled at him. "Hey...were you worried?" She asked softly.

Puck shrugged. "Maybe a little." His cheeks started turning pink. "How..how are you and..." He trailed off awkwardly.

Allie nodded her head. "I'm fine...and the baby's fine too...We just had a little scare that's all." She wrapped her arms around her belly.

Puck slowly nodded his head. "Yeah...don't tell anyone, but I was...kinda shaken up after Santana pushed you over." He shoved his hands into his pockets.

Allie nodded. "Yeah Quinn told me you and Finn were about to ready to go beat her up." She grinned slyly.

Puck rolled his eyes. "You know I happen to have a very strict policy against hurting girls. Even Santana." He muttered.

Allie shrugged. "Yeah I know, but it was kind of nice anyway to know you'd go beat up a girl for me...I'm sorry I never told you about my plan."

Puck shook his head. "It's cool. It did kinda work." He looked both ways down the hallway before continuing. "You weren't there, but Jacob Ben-Israel totally dove out of my way this morning when I passed him in the hall. He even tried to _give_ me his lunch money." He grinned.

Allie rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder. "You better not have taken it." She snapped in a warning tone.

Puck shrugged and rubbed his arm. "Not..really. Come on! Let's get out of here. You want some Breadstix?" He arched an eyebrow smiling slightly as he offered his hand.

Allie shrugged. "Sure." She took his hand.

...

"Noah, you do realize you have a napkin?" Allie quirked an eyebrow in amusement as she sat across from her boyfriend later that evening at Breadstix and watched him messily devour his large sized Spaghetti with Meatballs.

Puck shrugged. "I know." He grabbed his napkin off his lap and hastily wiped his mouth. "How's that Chicken Parmesan?"

Allie shrugged, poking her fork through her meat. "It's okay. Tastes pretty good, but it's kind of hard to eat with a baby sitting on your stomach."

Puck frowned slightly at that. "I'm sorry." Allie waved him off. "Whatever. What are we doing tonight?" She asked reaching to take a sip of her coke.

Puck raised his eyebrows. "Tonight?..I thought you had something with Mr. Hummel and Finn?"

Allie shook her head. "No, Burt called me while you were in the bathroom. He and Kurt have some catching up to do so we canceled Hogies so they can go see Wicked at the Children's Theater together." She shrugged with a wry smile. "They ought to have fun there."

Puck snorted. "Right. So tonight then..." He furrowed his eyebrows together as if thinking hard. "How about...we go to my sister's school play tonight?" He suggested.

Allie raised an eyebrow. "Sarah's in a play? I didn't know that." Puck shrugged. "Yeah well, she called me a couple days ago about it. We don't have to go if you don't want to, I just thought..." He trailed off.

Allie shook her head. "Actually that sounds like a great plan. What time is the play? And what is it called?"

Puck shrugged and fished for his phone out of his purse. "Uh...it starts at seven and the play is Peter Rabbit. Sarah's playing the lead." He smiled.

Allie smiled back. "Cool. Should be fun." She sipped at her drink. Puck shrugged his shoulders. "I guess."

"But wait, won't your Mom be there?" Allie frowned slightly. Puck shrugged. "Probably...I don't know. She usually works late a lot."

Allie reached across the table and grabbed his hand. "We don't have to go if you're uncomfortable." She told him firmly.

Puck shook his head. "Don't worry about it. I can handle it if she's there. Besides, I promised Sarah I'd go." He smiled slightly.

Allie smiled back. "Then what are we waiting for you?"

...

"Mommy! Mommy! Look it's Noah and Allie!" Sarah hopped up and down still in her rabbit costume pointing out her brother from the crowd.

Martha visibly froze in place when she heard that name. She barely brought herself to look up and meet her son's eyes. The son whom she threw out upon realizing his part in the pregnancy of Carole Hudson's young teenaged daughter.

The poor thing. She was so big now. Martha frowned as Puck slowly made his way through the crowded hallway being mostly half-dragged by Allie.

"Hey Sarah!" Allie pulled the smaller girl into a hug as soon as they'd made it through the mass. "Hi Mrs. Puckerman." She greeted her boyfriend's Mom. Mrs. Puckerman gave her a strained smile while Sarah eagerly hugged her back.

"Allie! Did you see me? Did you see me run from Mr. McGregor?" Sarah babbled as one of her ears drooped into her face.

Allie laughed and gently pulled the cotton wired ear from the little girl's face. "I did see you, Sarah. You were really good." She patted her on the head.

Sarah beamed eagerly then noticed her older brother standing awkwardly to the side. "No-oh!" She screeched before jumping into his arms almost before he could catch her.

Allie smirked as Puck caught her then clenched her to his chest before swinging her around. "Hey Squirt! How've you been? You were so good tonight!" He put her gently back down on her feet.

"No-oh?" Allie teased. Puck snorted as Sarah tugged on the lapels of his button up shirt. "No-oh, when are you coming back? It's too lonely at home without you!" She whined.

Puck frowned slightly. "I'm...I'm not sure Kiddo. I..I've missed you too." He bit his lip. Allie frowned. She was about to say something when Mrs. Puckerman beat her to it.

"Noah, do you think we could talk for a few minutes while Allie helps Sarah get out of her costume?" Puck seemed surprised at his Mother's suggestion.

"Uh I guess so...that fine with you Baby?" He turned to Allie. Allie shrugged. "I don't mind. Come on Sarah. Which way are we supposed to go?" She looked to her boyfriend's younger sister.

Sarah eagerly grabbed Allie by the hand. "This way! Come on!" She tugged the pregnant teenager off towards the Music room.

"Sarah, be careful!" Martha warned her daughter before turning her attention back to her son.

Puck barely met her eyes. "So...what's up Ma?" he asked awkwardly with his hands in his pockets.

Martha motioned toward the back door of the school that led to the playground where the kids went at recess. "Come on, let's take a walk outside."

They went outside. Puck let his hands slide out of his pockets as he walked side by side with his Mother.

"So..are you wanting to pick up from where we left off last time or...?" He began awkwardly. Martha sighed.

"Noah..you do know I still love you very much, don't you?" She stared at the ground as they walked. Puck shrugged.

"Gee Ma, I don't know. Is kicking me out when I needed some support a sign of your love or something?" He asked with some sarcasm.

Martha gave him a dirty look. "Do _not_ get smart with me Noah, I did it because I thought it was what was best for your sister."

Puck stopped walking. "I see...take away her only older brother. That'll make the kid happy." He muttered bitterly.

Martha hit him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?" Puck grabbed his arm.

"Listen!" She snapped. "Did you honestly think I wanted you to influence Sarah in that way? What if when she got older she found a boy and then went and-!"

"Ma! She wouldn't do that! She's too good for that!" Noah cut her off sharply. "Look! I know you think I'm nothing but a good for nothing Man-ho who can't even keep his grades out of obscurity, but I don't screw around when it comes to Sarah!...I'd do anything it takes just like you would to keep her from ending up like me!"

Martha studied the look on his face. Finally she sighed as they continued to walk past the monkey bars and the sandbox.

"You really meant everything you said you would do, didn't you?" She said, not referring to his last statement during their conversation.

Despite what Carole had always believed, Martha had never actually thought that Noah would actually stick around this long with Allie. Perhaps he really _was_ meaning to stay until Allie finished carrying their child to term.

And maybe...he wasn't all like Adam at all.

Puck squared his shoulders. "Is that really so hard to believe?" He asked tensely without looking at his Mother and instead staring straight ahead of him at the parking lot behind the fence that surrounded the playground.

Martha sighed. "You haven't been exactly trustworthy for most of your life, Noah." She said softly, while clenching a hand into a fist.

Puck frowned. "But you know what?" Martha continued before Noah could make some kind of snarky comeback.

"I think I do owe you a second chance since you did prove me wrong by staying together with Allison. Do you think you'll be able to move back in by tomorrow?" She asked hopefully.

Puck's eyebrows flew up to the top of his forehead. "Are you serious?" He sounded wary. Martha nodded her head.

"I'm serious." She gently patted his arm. "Come back home Noah. Sarah needs you." She crooned using the soft voice she never used on him anymore since he was always getting trouble and crap. "And I need you..."

Puck felt a tiny bit uneasy at that.

"Um...well I guess I could move in by tonight then. If that's okay? I didn't really bring a lot with me when you kicked me out so it won't take me long to get everything together."

Martha nodded her head. "That'll be fine. You need any help with packing?" Puck shook his head. "No that's okay.I got it. I've had some practice." He grinned cheekily.

Martha rolled her eyes. "Quit being smart with me, Noah." She told him firmly with a smirk.

Puck snorted. "Whatever you say, Ma."

...


	77. Chapter 80: Tina's New Look

(Here's the first part of Theatricality. Enjoy!)

...

"Okay! This is it! You sure you're not forgetting anything, Noah?" Allie asked when they finished loading up his truck with his duffel bag and guitar case.

Puck paused by the driver's side door. "Mmm..nope! I think I got it! You'll bring me anything I leave though, won't you?" He looked at his girlfriend adoringly.

Allie shrugged. "I might. Unless I find your favorite guitar pick in my room." She teased. Puck rolled his eyes. "Hardy Har Har Al." He shoved the door shut.

"Well I guess that's it then!" He looked back at the Hudson house. Allie sidled up next to him. "You going to miss it here with us?" She asked, leaning against his shoulder.

Puck shrugged. "Yeah...not really. Although going to sleep at night might feel a little weird without you waiting in bed for me." He put his hands into his pockets.

Allie giggled lightly at that. "Well at least you'll be back where you belong. I bet Sarah's excited." She patted his bicep.

Puck snorted. "Yeah...well I should go then. I promised Ma I'd be back early so I can take Sarah to the movies while she runs errands. Least I can do for her, you know?"

Allie nodded. "And what will you be taking her to see? That new Pixar movie that came out?" She smiled. Puck shrugged. "Probably." He started to get into the truck.

"Um Allie I-."

"Sure!" Allie gave him a hug. "Have a good time, all right? I really hope you get to patch things up with your Mom."

Puck nodded his head. "Me too. I'll see you later?" He raised an eyebrow as he strapped himself in and rolled down the windows.

Allie nodded her head. "Of course. Please tell your Mom I said hi." Puck stiffened slightly. "Okay." He back out of the driveway.

...

"Hey Kurt! Glad to have you back!" Allie grinned when she and Puck entered the choir room together. Kurt gave her a wary look.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, smoothing out the sleeve of the flannel shirt he was wearing. Allie shrugged and took his hat off his head as she passed him on his way to an empty seat behind him.

"Well you look like you today. Last week you kinda looked like a cross between your Dad and Finn." She smirked as Puck took Kurt's hat from Allie and tried to put it on his head.

Kurt started to snort until he realized what Allie and Puck were doing.

"Ahh! No! Give that back! You'll wreck it!" Kurt shrieked as he stood to rescue his designer cap from the jock. Allie started to laugh until she saw Tina walk in to the room.

"Whoa..." She murmured. Tina gave her a stank eye as she plopped herself down in an empty chair next to Finn.

"I know!" She crossed her arms indignantly across the plain gray sweatshirt she was wearing.

It was so not like her usual style. She wasn't even wearing her blue hair extensions or dark make up today. It was...weird.

"This is so weird." Artie voiced everyone's thoughts as he stared oddly at Tina from his wheelchair.

"Yeah this so isn't you." Finn added, unable to quit staring. Tina shrugged still looking disgruntled.

Allie leaned over in her seat carefully. "What happened, Tina?"

Tina sighed as Mr. Schue walked in and took his usual spot in front of the risers. "Principal Figgins said he'd suspend me if I wore my "Lady Demon" clothes to school anymore." She made an irritated set of finger quotations in the air in contempt.

Puck scowled at that. "What the eff?"

"Can he do that?" asked Santana. Mr. Schue shrugged. "Tina, aren't there any other looks you can try?" He asked.

Tina shrugged.

"How about biker chick?" Santana suggested.

Tina thumbs-ed down.

"Cowgirl?" Quinn tried. Thumbs down.

"Hood rat." Mercedes arched an eyebrow amusedly.

Thumbs down again.

"Computer Programmer?" Artie piped up.

"Cross Country Skier?"

Thumbs down. Thumbs down.

"How about Catholic School Girl?" Puck suggested with a smirk. Allie punched him in the arm.

"What about Asian Pop Star?" Allie suggested. Tina shook her head.

"A Happy Meal without an onion...or a chicken?" Brittany tried to be helpful. Tina rolled her eyes.

"Look Guys!" She sighed. "I appreciate it, but it just isn't me. I know who I am and I'm not allowed to show it! It's like Communism!" She pouted.

Allie was about to give her some more suggestions, when the storm walked in.

"Guys! We have a serious problem! You all know I've been doing some deep background on Vocal Adrenaline?" Rachel briskly walked into the choir room with a wild crazy look in her eye.

Allie exchanged a look with Puck. This can't be good.

"Um, isn't that against the rules?" Artie looked skeptical.

"No! Not at all!" Rachel was quick to answer him. "Or probably...whatever! What I figured out? I was rooting through the dumpster behind their auditorium and I found eighteen empty boxes of Christmas lights!"

Tina paled. "Oh no..."

Rachel nodded his head. "Which led me to Gell-O fabrics, I asked about Chantilly Lace and they were SOLD OUT!" She continued to explode with anxiety.

"Oh sweet Jesus!" Mercedes sighed.

"Oh my!" Kurt gasped at the same time Allie breathed. "Oh God!"

"Wait what?" Mr. Schue looked as confused as most of the guys did.

"They're doing Gaga!" Kurt explained unhappily. Mercedes threw her hands up in the air. "Yeah that's it! It's over!" She sighed dramatically.

"Exactly!" Rachel agreed.

"Wait! Hold on!" Allie tried to interrupt.

"We should have guessed it!" Kurt cut her off. "They're going for full out theatricality! They know it's the easiest way to beat us! Da** them!"

Puck just looked at him as if he'd just taken crazy pills. "But what's up with this Gaga dude? I mean..he just like dresses weird and stuff, right? Like Bowie?"

Allie shot him a look.

"LADY GAGA IS A WOMAN!" Kurt very nearly shrieked at the jock. "She's only the greatest pop act to come along in decades! She's boundary pushing! The most theatrical performer of our generation! And she changes her look faster than Britt changes sexual partners!"

Brittany lightly shrugged at that. "It's true." Allie felt her stomach turn.

Artie looked glum. "Well it makes sense that Vocal Adrenalilne would choose to pay homage. It's brilliant! She's a perfect match for them." He slumped over.

"Hold on a sec!" Mr. Schue finally decided to cut into the conversation. Everyone could tell by the look on his face that he had just gotten what seemed at least to him to be a brilliant idea.

"We could kill two birds with one stone here...We can help Tina find a new look and find a competitive number for Regionals. This week's assignment...Gaga."

There was a collateral cheer from the girls and Kurt at this as well as a groan from the boys.

Allie squeezed Puck's arm. "This is the best assignment ever!" She very nearly squealed. Puck just groaned.

"Not if you're guy it's not." He rubbed his hands down the front of his face.

Santana snorted. "Oh please. Grow an actual pare for once." She snapped stalking down the risers. Allie visibly stiffened at her.

"Mind your own business, May Pole!" She snapped at the Cheerio. Puck immediately took up a protective stance next to her.

Santana merely shrugged. "Whatever you say."

...


	78. Chapter 81: The Hummels' Surprise

(Update next! Tell me what you think. :))

...

"Tina! You should totally go for the Champagne Bubble look! It's so you! I'm going with the ice crystal dress!" Allie insisted as she waddled down the stairs carefully with one hand on the railing.

"Allie, hang up please. We have less than ten minutes to get there." Carole hurried past her daughter looking for her purse, finding it then forgetting where she put her keys.

Finn sighed loudly as Allie absently nodded her head. "Hey!" Allie exclaimed when Finn snatched her phone from her hand and put it to his own ear.

"Sorry Tina, we have to go. I'll have Allie call you back later, okay?" He turned and swatted Allie away when she tried to jump up and grab her phone from him.

"Finn!...Give that back!" Allie protested vehemently just as her brother hung up the phone and tossed it back at her.

"Here! Now let's go already! You've been on the phone for an hour!" He grinned at her. Allie scowled.

"I was in the middle of a very important costume design discussion for your information!" She retorted. "Kurt and I are going to help everyone make Lady Gaga costumes for this week's assignment." She announced proudly.

Finn looked bored. "Yeah whatever. Just come on already so we can find out what this surprise is. I'm betting it's a car." He grinned.

Allie rolled his eyes. "Finn please. Dream on."

"Allie!...Finn! Less arguing and more hustling to the car please!" Carole hurried by holding her car keys in her mouth while she fumbled with the doorknob.

Allie nodded and stepped past Finn. "Coming!" Finn pushed past her gently out the door. "Too slow." He smirked.

Allie narrowed her eyes. "The heck..."

...

"...And step. Careful!" Carole giggled as she carefully led Finn and Allie down the stairs. Both of them had their eyes shut.

"Um Mom is there a car in here for me?" Finn couldn't help asking. "If there is, can I have the truck?" Allie added.

Carole rolled her eyes just Allie heard a familiar snicker. "Uh Guys?...We're indoors."

Allie blushed. "Oh..." She held on tightly to Finn's shoulder as she slowly felt her way down the steps.

"Okay..now stop!..open them!" Carole stopped Finn's advance down the steps. Allie barely managed to keep from running into him. She opened her eyes and gasped.

Finn just looked confused. "We're at the...Hummels?" He raised an eyebrow as Kurt approached him with a champagne glass. He handed another one to Allie.

"Sparkling Cider?" He quirked an eyebrow.

Allie smiled. "Thanks." She took the glass and took a sip.

Suddenly she noticed the sign put up on the wall of Kurt's basement bedroom. "Welcome Home?"

Finn followed her gaze. "Welcome Home? Who went somewhere?" He asked. Carole and Burt exchanged glances.

"No Honey, Burt asked us to move in with them." Carole explained with a smile. Allie felt her jaw drop.

"Really?"

Finn paled. "Wait seriously?...And this is how you're telling us!" He sounded angry.

Burt and Carole exchanged nervous glances.

"The party was my idea!" Kurt quickly stepped in. "If you're going to say something, say it loud right?" He winked at Allie while nudging Finn in the ribs.

Burt laughed. "Right...now it might take some getting used to, but trust me you guys will love it here! I mean for starters, you won't have to drag your tails over here everytime you want to watch someothing on the old 55 incher! Plus I'm already planning on turning the old study room upstairs into a nursery so you won't have to knock out a wall to make one yourselves." He smiled at Allie while wrapping an arm around Carole.

Allie smiled back at that. "Aw thanks Burt." She turned to exchange glances with her Mom then with Kurt.

Finn still looked disgruntled though.

"Um what is all this..stuff?" He asked looking at the assortment of strange party food set on the glass table. Kurt shot over to the food.

"Oh! It's Tuna Crude! Want to try some?" Kurt offered an hor dourves. Allie took one from the plate. "Mmm! Oh they're so good." She smiled. Kurt just shrugged.

Carole smiled. "Guys, this house is so much bigger than ours! You could stay in different rooms!..It's even got two bathrooms!"

"Two and half!" Burt corrected.

"But I don't want another bathroom or a..tuna crude! I want our house back!" Finn protested.

Allie gave him a wary look as the smiles fell from Burt and Carole's faces.

"Oh I think I know what this resistance is about!" Kurt quickly stepped in. "Our room! And I couldn't agree more! The palatte here is totally unflattering to your skin tone, Finn. Not everyone can pull off the De Or gray...We need to redecorate!" He smiled excitedly.

Allie exchanged glances with Finn.

"Wait! We're sharing a room? I'm am NOT cool with that!" Finn exploded. Carole shook her head.

"Honey, I know it's weird, but Burt and I decided that Allie should have the upstairs room so that when the baby's born she can be close by. Besides I'm sure with time you'll soon come to be as happy as I am here." She tried to appease him.

Finn still looked unsure.

"Uh Mom?" Allie quickly stepped in. "If it really makes Finn uncomfortable then I can share Kurt's room for a little bit. I mean we're already best friends so, it wouldn't be as weird for me." She said with a slight shrug.

Finn started to give her a slight grateful smile.

"Oh don't be silly Allie. It'll be fine! Besides you need to stay close to the baby's room in case something happens." Carole shook her head.

Finn sighed at that. "Yeah it's okay Al, don't worry. I'll manage. Somehow." He glanced uneasily at Kurt who was still bouncing on the toes of his freshly polished dress shoes with eagerness.

Allie started to say something when Kurt beat her to it.

"Oh don't worry about a thing, Finn! Mr. IKEA catalog and I will work everything out! I will put together a pallate that will express who you are and who I want you to be!...I mean who _you_ want to be." Kurt corrected himself.

Allie arched an eyebrow at him suspiciously.

...

"Kurt, don't you think this is going just a little too fast?" She asked the next day as she and Kurt each added a salad to their lunches at school.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders innocently. "Well what makes you think that?..Uh no dressing for me please." He politely waved down the cafetaria worker.

Allie poked him in the arm. "Because Finn is still uncomfortable with the whole arrangement. People are already starting to give him crap about us moving in with you...I don't know I just don't want him to explode." She frowned and grabbed a cup of green jello from the line.

Kurt sighed. "Allie, come on! You saw our parents last night! They're really happy together. Besides I told you the other day, I'm over Finn." He frowned impatiently carrying his tray to an empty table.

Allie followed. "Really?..Then how come you were practically zero-ed in on him the whole time last night?" She slowly sat down across from him. "You tried to feed him a tuna crude." She snorted.

Kurt just rolled his eyes. "Allie..." Allie shook her head.

"No Kurt! Listen! I'm not saying that I'm not looking forward to us moving in together cause I am! It's just...you're my best friend and Finn is my brother. I know him like I know you and I know Finn would never do anything to hurt you on purpose, but you shouldn't push him. I don't want to see you to get hurt."

Kurt frowned at that.

"Hey Allie!" Rachel suddenly marched across the cafetaria to them. "Perfect timing! Mercedes and I are going to go spy on Vocal Adrenaline tomorrow. Do you want to come?"

Allie hesitated. "Um isn't that against the rules Rachel? What if Mr. Schue finds out?" Rachel rolled her eyes. "He won't. Now come on please? Quinn is going!" She prodded.

Allie exchanged glances with Kurt. He shrugged and dug into his salad. Allie sighed. "Oh all right!...What time are we meeting?"

...


	79. Chapter 82: Rachel's Mom and Babysitting

(The next part. Thanks for all your reviews! To Lexipuckerman I am not going to name the baby Beth, because that would be too easy haha! However I will not reveal the name until the appropriate update comes up so any of the names you might have seen floating around in this story will not be used. Okay anywho! Enjoy the next update. :) )

...

"Boo!" Puck came up behind Allie while she was at her locker the next day after school left out. Allie gave a little jump.

"Ah! You scared me!" She complained hitting the grinning boy on the chest before shutting her locker.

Puck laughed. "Sorry!...Hey! Are you free this afternoon? My Mom's on another errand today and Sarah's been dying to have you over again." He smiled while slowly putting his hands into his pockets.

Allie smiled back slightly. "Oh I'd love to come over. Could it be after five though? I promised Rachel and Mercedes I'd meet them somewhere else first and, well you know Rachel." She shrugged, lightly handing over her homework books.

Puck nodded. "Yeah...So I'll see you at five. You can make us dinner then." He smirked. making Allie roll her eyes. "Oh Joy." She leaned back as he came forward to give her a kiss on the forehead. He leaned his hands up against the lockers.

"Um Noah, what is that thing in your hand?" Allie furrowed her eyebrows together when she noticed the strange object clutched in Puck's left hand.

Puck immediately retracted and put his hands behind his back. "What thing?" He tried to look innocent. Allie crossed her arms across her chest. "Noah..."

Puck sighed. "All right fine! It's a lighter. Are you happy now?" He grinned. Allie frowned. "Why do you have a lighter? You're not going to start smoking now, are you?" She worried.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Oh Psh! No!..Come on Babe! I just swiped it from the Pothead kid in fourth period. He was about to try to set his desk on fire." He tossed the small object up and down in his hand with a grin.

Allie continued to frown at that. "Right..well I guess I'll see you later then Noah. Take care." She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

Puck smiled. "Love you Allie." Allie smiled back and held out her hand.

"I love you too, now give me the lighter." She waggled her fingers. Puck sighed. "Really?..." He grumbled. Allie nodded her head.

He threw his back towards the ceiling. "Ugh fine! Here!..Party Pooper." He muttered jokingly. Allie smirked and closed her fingers over the lighter. "Thank you." She leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

"See you later!"

...

"You think they can see us?" Mercedes whispered as they crept up through the balcony seats of the Carmel High auditorium. Allie shook her head.

"I doubt it. We're all the way up in the balcony." She whispered back as she let Mercedes go in first before sitting down on the end seat. She was barely able to fit in with her baby belly.

"If we get caught do we have to go to jail?" Quinn asked. Allie stifled a giggle at that while Rachel shot her with a stern look. "Stealing their ideas isn't a crime!" She hissed. "Now shh! You're making too much noise!"

They all quieted down. Alie leaned over the back of Quinn's seat. Ms. Corcoran, the coach was briskly instructing her Glee Club while they ran over a Lady Gaga number.

She tried to see if Jesse was amongst them, but it was too hard to tell anyone apart. They were all wearing the long flashy red chantilly lace costumes that mimicked something Lady Gaga wore for one of her performances.

Allie sighed and settled back into her seat. Even though spring break was over for them now, Jesse still hadn't show up back at school or to Glee Club this week. She was getting suspicious and so were a few others in New Directions.

Rachel of course wasn't suspicious at all. _'Oh he's on extended break with his family now! They live in Oklahoma'...Yeah right!_

"Ah! Okay okay! Enough! You guys aren't getting it!" Ms. Corcoran suddenly stopped the routine. "You're letting the costumes do all the work. Theatricality isn't about crazy outfits! It's not enough just to douse yourself in gasoline, you have to light yourself on fire to make it work!" She criticized.

"Gosh! She's good!" Rachel mumured impressed. Allie nodded her head. "She _is_ pretty good." She agreed. Ms. Corcoran directed her Glee Club with the same fire and tenacity that Rachel used when she bossed everyone around at McKinley.

It was almost scary.

"Being theatrical," Ms. Corcoran continued from the stage down below. "Doesn't mean you have to be a nuclear explosion. It can be like a quiet storm...You just have to radiate emotion and express what's deep inside you. That's what theatricality..is all about."

Allie turned to exchange an impressed look with Mercedes as Ms. Corcoran suddenly called for "Funny Girl" in B Flat. Rachel folded her arms across her chest.

"Exactly what I would have done." She said to the girls in a low voice while Vocal Adrenaline emptied the stage. "Barbra!...I could do it in my sleep." She boasted.

Quinn rolled our eyes at that.

"Funny..." Ms. Corcoran began to sing as the accompaniment started playing out of nowhere. "Did you hear that?...Funny!..."

Allie smiled. She was good. She was not only a good music coach, but she was a wonderful singer too. Her voice also reminded her of Rachel.

It was strong, pure and full of emotion. You could feel a hundred things just by listening to Rachel's voice when she sang and the same could be said about Ms. Corcoran.

Her voice was..gorgeous.

She started to forget where she was as Ms. Corcoran continued to sing and performed as if she were on broadway on the stage. Suddenly the view was obstructed when Rachel stood and turned to leave the balcony.

Allie's eyes widened at her. "Where are you going?" Mercedes hissed from next to her.

"Get back here!" Quinn whispered harshly. Allie leaned forward to try to grab her by the sleeve of the sweater she was wearing. "Rachel!"

But Rachel ignored them. Allie covered her face with her hands as Rachel slowly made her way down to the main floor of the auditorium in clear view of Ms. Corcoran and her Vocal Adrenaline.

Mercedes started groaning quietly in her seat. The word "busted" constantly flew to and from her mouth.

"Ms. Corcoran?" Rachel spoke up as the song came to an end. Allie dug her nails into her scalp and shook her head back and forth. _No no no! _

"My name is Rachel Berry...I'm your daughter." She croaked in a voice that was laced with emotion.

Allie felt like her jaw could have dropped all the way to the floor.

"Holy Crap!"

"No way!" Quinn breathed shaking her head. Mercedes looked pale. "We're screwed..."

...

"Wait!..Are you serious?..Rachel's Mom?" Puck sounded in disbelief at the news. Allie nodded my head mournfully.

"Yeah..isn't it awful? I mean we were screwed enough already by Vocal Adrenaline and now their Coach is Rachel's Mom! I mean...what if she decides to switch over just she can be with her? I mean, they do sing the same and they think about Glee Club the same way!"

Puck rolled his eyes. "Come on Rachel wouldn't do that!...Or would she?" He hesitated. Allie groaned loudly.

"Noah? I'm hungry." Sarah whined, coming into the living room suddenly from the den with sad cute look in her eyes.

Puck sighed and hopped off the couch. "All right Squirt. What do you want then? Mac and Cheese? Spaghetti?..."

Sarah acted like she had to think about it. "Um...Macaroni?" She looked hopeful. Allie smiled back. "Macaroni it is then!" Slowly she eased her way out of the easy chair. "Come on Sarah! Why don't you come help us make dinner!" She suggested.

Sarah lit up at that. "Can I?" She asked. Allie shrugged her shoulders. "Why not? I'm making your brother help." She smirked as she stretched out her lower back while Noah hurried to the kitchen to get the ingredients out.

Sarah ran in after him and hopped up on the barstool by the counter. "I get to help! I get to help!" She cheered clapping her hands.

Allie laughed. "Well you heard the lady, Noah." She crossed her arms giving him some fake attitude to make him laugh.

Puck snorted. "Right. Here Sare Bear you can put in the noodles, after I boil some water that is." He set a box of dry noodles on the counter then went to fill a pot at the sink.

Allie opened the fridge meanwhile to look for some milk and cheese. "Ah! Sweet! All American Yellow Cheese!" She grinned taking the package from the shelf along with a quart sized container of 2% milk.

She put them on the counter just as Puck put the pot of water on the stove to boil. Allie looked at the packages of macaroni Puck had put on the table.

"Noah, these are all different shapes." She furrowed her brow. Sarah pushed gently past her to look in the box.

"I want this one!" She said picking up a box of SpongeBob shaped macaroni.

Allie grinned at her choice. "Looks like we have our winner then! SpongeBob Macaroni it is!" She went ahead and pulled out two more packages of the SpongeBob Macaroni noodles.

"How's the water coming Noah?" She called over her shoulder.

"Good!" Puck called coming over to pick up the rest of the pasta noodles. "Ready to start melting the cheese?" He grinned mischeviously.

Allie shrugged. "I'll get it started. You help Sarah put in the noodles. Make sure she doesn't burn herself." She warned. Puck shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you say, Baby." He put the noodles away on a high counter then helped his little sister down from the stool.

Allie quickly put some of the cheese in a measuring cup then put it in the microwave oven to melt it a little. She was about to start measuring out the milk when the phone rang.

Quickly wiping her hands off, Allie made the mad dash across the kitchen to the phone and pressed answer.

"Hello?"

"Hi! Is this Allie?..This is Mrs Puckerman. I'm not going to be able to be home on time like I thought so will you tell Noah to make sure to turn the security alarm on before he goes to bed tonight and that Sarah goes to bed on time?"

Allie nodded her head. "Sure thing Mrs. P. I'll tell him. Have a good night. Be safe." She leaned over the counter as she heard the happy sounds coming from Sarah and Noah at the stove.

"Thanks Dear. Take care of yourself." The line disconnected.

...

"Mmm-mm! Oh! I don't think I'll be able to eat another bite!" Allie groaned after they had stuffed themselves with more than their share of Macaroni and Cheese.

Puck groaned similarly. "Me neither..." He rubbed his stomach until Sarah suddenly jumped up in his lap.

"Sarah, get off!" He grunted, but Sarah didn't move. "Nah I don't have to get off." She said starting to bounce on Noah. Allie winced at that.

Puck narrowed his eyes. "Sarah, I'm warning you." He said while Sarah continued to ignore his protests. Suddenly Noah flipped Sarah over onto the ground and tackled her into the carpet.

Sarah let out a scream as Puck tickled her then attempted to sit on when she tried to get away. "Allie!...Help me!" She gasped with giggles as Noah trapped her under his weight.

"No!..DON'T help her!" Noah cackled as he pulled Sarah up from the ground and hoisted her over his shoulder. She kicked her legs out in the air.

Allie let out a laugh.

"No-oh! Put me down!" Sarah protested, still laughing as she beat on his back with her little fists.

Noah just let out a laugh. "No way Jose! I'm having WAY too much fun right now!" He reached up to tickle her again then finally put her down face first on the couch next to him.

Allie shook her head. "You are something else." She muttered at Noah. Puck shrugged. "She deserved it." He tried to squish her into the arm of the sofa inconspicuously.

Sarah let out a gasp. "Hey!" She laughed, turning to smack Noah in the arm. "Get off of me Noah!" Puck smirked. "Why?"

Allie sighed. "Noah, get off of her! I think she's had enough, don't you?"

Puck shrugged and let Sarah go. She immediately scampered down from the couch and ran up to her room.

"Well that was fun." He grinned leaning back in a relaxed position on the couch. Allie snorted. "Bet it was more fun for you than for Sarah." I challenged.

Puck shrugged. "She likes it when I tease." He smiled with his eyes still shut. Allie started to smile back when her cell phone went off.

Puck opened his eyes "You need to go home?" He asked. Allie shook her head. "No, it's Quinn. She's still freaking about what we found out at Carmel today." She sighed.

Puck leaned over and rested his chin very carefully on top of his hands on Allie's belly. "Speaking of Quinn, I thought up a new name for our baby." He smiled, moving his chin up when felt the baby kick.

Allie raised an eyebrow. "Really? What does it have to do with Quinn?" Puck shrugged. "I don't know. What do you think about this name?" He wrote something down on an old envelope he found on the coffee table.

Allie turned her head so she could see what he was writing.

...


	80. Chapter 83: Oh Gaga!

(Next update. Allie goes Gaga! haha! Hope you enjoy this next update. :) )

...

"Um Allie? Why are you wearing your Lady Gaga costume already?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow as she approached her best friend at her locker the next day.

Allie just shrugged. A large grin on her face.

"Just cause!...Come on! You should have worn yours too! It's fun!" She said shaking her skirt to show off its unique design.

"Kurt helped me make it! Isn't it cool?"

Quinn shrugged, nodding her head. "It _is_. But Allie, don't you think it's a little weird to go around school dressed like Lady Gaga? I mean..people are staring." She lowered her voice.

Allie shook her head. "No. Let them stare. I like my dress." She raised her chin firmly as she turned to head off to class. Quinn took her books for her.

"Okay, but don't say I didn't say anything." She sing-songed, rolling her eyes at her friend.

Allie snorted. "Oh don't worry..."

...

"Kurt! Oh my Gosh! We look fabulous!" Allie squealed meeting up with Kurt at his locker right before Glee Club was supposed to start.

Kurt turned from his locker. "Well of _course_ we look fabulous Allie!" He smirked, shutting his locker with a flamboyant bang. "It's Lady Gaga!" He gushed, linking his arm with Allie's.

Allie laughed then looked down at the shoes Kurt was wearing as they walked to class.

"Kurt, how have you not twisted your ankle on those yet? They look impossible to just walk in." She said critically as she watched her friend step lightly on his toes.

Kurt just shrugged. "Three words, Allie Hudson. I..am..Kurt." He smirked. Allie narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hey!..." Allie got cut off when she was suddenly shoved off her heels. Kurt caught her before she could hit the lockers stomach first.

"EXCUSE ME! WERE YOU DROPPED ON YOUR HEADS?" Kurt screeched, causing Azimio and Karofsky to freeze in their tracks.

"What was that?" Karofsky demanded turning around first. "I think you heard me!" Kurt retorted, his voice shaking a little as he stood a protective distance in front of Allie.

"I'm just saying..pick on me, that's fine!..But don't throw around a girl! Especially a pregnant one!"

Azimio snorted at that. "Yeah well lately Lady, we haven't been able to tell the difference!" He sneered, flicking his index finger at Kurt's Lady Gaga costume. "We're not Gaga for Gaga!"

Karofsky nodded his head. "Yeah you dress all freaky!..and then you rub it everybody's faces! I don't want to look it anymore!" He complained getting into Kurt's face.

Azimio snickered in agreement. "Yeah and if you wanted to switch it up a bit just go from Gap to Banana Republic!" He sneered.

Allie rolled her eyes. _Oh very funny!..._

"It's called being theatrical, you Moron!" She shot back at the bullies before Kurt had the chance, crossing her arms in front of her baby belly.

"We're expressing ourselves with Lady Gaga just like you guys do when you wear your lettermans and football uniforms to school." She remarked smugly.

Karofsky jeered at her. "That right?"

Kurt gave Allie a warning glance. "Allie, let _me_ handle them." He hissed through clenched teeth.

Allie shook her head. "Uh-uh! No way Kurt! These guys have been harrassing us for far too long! Pregnant or not pregnant, I can't let them get away with it anymore!"

Kurt grabbed her by the arm. "Allie, don't be stupid!" He said sternly.

Azimio laughed at them. "Yeah listen to the Lady, Preggers! You don't really want to mess with us right now, do you?" He spoke patronizingly to her.

Allie felt her ears turn red. Suddenly she smirked. "You know what? You're right. I don't. I'll just tell Puck and Finn what happened here and they can do whatever they want _for_ me." She taunted lightly, grabbing Kurt by the arm to lead him around the long way to the choir room.

Karofsky didn't look much phased by her threat, but Allie was pleased to see that Azimio at least was looking a little bit pale.

"And that..is how you do that." She said grinning at Kurt smugly as they hurried on down the hall to Glee.

Kurt snorted at her. "You are such an idiot." He grumbled. Allie just smirked.

...

"All right!..Little Monsters! Take a bow!" Mr. Schue laughed when he walked into the choir room later and saw all of the Lady Gaga costumes the girls and Kurt were wearing for their big number today.

Everyone struck a pose. Quinn pulled up a stool next to Allie. "Whoa!" Allie laughed when she saw Quinn's outfit.

She was wearing a hot pink hoop skirt dress with white and silver sparkly rings around around it. Her hair was curled and pulled down from its usual ponytail and she was wearing long pink fake eyelashes that nearly covered up her eyes.

"You like it?" Quinn did a twirl before sitting down on a stool. Allie nodded enthusiastically. "I love it! Did you make it yourself?" Quinn shook her head. "No, my Mom did." She smiled.

"I like your crystals." She said poking one of the ornaments on Allie's dress as she turned to face front, adjusting her hoop skirt around her.

Allie smiled back. "Thanks! Iike your hoops!" She returned the compliment.

Puck tapped Allie on the back. "Psst! Hey! You look hot!" He winked and Allie returned it with a large grin.

"Thanks! So do you!" Puck made a kissy face at her.

"Okay Wow!..Amazing!..Awesome job everyone! Great costumes! I am impressed!.. Sientate!" Mr. Schue praised all the Lady Gaga outfits sitting down on the piano bench as all the girls plus Kurt sat down with him.

Allie took a look around herself. Everywhere she looked she saw an awesome Gaga costume.

Brittany was wearing eyeglasses that looked like a lobster was sitting on her face and Santana was wearing a black gift bow on her head.

It was pretty awesome. Even the guys seemed amazed.

"Wait where's Rachel?" Puck asked suddenly. "I mean..I only noticed because five minutes went by without her saying something completely obnoxious." He rolled his eyes.

Allie giggled. (It must be the Gaga outfit.)

"Rachel kind of got some intense news last night." Mercedes explained and Quinn nodded her head eagerly.

"Yeah we were spying on Vocal Adrenaline and-." 

"Guys! That's not fair! You've got to stop doing that!" Mr. Schuester interrupted sternly. "But uh...you know uh..what did you guys find out?" He asked, his curiousity getting the better of him.

Allie smiled softly. "Okay are you guys ready?...Ms. Corcoran? Their coach?...She's Rachel's Mom." She said enjoying the looks of shock that ran across everyone's faces at the news.

"Are you serious?" asked Mr. Schue. Allie nodded her head. Artie looked upset.

"Way to bury the leash, Allie."

"Yeah! We're screwed!" Puck grumbled. "Rachel's going to jump ship over to Vocal Adrenaline now!" Allie narrowed her eyes at him.

"Never! I don't want to talk about it though since I'm still processing the news and my Dads are moving my therapist to our spare room later this afternoon." Rachel suddenly strolled into the room briskly before Allie could say anything.

"A-a-all I know is that I'm not going anywhere and I've chosen a Lady Gaga look that expresses a longing for a childhood I was deprived of." She said frowning as she played with some string on her dress.

Her outfit was comprised almost completely of little stuffed animals plus a pair fishnet stockings and bright pink heels.

Allie raised an eyebrow. "You look terrible." Brittany observed softly. "I look awesome..." Mercedes studied her curiously. "I think it's the Kermit the Frog look." She commented.

Rachel slid her hands down her hips then, and accidentally tore a stuffed frog from her dress. "And we have a jumper!" Kurt smirked and Allie giggled into her hand.

Rachel stared crossly at them. "Well my Dads can't sew so these were just stapled on!" She said in annoyance.

Allie quickly sobered up. "Sorry..." She studied Rachel's outfit again.

"Um okay guys, why don't we worry about this later and try to focus on the song." Mr. Schue suggested before someone else could come up with a smart remark about Rachel's appearance.

Rachel smiled at that. "I couldn't agree more, Mr. Schue. Girls! Kurt!..To the auditorium!" She nodded her head towards the door.

Allie eagerly jumped down from her stool. Quinn stared down at her.

"Well someone's been hopped up on happy pills today!" She grinned as she slid down after her best friend.

Allie shook her head. "Haha! Nah! I'm just really excited about this number!" She enthused as she followed Kurt and Brittany out the door.

Finn flicked her headband suddenly as he walked by her to get to the door. "Hey!" Allie protested as she reached to the straighten her head piece. Finn just grinned at her. "Whoops. Sorry!"

Allie scowled at him. "Yeah sure." She grumbled under her breath as she hurried out after the other girls.

...


	81. Chapter 84: Your Music Moves Me

(Next Update! Sorry it took so long! Just got back from a weekend trip so. Hope you guys like it. :) Also **Katherine 402** I forgot to answer your questions last time so I'll just do that now. First I never really thought of which actress might portray Allie. Do you have any ideas? (just curious). Second, it seems like Allie is full set on keeping her baby, but it remains to be seen whether she'll always feel like that. :) As for the Baby's surname. You're just going to have to keep reading and find out. haha. Thanks for your review! )

...

"Hey Allie?..Can you uh..help me out with something?" Finn peeked hopefully into his sister's new bedroom at the Hummels' house.

Allie looked up from her make up. "Sure Finn. Like what?" She did a double take at her brother. "Whoa! Are you wearing make up?" She asked, trying not to laugh at what she saw.

Finn had a black line drawn down the center of his face from his nose down to his lip with what appeared to be black eye eyeliner.

The Quarterback started turning a light shade of red. "Yeah um..that's kind of what I needed your help for. I mean you're a girl and stuff so you would know..I mean more than I would anyway...Anyways! Do you think you can help me out with my make up for Glee?" He got straight to the point. "I'm supposed to be Gene Simmons from Kiss."

Allie shrugged putting down the mascara she had been using. "Sure, but why didn't you just ask Kurt? You guys share the same room and he's just as good as I am if not better with make up." She grabbed an eyeliner and some base from her make up bag.

Finn shrugged, frowning slightly as he sat down in Allie's favorite chair. "Because..that's just weird! I can't go to a guy about make up!" He complained as Allie uncapped a tube of white face paint and squirted it into a tray.

"But you could go to your little sister about it?" She smirked as she took a sponge and proceeded cover Finn's face with the paint, glancing at the picture of Gene Simmons Finn brought with him.

Finn shrugged. "It's not as embarrassing as going to Kurt." He grumbled, crossing his arms. "And you're only younger by a few minutes."

Allie rolled her eyes. "You are such a boy."

"Last time I checked, yes!" Finn grinned mischeviously. Allie hit him on the shoulder. "Hey! Stop moving! You're going to make me mess up your eyes!" She chided.

Finn sighed. "Sorry." Allie giggled.

"What?" Finn tried to look up at his sister using only his eyes. Allie shook her head. "Nothing. I just got to thinking...Puck doesn't know anything about make up either. And if he's doing this Kiss thing too-."

"He is." Finn interrupted. "It's going to be our version of the Lady Gaga assignment. Puck's going to be Paul Stanley and Mike's Peter Criss." Allie grinned. "The one with the nine lives."

Finn nodded. "You know it! You know I'm really glad Mr. Schue let us do this instead of Lady Gaga." He glanced down at Allie's frilly white dress. "I would never live it down if I had to wear that around school."

Allie snickered as she finished drawing the outlines for Gene Simmons's designs around his eyes. "Yeah, I can't really see you in a dress like this. Or in a dress period." She shrugged.

Finn snorted back. "Totally!..You know I can't believe Kurt didn't wear a dress though. I thought he would." Allie yanked on his ear. "Ow! What was that for?" Finn whined, reaching up to rub his ear.

Allie sighed and proceeded to fill in her outlines with the eyeliner. "Just because Kurt is gay doesn't mean he'd like to dress up like a girl. Notice that he's never worn a skirt to school yet?"

Finn sighed. "Yet...That's cause he'd get the living crap kicked out of him if he did." He muttered. Allie frowned at that.

...

"Noah! Stop that! You're going to rub off all your lipstick." Allie laughed as she sat with Puck backstage at the auditorium before Glee Club was supposed to begin. He just scowled and stuck out his lower lip.

"But it itches!" He complained. "How in the heck do you girls wear this all the time?" He pouted. Allie just shrugged standing up slowly with her arms around her belly.

"Well..I guess we just got used to it and stage make up is always a little uncomfortable for everyone." She reached up to stroke his cheek carefully.

Puck smiled then causing Allie to laugh. "What?" He asked.

Allie shook her head. "Nothing...I'm just going to go sit with Quinn now okay? Break a leg!" She started to make her way down the steps of the stage. Puck called after her.

"Hey Allie!"

Allie paused at the top step. Puck puckered his lips at her and made a kissing sound that was actually quite audible throughout the auditorium. Allie smirked and blew him a kiss.

"Sorry I'm late!" Rachel chirped strutting in from the side entrance just as Allie made it back down to the others from the stage. She was sporting a new Gaga outfit complete with a large grin.

Allie's eyes widened with surprise. "Whoa! Looking good Rachel!" Mercedes approved when she saw her new dress and sunglasses.

Even Kurt looked impressed. Rachel took a turn to show off her dress.

"Thanks! My Mom made it." She bragged as if it were the most normal thing in the world for her.

Coming from anyone else it _would _be normal. However Rachel grew up with two Dads and the fact that she was owning Ms Corcoran as her Mom already was kind of unnerving to some.

"All right! Well we're all here!" Mr. Schue said pushing off from the wall as Rachel assumed a spot between Kurt and Tina. "So without further ado! I'd like to introduce the boys!"

Allie bounced in her seat. "This is going to be so great!" Quinn snickered at her. "Why? Cause your Man's wearing lipstick?" She teased.

Allie snorted at her. "Oh very funny."

"Lima Ohio!" Finn yelled from onstage. "Get ready to rock!"

The curtains drew back, the music burst through the room, and everyone jumped to their feet cheering and screaming as the boys appeared on the stage dressed like the members of the famous 80s rockband.

Quinn busted out laughing when Puck turned around she saw his bright red lipstick. "Oh my God!" Allie nodded her head in agreement.

"Well the night's begun! And you want some fun! Do you think you're gonna find it!" Finn sang out first echoed by the other guys. "Think you're gonna find it!"

"You've gotta treat yourself like number one! Do you need to be reminded?" Puck marched across the stage taking over the vocals from Finn while playing on his electric guitar.

Allie cupped her hands around her mouth and cheered louder as Mike grabbed Artie's wheelchair and pushed him up front. Suddenly she felt the baby move.

"It doesn't matter what you do or say! Just forget the things that you've been told!" Mike spun Artie around in a circle as he sang. "We can't do it any other way! Everybody's gotta rock and roll!"

Quinn and Allie quickly chimed in with the boys. "Shout it! Shout it! Shout it out loud!...Shout it! Shout it! Shout it out loud!"

"If you don't feel good! There's a way you could! Don't sit there broken hearted!" Finn retook over the lead again. "Sit there broken hearted!"

"Call all your friends in the neighborhood! And get the party started!" Puck danced around upstage, wailing on his guitar.

Allie gasped. Quinn glanced down at her. "What?" Allie shook her head. "Nothing." She slid her hands down to her sides.

"Don't let them tell you that there's too much noise! They're too old to really understand!" Artie joined in with Puck on the vocals. "You'll still get rowdy with the girls and boys cause it's time for you to take a stand!"

Allie got ready to fist pump.

"Oh Shout it! Shout it! Shout it out loud!" Everyone chimed in again on the chorus.

Puck squatted down with his guitar on his knee and pointed out at the audience. "You got to have a party!" He stuck his tongue out.

Allie smirked and pointed back at him with both hands. The kicking continued.

"Shout it! Shout it! Shout it out loud!"

"Turn it up louder!" Puck very nearly shrieked as he strutted across the stage, twirling his index finger around in a circle in the air.

"Shout it! Shout it! Shout it out loud!..." Quinn sang along as Allie slid slowly and inconspicuously to the floor. She turned to stare at her worried. "You okay?" She mouthed. Allie just nodded.

"Shout it! Shout it! Shout it out loud! Whoaaaaa!" The song ended on a loud wail. Mr. Schue stood from his seat clapping as the girls and Kurt continued to whoop and holler for the boys.

Quinn tapped Allie on the knee. "Allie, what's wrong?" Allie started to shake her head.

"All right guys! Very impressive! Very very..loud!" Mr. Schue laughed as he applauded the guys with the rest of the girls. "But uh what does that performance express?..And what do those costumes illustrate?"

Mike just shrugged. "We did our research Mr. Schue!" He grinned proudly from the stage.

Puck nodded. "Yeah! Finn's demon look is because Gene Simmons liked comic books as a kid." He jabbed his thumb back at his best friend, licking at his lips slightly as Finn stuck his tongue out and waggled it at Puck's back.

"And they called Paul Stanley the star child because he was romantic or something, but that doesn't explain my horror lips." Puck continued, puckering out his lips.

Allie just shook her head. "It was weird!" She looked dazed at her overgrown stomach. Quinn frowned. "What was weird? Is it the baby?"

"And Ace Frehley was supposed to be a Space Man from another planet." Artie continued from where Puck left off. "Mike's iconic cat man was because Peter Criss claimed to have nine lives." Mike clawed at the audience.

Matt snorted. "Yeah and I'm dressed as the guy who replaced Artie when he quit." He said with a straight face, earning a punch in the arm from his wheelchair bound teammate.

Mr. Schue laughed. "Well congratulations guys! Job well done! Let's give it up for the boys!" Mercedes and Rachel gave a whoop as Finn stood and hit the gong that he had hung up behind his drum set.

Puck quickly hopped down from the stage as the girls and Mr. Schue started to leave the auditorium. He frowned when he didn't see Allie's familiar shiny white pointy dress amongst all the Gaga Costumes leaving the room.

"Allie?" Kurt raced across the narrow walkway in his impossible high heels to a spot by the low wall behind the back row of seats. Puck frowned and followed. "Allie?"

"I'm down here Puck!" Allie called to him from the floor. "Quinn Kurt, can you guys help me up?" She asked in a soft voice. Puck got there just in time to steady her with his arm.

"Hey, are you okay?" Puck asked as Allie leaned against his side. Kurt quickly relinquished his hold on her side as Allie nodded her head. "I'm fine Babe, I promise." She smiled. "It was just..." She looked down at where her belly protruded through her outfit.

Puck frowned. "Oh no, is it the baby? Is she coming? I'll go get the car!" Puck looked seriously freaked out. Allie couldn't resist snorting a laugh though.

"No Silly!..She was just moving around a lot so I decided to sit down for a bit. That's all." She shrugged as she smoothed out her skirt.

Puck's cheeks took a slight pink color. "Oh...well that's a relief." He seemed embarrassed.

Kurt quickly tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey!..We'll be outside." He whispered. Allie nodded as Quinn turned to follow him out the nearest exit. "Okay."

She and Puck turned to head for the other door arm in arm. "So...um..why was she moving around so much?" Puck asked still sounding embarrassed. "Do you think she's okay?"

Allie shrugged putting her free arm around her middle. "I think so..I think it had something to do with you to be honest." She said with a sly grin. Puck raised an eyebrow.

"Me?...Great now you're going to start blaming me for what the kid is doing to you?" He joked with his hand on his hip.

Allie hit him in the arm. "Oh Hush! I was just going to say that every time you had a solo or something the baby moved! Like...like she was trying to dance with me or something. I don't know." She looked down at the little burden she carried within her with love in her eyes as she shrugged.

Puck raised his eyebrows. "Really?" He looked down at Allie's swollen belly and put his hands over the bulge. "Our little girl was dancing with me?" He said softly while looking affectionately down at the bulge where he knew the baby was.

Allie nodded and grabbed his hands. "Yes, she was." She crooned and looked up to meet Puck's eyes for a minute as the reached the door.

Suddenly, filled with sudden adoration for her, Puck leaned forward to kiss her.

Allie backed away. "Uh uh sorry Boo, I don't kiss guys who wear lipstick." She teased while turning to walk away toward the door.

Puck slumped and scowled playfully at her. "Really Babe?" He put his hands in his pockets. Allie shrugged. "Does it look like I'm kidding...high heels?" She asked with a wink.

Puck dropped his hands. "Okay that's it! Come here!" He started to run after her. Allie picked up her pace slightly.

"Good luck getting me in those boots!" She laughed heading for the door.

...


	82. Chapter 85: Six Months and Counting

_(_ Next update! Kind of angsty and stuff, but I hope you like it. There will be one more update after this and then we'll go into Funk. A real fun episode. :D Enjoy!)

...

"Hey Kurt! Can I get your-!" Allie stopped short when the basement door swung open on her and Finn almost ran her over.

"Whoa! Crap! Sorry Allie." Finn hastily apologized as he attempted to conceal the crumpled up facial wipe he was holding his hand.

Allie grabbed the wall to steady herself. "It's okay. Where are _you_ going in such a hurry?" She asked noticing her brother looked a little flustered under the face paint.

Finn hesitated. "Uh..nothing just..gonna to go finish getting this crap off in the laundry room." He muttered while holding up the smudged wipe he was holding.

Allie nodded her head. "Oh..okay. Is Kurt still downstairs?" She asked fiddling with the handles of the small plastic bag she ws holding in her hands.

Finn shrugged. "He should be. Why?...What's in the bag?" He asked his curiousity getting the better of him. Allie shrugged back. "I'm not telling you." She said poking her tongue her out at him.

Finn narrowed his eyes. "Fine, Spoil Sport." He retorted taking long strides to get past her. Allie snorted and opened the door to Finn and Kurt's shared basement bedroom.

"Kurt?..Kurt are you down there?" Allie called as she held onto the hand rail while making her way down the stairs.

"Yeah!" Kurt huffed back as he picked up a chair that was lying on its side. "Who calls?" Allie lightly stepped off the last step.

"Me!..Look at what I got for Puck." She said, reaching into the plastic bag and pulled out a small wooden box.

Kurt crossed his arms. "What is it?" He asked, arching one of his very expressive eyebrows. Allie shrugged. "Open it." She placed the object into her friend's hands. Kurt did as she instructed.

"Six Months and Counting...XOXO Allie." Kurt read before shutting the box. "How sweet. What's the occasion?" He asked with a smile.

Allie rolled her eyes slightly. "Thursday's our Six Month Anniversary Kurt." She said with a sigh, sinking down to sit on Kurt's bed. "The thing is...I'm not sure if it means anything to Noah. I mean...we all know he's never thought much about being in a relationship before."

Kurt came to join her. "That may be, but you'd have to be a blind as a bat idiot not to notice how much he's into you Allie." He grinned as he placed the gift back in Allie's hands and sat down next to her on the edge of his double sized bed.

Allie snorted. "Yeah I guess so." She still didn't look hundred percent sure though.

"And besides, dare I say it, I think it has little to do anymore with just the baby you two will be raising together." Kurt smiled as he patted her knee.

Allie scoffed at that. "Yeah right. That's the only reason why he asked me out in the first place, isn't it? So he wouldn't be like his Dad?" She put the gift away in the plastic bag. "What if..what if I don't mean anything to him anymore after she's born?" She wondered.

Kurt frowned. "Allie..."

"Allie! Kurt! Dinner's ready!" Carole called from the top of the stairs. Allie got up from the bed carrying Puck's gift. "Coming Mom!"

...

"Quinn, what do you think of my Anniversary gift for Puck?" Allie asked the next day as she and her best friend drove home together after school both still in their Gaga costumes of course.

Quinn shrugged. "I think it's really sweet. Noah's going to love it." She said with a smile as she eased into the local road.

Allie mused on it. "Yeah..that's exactly what Kurt said too." She said, crossing her arms across her chest.

Quinn glanced at her fleetingly. "Okay, I know that look. What's wrong?" She asked knowingly.

Allie sighed. "It's just...I'm kind of scared that it's all going to be over after the baby's born. I mean the whole reason why we got together was because he wanted to take responsibility for what he did, right? What if that's all we have going for each other?" Allie worried.

Quinn frowned. "Allie, that may have been Puck's initial reason for hooking up with you, but trust me it's not his only reason anymore." She turned into the street where the Hudsons and Hummels lived. "If it were he wouldn't be so involved with you still." She muttered under her breath.

Allie looked up at her. "Are you sure? What if he forgets our anniversary?..Or what if it doesn't mean anything to him?"

"Allie stop!" Quinn hit the brakes as they reached the house. "Puck loves you okay? He may act like it's only the baby, but it's not true. Trust me." She popped the locks. "I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Allie sighed and let herself out the car. "Okay...Thanks Quinn." She grabbed her bags then shut the door after herself. Quinn pulled away from the Hummels' driveway as soon as Allie let herself in through the front door.

"THAT'S NOT A PRIVACY PARTITION!...WHY IS IT SO HARD FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND?" Allie nearly dropped her things in fright when she heard Finn yelling from downstairs.

"I don't want to get dressed in front of you!" Allie opened the door to the basement a crack as the yelling continued. "D-did you know I put my underwear on in the shower when I know you're around?..I just-I don't want to have to worry about that kind of stuff in my own room man!" Finn moaned.

Allie frowned.

"And just what _stuff _are you referring to?" Kurt tried to retort coldly. Allie stayed where she was on the middle step.

"You know!" Finn snapped back, not noticing Allie on the stairs just yet. "You know what I'm talking about! Don't play dumb!...Why can't you just accept that I'm not like you?" He asked in an attempt, Allie knew, to lower his voice, but his temper already seemed way lost.

Kurt looked hurt at that. "I _have_ accepted that." His voice cracked and Allie saw the tears welling up in his eyes.

"No you haven't." Finn shook his head. "You think I don't see the way you stare at me? How flirty you get? You think I didn't know _why _you got so excited that we were going to be moving in together?" He started to raise his voice again, but this time Kurt beat him to the punch.

"IT'S JUST A ROOM FINN! WE CAN REDECORATE IF YOU WANT TO!" Allie turned to go back up the stairs. This wasn't her fight and she knew it, but still... She hesitated and glanced back over her shoulder.

"Okay!...Good!" Finn nodded his head seeming to agree. "Well then the FIRST THING THAT NEEDS TO GO!...IS THAT F**** LAMP!" He pointed to a decorative light fixture on an end table. Kurt flinched visibly and so did Allie.

"Finn-!" Allie started going down the stairs, but Finn didn't hear her.

"AND-AND THEN WE NEED TO GET RID OF THIS F**** COUCH THROW-!" He reached for the blanket that was draped over the futon.

"HEY!" A third voice cut into his rant. It sounded so angry and so furious that Finn immediately dropped the throw blanket.

Burt quickly walked past Allie down the stairs. "What did you just call him?" He glared at Finn accusingly.

Finn flushed. "Oh no!..No I wasn't talking about him I was talking to the blanket." He stared at the couch uncomfortably.

"Yeah, but when you use that word, you're talking about _him_." Burt stood in front of his son defensively. Kurt tried to step in.

"Look Dad, I didn't take it that way." His chin quivered as he spoke.

"Yeah that's cause you're still sixteen and you still assume the best in people!" Burt retorted, not looking at Kurt when he spoke, but at Finn who was starting to look pretty ashamed of himself.

"You live a few years..." He continued, sounding tense. "...You start seeing the hate in people's hearts... Even the best people."

Finn hung his head at that.

"You say the N-word?" Burt took a step closer to the taller boy. Finn quickly shook his head. "No of course not!"

"Yeah well how about retard then?...You call that nice girl on the Cheerios with Kurt a retard?" Burt continued.

"Becky? No! She's my friend! She's got...down syndrome! That's cruel! I'd never do that!" Finn tried in vain to defend himself.

"But then you think it's all right to come into my house...and say f****?" Burt's voice climbed an octave higher on the last word of his sentence.

Finn flushed scarlet.

"But...that's not what I meant-."

"I KNOW WHAT YOU MEANT!" Burt exploded. "What! You think I didn't use that word when I was your age? You know some kid gets clocked in practice we tell him to stop being such a f**! Shake it off!...We meant it exactly the way that you meant it. That being gay is wrong!..Like it's some punishable offense! I really thought that you were different Finn!" He shook his head.

"And you know I thought that after being Glee Club!...And being raised by _your_ Mom, it would mean that you were some kind of new generation Dude! Who saw things different! You know who just came to the world knowing what's taken me years of struggling to figure out!...I guess I was wrong."

Allie frowned at that. _Now that's not fair..._

"I'm sorry Finn! But you can't...You can't stay here anymore!" Burt shook his head. Allie was shocked. _What?_

"Dad!" Kurt mirrored her shock, but Burt shook his head. "No Kurt. I love Carole...and I know this could probably cost me her, but my family comes first!...You're my family Kurt, and I can't have that kind of boy living here with you."

Kurt looked crushed.

"Out in the world, you do what you want...but not under my roof." Burt continued. "You have ten minutes to pack your things."

Finn nodded his head. Subdued and thoroughly ashamed of himself, he headed out for the stairs, pausing only slightly when he saw Allie on the middle step.

"Place looks great!" Burt grunted from the basement as Finn left, closing the door quietly after himself. The only audible answer Kurt gave was a loud sniff.

Allie remained frozen to her spot, waiting until the coast was clear then she went up to go after Finn, knowing Kurt would want to be alone right now.

"Finn!" Allie caught up to her brother just as he was throwing a duffel bag into his truck.

"I can't stay Allie." He said gruffly while throwing open the driver's side door of his car. Allie just nodded her head knowingly. "I know...where are you going though?" She asked softly.

Finn sighed. "I don't know...maybe to Matt's place or Puck's. Probably to Matt's." He shrugged running a hand through his hair. Allie nodded her head. "I see."

Finn nodded. "Yeah..." He frowned frustrated at himself. "Hey! Do you think maybe you could tell Mom for me that I'm sorry?...Kurt too?" He asked softly, staring at the inside of his truck.

Allie shook her head. "I can tell Mom, but you should tell Kurt that yourself." She said firmly. Finn nodded his head. "Yeah I figured you'd say that." He hopped into the car and slammed the door shut, starting the engine with no trouble.

Allie stood back to allow him room to pull out. For a minute she stood there, watching as her brother pulled away from her, turning the car to head out into the main road.

Then he was gone. Allie finally felt the tears come.

...

"Hey Boo!" Puck snuck up on Allie while she was at her locker. He grinned when she jumped a little.

"Oh hey Noah." Allie gave him a strained smile before giving him the up and down. Puck noticed. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Allie quickly brushed it off. "I see you're not in your Paul Stanley get up today." She tried to change the subject.

Puck shook his head. "Nope. That's cause I have a special date tonight and I don't dig on going out in public with make up on my face." He smirked back. "Now, what's going on?" He prodded gently nudging her with his fist.

Allie shook her head. "Nothing." She said unconvincingly while grabbing her math book before closing her locker."I thought the makeover was quite becoming on you though." She joked. "Really brought out your eyes."

Puck groaned and rolled his eyes. "Please! Yesterday you were making fun of me." He retorted putting his hands into his pockets. "Now quit trying to change the subject." He ordered while grabbing her by her free hand. "What's wrong?"

Allie sighed. "It's Finn. He got...He got kicked out of the house last night." She murmured.

Puck stopped walking. "Wait are you serious? What for?" He asked bewildered.

Allie shrugged. "Well he was...kinda yelling at Kurt the other day in their room. Some.. words were exchanged..Burt overheard them..and that was that."

Puck frowned. "Well what could Finn have said that was that bad?" He wondered sounding incredulous. Allie shook her head. "I don't want to say it." She kept a protective hold around her middle.

Puck sighed. "Okay..." They continued walking down the hallway in silence.

"Oh crap!" He suddenly froze in his tracks as they reached the door.

Allie gave him a strange look. "What's wrong?" Puck shook his head. "Nothing. I just forgot something in my locker. Be right back okay?" He kissed her on the cheek. "Happy Six Months!"

Allie froze._ He remembers!_ She realized gleefully. Unable to keep from smiling, she entered the choir room tingling after adjusting her hairband.

"Hey! Psst!" Finn leaned towards Kurt from his seat as Allie chose a seat next to Quinn. "I want to talk to you." He pleaded with him. Kurt glared at him hurtfully.

"There's not much to say!..I feel sorry for what happened, but I thought you were different!" He hissed back. Allie frowned. "I _am_ different." Finn insisted.

"All right! Let's get things started!" Mr. Schue walked briskly into the room. Puck came in right at his heels.

"Mr. Schue?...I have something I want to say to Allie, and I want everyone to hear it." He said while setting down his guitar. Allie perked up in her seat.

"All right!" Mr. Schue gave him the floor before sitting down in the risers with everyone. Puck sighed and looked at the floor.

"At first I didn't give this..Theatricality assignment..being all out there and crap much thought because, I'm pretty much always like that." He began, shuffling his feet. "

That's how my Dad was too." He frowned. "He was too busy being all crazy and rock and roll to be there for his kids, and you know what? I didn't care that my Dad was a bada**!...I just wanted him to be there..and he never was."

Allie frowned at that. "Noah..."

"But today is our six month anniversary." Puck looked up to meet Allie's eyes, smiling slightly. Allie smiled back.

"It's a special day and I know you probably thought this wasn't my thing or whatever, but Allie I want this to feel like a special day for us." He sat down in a stool. "Because it _is_ special." Allie nodded her head.

"I've never..been with a girl as long as I have with you and...quite frankly I've never cared about someone like I did for you either." Allie felt her jaw drop agape.

Puck took out his guitar and started tuning it up. "So um...I put together this short perfomance just for you." He said really while nervously looking away from her.

Allie's eyes widened.

"I know it's not much, but if my KISS mates would come back me up I want to dedicate this song to our little girl." He looked up as if waiting for approval and Allie smiled as if giving it.

Finn, Mike, Matt and Artie went down to join Puck on the main floor.

**Puck: **If I told you I was perfect, I'd be lying...

Puck started to sing in time to his guitar playing. The other guys started to sway and nod at him.

**Puck: **If there's something I'm not doing, Girl I'm trying.

I know I'm no a-a-angel no...but I'm not so bad...No! No! No!

Puck smiled and Allie and some of the girls started to sway in time to his singing.

**Puck:** If you see me at the party conversating...

The other guys harmonized with him.

**Puck:** That doesn't mean telephone numbers are exchanging..I know I'm no a-a-angel Girl!...but I'm not so bad. No! No! No!

Puck stood from his tool. Allie cracked a smile as he walked over to her and stifled and a laugh.

**Puck: **Oh you should know there's beautiful girls...all over the world...I could be chasing, but my time would be wasting, they've got nothin on yoooou, baby!...Nothing on yooou! Baby!

They might say hi...

**Artie: **Hi.

**Puck: ** (shrugs) And I might say hey

**Artie: **Hey!

Allie giggled.

**Puck: **But you shouldn't worry about what they say, cause they got nothing on you Allie!

Puck winked at Allie.

**Puck:** Nothing on you! Allie!...Yeeaah...

He started to slow his strumming.

**Puck:** They got nothing on...Youuuuuuu!

The room burst into soft cheers and applause as Puck finished the song. Allie stood from her seat, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered and leaned forward to embrace him bumping into his guitar with her stomach. Puck shrugged and lightly hugged her back.

"You're welcome." He nuzzled her affectionately in the crook of her neck as everyone looked on.

...


	83. Chapter 86: Freak Out

(Last update for Theatricality. Next up Funk! We're getting close to the end guys! Hang on! :) )

...

"Ha! Score! I'm winning!" Puck grinned as he moved a score counter on the air hockey table. Allie sighed lightly as she bent over to grab the puck from her goal slot.

"Yeah after like five losses in a row." She grinned. "I told you I was good at this." She said while putting the puck back into play.

Puck shrugged. "Yeah, but no one beats the Puckasaurus forever." He grinned as he blocked Allie's attempted to shoot the puck into his goal. Allie rolled her eyes.

"Right..." She tossed her hair out of her face as she bent over to the hockey table to concentrate on her game.

They were at Wilder Wings, the local restaurant and game arcade eating hot wings and enjoying their anniversary with a little friendly competition. So far Allie had won six games to Puck's one.

Puck learned never to underestimate a pregnant girl behind the air hockey table again.

"Oh crap!" Puck swung wildly in to his left trying to cover the exposed side of his goal. Allie laughed as he missed and the puck bounced off the corner into the slot.

"My point!" She went to move her counters. Puck sighed and rolled his shoulders back as if preparing for a spring as he set the puck back in play.

"You're gonna go down Baby." He smirked as he hit the puck towards Allie's goal with no warning. Allie easily blocked his shot. "Yeah not likely Boo. You're only leading by four points." She grinned evilly as she leaned across the table to hit the puck from mid field.

"Whoa!..Sh** Allie! Don't do that!" Puck gasped laughing after he just barely managed to block her. Allie giggled. "Sorry!..Whoops!" She made another back corner shot.

Puck blocked her and sent the puck back towards her goal. Again Allie blocked him. As the puck started to float toward mid field again both teenagers leaned it to take the shot.

*SMASH!*

"Uh oh!" Puck ducked as the puck went sailing over his head. Allie clapped a hand over her mouth. "Sorry!"

"It's okay!" Puck chuckled as he looked around for the puck. Allie quickly set her bumper aside. "Honey? Do you think we can take a break now?" She asked wrapping her arms around her belly and shifting her weight from side to side. "My feet are getting tired."

Puck nodded his head. "Sure." He set his bumper aside and crossed to the other side of the air hockey table to guide Allie back to their table.

"Ah!" Allie let out a sigh as she sank down in her chair and slipped one of her feet out of her flip flops. She pressed the bottom of her foot against the leg of the table in order to alleviate some of the pressure from her swollen soles.

"You okay?" Puck asked, raising an eyebrow at her as he reached into their fry basket for a leftover cold curly fry. Allie nodded her head. "Yeah, my feet are just swollen." She grimaced slightly as she took off her other shoe and pressed her bare foot against the table.

"Ohhh! That feels so much better!" She sighed while making a moaning noise. Puck snorted. "Quit with the pleasure-gasm, Al."

"Shut up!" Allie snapped back, rolling her eyes as she put her foot down and leaned forward across the table. "You're such a perv."

Puck laughed harded. "Yeah I am." He leaned back in his chair, with his hands behind his head. "But I'm _your_ Perv."

Allie snorted. "Great." She poked through the fry basket for an extra fry. Looking up she noticed the time on the clock hung above the bartender's head behind Puck.

"I should be getting home soon." She murmured frowning at the clock. "Mom wanted me home by eleven."

Puck turned to glance at the clock. "Oh...well do you want to go ahead and leave now or do you want to finish our game first?" He asked.

Allie arched an eyebrow. "What do you think?" She slipped her shoes back on and stood from the table. Puck returned the look. "You're going down Allie."

Allie laughed at that. "Yeah right!..Go get the puck Puck!"

...

"Knock knock!" Allie rapped lightly on Kurt's bedroom door before letting herself in. As she thought, Kurt hadn't moved Finn's bed from his room.

"Oh..Hey Allie. How was your anniversary date?" Kurt asked with a smile as he turned from the mirror in the middle of his nightly facial routine.

Allie shrugged sitting down on the edge of Kurt's bed. "Pretty good. I kicked Puck's butt in air hockey." She grinned. Kurt grinned back at her from her mirror.

"That's good." He reached for a tube of lotion. "Give me the details!" He enticed. Allie stretched her legs out in front of her.

"Well...we went to Wilder Wings and then Puck ordered the family pack of wings for us." She chuckled lightly as she remembered. "I'm not going to lie. That boy can eat enough for two small families."

Kurt rolled his eyes at this. "Yeah, I don't know how you can stand it." Allie shrugged as Kurt leaned forward to get a closer look at his pores.

"I just do. After we ate we went to play some games." She continued. "Puck beat me at everything except for air hockey." Kurt smirked.

"Either hockey's not his game or you're a secret hockey ninja. Which is it?" He turned slightly towards her from the mirror.

Allie smirked back. "I've been well trained in the secret arts." She shrugging leaning back until she was lying on her back on Kurt's bed.

Kurt chuckled to himself and reached for a facial wipe. "So..after Puck got his a** kicked what happened?" He asked carefully sponging down his face.

Allie shrugged. "Well around 10:40 Noah paid the bill and we left the restaurant. Then he drove me home. I gave him his anniversary present and he kissed me goodbye when we got to the house." She blushed slightly.

Kurt gave her a funny look. "Really? That's it? How boring." He joked throwing away his used facial wipe before coming to join her on the bed.

Allie rolled her eyes before sitting up and got up so Kurt could get in under the covers. "Hey Kurt?" She asked as she got into Finn's bed.

"Mm-hm?" Kurt looked over at her. "Why are you in that bed?"

"How long do you think Burt will keep Finn away from the house?" Allie asked, not answering his question.

Kurt sighed."I don't know." He turned over to bury his face in his pillows. Allie sat up carefully in the bed. "Kurt?" "What?"

"You do know that Finn never meant most of what he said to you last night right?" She asked quietly.

There was no answer at first.

"He said the f-word." Kurt mumbled, his voice muffled by his pillows. "Finn never say the f-word Allie. Puck maybe..and Karofksy definitely. Not Finn though."

Allie frowned at that. "Hey! Noah's not that bad either." She tried and gave up on trying to cross her legs. "Besides Finn was trying to apologize to you today. Do you remember how long it took him to apologize to me? Almost four days!"

Kurt peeked an eye at her. "You have a point there...But all we ever do is yell!" Kurt sighed turning over until he was on his back. "I just...I'm tired of it." He clenched his jaw.

Allie gave him a sympathetic look. "Me too Kurt. I'm tired of all the fighting too. So can we please end it now?" She pleaded. Kurt sighed.

"I don't know..." He reached over to get the lamp. "I'll sleep on it." He promised. Allie nodded her head, knowing this was the best she could expect from him.

"Goodnight." She turned over to lay on her side, embracing her swollen belly with one arm.

"Night." Kurt yawned before settling into his mattress.

...

"Hey!" Puck bopped Allie lightly over the head the next day. Allie ducked and looked up. "Hey yourself loser." She joked.

Puck playfully scowled at her. "Hey! I won that last game." He put his hands on his hips.

"Yeah! One!..I won the first six remember?" Allie linked arms with him as they headed for Glee Club.

"Yeah and I won two games remember?" Puck retorted leaning forward to nibble on her ear. Allie let out a shriek and tried to move away.

"Ah! Stop that! It tickles!" She laughed.

Puck chuckled and straightened up. Suddenly he put his hands over her eyes. Allie stopped walking. "Noah, what are you doing?" She asked confused.

Puck just gently prodded her forward. "Just keep walking Babe. I just remembered there's a surprise for you in the choir room. No peeking." He warned her with a smile.

Allie sighed. "Okay."

Puck uncovered her eyes as they reached the choir room door. "Okay! Now open them!" He said moving to open the door.

Allie opened her eyes.

"Surprise!" The whole glee club dressed as either Lady Gaga or KISS, (except for Tina who was back in her Lady Demon get up), got up to cheer at the same time. Allie gasped.

The whole room was decorated for a baby shower with a banner and streamers of pink and white hanging from the ceiling. A small pile of gifts were stacked on the piano next to a wonderful looking cake baked in the shape of a baby bottle.

"Oh you guys!" Allie gasped walking further into the room with Puck right behind her. Mr. Schue stepped forward. "Your classmates asked me if they could do this for you today Allie. Hope you like it." He smiled.

Allie smiled back. "Thank you Mr. Schue. Who's idea was this?" She asked looking around the room. Quinn stepped forward.

"Me!..You never gave us a date to save so Kurt and I just kind of did it ourselves." Quinn explained with a shrug. "He did the decorations and I made the cake." She beamed then frowned slightly. "Speaking of which where is the guy? It's not like him to be late for Glee Club."

Puck shrugged grinning mischeviously. "Maybe he tripped over his high heels." Allie turned and smacked him on the arm. "Ow!" Puck pouted. "That hurt."

Allie rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure." She took another look around the room. Artie quickly wheeled up to her. "So what are you guys going to name your baby after she's born?" He asked with a grin. "I mean you _are_ keeping her right?" He asked.

Allie nodded her head. "Yeah as of now. Sorry guys, Puck and I agreed we're not revealing her name until the big day." She rocked back and forth ancily on her heels.

Artie nodded his head. "Fair enough." He seemed mildly disappointed. Mike frowned and looked around the room. "Hey! Where's Finn at? He was supposed to bring the sodas!"

Everyone started looking around. "Kurt _and_ Finn are missing at the same time? This can't be good." Mercedes widened her eyes as Allie started to worry.

"Yeah...I'm going to go find them." She said, turning for the door and picking up her skirt so she could go faster. The others hurried out after her.

...

_Great! Just great Kurt! You're late for Allie's surprise baby shower! Moron! _Kurt couldn't help berating himself as he sped out of the Chemistry classroom.

He had only stopped at Mrs. Freed's desk to ask a few questions when he realized he just overstayed his welcome. Man oh Man! Mercedes and Quinn were going to kill him!

"Sup Hummel?" An all too familiar voice rang in his ear as he skidded down the last step. Kurt froze and tried not to panic. Azimio and Karofksy were closing in on him again.

"Leave me alone!" He tried to sound firm, but he was out of breath and terrified so it came out really breathy and light.

Azimio sneered at him. "Hear that Karofksy? The lady wants us to leave him alone!" He pushed Kurt against the wall. "What are you going to do if we don't, Lady? Tell Daddy?"

Kurt clenched his jaw. Karofksy reached over and ripped a sequin from his Gaga outfit. "Thought we told you to leave this crap at home, Homo!" He snapped shoving Kurt again.

Kurt winced when his spine made contact with the window ledge. He squeezed the tears back. "I can wear what I want!" He spat, a little shakily.

"What's that?" Karofsky bared a fist at Kurt's face. Kurt barely glanced at it. "Are you going to hit me?" He asked with a voice full of venom. "Well fine do it! Do it because it won't change who I am! I'm proud to be different! It's the best part about me!" He proclaimed though the bullies weren't fazed at all by his show of bravado.

"So go ahead..hit me!" Kurt challenged as a tear leaked down his cheek. Azimio snorted. "I believe we will. Sir! Would you like the honors?" He turned to give Karofksy the first shot.

"You're not hitting anyone!" An angry yet familiar voice halted Karofsky's advance. Kurt's eyes widened when he saw who was standing behind the bullies.

"Oh..my..God!" He breathed unable to quit staring at the bright red rubber dress Finn was wearing along with the red accents he had painted over his eyes.

Azimio and Karofksy were just as thrown off as Kurt was at first.

"Um is he wearing a red rubber dress or am I tripping?" Azimio asked confused. Finn clenched his jaw.

"I want to thank you Kurt." He said, not addressing the bullies. "And I want to apologize...I realize I still have a lot to learn and the reason why I'm here right now..in a shower curtain..is because of you." Kurt felt his jaw drop. "What?"

Finn just nodded his head. "I'm not going to let anyone lay a hand on you either." He added taking a step closer towards Azimio and Karofsky.

Karofsky snorted at that. "Oh..really Dude? Cause I'm pretty sure we can take on the two of you." He motioned to his partner in crime.

"Yeah?..Well can you take all of us?" Puck challenged coming down the hall with the rest of the Glee Club, Allie was at the head.

Kurt was pleased to see that the bullies weren't looking as confident anymore.

"Oh okay! Okay! I get it! I took Biology!...The worker freaks here are trying to protect the Queen freak!" Azimio pointed at Finn.

Karofksy got into his face. "Next time..we'll bring some more guys." He smirked before walking off with Azimio.

Finn stiffly nodded his head as the bullies left and looked back at Kurt. "You okay?" He asked.

Kurt slowly nodded his head, still in shock over Finn's outfit. "Yeah! I'm-I'm fine! Thanks!" He stammered. "Um what is that you're wearing?" He asked, pushing off carefully from the wall.

Finn shrugged. "It's what I said. A shower curtain made into a dress..or sort of." He shrugged. "I had the people in drama workshop class help me make it."

Allie quirked an eyebrow at him. "Finn, you're such a freak." She grinned looking at him up and down. Finn smiled back and nodded. "But we're all freaks together..and we shouldn't have to hide it." He said as Kurt came to stand at his side.

Suddenly Mr. Schue started clapping. "Congratulations Finn! Looks like you got the message for this week's theme." He said with a smile. "Kinda makes you wish I had planned for it huh?" He joked.

Everyone laughed at that.

"Oh no! Kurt! The sodas!" Finn suddenly facepalmed himself. Kurt's eyes widened till they were the size of saucers.

"Don't tell me you forgot the drinks!" He snapped divaishly.

Finn flushed a deep red under his make up. "Sorry..." Quinn rolled her eyes. "Typical Finn. Oh well, let's go back and have cake anyway! These heels are killing me." She turned lightly on her toes.

Allie turned to follow her. "I agree! But first! I want to open my presents!" She announced as Mercedes sidled up next to her. "Then you've got to open mine first." She said with a smile.

"No! She has to open _mine_! I'm her best friend!" Quinn retorted forcefully linking her arm with Allie's. Allie almost lost her balance. "Holy Crap Quinn!" She gasped laughingly.

Quinn blushed sheepishly. "Sorry."

Allie shook her head and glanced back at Finn as she regained her footing. _I'm real proud of you today, Bro._ She thought with a smile as she watched Kurt playfully swat Finn's hand away from the large pointed shoulder pads on his costume.

_Real proud. _

...


	84. Chapter 87: Jesse Brings On The Funk

(Welcome to Funk! Hope you enjoy Jesse being a jerk and the New Directions' confidence starting to plummet. Haha.)

...

"Kurt! Stop pacing! You're making me even more nervous!" Allie complained as she and her best friend waited for Finn and Burt to finish talking things out.

After school ended, Kurt convinced Finn to apologize to Burt too so that he could stop camping out at Matt's house and come back home where he belonged.

The discussion was taking longer than anticipated so it was making both teens very anxious. Finally the door to the garage opened. Finn walked in wiping his hands on his jeans and looking a little pale.

Kurt marched up to him first. "So?" Finn shrugged his shoulders. "I'm allowed back in the house." He said while looking at the floor. "So long as I promise never to say the f-word again." He shuffled his feet uncomfortably.

A large grin spread over Allie's face. "Great!" She got up from her seat and went over to hug him. "That's so great! I hope Papa Bear Hummel wasn't too hard on you." She added.

Finn grimaced slightly and wiggled uneasily from his sister's grasp. "Uh..no ah I'm okay. I'm going to get something to eat." He headed for the kitchen scratching his scalp with his fingertips.

Kurt stared after him with an amused look on his face. "Typical Finn. Always thinking with his stomach." Allie shoved him over playfully. "Oh quit it. You know one day he could become your brother too." She said with a grin.

Kurt paled slightly at that. "Wh-what do you mean?" He asked.

Allie shrugged. "Oh you know...if our parents keep seeing each other like this who knows? They could decide to join our families. If you get my drift." She headed for the stairs up to her own bedroom at that, liking the idea of a Hudson-Hummel wedding the more she thought about it.

Kurt shook his head at her. "No way!...No way am I ever going to survive having Finn as a brother!" He blurted. Allie laughed at that. "Why not? I am. Besides he's not really that bad as a brother. He's just a little airheaded sometimes that's all."

"Hey! You know I can still hear you from here, right?" Finn called from the kitchen through a mouthful of food. Kurt snorted. "We know! I think Allie meant for you to hear that." He winked evilly at his friend.

Allie gasped at him. "Hey! You're supposed to be on my side Kurt!" She folded her arms across her belly. Kurt just shrugged at her. "Don't you know that brothers always have to stick together?" He asked innocently.

Allie narrowed her eyes at that. "You're not our brother _yet_ Hummel!" She playfully threatened him. Kurt bust out laughing. "Yet is the key word, Sister." He nudged her playfully before heading down for his room.

...

_Allie! Glee Club 911! Meet me in the auditorium now!_

"Hey Allie! What's up? I heard Finn's allowed back from exile." Puck grinned as he sidled up next to Allie in the hallway.

Allie shrugged. "I'm fine. Quinn just sent me an S.O.S. text though. I think something's wrong." She frowned as she quickly pocketed her cellphone and tried to walk faster down to the auditorium.

Puck frowned and kept after her. "What happened? Is she okay?" Allie shook her head. "I think so..she just said that there was a Glee Emergency so I'm not exactly sure what's going on." She pursed her lips. "I hope it's nothing too terrible." She pushed open the door to the school auditorium.

Several members of the Glee Club were already assembled there including Quinn, Finn and the other Cheerios and Football players. Rachel came in leading the rest of the group through the opposite entrance just as Puck and Allie met up with the others.

"What's going on?" asked Puck walking over to where Quinn and Finn stood. Quinn just nodded at the stage. "Look over there."

Allie looked up. There..on the stage, in matching blue uniforms warming up as if they owned the stage was Vocal Adrenaline. The masterful Glee Club from Carmel High who was their main competition at Regionals next weekend.

But that wasn't even the most shocking part. Standing in the middle of the group acting as if he were leading the whole thing was Jesse St. James.

Allie narrowed her eyes. "I knew it." She muttered.

Puck glanced at her. "Knew what?"

"Jesse?" Rachel sounded stunned. "Wh-what are you doing up there with them?" Jesse cocked his head at her.

"I've transferred back to Carmel High, Rachel. I'm sorry it's come to this but you guys were awful to me!" He accused, glaring lightly at the rest of the group.

"You never accepted me. You never listened to my clearly superior ideas!" Allie rolled her eyes at that.

Finn stepped up with Puck to defend Rachel and the team. "Why are you here? In our auditorium?" asked Finn.

"The blogs in the chatroom say that we're finished and that you guys are ripe to topple us. Hard to believe considering one of your number is just about ready to pop in a few days." Jesse retorted with his arms crossed.

Allie tightened her jaw. Puck clenched his fists. "Hey back off Man!" He glared at the older boy.

Jesse calmly took a step back on the stage. "Oh my apologies." He said, not sounding sorry at all. "We just came in here to show you something that we came up with a few days ago..you know to see if you guys agree with what they say. You _are _the actual competition after all." He smirked.

Puck glared at him as he and the rest of Vocal Adrenaline started to get into formation then. Allie recognized the song the minute it started playing.

It was Queen's "Another One Bites the Dust" a personal favorite of hers, but at the moment Allie had no desire to enjoy it.

The performance was eye catching though, she had to admit. A bit dazzling and very synchronized. It made Allie's stomach churn knowing this was something they came up with a mere few days ago.

What would their prepared repetoire for Regionals look like if this was what something they came up with on whim looked like?

When the song ended everyone was on the floor except for Jesse and a girl with dark skin and heavily painted eyes who Allie assumed was the lead female vocalist of the group.

She turned with a light scoff and said to the shaken members of New Directions. "Thanks for letting us borrow your auditorium you guys! It's quaint!" Finn chewed on his lip angrily as Vocal Adrenaline disembarked from the stage.

All except for Jesse who stared at Rachel for a minute before following the rest of his teammates out. Puck heaved a heavy sigh and crossed his arms across his chest.

Allie walked up and put her hand on his shoulder. She looked over at Rachel. Poor thing looked so crushed by what Jesse had done.

It made Allie want to run up and stab Jesse in the vocal chords, though she knew that the best way to teach him lesson is to beat him at Regionals.

So she sang one bad song and slighted him by not telling him he was triple cast with two other guys in the same role.

Did that really warrant a betrayal like this?

...

"It's a Carmel High tradition to psyche out the competiton a few weeks before the big show." Artie explained as they all walked to the choir room together for the most part feeling depressed after watching Vocal Adrenaline.

"They call it a funkification meaning they show us what they got and we spiral into a deep black funk." Artie pouted as Mercedes pushed his wheelchair down the hall.

Allie sighed. "Yeah!..Yeah we used to do the same thing to other football teams." Finn piped in trying to sound optimistic. "You know, try and get inside their heads before the big game. Pull a few pranks..."

Puck rolled his eyes at that. "Yeah well the difference is our football team sucked!" He spat bitterly. "Those guys were golden!"

Kurt rolled his eyes at him. "Oh come on guys! Keep your heads up!" Kurt tried to rally the troop as they neared the choir room. "It's going to take more than that to..get us into a funk." Kurt froze when he opened the door.

Allie peeked around his shoulder and gasped. The entire room was decorated with what appeared to be at least twelve rolls of toilet paper. Finn's jaw fell open.

"You've got to be kidding me." He groaned. Puck squared his shoulders. "All right that's it! Screw it! I'm going to go get that Jesse Kid!" He turned for the door. Allie grabbed him by the shoulder just in time.

"No you're not! You're going to help us clean this up before Mr. Schue sees it!" She hissed hoping he would listen.

"Before Mr. Schue sees what?" Mr. Schue asked walking into to the room with a stack of new sheet music in his hand.

Allie cringed. "Uh oh." She shrank back against Finn waiting for the gasket to blow as Mr. Schue quickly made his way towards the front of the group.

...


	85. Chapter 88: Up To No Good

(I have a lot of ideas. Sorry hope you enjoy. :) )

...

Twenty minutes later the toilet paper was still there though the New Directions spent the better part of rehearsal time picking it all up and sweeping it into the trash cans.

Poor Artie was forced to wear a face mask due to the awful smell coming from the trash cans they brought in from outside.

Puck helped Allie pull some tp from the ceiling and shoved it down the nearest garbage can. Tina then jumped in to step on the toilet paper and flatten it so they could put more in.

She frowned as Mike reached to help her out of the trash can. "I feel so violated!" She moaned sounding depressed. "It's like someone broke into our home!"

Allie gave her a sympathetic look.

"Look it was just a lame prank." Mr. Schue tried to brush it off. "And the fact that they're trying to get us means we've probably got them spooked." He stated as he threw more toilet paper down the trash can.

"Oh uh-uh Mr. Schue! They aren't afraid of anything!" Mercedes shook her head as she took her turn in the trash can and stomped down on all the toilet paper.

Allie nodded in agreement. "Yeah that number they did fantastic!...You know which doesn't make any sense I mean, they had all that equipment...how did they even get in?"

"Oh I gave them all keys and helped them do a sound check over the weekend." The Devil...(I mean Sue Sylvester) walked in then with a couple of students carrying a large trophy. She had another smaller one in her hand.

Allie felt her jaw drop open. "You didn't!"

"Sue, what are you doing here?" Mr. Schue demanded, a little provoked by this turn of events while at the same time wondering what she was doing in the choir room.

"I can't talk right now, William! Drafting class is helping me do a little redecorating in here. See I have Nationals over the weekend and I expect to come home with a comical large first place trophy for which I have absolutely no room for in my trophy case." Sue cut him off as she stepped through the toilet paper.

"And as soon as you hurry up and lose at Regionals this room will become my offical trophy annex." Sue held up what appeared to be a miniaturized version of the trophy the students behind her were holding.

Allie chewed on her lip. "We'll see about that!" She snarled softly before starting to lunge at Sue. Puck pulled her back just in time.

"Al!...Now it's your turn to stop." He said in a warning tone. "Think of the Baby." He added to calm her. Allie sighed and reluctantly stepped into his embrace, knowing she couldn't risk her baby's health just to satisfy her anger.

Still...how could Coach Sylvester be so calm about this? Sure she's always hated the Glee Club for siphoning off funds from the Cheerios, but wasn't this carrying it a bit too far?

"Sue!...Get out of my room." Mr. Schue glowered in a dangerous tone of voice interrupting the conversation she was having with the Drafting club.

Sue ignored him. "Glee Clubbers! For those of you whose hearing hasn't been impaired by massive doses of acutane, listen up." She pointed to her ear. "In a few weeks Glee Club...will be finished." Puck crossed his arms as if begging to differ.

"And how do I know that? Well I recently just checked the odds with my Vegas bookie who told me you are 40 to 1 underdogs at Regionals. You are going to lose...and your dreams will be crushed." She finished with an unnerving sense of calm.

Mr. Schue glanced at the trophy in her hands. "Hey Sue, can I see your trophy for a minute?" He asked softly.

Coach Sylvester gave him a mock pitying look. "Sure Will, hope and dream." She smiled as she handed over the glimmering piece of work. Suddenly without warning Mr. Schue turned and smashed the trophy into the wall.

Everyone jumped and Quinn gasped.

"You dropped your trophy, Sue." Mr. Schue stared back at Sue. Allie and Puck exchanged glances. _Whoa!...Go Mr. Schue!_

Sue just smiled at him. "You know for me, trophies are like herpes? You try to get rid of them but they just keep coming. You know why?...Sue Sylvester has a highly contagious case of burning, itching talent. So enjoy your last days here." She took one last glance around the room.

"Cause this room's mine." Mr. Schue looked at her like he wanted to hit her. Allie almost wished he would except it wouldn't look good on his rep as a teacher.

She sighed instead and burrowed her face into Puck's chest.

This sucked. Like majorly...majorly sucked.

...

"I'm going out for Cheerios next year!" A girl wearing bright make up and a mini skirt announced to her friend as she passed Allie in the hall.

Allie turned to watch them head off down the hall. The end of the year was approaching and with it the chance of a new beginning for everyone.

People could try out for different clubs and organizations. Remake themselves as they were. Allie sighed and shut her locker. It wouldn't be the same for her.

After this month, she would be a Mom. A young Mom, but a Mom just the same. Glee Club would be over and she would have nothing to occupy her time with.

She felt sad at the thought and shut her locker. A Cheerio Tryout flyer was taped to the locker next to hers. What she would give to have a chance on the squad next year, so that she and Quinn would still have something in common to do together.

"Hey Baby, what are you looking at?" Puck came up behind her. Allie shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing...we should get to class." She turned deliberately away from the flyer.

Puck noticed though. "Cheerios? I didn't think you were still interested Al." He put his arm around her. Allie shook her head.

"I'm not...I mean I am..I..." She trailed off. Puck frowned at the look on her face. "Babe what's wrong?" He asked. Allie sighed.

"It's just...what if Sue is right, and Glee Club is over? What are we going to do then?..I mean you and Finn have football and Quinn has Cheerios. What about the rest of us?"

Puck rolled his eyes. "Babe..."

"And after I have the baby I'll have to spend all my time taking care of her. Changing diapers, feeding her...does it mean I'll never get to be a regular teenager again?" Tears brimmed over Allie's eyes.

Puck shook his head. "You know...we don't have to keep her." He mumbled so it was almost inaudible. "There's still time...We can set her up for adoption...we don't have to keep her if you think it'll be too hard."

Allie stared at him. "Give her up?"

Puck reluctantly nodded his head. "Yeah...I mean. You weren't supposed to get pregnant Allie...No reason why you should live with the consequences forever."

Allie frowned at that. "We could do it, couldn't we?" She seemed to seriously considering it for awhile. "We could give her to a real family. Someone who could take care of her and give her everything she needs."

Puck nodded his head. "Yeah..." He didn't seem willing to dwell on the idea though. "She'd be happier...with a real family I guess. With a Mom and Dad." Allie nodded. "Ones who were married and all grown up...and weren't living apart from each other."

They paused as they reached the choir room together.

Noah grabbed her by the hands. "Allie!..." He struggled for a few minutes. "We don't know for sure if Glee Club is going to be over!..Vocal Adrenaline is good, but..we're good too! We can win this Allie! I'm almost sure of it!"

Allie sighed and looked at the floor. "I wish I could be so sure." She murmured looking down at her swollen belly with shame.

"There was so much I wanted to do still and...with Glee Club it was like it no longer mattered anymore. Now..." Her chin quivered.

Puck quickly pulled her into his arms. "It's not over Allie!..Not by a longshot I swear! Even if I have to come up with a number myself and take down every last person in Vocal Adrenaline to get there...I won't let us lose Glee Club! I promise!"

Allie clung tight to his well muscled torso. "I'm scared Noah...I'm scared of what'll happen! I'm scared it'll never be the same again after Regionals!...What if I decide I can't keep her?" She started to cry.

Puck clenched his jaw.

...

"Okay guys! Today I want to talk to you about regrets!" Mr. Schue announced as as he entered the choir room. "Who has some?"

Rachel picked her head up from the piano. "Giving my heart to Jesse just to have it crushed like the stage floor of our performance." She muttered sorely.

"Thinking trust me was a sensible birth control option." Allie muttered still in a deep funk over this afternoon. Puck frowned.

"We all have them." Mr. Schue sat in a chair in front of most of the group. "I just finalized my divorce. I regret living in a relationship that wasn't working and letting her put me in these deep funks and not fighting back."

Allie arched an eyebrow at that.

"Um besides creeping us out, why are you telling us this?" Santana asked, making Allie want to throw something at her.

"Because if we lose to Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals none of us are going to regret it." Mr. Schue answered her calmly. "We will have given it our best shot and we won't look back. But we will regret letting them get the best of us before the competition which is why...we need to hit them back just like they hit us."

Allie became confused. That didn't sound like something Mr. Schue would usually endorse at all. Maybe the post divorce funk was starting to get to his head.

"So..you want us to TP _their_ choir room?" Quinn asked just as confused. Brittany snorted.

Mr. Schue shrugged. "Well whatever the cooler version of that is like...maybe! Maybe we could steal their school statue?" He suggested.

Allie's jaw fell open.

"Okay their school statue is a giant bronze of a Great White Shark eating a seal pup." Kurt quickly squashed this idea. "It weighs three tons."

Mr. Schue looked dejected. "Okay...well how about this..!" He tried to pitch another idea. Allie heard Puck snort from next to her and turned just as he looked up to exchange glances with Finn.

One look between the two of them and Allie knew they were up to no good.

...


	86. Chapter 89: Getting Funky

(I have a lot of ideas. Sorry hope you enjoy. :) )

...

"Finn, where are you going?" Allie demanded when she caught her brother trying to sneak out of the house that night.

Finn jumped at least a good two feet into the air. "Allie!..Geez don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" He whined setting a hand over his chest.

Allie rolled her eyes. "What are you and Puck planning to do to them?" She asked while crossing her arms.

Finn stood stunned for a minute. "How did you-?"

"I saw you two giving each other the look during Glee Club!" Allie cut him off in a loud whisper. "Now what are you two about to do? Tell me or I will wake Burt." She threatened.

Finn sighed and rolled his eyes. "We're just...we're going to go mess with some stuff at Carmel High. Nothing big just a little prank." He shuffled his feet and looked down at the floor.

Allie raised an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

Finn nodded his head. "Really." He maintained eye contact with the ground. Allie sighed and finally gave in. "All right, but if I get woken up two hours later to pick you up from a holding cell I'm am so not going to forgive you."

Finn grimaced slightly at that. "Okay...bye Allie." He headed out the door.

...

"Allie! You have to come to the front office!" Quinn looked panicked. Allie felt her stomach churn. "What is it?"

"It's Finn!..and Puck." Quinn admitted. "They got caught vandalizing at Carmel High and Ms. Corcoran is in the office with them."

Allie paled. "Oh crap!" She hurried off in the direction of Principal Figgins' office. Through the many windowed wall, she could see her brother and Puck sitting in the chairs at Figgins' office along with Mr. Schuester and Ms. Corcoran. Sue was there as well.

From the look on Ms. Corcoran's face it wasn't looking good.

"Yeah! I did it!..And I'm proud! All I did was step up and be a man! They got what was coming to them!" Puck ranted and Allie flinched.

Ms. Corcoran put her hands on her hips. "A few of my students TP-ed your choir room! _You_ and your associate slashed the tires on all 26 range rovers which belonged to my students! Those were gifts for our win at sectionals!" She retorted indignantly sounding remarkably like Rachel when she was in a rage.

Allie felt her jaw drop. _They did __**what**__?_

"Allie!" Puck gasped in surprise when he and Finn were finally let out of the office. "Wh-what are you doing here? Don't you have class?"

Allie glowered at him. "Seriously?...You slashed their tires? What were you thinking? Do you know how much trouble you could get us in?" She threw her arms up in the air.

Finn realized she was really angry so he quickly ducked off down the hall.

Puck scowled back at her. "They deserved it! Especially Jesse! And besides, Ms. C isn't going to press charges. We just have to get jobs to pay her back for all the damages." He muttered. "Of course we almost got expelled, but..whatever!" He shrugged.

Allie sighed and shook her head. "Noah, sometimes I don't know _why _I put up with you." She moaned put her face in her hands. "Wait..yes I do." She contradicted herself before throwing herself into Puck's arms.

Puck was shocked. "Uh..okay." He obligingly embraced her back. Allie punched him in the gut. "I hope you got Jesse's car good." She said softly as Puck grunted softly in pain.

"I did." He said with a slight smile. "I got his ride real good. Messed up his paint job a little even just for you." He kissed her on the head.

Allie snorted. "Really?" Puck nodded. "Mm-hm. You smell nice by the way." He murmured. Allie pulled away from him. "I'm going to go find Rachel." She declared heading down the hallway.

Puck looked at her confused. "Why?" Allie turned to grin at him. "Cause I want to tell her what happened her to evil ex-boyfriend's car."

Puck stared at her for a moment before shaking his head. "And I thought I was crazy." He mumbled to himself.

...

_**FUNK**_.

That was the word of the week according to Mr. Schue. "Funk!" He said after writing and underlining the word on the whiteboard. "Use it in a sentence!" He turned to the rest of the class.

No one responded

"Oh come on guys!..Rachel!" He turned to his lead. Rachel frowned. "This cheese smells funky." She said dully.

Allie gave her a sympathetic look. She was still pretty depressed over Jesse. Even telling her about the new tire decorations and the paint job Puck gave to Jesse's car did little to lift her mood.

Allie realized she really must have liked him.

"Well that's cause it's fromunda cheese." Puck commented from beside Allie. Rachel glared at him. "Shut it Puckerman!" Allie scowled and nudged him in the leg. "Cut it out!"

Puck just shrugged and put his arm around the back of her chair.

"All right! All right! I was thinking more along the lines of Vocal Adrenaline has sure put us in a funk." Mr. Schue cut in.

"I'm so depressed I've worn the same outfit twice this week." Kurt murmured from behind Allie. Allie resisted the urge to laugh.

"Well what if I told you I could show you exactly how we can shove it back down their throats?" Mr. Schue proposed. "Um without commiting a felony." He added on uneasily.

Some of the members of New Directions started to look interested. Particularly Finn and Puck.

"New Directions is about to make their funk the p-funk! We are going to get funked up!" Mr. Schue started getting fired up. "The only way to do that is to beat them at Regionals and!..Vocal Adrenaline has never once done a funk number."

Allie raised her head. _Oh now it was starting to make sense. _

"They are a machine! A collective, synthesized, soulless beat! Funk is soul meets anger! It's passion and it's emotion!...And Vocal Adrenaline doesn't perform with any." Mr. Schue pointed out. "So you have your assignment!..I want you to turn McKinley into _funky town!_" He sang out.

Everyone chuckled as Mercedes grinned. "You guys can relax I got this one covered." Mr. Schue smiled. "Great!"

"Wait! Hold on a second!" Allie cut in. "I want a chance to get funky too!" She protested. To her surprise, Mercedes laughed at her.

"Oh good one Allie. It even sounds funny when you say it." She chortled. Allie glared slightly at her. "I wasn't joking! Mr. Schue said Funk was about soul and anger. I've got plenty of both! Just look at me!"

Santana shook her head. "Listen Preggers, when white people try to do Funk all you end up with is Casey and the Sunshine Bears." She sneered.

Allie frowned at her. "Okay! Santana's racism aside! Allie and I will have something prepared for tomorrow!" Kurt cut in before things could get ugly.

He gave Allie a thumbs up and she smiled back at him gratefully. Mr. Schue nodded his head. "All right then!..Allie goes first."

The bell rang, signalling the end of class.

...


	87. Chapter 90: Allie's Funk

(Next update. I had fun writing the part where Puck was playing the air guitar at Sheets N Things. Haha. I hope you enjoy. :) )

...

"Allie! Come on! Focus! We have to pick a funk number for you to do tomorrow!" Kurt threw another music book aside as Allie sat next to him on the piano staring dismally at the growing pile of sheet music and score books around her.

"I can't!...We've been at this for hours!" She groaned, hitting her head on the piano. Kurt gently pulled her upright. "Al, don't do that. Which songs did you like?..I think Adele might fit in best with your voice. What do you think?" He pulled his **Selections from Adele** book from one of the stacks.

Allie shrugged her shoulders. "Allie?..I'm sorry to break up the skull session, but would you and Kurt be a dear and go pick up some things from Sheets N Things for me? I would go myself except I just got a call from the hospital." Carole peeked into the music room, digging through her purse for a shopping list.

Allie slid off the piano bench. "Sure Mom. What do we need?" Kurt sighed as Carole handed her the list as well as a bunch of cash with which to pay for all the purchases.

"Oh just a few more things for the nursery. You know crib sheets, curtains...you can pay for everything with the cash and if you end up having to dip into your own money, I'll compensate, okay?" Carole pulled her into a quick hug.

Allie sighed. "Okay." She glanced at the list again and was relived when there wasn't much to get. Kurt stood and starting putting all the music away. "I'll go get my keys." He said as he looked down to answer a buzz on his cellphone.

Carole smiled at him. "Thank you Honey. I trust you to make sure that Allie doesn't unnecessarily strain herself." She said pointedly yet softly. Allie made a face at her. "Mo-om!"

"Oh don't worry Carole!" Kurt grinned, already picking up on how to win his father's girlfriend over. "I got this under control." Allie rolled her eyes at him. "Great..."

...

"Okay! The first thing on the list is two sets of crib sheets! Let's try the infant department." Kurt pointed to a section in the back of the store where cribs and other necessities for babies were sold.

Allie glanced back at the list. "Why don't you go look? I'll go pick a fabric for the curtains and meet you by the bathroom stuff." Kurt gave her a long look.

"Okay, just don't try to pick up anything heavy." He muttered pushing the cart in front of him. Allie gave him a strange look. "Why would I do that?"

"Allie?" Allie jumped at the familiar voice. "Finn? What are _you_ doing in here? I thought you and Noah were looking for jobs!"

Finn shrugged. "Um..we _were_. Mrs. Schuester gave us jobs here." He gave her a half smile as he held up the sham he was currently trying to fold.

Allie raised an eyebrow. "Seriously?...Noah too?" Finn nodded. "Yeah?...Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked noticing the laughing look in her expression.

Allie shook her head. "Oh nothing. I'm here to get a few things for Mom...When do you guys get off?" She asked turning to head towards the fabric section.

Finn shrugged. "I don't know. I think Mrs. Schue said somewhere around eight or nine when they close." He frowned as the sham almost dropped out of his hands.

Allie nodded. "Oh..well I need to go find some curtains for the baby's room. If you see Puck, tell him to come find me?" She arched an eyebrow. Finn shrugged. "Sure whatever." He furrowed his eyebrows together as he tried to concentrate on folding up the sham.

Allie headed towards the fabrics.

"Hello, can I help you find something Dearie?" An elderly woman with graying hair asked as Allie started to look at a piece of light yellow fabric which had a bunch of little pink dots on it.

"Oh!" Allie dropped the fabric. "Uh I'm just looking." She smiled. The woman smiled back, her eyes darting quickly to and from her pregnant belly.

"Well let me know if you need any help." She picked up a stack of pattern books and moved to put them away.

"Soy un prededor!...I'm a loser baby! So why don't you kill me?" Allie heard a familiar voice singing faintly from the next row.

She turned into the next aisle of fabrics to see Puck leaning against the shelves, strumming away on an air guitar, eyes shut and completely unaware of his own surroundings.

Allie snorted, attracting his attention. He jumped and turned a bright shade of red as he noticed Allie trying not to laugh at him.

"Uhhhh...Hey Allie. What's up?" He asked with an embarrassed smile. Allie crossed her arms across her chest. "Not much. What were _you_ doing?" She asked with a large grin.

Puck shoved his hands into his pockets. "Oh...you know." He shrugged. Allie snorted and started to look the fabrics. "Yeah..nice apron." She couldn't resist adding.

Puck snorted back and came up behind her. "Nice a**." He smirked before suddenly grabbing her butt. Allie gasped and shoved him away. "Hey! You're supposed to be working, you pervert!" She laughed and pulled out a piece of a lime green fabric from a roll that caught her eye.

Puck laughed out loud. "So?...I _am_ working Babe. I'm helping out a customer." He leaned flirtaciously in front of her against the fabric shelves.

Allie rolled her eyes at that. "Right...well as long as you're _helping_ me. What fabric should we use to make the curtains for the nursery?" She asked, looking at a pink piece of cloth.

"Noah!" Allie jumped and tripped into Puck as Mrs. Schuester, Terrible Terri herself came storming around the corner. "I thought I told you to stay in Aisle 10!"

Puck hung his head. "Sorry Mrs. Schue...I was helping Allie pick out a fabric." He tried to turn on his charm. Mrs. Schuester was unfazed.

"Well let Mrs. Irons help her then and get back to restacking the space heaters!" She snapped before flouncing off back in the direction of the hand soap bottles.

Allie swallowed. "Yikes!"

Puck nodded as he helped her back on her feet. "I know..." He groaned. "I'll see you tonight okay Babe?" He said stroking her cheek as he hurried past her.

Allie nodded her head. "Okay." She turned to examine a piece of fabric that had little white rabbits printed on it as Puck turned to head out towards Aisle 10.

...

"Ugh! This is impossible!" Allie groaned in a defeated as she laid her head on top of all the songs she and Kurt had narrowed down to for their Funk assignment.

So much for showing up Santana and Mercedes tomorrow. She still had no idea which song to sing. It looked like she was going to be the laughing stock of the club tomorrow afternoon.

"What's impossible?...That mess in your room or the Glee Assignment?" Finn smirked, poking his head into his sister's bedroom. 

Allie picked her head up from her desk. "You're not funny, Finn." She grumbled at him tiredly. Finn snorted and walked inside. "Hey come on! You still have time. I'll help you even. I already came up with a funk song for myself."

Allie arched an eyebrow at him. "Really? That's hard to believe..considering how you seemed to have zero ideas earlier this morning."

Finn rolled his eyes. "Yeah well, Mrs. Schuester helped me." He muttered. "Now what songs are you going for?" He picked up the stack of music Allie had been currently using as a pillow.

"Hmm...James Brown's It's a Man's World, Adele Turning Tables. Hey!..Maybe you should do this song!" Finn put the Adele down in front of her.

Allie glanced at it. "Adele?..Really? Kurt didn't seem to think the song was funky enough, but it was the only one that even closely matches my voice type." She picked up the sheet music.

Finn tossed the rest of the music aside and sat down on Allie's bed. "Well..you can _make_ it sound real funky...Just think about Jesse and Vocal Adrenaline and it'll come to you." He grinned. Allie rolled her eyes.

"And if not..well then," Finn trailed off. Allie narrowed her eyes at him and threw her seat cushion at him. "Don't even say it!"

Finn laughed and caught the flat pillow top before it could hit him in the face. "All right, I won't say it!" He stood and put the cushion on the desk.

He paused when he reached the door again. "Hey Allie?"

"What?" Allie responded without looking up from the music. "You think if we do a Funk number we'll really beat Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals?" asked Finn.

Allie shrugged. "Who knows? At this point though I'm pretty much ready to try anything." She sighed.

Finn sighed back. "Yeah me too." He murmured grabbing the door. "Goodnight Al." He closed the door quietly after himself. Allie smiled slightly.

"Night Finn."

...


	88. Chapter 91: Turning the Tables

(Sry this took so long. Sorry Ali and as to one of my anonymous reviewers I never really thought about which actual actress would play Allie Hudson. Someone did suggest Nina Dobrev but that's all up to your imagination. I just imagine a simple high school girl with light skin, 5'2'' and brown hair. I don't know very simple :D Anyway hope you enjoy this next update that took me forever to concoct. )

...

"Hey Ma! Have you seen my keys?" asked Noah, patting down his pockets as he came down the stairs into the kitchen.

Martha shrugged her shoulders. "On the wall Sweetheart!" She called back to him, referring to the space above the short counter by the door where the microwave oven was. Puck came running into the kitchen.

"Oh!..Here they are! Thanks Ma! Bye Ma!..Bye Sarah!" Puck made a dash for the front door as he grabbed his keys off a hook.

"Oh no! Wait a minute Noah!" Martha called after her son as she put the frying pan in the sink after serving her younger child some hashbrowns. Puck reluctantly froze in his tracks.

"What is it Ma? Allie's appointment is in twenty minutes." He said turning around slowly as his Mother came out of the kitchen biting her lip.

"Just..promise me something, Noah." She pleaded with him as she wrung her hands.

"Promise you won't do anything stupid today." She said putting her hands on her hips. "I don't want to get another phone call like yesterday."

Puck sighed at that lightly and rolled his eyes. "Don't worry Ma, I'm not going to do anything." He mumbled while scratching his head. "Can I go now? I promised Allie I'd drive her."

Martha sighed, smiling slightly though Noah didn't see it. "All right, but promise me first." She insisted. Puck rolled his eyes. "Fine..I promise." He muttered in an even lower voice than before.

Martha grinned. "Thanks Noah. Have a good day and let me know what Allie's doctor says." She said turning to go check on Sarah.

Puck shrugged his shoulders, smiling slightly to himself. "I will Ma. See ya." He pulled open the front door and left the house.

...

"Hey Dude! Where've you been? I thought Allie's appointment was at eight." Finn caught up to his best friend in the hallway later that day.

Puck heaved out a heavy sigh. "It was. Someone egged my car...We came out of the hospital and my car was covered in the crap!" He stuffed his hands angrily into his pockets.

Finn frowned at that. "Dude that sucks! Who do you think could have done it?" Puck glared at him. "Who do you think?" He stormed off.

He found his locker and started punching in the combination. It refused to open. He punched the jam. "D***it!"

"Babe?...Are you okay?" Puck looked up at the sound of that voice.

"Oh..hey Allie. No actually I'm not. Can we please talk about it later though?" He struggled with his locker.

Allie sighed and shook her head. "Sure. Do you need any help with that?" She asked nodding at his locker. Puck shook his head. "No I got it!" He shoved at his locker jam again.

Allie rolled her eyes slightly. "Move over." She pushed him gently to the side and started re-imputting his combination for him. The locker opened without a fuss.

Puck sighed loudly and reached in for one of his notebooks. "Thanks Babe." Allie shrugged her shoulders. "No problem." She leaned against the lockers with her arms around her baby bulge.

For a moment she said nothing as Puck quickly grabbed what he needed at his locker before slamming it shut again.

"Okay come here." Allie ordered him sharply when he started to stomp away from her. Puck paused reluctantly midstep in the hallway. He sighed.

"Why?"

"Cause I said so. Now come here and wipe that sour expression off your face!" She frowned at him sternly.

Puck sighed and did as he was told. Allie gently pulled him into a hug.

"Mmm!..." Puck murmured softly as Allie rubbed his back. Allie frowned. "Oh you're so tense. What's wrong? This isn't still about your car is it, because I distinctly remember telling you, you'll get a discount from Burt if you bring it in to the garage after school."

Puck shook his head. "No of course not!...Babe that was my car! I worked my a** off for it!" He pulled abruptly out of the hug.

Allie crossed her arms across her stomach. "Noah, if you don't learn to let it go this is never going to stop. Can't you see this is exactly how Vocal Adrenaline wants you to react?" She sighed exasperatedly.

Just then the warning bell rang. "I got to go class." Puck mumbled heading off after adjusting the straps on his backpack. Allie sighed. "Noah!..."

...

"Hey Allie, can I talk to you for a sec?" Mercedes plopped her lunch tray down by to an empty seat next to Allie.

Allie shook her head. "No. Go ahead. You haven't seen Noah have you?" She glanced nervously through the line in the cafetaria.

Mercedes shook her head. "No why? Is everything okay?" Allie quickly threw on a smile. "Yeah!...So uh what did you need to talk to me about Mercedes?" She started to take a bite of her pizza.

Mercedes shrugged. "Just...I wanted to apologize for laughing at you yesterday. I mean, you were right you've been on really a funky ride this year..with being pregnant and all and..well...I really can't wait to hear your funk number today in Glee Club."

Allie smiled at that. "Thanks Mercedes."

"Oh I don't believe this!" Finn hissed under his breath as he slammed his lunch tray down at a nearby table on the right hand side of Allie and Mercedes.

Allie arched an eyebrow at him. "Um what's up with you?"

"What's UP?" Finn slammed into his seat. "You know how Puck's truck got messed up this morning?"

"Um yeah-?"

"Well now _my_ car's gunked up too!...It HAS to be Vocal Adrenaline! They're the only ones who knew it was us!" He opened his bottle of juice with a little more force than necessary.

Allie frowned and pushed her chair back slightly from the table. "Finn, calm down. You'll only fuel their cause if you do something stupid, besides we don't need to get in trouble now. There's only a couple weeks left till Regionals and-."

"I know! I know!" Finn cut her off and picked up his pizza. Allie sighed. After awhile she got up from the table. "I'm going to go practice." She muttered, picking up her unfinished lunch before leaving the cafetaria.

...

"All right Allie!" Mr. Schue clapped his hands together as he entered the choir room later that day for Glee Club. "It's time to show us your funky side."

With a slight frown Allie slowly got up from her seat. "For some of us...having someone like Vocal Adrenaline as a rival can be pretty draining." She felt Puck and Finn's eyes follow her as she walked up to the piano.

"And when you're pregnant...at the age of 16 with no way to be absolutely sure you can care for the little life you're carrying it makes it even more difficult to handle it all." She wrapped her arms around her middle as she turned to face the group. Puck looked slightly guilty.

"Oh my god, she is not about to do this..." Santana murmured to Brittany under her breath.

"And you know sometimes it hurts!" Allie stomped her foot to emphasize her point. Kurt flinched slightly in his seat. "Sometimes it's humiliating, but _that's_ when we have to hold our heads high...hold close to what's precious to us and just say no! Cause if we continue to feed the fire like we have it will only grow...and swallow everyone alive."

Rachel rolled her eyes at that as Mr. Schue rubbed his chin.

"Okay so what are you trying to get at? I thought you were going to sing something." She said impatiently. Allie pressed her lips together.

"I prepared a song today that I feel expresses how important I think it is for us to forget about psyching Vocal Adrenaline out and concentrate instead on getting together the perfect setlist we need to win this battle for us come Regionals in a couple of weeks." She glanced at Mr. Schue uncertainly. He gave her a reassuring nod.

"I hope you guys will get my message. Brad?" She turned towards the pianist. He nodded.

The soft music began. Puck turned when someone dimmed the lights in the back and the light in the middle of the room threw a soft glow over Allie's face.

"Close enough to start a war

All that I have...is on the floor

God only knows what we're fighting for!

All that I say...you always say more...

I can't keep up with your turning tables

Under your thumb

I can't breathe...

So I won't let you close enough to hurt me!

No I won't ask you...you to just desert me!

I can't give youuuuu...what you think you'd given me!

It's time to say goodbye...to turning tables.

Next time I'll be braver

I'll be my own savior!

When the thunder calls for meeee..

Next time I'll be braver

I'll be my own savior...

Standing on my own two feeeeet...

No I won't let you close enough to hurt me!

And I won't ask you..you to just desert me!

I can't give youuuuu!..What you think you'd given me!

It's time to say goodbye...to turning tables

To turning tables!

Turning...Yeah...Ooooh yeeeah..."

The music died out with an eerie tone emitted from the string section. As it ended Quinn quickly got to her feet. Leaving her seat and the risers she walked up to Allie and gave her a hug.

Kurt was quick to follow, followed up by Puck and the rest of the Glee Club. Even Santana came down to join the group hug.

When Allie gave her a confused uncertain look she just shrugged and rolled her eyes.

Quinn smirked. "I think she's trying to say sorry." She whispered so the other Cheerio couldn't hear her. Allie snorted softly at that. "Right." She tried to return Santana's smile, but Santana didn't see her too busy staring at her nails during the group hug.

She felt a pair of lips brush against her cheek then. "I'm sorry Allie." Puck whispered. Allie shook her head. "It's okay." She turned to bury her face in Puck's chest as the others slowly broke the group hug.

She had done it. She had made her point. Now she could only hope that the others took it to heart. There wasn't much time left before Regionals.

...


	89. Chapter 92: The Anti Funk

(Next update. I have one more for Funk after this and then we're going to go to Journey. Yay! And I forgot right now who asked me, but I am still considering making a sequel with Season 2. After all have wanted to write something about Blaine haha. Anyway enjoy! )

...

"Well that looks like the last of it." Burt pulled his head out from under the tail of Puck's truck. "I should have this finished by tonight. What say you stay for dinner then take your car home later? I'm sure Carole would have no objections." He smiled.

Puck flushed a little. "Uh..sure. I guess I'll go inside then now." He turned to head back for the door, stuffing his hands back into his pockets. Allie met him on her way to dump the laundry in the washing machine.

"Hey Baby. What's the diagnosis on your ride?" She asked with a smile. Puck shrugged. "She'll be fine. Burt said he'd have it cleaned by tonight. He even invited me to stay for dinner."

Allie raised an eyebrow at that. "Really?" Puck nodded his head. "Yeah and I think I'll take him up on that offer. I mean it's free food right?" Allie playfully elbowed him in the stomach. "You're such an idiot."

Puck chuckled and reached around her for the softener. "Yeah, but I'm your idiot, right?" He asked. Allie sighed slightly. "Yeah...unfortunately." She quickly measured out the detergent and put it into the slot in the washing machine. Puck added the softener.

"So...that number you did today was kinda hot." He smirked softly as Allie started the washing machine.

"Really?" She turned around to face him. Puck nodded his head. "Yeah I mean..what with that speech you made..wow!" Allie felt her face flush. "Oh stop it." She said embarrassedly as she tried to walk around him out of the laundry room.

Puck followed her. "No I'm serious! It was amazing!" He cornered her against the opposite wall careful not to squish her belly. "You're..amazing Allie."

Allie felt her ears turn red. "Aw...thanks. You know I was really nervous about doing it, but..just for that..." She reached up and started to kiss him. Puck returned the kiss.

Soon the kissing turned into a full out make out session until Kurt accidentally walked in on them with a full basket of dirty laundry.

"Oh Geez!...Allie really? In the laundry room!" He complained turning very red in the face. Allie and Puck both blushed.

"Sorry." Allie quickly snaked her way out of the room. Puck slowly followed out after her. "Sorry Dude." Kurt shook his head after them. "Whatever..."

...

"Hey Quinn!" Allie skipped by her best friend's locker the next day happily waiting for her to turn around and join her on her way to Glee Club.

Quinn heaved a heavy sigh and slammed her locker shut. "Hey Allie." Allie frowned when she heard the deadness in her voice.

"Um are you okay?...What happened to your uniform?" She asked when she noticed the rumples in her friend's usually smoothly pressed out cheerleading outfit.

Quinn just shook her head. "Coach Sylvester won't get out of bed. We have Nationals this weekend and she was supposed to give us our routine yesterday!" She huffed and rubbed indignantly at her eye.

Allie frowned at that. "Why would Coach Sylvester skip out on her own Cheerios Practice? She was all over Kurt last week just for missing one practice!"

Quinn shrugged. "I don't know, but the other girls are worse than me. Kurt's okay because he's more into Glee Club, but Santana won't stop crying and Brittany keeps trying to ask Jacob Ben Israel out." She frowned.

Allie raised an eyebrow. "I thought she hated Jacob Ben Israel." Quinn shrugged her shoulders and attempted to smooth out the skirt of her Cheerios uniform.

"I don't know! I just want Coach Sylvester to come back so we won't suck at Nationals on Saturday!..I really want to win." She said softly. Allie put her hand on her shoulder. "Q..."

"Hey guys! Come on in! Finn and Puck are about to start us off!" Mr. Schue quickly ushered the two girls in and Matt and Mike pulled up some stools for them.

Allie smiled gratefully at them since Quinn was too depressed to notice at first.

"Mr. Schue! Puck and I would like to show the class the true meaning of Funk with help from our special guest Mercedes." Finn motioned to his two friends joining him with the band at the other side of the room.

Everyone clapped. Allie caught Puck's eye and winked. He looked hot. They all did.

All three of them were dressed up in shiny black leather jackets, with white sketchers and plain white t-shirts.

"Fasten your seatbelts People! It's going to be a funky ride!" Puck said with a smirky tone to his voice. The person on the synthesizer keyboard started up a beat.

"Yeah!..." Puck started to groove. "Can you feel it Baby?" He looked right at her. "I can too." Allie grinned.

"C-come on swing it!" Finn joined in on the rapping. Puck started swinging his arms out. "C-come on swing it!...C-come on swing it!..C-come on Swing it!"

Everyone started grooving along to the song. Even the Cheerios in all their depressed glory. Allie couldn't stop giggling when Finn took up the rap.

He just looked so funny to her dancing around and acting like he was some rapper named Finny D. This wasn't even a Funk number, but she didn't care.

After this week and what happened to the Cheerios Allie figured they could all use a little pumping up today. Even Rachel was enjoying herself and she never enjoyed anything nowadays.

(Of course that could be because Finn was dressed like a rockstar up there right now, but who knew?)

All too soon the song came to its end with Mercedes belting out the final awesome note. Everyone jumped to their feet applauding as Finn, Puck and Mercedes took a bow.

Puck mouthed "How did it look?" to Allie and she gave him a thumbs up. That was so great!

Mr. Schue walked up to the middle of the room then. "Okay guys! That was great, but that's not funk! That is a rap song." Allie felt a little let down.

"True, but I think it was the perfect counteraction to Funk." Allie smirked causing Finn and Puck to smirk back at her.

"Yeah and it's a kick butt old school rap song!" Puck added bobbing his head. Mr. Schue rolled his eyes at that as everyone laughed at him.

"Does it really matter Mr. Schue?" Artie asked suddenly. "I mean we're so clinically depressed we're doing the wrong songs...we're in a bigger funk than ever."

Allie caught up to Puck as Glee Club let out. "Hey, that was pretty fun." She said smiling as she sat down next to him at the piano which he was tinkering on.

Puck grinned without looking up at her. "Was it?"

"Yeah! It was like the perfect Anti-Funk song! It was great!" She put her hands on her lap. Puck chuckled. "Well..thanks Baby. It was a lot of fun. Even Mr. Schue didn't like it." He cleared his throat.

Allie wrinkled her nose."Eh he's just funked up." She shrugged. "So what are you playing? Is this a new song?" Puck shrugged. "Heh!..No, I'm just messing around." He smiled as he continued playing his nameless tune on the piano.

"So are you excited?"

Allie cocked her head to the side. "Excited about what?"

"About the baby of course." Puck smirked looking at her.

Allie shrugged snuggling closer to him. "Well I guess...I'm more nervous about it though." She twisted her fingers around in her lap.

Puck stopped playing the piano. "Don't be." He grabbed her hand. "I'm going to be right here when it happens." He tried to smile.

Allie smiled back. "Do you..do you want to come over and do homework today?" She asked. "Kurt's making his famous Cheese and Crackers plate." Puck chuckled.

"That sounds good actually!..Unfortunately I have to go to work. Damages remember?" Allie nodded her head a little disappointed. "Oh yeah...well I'll see you tonight then." She got up from the piano. "Have a good day."

Puck smiled after her. "See ya." He started to play on the piano again.

...


	90. Chapter 93: Give Up the Funk!

(Last one! And then Journey! Whoo! Can't believe I got to this point! But I will try and write something for season 2 maybe although I'm not sure about season 3 cause I didn't really like it as much. Anywho enjoy this last bit of funk. :) Ya'll are awesome readers! )

...

_Hey! I'll be out in my car! Don't take too long getting here okay? I don't want Karofksy knowing I'm still here._

Allie sighed as she read the text message Kurt sent. One of these days when she wasn't pregnant anymore, she was really going to go teach Karofsky a lesson.

Yesterday he shoved Kurt into a trashcan in the middle of the hallway definitely messing up his new pants. She slammed her locker shut.

It wasn't fair. Kurt didn't choose to be this way. He didn't deserve to get picked on.

Allie froze when she got outside the school. A girl was standing in the middle of the nearly abandoned parking lot covered in what appeared to be raw egg yolk. Several characters in matching blue dance jackets were hurrying away towards a familiar set of range rovers.

_Vocal Adrenaline!_

Allie hurried to the scene just as Jesse was leaving. Rachel was biting her lip as the egg on her face slid down to her nose and her mouth.

Allie quickly gave her a once over. "Is that egg?" She asked. Rachel was a vegetarien. How could Jesse do this?

Rachel stiffly nodded her head. Her eyes though welled up with tears were still searching for her lost lover.

Allie grabbed her by the arm. "Come on. Let's go inside. The Cheerios don't have practice today so you can use the shower. Do you have your extra clothes?" Rachel shook her head.

"These _are_ my extra clothes." She said in a voice that didn't really sound like Rachel. Allie bit her lip at that. "Oh..well okay then how about this! We're about the same size minus the baby bulge. Why don't you wear my extra clothes instead? They're not really your style but they're better than the eggs." She shrugged.

Rachel gave her a look. "You'd do that?" Allie nodded her head. "Sure! What are friends for? Let's go before Karofsky or Azimio find us." She pulled her back towards the school just as her cellphone buzzed.

_Allie! Where the heck are you? I'm getting ancy!_

Allie sighed.

_I'm a little busy right now! I'll be there in a minute! Sorry about the delay :/_

She quickly pressed send then hurried with Rachel away from the parking lot.

A few minutes later, Rachel was clean, freshly devoid of any trace of the raw eggs and wearing a fresh t-shirt with a pair of khaki capris.

Allie smiled slightly at her as she gave her a hair elastic to tie her hair back. "Here, do you need a ride home from school?" She asked.

Rachel shook her head, still frowning as she put her hair back. "No..I have a car. Thanks though Allie I don't know how I'm supposed to repay you for this."

Allie shook her head. "Don't. It's what friends do and we're friends..well teammates anyway." She fiddled ancily with her phone. Kurt had texted her exactly five times since she her last text.

Rachel clenched her jaw. "Why would you call me your friend? We've never been close and you think I'm annoying just like everyone else does."

Allie bit her lip. "Well...yeah, but you're still a good person Rachel. You just don't always show it well. And sometimes you show it by being annoying."

Rachel sighed at that. "Yeah...I know. Maybe that's why Jesse couldn't stand to stay with me even after I said sorry." She blinked as a tear trickled down her cheek.

Allie frowned at that. "No Rachel. Jesse's just a jerk. He was using you to get to us before Regionals and none of us saw it coming really. You deserve someone way better than that."

Rachel swallowed hard. "You really think so? Or are you just trying to make me feel better after the egging?" Allie shook her head. "It's the honest truth Rachel. No one deserves what he did to you."

Rachel let out a sigh at that as Allie checked the time. "Thanks Allie. I mean really...thanks." Allie nodded her head. "You're welcome. Are you going to be okay now? I don't want to leave you, but Kurt's getting ancy and I don't want to make him wait for me anymore."

Rachel shook her head. "I'll be fine. Just give me a minute to recollect myself." Allie nodded her head, knowing she would need a few minutes alone. "Okay. Be safe then. I'll see you tomorrow at school." She headed for the door.

...

The next day Rachel skipped all her classes and hid in the choir room too embarrassed to show up after being humiliated the other day.

When Allie got there for Glee Club with Quinn (Who was looking considerably better today considering Coach Sylvester was back and they had a routine for Nationals now) everyone else was already there sitting around Rachel in a circle on the floor listening as she recounted the events that led to her humiliation and broken heart.

"...And now I keep having nightmares about all the mothers of the baby chicks coming after me for revenge." Rachel finished just as Allie sat down next to Puck.

"Oh this is Bull-...!" Puck burst out startling her. "Finn! Matt! Mike! Come with me!" He jumped out of his stool so fast it almost fell over.

"Right on! It's time for less talking and more punching!" Finn spat in agreement as he followed his friends towards the door. Kurt and Artie got up to join them as well.

Allie frowned. "Wait Noah!..Finn! Where are you going?" The boys turned a deaf ear on her. Fortunately though Mr. Schue walked in before the boys could leave.

"Hey guys what's going on?" He asked noticing the angry looks on all the male members of the Glee Club.

"We're about to go all braveheart on Vocal Adrenaline!" Finn declared in an angry voice as if he were leading an army into the battle field.

Matt nodded in agreement.

"Guys no! Violence is never the answer." Mr. Schue tried to stop them. Puck clearly disagreed. "Oh it is when the question is what's the best way to mess up that Jesse Kid's face!" He snapped.

Allie chewed on her lip uneasily as Kurt piped in next. "Mr. Schue! Rachel's one of us! We're the only ones who get to humiliate her!" The boys tried to weave around Mr. Schue.

Allie couldn't help smiling a bit at that. It was nice to see the guys rallying to protect Rachel like this. Even if it was in the wrong way.

"NO STOP!" Mr. Schue finally exploded causing all six boys to freeze in their tracks. "GET BACK HERE AND SIT DOWN NOW!"

Kurt was the only one to listen right away. He scurried back to his seat like a puppy with his tail between his legs. Cute but in a sad kind of way. Allie nudged him sympathetically with her elbow.

"Look I know from experience that making someone else suffer doesn't make your pain go away!" Mr. Schue continued in a highly emotional state as Mercedes and Tina tried to comfort Rachel.

"It just makes things worse...You're all amazing no matter what Vocal Adrenaline does or says! We just need to find a way to remind ourselves of that!"

"Well yeah but we can't just let Vocal Adrenaline get away with turning Rachel into an omlette!" Finn retorted.

Mr. Schue shook his head. "We're not!" He strode into the room towards Rachel. "Rachel! Dial Jesse's number on your phone!" He instructed.

Santana made a face at that. "You still haven't deleted his number yet?" She asked. Allie scowled at her. "Not helping Santana!" Santana just shrugged as Rachel dialed the number then passed her phone to Mr. Schue.

"Jesse St. James?..Will Schuester here." Mr. Schue growled into the phone as the guys gathered around him. "You and Vocal Adrenaline need to meet at our auditorium. Friday! 3 sharp!" He hung up the phone with a snap.

...

That Friday after school, the Glee Club met in the auditorium to put on their costumes for the new funk number they were going to perform for Vocal Adrenaline in retaliation for what they did to Rachel as well as for everything else they did to them that week.

Allie smiled at herself in the mirror as she put on her bright red baseball cap backwards on her head. Her baby bulge poked out under the tight t-shirt she was wearing and her red capris looked awesome with her converses.

This number was going to rock and Vocal Adrenaline was so going to get it!

"Hey! Whatcha giggling about Hottie?" Puck asked peeking at her over her shoulder at the mirror. Allie shook her head. "Nothing. I love your outfit." She said turning to kiss him.

Puck was in a black wife beater, a dark backwards baseball cap and dark wash jeans that had a hole on his right knee. His Tattoo was clearly exposed and Allie found it totally hot with his funky outfit.

"Thanks! I like yours too." Puck kissed her back. Kurt cleared his throat. "Okay! Enough with the PDA you two! Vocal Adrenaline is going to be here any minute! So get into your places!" He shooed Puck away from Allie.

Allie frowned and stuck out her tongue at him. "Party pooper." She pouted before getting up to take her place near Puck.

Puck took her hand as Rachel went out to meet Vocal Adrenaline. "You ready for this?"

Allie squeezed his hand. "So ready!" She bounced eagerly behind the screen as Rachel babbled on perkily onstage.

Finally the music began. First Kurt came on stage rapping then the stage crew lifted the screen and everyone else began to join in all dressed in different types of funky outfits.

"We've got a real type of thing going down! Getting down! Got a whole lot of rhythm coming around!"

"We've got the funk!" Allie sang out with the rest of the group as they all danced and strutted their stuff for the stunned Vocal Adrenaline.

So what Mr. Schue said was true. They've never been able to do a funk number. This may be their ticket to victory.

"We've got the funk!" The music got faster and everyone lined up to do some free style. "Gotta have that funk!" Allie strutted down the stage swinging her shoulders out as much as she could. She grabbed her belly then did a runway strut back to the back of the line.

Puck was right behind her with a fancy break dance move and Mike was even fancier.

Allie laughed out loud. Everyone looked downright ridiculous but this was the most fun they've had this year in Glee Club.

All too soon though the song came to and end and everyone started to disembark from the stage while the members of Vocal Adrenaline including Jesse stared at them in shock.

Puck walked up and grabbed Allie by the hand as they headed for stage left together. "See you punks at Regionals!" He shot out with a grin.

Allie waggled her fingers at them. "Regionals here we come!" She grinned swinging their arms up vigorously in the air.

Puck laughed at her. "Someone's excited!" Allie nodded her head. "You know it!" She skipped a little across the floor.

"That was all kinds of awesome! Wasn't it?"

Puck chuckled and nodded his head. "It was! We're going to beat them at Regionals Allie! I just know it!" He leaned forward to kiss her.

Allie smiled and kissed him back. "Yeah I think so too, Noah." She pulled him in to deepen the kiss.

...


	91. Chapter 94: Haunted

(And we begin New Directions' final step in their journey to Regionals. I hope you like it! :) Here's the first to the concluding episode which inspired this story. :) btw I'm not very good at writing about drunkness because I've never been drunk before so sorry if this first part of the update sounds weird. )

...

"Quinn?...Quinn something's wrong. I don't feel good. Can we go home now?" Allie asked, picking up her head and stumbling off her stool to where her best friend was supposed to be.

Someone walked in her way. "Well hello there Hot Stuff!"

Allie rolled her eyes. "Out of my way Puckerman! I need to go home before something bad happens." She slurred, stumbling sideways into an end table.

To her annoyance Puck caught her. "Whoa! Easy there Tiger! You should probably sit down. Wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, would we?" He smirked before picking her up bridal style.

Allie struggled. "Put me down!..Now Puck!" She tried to order him but her words came out all jumbled together. Puck laughed at her.

"Geez Al, how much did you have to drink? Finn's going to kill you when he finds out." He said with a smirk.

Allie glared at him. "None thank you very much. I just had a soda." She crossed her arms. Puck gave her a disbelieving look.

"That must have been some soda. You're totally wasted right now." He kicked open the door to a bedroom and set her down inside on the bed.

Allie was about to sit up when Puck laid down on top of her slipping a hand under her shirt. She grimaced when she caught the stench of alcohol in his breath.

"Puck stop it! I don't want to do this!" She pleaded with him, shoving his fingers away from her bra strap under her shirt.

Puck scowled at her. "Why not?"

Allie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Because I don't want to...and I'm in the Celibacy Club with Quinn. I took a vow!"

"Yeah so did Santana and Brittany and I did them." Puck pointed out. Allie glared at him. "I'm not Santana and Brittany." She told him indignantly. Puck grinned at her at that.

"You're right. You're not...You're much hotter than they are." He slurred, leaning forward and pressing his lips into her mouth.

Allie bit back a moan as she struggled against Puck's hold on her. "Puck please! I don't..." She shook her head as she broke the kiss, a pounding headache taking her over. "I don't even have any protection! Besides Finn's your best friend! He'll kill you!"

Puck rolled his eyes at that. "Hey no worries! I got this. Trust me." He got up onto his knees over her and slipped a hand under her skirt.

Allie shook her head.

/dream end/

"No!" Allie jolted up in bed. It was dark and the time on her digital alarm clock read 3:15 AM. She sighed and wrapped her arms around her swollen abdomen.

She was two weeks away from her scheduled due date now. Maybe that's why the dreams have started and gotten worse.

Allie got up slowly from the bed and made her way to the door. Perhaps a drink of cool water would help her to settle down. She opened the door and tiptoed her way down to the kitchen.

"Allie?" Allie looked up from the tap as the lights came on in the kitchen and Finn stood in the doorway. She blinked as her eyes were unused to the brightness.

"Finn?..What are you doing up?" She asked before taking a sip from her glass. Finn shrugged and gave her a wobbly smile in return. "I could ask you the same thing."

Allie rolled her eyes at that. "Just had a bad dream. Thought maybe water might help." She held up her glass to show him, putting one hand over her belly. "You?"

Finn shrugged. "I was just on my way back from the bathroom when I heard someone walk into the kitchen. Just wanted to make sure it wasn't a burglar or anything."

Allie snorted at that. "Right. Because a Burglar would use the second story window to get into the house and he would somehow not trigger the alarm as he got in." She kidded.

Finn chuckled and turned a little pink. "Well...you know...Do you want to talk about your dream Allie or...is this one of those chick things where you just want to deal with things on your own?" He asked uncertainly.

Allie sighed and shook her head. "Actually..talking about it might help. I don't know." She turned and put her glass down on the counter. It was only half full of water now.

Finn came up next to her. "Well what happened?"

Allie pressed her lips together. "It was..it was about the night it happened...you know when Puck and I...I mean he..." She trailed off.

Finn frowned at that. "Oh..." He nodded his head in understanding. "Well why is that freaking you out right now? I mean aren't you and Puck good right now? He _has_ shaped up a lot since he decided to take responsibility for you."

Allie nodded her head in agreement to that. "Yeah but it's...I don't know it's still scary to relive. I hated him so much for what he did to me..and even more when I found out I was pregnant...I barely even knew what was happening then! The alcohol in the soda that I drank?...it just..." She shook her head and turned away as a tear slipped down her cheek.

Finn surprised her by grabbing her in a protective yet warm embrace. "Allie!...it's going to be okay, you hear me?" He said attempting to sound confident and firm.

Allie barely nodded her head. "It's going to be okay." Finn repeated. "I know you're scared and..you're kinda upset right now because you didn't want this, but...you're going to be okay, all right? I promise I'm going to be right there with you with Puck until it's all over."

Allie raised her head slightly at that. "You really promise?" She asked, sounding like a scared little kid who wanted his mommy to stay with him until he fell asleep.

Finn nodded his head. "I promise." He grinned slightly as he reached to grab Allie's half finished glass of water and held it out to her. "Here. You want this?"

Allie shrugged took the glass. "Thank you." She offered her brother a slight grateful grin as she tilted the glass toward her mouth.

...

"Allie?..Allie!" Allie jumped when Mr. Schue raised his voice. She was at his apartment with the rest of the New Directions the weekend before Regionals having what he called a Regionals Setlist Nominations Party.

There was pizza in the living room and sodas in kitchen, but no one seemed to be hungry. Or in the mood to party. This past week everyone found out from Mr. Schue and the Cheerios that Sue Sylvester was going to be one of their judges at the competition.

Now any shot that any of them felt they had before to win next weekend was gone forever. Even Puck was bummed out and Allie could hear Rachel and Tina crying in the living room.

"Allie are you all right?" Mr. Schue asked looking at her with concern as she had gone into the kitchen earlier to get herself a ginger ale and didn't come out for about five minutes.

Allie just shrugged her shoulders at him though as she tugged her maternity blouse over her belly. "I'm fine...it's just..been a long year I guess." She looked down at her feet.

Mr. Schue nodded his head in agreement with her. "Yeah...well you think you'll be okay to perform at Regionals next weekend I mean..you are due pretty soon."

Allie shook her head grabbing a stack of paper plates and styrofoam cups from the counter. "I'm not due till the week after we perform." She told him with a slight smile. "I'll be okay."

Mr. Schue smiled back slightly in return and followed her back to the living room. Allie set the plates and cups down then took a seat on the couch next to Puck. He looked up and put his hand over her lap.

Allie smiled at him. "Hey Babe." She grabbed his hand. Puck nodded back at her. "Hey. How are you doing?" Allie shrugged. "The same as always. Ready to get this kid out of me." She joked lamely. To her relief Puck snorted at that.

"Okay! Let's get started!" Mr. Schue clapped his hands together when no one made any move to open the pizza boxes. "Thank you all for coming to the first annual New Directions Setlist Nominationsn Party."

"Oh what's the point, Mr. Schue?" Artie finally spoke up sadly. "Coach Sylvester is one of the judges! She's going to crush us!"

Mr. Schue frowned at that. "Artie, you don't know that."

"Yes we do!" Santana said quietly with tears streaming down her cheeks as she grabbed a slice of pizza in indignance. "She told us all at Cheerios practice."

"Yeah she said "I am going to crush Glee Club"." Brittany added on.

Quinn frowned and bit her lip.

"The whole freaking year!" Noah muttered frustratedly keeping his hand on Allie's. "All that hard work for nothing!" Allie felt a lump the size of a golfball crawl up her throat.

Tina started to sniffle. "I'm sorry!.." She apologized through her tears. "I just love you guys so much! Do you know how many facebook friends I had before Glee Club?..Two! My parents! Rachel was right. Being a part of something special...it made you special. I just can't believe it's going to be over in a week!" She wept.

Finn stood up from his seat. "Wait! Who says it's going to be over?" He demanded.

"Oh please!" Mercedes rubbed at her eyes. "You think Puck or Santana will even acknowledge my existence once we're not in Glee Club together anymore?" She cried.

Puck sighed. "She has a point." he mumbled. Allie frowned at that.

"Mr. Schuester?" Rachel asked through her own tears while trying to sound dignified. "Do you think that instead of nominating songs we can just go around and talk about things we loved about Glee Club this year?" She asked before dissolving into sobs.

Allie saw Finn move forward and squeeze into the loveseat next to her to pull her into a hug. Mr. Schue sighed and she could see there were tears welled up in his eyes as well.

"All right. Fine. But we still need to pick some songs. We can't give up like this guys even if it feels hopeless. And if we go down, we can't go down without a fight. Cause otherwise we're just letting Vocal Adrenaline..and Sue win."

Allie nodded her at that. "He's right." She said in a strained voice as she sat up on the sofa. "Let's do this guys." She tried to rally the group. "For Mr. Schue." Puck gave her a sad smile at that.

"I'm in." He told her. "Me too." Tina beamed, tears still strickling down her cheeks. "Count me in." Quinn grinned, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Us too!" Santana piped in grabbing Brittany by the hand.

Finn nodded at her. "I'm in this too." Rachel rubbed her eyes. "I'm in." Artie tried to smile. "Me too." "Me three." said Mercedes. "Mr. Schue's right. They're not going to take us without a fight." She grinned.

Kurt nodded his head. "I'm in as well." He said raising his hand. Mike and Matt nodded their heads in agreement.

Mr. Schue smiled. "Great! Then let's go around first and reminisce then let's pick our winning numbers for Regionals." He opened the first pizza box which already had a missing slice courtesy of Santana.

Allie smiled and grabbed a large slice before putting it on a plate. "Hungry?" She offered it to Puck.

...


	92. Chapter 95: Journey

(Okay next chapter. I'll post one more chapter after this then I'll stop for now. Sorry you'll probably think I'm mean, but I don't want to end this story just yet. haha. Anyway I'm getting ahead of myself. Enjoy this next part. :))

...

"Hey Beautiful, you look...tired." Puck observed as Allie passed him on her way to her locker the next day at school.

Allie shrugged her shoulders. "I haven't been sleeping much." She murmured as she turned to imput her combination.

Puck put his hand over her lock. "Why?" He furrowed his eyebrows at her in concern. "That can't be good for the baby, can it?" Allie sighed and shook her head.

"No, it's just...I keep having these dreams and...they just keep me up." She pushed Puck's hand out of the way and opened her locker.

Puck frowned. "What..kind of dreams?" He asked. Allie hesitated. "Um..well they're about..they're about you actually." She admitted softly.

Puck felt himself go rigid. "About me?"

Allie nodded her head. "At first it was just about the night that we did it...you know after I got drunk from that spiked soda and you had too many drinks?...then they started changing to the way you treated me after we did it and before I found out you got me pregnant."

She bit her lip and turned her back towards Puck as a tear threatened to escape from her eye. "It's just...I know you're not like that anymore, but...reliving it like that...it's just chilling you know? To think what could have happened...what I could have decided to do with the baby after she's born if-." Puck cut her off by grabbed her around the waist.

"Hey! It's not going to happen all right?" He said to her a loud voice turning her around so she could see him. "I'm here and I'm not going to dump you on your a** after our daughter's born! No matter what happens! I told you I'm not a deadbeat and I'm NOT going to be like my father!" He spat out the last word.

That made Allie smile. "I know. What about everyone else though?" She asked worriedly. Puck quirked an eyebrow at that. "Everyone else?"

"Yeah I mean..I heard what you said at the party last night. When Mercedes said she didn't think you or Santana would acknowledge her if Glee Club gets disbanded?"

Puck turned a little red. "Oh..that. Well, I don't know. It would be kinda hard to just go back to the way it was and pretend like I don't know those people." He frowned slightly.

Allie nodded her head. "Yeah it would be. Plus if you did decide to go back being old Puck, that would mean that we'd have to break up. Old Puck was always mean to Allie, remember?" She quirked her eyebrow at him.

Puck's face went ashen. "I could never go back to that!" He sounded panicked. Allie laughed. "Yeah I know! You're kind of pathetic like that." She teased grabbing his arm and looping it with hers as she turned towards class.

Puck sighed softly. "I love you." He murmured so no one but Allie would hear him. Allie smiled slightly. "I love you too."

...

_**Journey**_

That was the word Mr. Schue was writing onto the whiteboard when Allie slipped in last with Puck in tow. She sat down in a seat next to Quinn as Mr. Schue turned around to face the class.

"Mr Schue?" Rachel stepped lively into the choir room with Finn in tow just as he was about to say something. "Finn and I have something we want to say to you." She smiled sounding like old Rachel again after what seemed like a long time.

"Me first." Mr. Schue smiled and directed them to sit. Rachel came and sat on the other side of Puck with Finn next to her. Allie saw the way Finn stared at Rachel as he sat and reached around behind her to fist bump Puck.

She frowned slightly and glanced at Quinn, but she wasn't even looking at them.

"9 months ago," Mr. Schue began. "There were 6 of you here and we sucked!..I mean we _really_ sucked!" He laughed. Allie rolled her eyes remembering the Rocking the Boat song they did one of her first couple days in Glee Club.

Mr. Schue was right they did suck, but it was still a little fun. In it's own way. They had Rachel who was loud and obnoxious (She still is.) Artie who was paraplegic but still an awesome performer. Mercedes with an attitude to die for. Kurt the superdiva who also happened to have a big heart.

Tina who was amazing even if she wanted to hide it at first and Allie, who joined because singing was fun and because she wanted to get away from all the other Cheerios and football players who looked down on her for not being like Finn who was popular and at the time dating someone who was equally as popular as he was.

Allie couldn't help smiling as she thought about how far they came and how much bigger their little family had become since then.

"But one day all of you are going to be gone from this and all of us will nothing but a hazy memory. It will take you a second to remember everyone's names and some will have to remind you of the songs we sung. The solos you got or didn't get." Kurt sighed lightly at that.

"Life only really has one beginning and one end, and the rest is just a whole lot of middle." Mr. Schue made his hands into a ball shape in the middle of his chest. "And I love you guys too much not to let you make the most of it." Allie smiled at that.

"Now, some of you remember I was going to quit once! But you guys brought me back with Don't Stop Believing. It was 9, but we are going to make it a 10!" Mr. Schue beamed.

"Wait! We're doing Don't Stop at Regionals?" Rachel asked sounding excited. Allie grinned. She loved that song.

"And then some!" Mr. Schue nodded his head. "We are doing a Joourney Medley cause who cares what happensn when we get there!...When getting there has been so much fun!"

Allie leaned over and laid her head on Puck's shoulder while Rachel and Finn exchanged smiles. Quinn heaved a light sigh as Kurt and Mercedes grinned at each other in excitement.

"Rachel..." Mr. Schue nodded at the Team's Captain. "You had something you wanted to say?" Rachel started to open her mouth.

"Just that...we're all really glad you didn't decide to become an accountant." She said with a smile and everyone murmured in, in agreement.

Mr. Schue smiled at that. "Okay then, Regionals?...Here we come!" The bell rang signalling the end of class.

Allie got up and followed Quinn as she quickly shuffled off the risers. "Quinn wait!" Allie paused as everyone started to leave the choir room.

"Can I talk to you about something?' She asked quietly. Quinn hesitated slightly then nodded her head. Puck paused to wait for Allie, but she nodded for him to wait outside.

Allie sighed softly as he shut the door after Tina pushed Artie out of the room. "Look I saw the way you were looking at Finn and-."

"Don't start!" Quinn cut her off softly yet abruptly. "I have no feelings left for Finn. I was frustrated because I thought I might be, but...I don't really care if we never get back together again." She blinked at the tears.

Allie frowned. "Quinn, you don't have to lie." She pleaded with her best friend. Quinn shook her head. "Yes I do Allie. Yes I do." She pulled up her backpack and turned to run from the room.

Allie was left staring after her in pity. She had thought Quinn was over Finn too, but she was obviously not. Obviously seeing Finn be really interested in another girl was all it took to make her re-realize her feelings.

She sighed. _What am I going to do now?_

...


	93. Chapter 96: Regionals

(Last one for today. Enjoy. Here you'll get to see New Directions perform at Regionals. Which by the way in the show I think they should have at least taken second place. Anyway I hope you don't mind I gave Allie some solos. Enjoy :) )

...

"Morning guys!" Mr. Schue tried to be chipper as he met the team Saturday morning for Regionals. Everyone smiled back even Artie as he was being lifted into the back of the handicap bus. Puck was ready to pull him in.

"Morning Mr. Schue!" Finn greeted their director chipperly as he waited in line behind Rachel. Allie was behind him with Quinn who was determinedly staring at her ticket to Regionals.

Soon everyone was on board and buckled up for the long journey to Ackron where Regionals was being held.

Allie shut her eyes and laid her head against Puck's shoulder as the bus bumped along the road. Puck responded by laying his head on top of hers. "How are you doing?"

Allie shrugged. "I'm okay. Quit asking already." She chided him. "He'd been asking her the same question at least 20 times per day this week. No matter how many times she tried to reassure him that her due date was after Regionals so there was really nothing to worry about.

"She could come early." Puck said. "My sister was a week early. You never know." He said with his eyes still shut. Allie hit him in the arm. "Ow!"

"Don't jinx me!" She hissed. "Do you want me to have the baby at Regionals, because I'm pretty sure Sue and the other judges would just love that one!" She muttered sarcastically.

Puck sighed. "That would not be cool." He muttered and fell silent for the rest of the ride.

When they got there, like Sectionals it was packed at the theater. Mr. Schue gave the man their tickets then everyone went inside to hear the first group perform. Aural Intensity. They were from a school in Indiana.

Everyone gathered backstage to get ready with the speakers on so they could hear what was going on. The Celebrity Judges for the competition were, besides Coach Sylvester, Olivia Newton-John, Rod Remington from the News Channel and Josh Groban.

Soon Aural Intensity got ready to perform as they sang Puck pressed his ear to the speakers. "A mash up of Olivia Newton John and Josh Groban! Are you kidding me!" He exploded hopping down from the chair. "Someone must have tipped them off about the judges!"

Oddly enough it was Rachel who stepped in to calm him down. "Guys! We can't get distracted by what the other teams are doing!" She insisted. Allie knew she was right.

Finn nodded his head. "Yeah we just gotta keep our heads in the game and stay focused." he said joining Rachel at her side while talking like a football coach right before the big game.

Santana rolled her eyes. "Even though we can't win?" She asked. Allie glared at her. "Yes!" Mr. Schue walked in answering Santana's question as he turned off the speakers.

"And if this is only about winning to you guys then I owe you all an apology because I failed you and I guess that means we should all leave now and go home because we've already lost. Besides! We've got something the others don't." He said with a grin.

"What?" asked Mercedes.

"Um...Finn's dancing!" Mr. Schue exclaimed causing everyone to laugh and the Quarterback to turn a bright shade of red."All right! Now let's get out there! Aural Intensity is almost finished!"

Allie stayed behind as everyone else moved to get into place. She grabbed Finn as he was about to follow Rachel. They had the opening solos.

"Um Finn? There's something I have to talk to you about." Finn smiled at her. "Don't worry about it. I already know. You're going to be great." He gave her a quick one arm hug.

Allie shook her head. "No Finn, that's not-..." "And now! Our second group to perform today! All the way from Lima Ohio, McKinley High's New Directions!" The MC announced cutting Allie off.

Allie sighed. Finn pushed her gently towards the door. "Hey you need to get into place." Allie nodded her head. "Okay." Reluctantly she headed for the door. "Good luck Finn."

...

"Highway run!" Finn sang walking out onto the auditorium first. The spotlight threw a soft glow over his face. "Into the midnight sun. Wheels go round and round. You're in my mind."

"Restless Hearts," Rachel belted out next coming out through the other door. "Sending all my love along the wire."

Allie jumped when someone bumped into her suddenly behind the curtain. "Sorry." Puck apologized quickly as Finn and Rachel harmonized the next line.

"They say the road is no place to start a family! But right down the line it's been you and me."

Allie smiled and grabbed his hand hoping it would be enough to calm down her jitters. "It's okay." Puck squeezed her hand. "Good luck."

Allie tilted her head forward. "You too."

"Lovin a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be!"

"And boy you're still standing by me!" Puck sang along softly with Rachel while holding onto Allie's hand. Allie smiled.

"I'm forever yours..faithfully!"

Puck let go of Allie's hand as Finn and Rachel hurried onto the stage. They faced front and then the curtain lifted.

"Oh oh oh oh oh!" Everyone chorused as Rachel belted out for all she was worth. "Faithfully!...I'm still yours!"

Puck snuck a wink at Allie, but this time she didn't notice too much in raptures at the beautiful performance Finn and Rachel were leading them in.

As they finished the first song in their medley, Finn and Rachel quickly came up to join the rest of the choir.

"Anyway you want it! That's the way you need it! Anyway you want it!" Everyone started to dance off the risers into their position.

Finn and the guys moved upstage.

"She loves to laugh! She loves to sing! She loves everything!" The band began to wail.

"She loves to move! She loves to groove! She loves a lot of things!"

Finn quickly danced off to the side as Rachel came up flanked by Santana and Tina plus the other girls.

"It won't be long. Yes till you're alone! When your lover oh he hasn't come home!" Allie and Mercedes harmonized with Rachel following her moves.

"Cause he's lovin! Oh he's touchin! He's squeezin another!" Mercedes belted out another great high note as Allie turned and started dancing with Quinn.

"Cause anyway you want it! That's the way you need it! Anyway you want it!" Allie turned around and started dancing with Tina instead as they continued to sing.

"Anyway you want it! That's the way you need it! Anyway you want it!" Then everyone except Puck turned and ran back to the risers. A large grin grew on Allie's face as he sang.

"I was alone! I never knew! What good love could do!" He sang as Allie came down to join him.

"Then we touched! Then we sang! About the lovely things!" They sang together while clasping hands briefly.

"Cause he's lovin!"

"Lovin!" Puck echoed her as Allie put her arms around his torso.

"Touchin!"

"Touchin!"

"Squeezin!" They sang and spun around on the stage floor together.

All the couples then assembled back on the risers.

"Anyway you want it! That's the way you need it! Anyway you want it!" Artie and Brittany twirled around together on stage.

"Anyway you want it! That's the way you need it! Anyway you want it!" Everyone started to break it down.

Even the audience was getting into their performance. It was great.

"Na! Na! Na! Na!"

"Na! Na! Na! Na!"

All too soon it came to an end.

"Anyway you want it! That's the way you need it!" Everyone turned their backs to the audience.

Then suddenly Artie turned around and started the chorus for the final number in their setlist. The one that really started it all.

Finn turned around last. "Just a small town girl!...Living in a lonely world! She took the midnight train going anywhere!"

He smiled and turned back towards the rest of the ensemble as Rachel stepped forward. "Just a city boy!" She sang in her powerful voice. "Born and raised in south Detroit! He took the midnight train going anywhere!"

Everyone danced into their next formation. "Da Da!"

"A singer in a smokey room!" Puck sang next coming through from the back of the group. Allie stepped up next to him from the front.

"The smell of wine and cheap perfume!" She smiled at him as they began to circle each other arm in arm. "For a smile they can share the night! It goes on and on and on and on!"

"Strangers! Waiting!..Up and down the boulevard! Their shadows! Searching in the night! Streetlights! People!...Living just to find emotion!" Allie belted out as hard as she could without hurting the baby.

"Hiding! Somewhere in the night!"

Then came the guitar solo. Everyone tried hard to pump the crowd, but it wasn't hard seeing as they were already really pumped. Everyone was on their feet dancing and clapping. It was great!

Even the judges seemed to be getting into it a little. Except for Sue of course.

"Don't stop!...Believing! Hold onto the feeling! Streetlights! Peopleeee!...Don't Stop!" Everyone snapped their heads down.

Allie could hardly keep from smiling as the crowd continued to go nuts. It was a complete mad house in here! After performing like that...Allie shook her head as Quinn hugged her from behind her. The feeling was indescribable.

Quickly after taking their bows, everyone hurried off stage to let Vocal Adrenaline set up, bubbling with excitement.

"Oh man! We did it! We're going to have second place for sure!" Tina squealed as she ran past Allie with Mercedes.

Allie laughed. "Oh screw second place! We're going to win!" Rachel crowed grabbing Finn by the hand before tugging him towards the green room.

Allie started to follow when she felt a pop inside of her. She looked down just as something cool and slimy splashed between her feet.

She paled, realizing what was happening. "Um guys?" She squeaked out faintly with panic. No one heard her at first. "Guys!" Allie screamed wrapping her arms around her belly.

Puck turned around first. "Allie, what's wrong?" He asked, looking worriedly at her expression. Allie looked down at the floor.

"Um I think...I think my water just broke."

...


	94. Chapter 97: Panic Attack!

(Next update! Yay! We're almost there guys! Hang on! This chapter's really kinda panicky, but hey what else do you expect in a chapter like this. hehe. Anyway hope you enjoy. There's only a couple more chapters left in this story at least. :) )

...

"Ah!..Ahhhhh! Oh my God! This really hurts!" Allie screamed as another contraction passed by. Puck grimaced as she squeezed the living daylights out of his hands.

"Mr. Schue!" He shouted over his shoulder. Allie had gone into labor shortly after her water broke backstage. All hell had broken loose since then.

Puck and Quinn were currently sitting with her back in the green room trying to help her to stay calm while her contractions passed.

Mr. Schue meanwhile was outside trying to get the bus driver to speed them to the hospital instead of waiting for an ambulance while Kurt and Finn were on the phone with their parents.

"Hey! We're almost ready to go!" Mike and Matt ran back into the Green Room from the parking lot, shirts hanging open and faces covered in sweat. "How's she doing so far?"

Quinn bit her lip. "Her contractions are getting closer together. We need to get her to a hospital now! I don't think this baby's going to wait much longer." She reached back to untie the sash that went around the dress Allie was wearing for Regionals.

Allie grimaced and squeezed Puck's hands again. "Ohhh my God!"

Kurt burst through the door. "All right! My Dad's on his way to meet us at the nearest hospital!..Puck! You need to call your Mom! I'll watch Allie until you get back!" He planted himself at Allie's feet next to the jock as he spoke.

Puck looked hesitantly between him and Allie who was breathing really rapidly by now. "Dude...I don't know-." He worried.

"Noah just go!" Allie cut him off in a loud voice startling him. "Just..call her okay?" She pleaded with him with tears in her eyes, not loosening her grip on his hands. "I'll be fine I promise! Just..please call your Mom!" Her chin quivered as tears leaked down her cheeks. "For me?"

Puck bit his lip and nodded, reluctantly getting to his feet. "Okay...I'll be back soon though! Okay Baby? You're going to be okay! I promise!" Allie nodded and Puck leaned forward to kiss her hard on the forehead before running out the door, fishing his cellphone out of his pocket.

Kurt quickly took his place and grabbed her hands in his. "How are you doing Sweetheart?" He asked softly while stroking the tops of her hands with his thumbs.

Allie exhaled painfully. "This..really..sucks." She admitted. Kurt gave her a slight sympathetic smile. "I know. It's going to be okay though, I promise. Just look right at me and keep breathing. You're doing great." He encouraged.

Allie groaned. "Can't you just knock me out until it's all over?" Quinn sighed. "I already told you no." She said firmly while taking one of Allie's hands from Kurt. "Now shut your face for a sec and look at me!"

"Quinn!" Finn exclaimed walking into the room. Quinn ignored him.

"Listen to me Allie!" She squeezed her hand. "In a few hours this is all going to be over! Okay? You're going to be a mom and you're going to get to hold your little baby girl for the first time in your life! It's going to great! So just think about that okay? Think about that the next time a contraction comes!"

Allie nodded her head. "Okay I'll try!" A teardrop rolled down her cheek as she tried to focus on her best friend's face. "I'll try it!...Oh my God..Ahhhhhh!"

"Mike!" Kurt shrieked over his shoulder. As if on cue the Asian boy dashed back into the room with Matt in tow. "Okay! We're ready for her! Think you can stand, Allie?" He asked with a frown.

Puck ran back into the room. "I got her!" He pushed past Mike and Kurt and wrapped an arm around Allie's back. Finn put his arm around the other side.

Allie started to hyperventilate. "Babe, you okay?" Puck asked stupidly. Allie glared at him. "No! I'm having a freaking baby in the middle of Regionals! Do I _look_ like I'm okay to you!" Finn winced when she screamed in their ears.

Puck winced and rubbed his ear. "Sorry...we're going to get you the bus now okay Al? Think you can handle that?" Allie shrugged her shoulders. "I can try." She attempted to push herself out of the chair.

Finn and Puck kept a firm grip on her catching her when she almost started to slip. "Okay! We got her!" Finn called to Mike who ran ahead with Matt and Artie to open the handicap entrance on the bus.

Mike shot them a thumbs up before running off with the rest of the group except for Rachel who volunteered to stay behind so they wouldn't get disqualified from Regionals for leaving.

Allie squeezed her eyes shut briefly as they walked out together to the parking lot. "Finn, I can't do this!" She whimpered fearfully to her brother.

What if the baby didn't wait? What if something went wrong after she had her?...What if-

"Yes you _can_ do this Allie! I promise!" Finn squeezed her lightly yet protectively under his arm."Just hang on! Mom and Burt are going to meet us at the hospital! You're going to be fine! I promise!" He repeated, shifting his grip on his sister so that he could pass her to Puck who was reaching over to help her from the lift onto the bus.

Allie clung to Puck's side as the lift lifted them slowly onto the bus then Puck helped her to walk inside sit down sideways on the back seat.

"How are you doing, Baby?" He asked sitting down by her feet and grabbing her hands again as Finn closed the back door.

Allie bit her lip. "I'm okay." She whimpered. "You?" Puck nodded his head, a bead of sweat trickled down the side of his head.

"I'm okay." He squeaked in a voice several octaves higher than his normal voice. A tear rolled out of his eye and Allie tenderly wiped it away.

"Can't believe this it!" Puck smiled slightly as everyone piled in and the busdriver mashed on the gas pedal. The bus started forward with a jerk.

Allie smiled back at him. "Yeah me neither!..Are you excited?" She asked her voice getting really breathy.

Puck nodded his head. "Yeah!...I'm real excited to meet her Baby! You know I bet she's going to look just like you!" He beamed as Kurt and Quinn leaned over the seat in front of them.

Allie snorted pitifully. "Yeah maybe...I hope she looks like you too though." She squeezed his hands gently. Puck leaned forward to kiss her when the bus suddenly went over a speed bump.

"Ah!" Allie cried out. "Sorry!" The Driver quickly apologized looking back at them through the rearview mirror.

Allie shook her head and squeezed her lips together, wrapping her arms protectively around her belly. Kurt reached over and took one of her hands.

_Hang on Sweetie! Just a little bit longer!...We're almost there!..._

...

The minutes passed like hours. Puck and Quinn were the only ones who were in the delivery room with Allie besides Carole at the moment.

Finn was pacing the doorway.

Mr. Schue was in the hall talking to a doctor while Kurt sat with his father and Martha Puckerman who had a nervous yet sleepy Sarah on her lap.

The rest of the New Directions stayed huddled around together on the floor by a potted plant and Artie's wheelchair twiddling their thumbs or rocking back and forth on their heels anxiously awaiting any news on their friend.

Finally Mr. Schuester came through the doors. Finn stopped pacing and everyone else got up to their feet.

"How's she doing?" Finn asked before anyone else could say anything. "Did she have the baby yet?"

Mr. Schue shook his head. "No not yet, but she's doing fine. The doctor said she could be awhile so we need to go on and head back to Regionals before we're disqualified from the competition."

Finn frowned at that. "I think I'd better stay." He said quietly while glancing at the double swinging doors that led to the Labor and Maternity wards.

Mr. Schue nodded his head at that. "I understand. Keep us updated until we get back." He patted Finn on the shoulder. "By then I think the kid should be here." He smirked lightly.

Burt chuckled. "Yeah, we'll stay here too." He glanced at Martha. "Poor kids are going to need all the support they can get." He winked at Finn.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh Dad!" He whined embarrassed. Some people chuckled feebly at the interaction.

"Are we going to come back to see the baby?" Brittany asked suddenly quietly from near the back of the group.

Mr. Schue nodded his head. "Yup! Right after Regionals ends. Now come on! Let's get going! Vocal Adrenaline should be finishing their setlist in a minute."

Reluctantly though with some spirit everyone except Finn turned to head back out to the bus. Finn sighed and started to resume his pacing as everyone left.

"Honey, come sit down for a minute! You're making us nervous." Martha chided as she offered a hand out to her son's best friend.

Reluctantly Finn came to sit down next to her and Sarah. He breathed nervously. "God! This is so nerve wracking!" He ran a hand through his hair before glancing back at tthe doors.

Martha chuckled. "I know...it's worse though when it's _your_ baby that's on the way. Can't imagine how Noah must be doing." She shook her head and ran her hand through Sarah's hair.

Finn nodded his head. "Yeah...but hey that's why I took a Celibacy vow." He shrugged before realizing how insensitive he sounded.

To his relief neither Martha or Burt tried to hit him. Sarah looked confused though. "Mommy, what's Celibacy?"

Burt chuckled at that. "It's something very special good people like Finn do to promise to be good forever." He told her simply. Sarah nodded her head. "Oh." She still didn't look like she understood, but she seemed too tired and ancy to care anyway.

Burt sat up in his seat. "So are you ready to be an Uncle, Finn?" He crossed his arms. Finn shrugged. "I guess so...I'm excited! But nervous too. You know what I mean?"

Burt nodded his head. "I know exactly what you mean, Son." He leaned back in his seat. Finn started to twiddle nervously in his seat.

Any minute now...any minute now the newest Hudson/Puckerman was going to enter the world. Finn kinda wished she would come quickly so the waiting and the anxiety would be over.

_I hope Allie's doing okay._ He sighed as he leaned back in his seat, eyes glued to the double doors. _Cause I don't know how much more of this I can take..._

...


	95. Chapter 97: Almost Perfect

(All right here we are! I will give you the baby's name in the next update, but the little Puckerman/Hudson will finally arrive in this chapter. Enjoy! )

...

"Hey Rachel, what are you doing here all by your lonesome?" Ms. Corcoran asked when she found Rachel watching Vocal Adrenaline behind the curtains.

Rachel shrugged. "Oh..they all went with Allie to the hospital. She went into labor right as we got off stage." Ms. Corcoran looked shocked. "Oh no! Is she okay?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah...her family's with her. They sound good by the way." She gestured towards the stage where Vocal Adrenaline was still performing a choral rendition of Queen's Bohemian Rhapsody.

Ms. Corcoran shrugged. "Yeah..well you guys were pretty amazing yourselves." She smiled. "It's going to be a close competition."

Rachel eagerly nodded her head. "Yes it is."

"Rachel!" Rachel looked up when she heard a familiar voice. "Hey! Did we miss it?" asked Kurt.

Rachel shook her head. "No, Vocal Adrenaline is about to finish up. How's Allie doing?" "Fine." Mr. Schue stepped through the group. "She's going to be fine. Finn, Quinn and Puck stayed behind at the hospital." He nodded at Ms. Corcoran.

"Your kids sound great!" Ms. Corcoran shrugged a shoulder. "Eh thanks...I hope your student has a safe delivery, Mr. Schuester."

Mr. Schue nodded his head. "Thanks Shelby." He fell silent as Jesse started to wail his way through the last chorus with the rest of the ensemble.

They were really very good. Kurt started to look nervous.

"Hey Rachel!" Jesse nodded snarkily at his ex-girlfriend as he walked past. The rest of his teammates shuffled by without so much as a second glance at what was left of the New Directions.

Rachel glared back at him. "I have nothing to say to you Jesse. Just leave me alone!" Matt and Mike started flank her sides.

Jesse sneered at them. "Really? Then how come a fourth of your group is missing right now? Don't tell me that pregnant girl went into labor right now!" He laughed.

Rachel hardened her glare. "That's not funny!" She spat. "Jesse!..Stop making an a** of yourself and go warm down in the Green Room!" Ms. Corcoran ordered him sharply.

Jesse merely shrugged and turned to head off stage. "See you later Rachel. I really hope you guys take second place at least. You really deserve it."

Rachel let her arms drop down to her sides as Jesse stalked off, slamming the door after himself. She sighed as Ms Corcoran went after him.

"Hey! Don't let him get to you." Matt put a hand on her shoulder. Rachel sighed."It's just..he makes me so mad!...I want to beat Vocal Adrenaline so bad so that I can laugh about it in his face later!" She rubbed her eyes. "I know that's childish..."

Mercedes came up next to her. "No. We _will_ beat them Rachel and if even if we don't, we'll still get to laugh about it in his face cause he lost a very valuable teammate the day he decided to ditch you and throw that egg in your face!" She huffed.

Rachel couldn't help snorting a bit at that. "Thank you Mercedes." Mercedes started to shrug.

"Excuse me! All teams must report back to the stage in one hour in order to participate in the Regional Finals Award ceremony."

"All right guys, let's get ready." Mr. Schue ushered them off towards the spare room. Suddenly Kurt's phone went off.

"Hello?"

"Kurt!" Finn burst from the other end. "Oh My God Kurt! She did it!..She did it! Allie had the baby!" Kurt thought he could hear him jump a little in excitement.

"Are you serious?" He squeaked, feeling his pulse roar through his ears. "Yeah!..Yeah and guess what? Allie wants you to be the Godfather! Isn't that great?"

Kurt felt the tears well up in his eyes. "Yeah that's...that's amazing Finn! I'll go and let the others know!" He turned for the door, hanging up the phone as he got outside.

"Guys! Great news! Allie just had the baby and I'm a Godfather!" He squealed. Ms. Corcoran poked her head out through the door of the Green Room as everyone started to geek out.

Mercedes and Brittany gave Kurt a hug while the guys thumped him congratulatingly on the back.

Now if they could win Regionals, it would make everything perfect.

...


	96. Chapter 99: Isn't She Lovely?

(Sorry for the slight wait. It took me awhile to get this update together the way I wanted to. I think at most there are one or two more updates left for this story and then we're done. Wow! Anyway enjoy and I hope you like the name I picked out. (Sorry for disappointing you in the last update, Ali).)

...

"Ma, you're going to wake her up." Puck complained as he watched his Mother rock his newborn daughter gently in her arms. She just gave him a stink eyed look.

"Oh I am _not_! She's such a sound sleeper." She crooned as Allie slept undisturbed on the bed behind her. Puck sighed and rolled his eyes.

"So...do you really think that Allie will want to give her up?" Martha asked after a moment, turning around to face her son with the baby.

Noah shrugged. "I don't know." He looked uncertainly at his sleeping girlfriend. He really hoped she wouldn't decide not to keep her.

"Noah?" He looked down where his sister stood awkwardly at his side. "After Mommy holds her, can I try?" Puck chuckled softly. "Sure Squirt. Just sit down so I can hand her to you." He instructed her gently. Sarah nodded and went to sit on the couch.

"Is she awake yet?" Finn peeked his head into the room. Puck shook his head. "No, but my Mom won't put the baby down. She's like obsessing over her!" He grumbled softly so he wouldn't wake Allie.

Finn snorted. "Yeah well, Kurt practically squeaked when I told him he was a Godfather." Puck snorted. "Nice. Well not that this wasn't amazing or anything, but I am never ever doing this again!" He sighed, rubbing his hands. "At least not for a very very long time ever." He muttered.

Finn smirked. "Yeah well I bet Allie won't want to either." He sat down very carefully on the edge of the bed.

Puck sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He got up then stretched his arms out. "Hey Ma? Can I take her back for a second?" He asked walking over to where his Mother stood in the corner adoring her new grandchild.

Martha sighed reluctantly. "I suppose." Carefully she passed the sleeping baby over to her son. She curled slightly towards Puck's chest as he adjusted his arms around her.

Finn smiled slightly at that as he watched his friend carefully carry his daughter to his sister. "Here Sarah. Be careful with her all right? Support her neck."

"And don't sneeze." Finn teased. Puck shot him a look.

Sarah carefully arranged her little arms around the infant. She stared at the little red sleeping face for a minute and made faces at her.

"Um why is she all red?" She asked in a whisper. Puck shrugged as he sat down carefully next to her. "Because she's all wrapped up in a blanket and she's warm." He explained.

Sarah nodded her head. "Oh..." She stared at the baby for a while longer intrigued while at the same time confused by the little bundle she held.

Puck scooted up a little closer to the two girls on the couch. "So Sarah, how does it feel to be an eight year old Aunt?" He asked with a grin.

Sarah shrugged without tearing her eyes away from her charge. "It's okay. Kinda weird actually." Finn chuckled at that. "Yeah I know what you mean Sare." He leaned back on his hands.

Allie stirred as someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" Sarah called from the couch. Mr. Schue poked his head in.

"Hey Mr. Schue!" Finn got to his feet not yet noticing that Allie was awake now. Mr. Schue grinned and patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey!...How're you feeling Allie?" He asked looking around behind Finn's shoulder at the groggy new mother. Allie shrugged and yawned as Puck and Finn turned to look at her.

"Oh..not bad. Still a little sore, but it was all worth it." She smiled, before glancing over towards the bassinette where she remembered seeing the nurse lay her baby down before she got conked out.

"Noah? Where's my baby?" She asked upon noticing the bassinette was empty. Puck quickly scooped up the infant from Sarah's arms.

"Right here! I was just letting Sarah hold her." He explained, smiling as he carefully handed her off to Allie. The baby woke and made bleating sounds as Allie gently cradled her in her arms.

Mr. Schue smiled at them. "So...Did we win Regionals, Mr. Schue?" Allie asked softly as she kept her attention on her baby.

Mr. Schue's smile fell a bit. "Um..no, no we didn't, Allie." He admitted. "We got third place Honorable Mention."

Allie frowned at that. "Oh..I guess...I guess that means that Glee Club is over now, isn't it, Mr. Schue?" She asked softly, biting down on her lip as if to bite back the tears.

Puck got up and sat down on the bed next to her. "But _we're_ not over yet..are we Al?" He asked hopefully, while looking down at the baby in her arms. He reached over and smoothed his index finger over one of her cheeks.

Allie sighed. "No...I guess not. I kinda still need you." She shrugged, smiling at him. Puck couldn't believe his ears.

"So..We're not going to give her up?" He asked in a breathy voice. Allie grabbed his hand.

"No Noah. I _can't_ give her up. Not after I first saw her, I just...she's..." She trailed off looking down at the little pale face that was blinking back at her curiously.

"She's all ours." Puck finished for her. Allie nodded. "Exactly." She looked up to meet his eyes. "You know we're going to have work something out so that you can come and help me take care of her and stuff."

Puck nodded his head. "Yeah I know. We'll figure it out." He leaned over to kiss her hair. Someone knocked on the door.

"Um Allie?" Quinn peeked back into the room with a styrofoam cup of coffee in her hand. "Sorry, but the others were wondering if...they could come in and see you now, with the baby."

Allie smiled. "Of course Q. Bring them in." She shifted the baby in her arms. Quinn nodded and went back out the door. A minute later she was back.

"Hey Allie!' Kurt shoved his way to the front of the procession. "How are you doing? Is this the little angel?" He asked, barely giving Puck enough time to get up so he could take his place on her bedside.

Allie nodded her head. "Yup! This is her, Kurt. You want to hold her?" She carefully handed the swaddled infant to her best friend. Kurt smiled and held out his arms. "Sure!"

"Hey Guys?" She waved the rest of her friends over around her as Kurt shifted his position, turning so that the baby was visible to the rest of the group. "This is Elisabelle..Alyssia-Grace...Puckerman." Allie introduced her daughter.

The baby opened her eyes as Brittany peered over first. "Awww..." She cooed softly. "Allie, she looks just like you!"

Santana snorted. "Not those eyes...those are definitely Puckerman's eyes." She smiled glancing at Puck. Puck blushed and shrugged helplessly from his spot by the couch.

"Ohhh! She's so pretty!" Tina crooned, pushing her way in between Mike and Brittany. "Hey Sweet Girl." She cooed.

Artie cleared his throat. "Um Allie?..Puck?...If it's okay with you guys, we came up with something on the way here for you and the baby." He exchanged glances with Tina.

Allie smiled at that. "Aw that's real sweet of you guys, Artie. Let's hear it." She enthused sitting up a little higher on the bed. Artie smiled and looked back behind his shoulder.

"Mr. Schue?" Mr. Schuester nodded and pulled an acoustic guitar from a case on the floor behind him. He handed it to Artie.

"Isn't she lovely?" Artie began to sing with the guitar in his hands. "Isn't she wonderful?"

"Isn't she precious?" Tina joined in. "Less than a whole day old!"

"I never thought!..Through love you'd be!...Making one as lovely as she!"

"But isn't she lovely? Made from love!"

Artie smiled and began to play. "Isn't she pretty?"

"Truly the angel's best! Boy we're so happy!"

You have been heaven blessed!

I can't believe what God has done!"

"Through you he's given life to one!" Artie sang as he played. "But isn't she lovely? Made from love!...Ow!"

"Isn't she lovely!" Everyone chimed in. Kurt started to rock Elisabelle as he sang to her. "Life and Love are the same!"

"Love is Elisabelle!" Allie smiled. Her heart felt as if it might overswell with happiness.

"The meaning of her name!

Allie it could..not have been done!

Without you who concieved the one!

That's so very lovely!..Made from Love!...Yeah!" Artie finished the last note.

Kurt jumped when the baby started crying. "Oh no! What did I do?" He worried.

"Oh no, it's not you Sweetheart. She's probably just hungry." said a Nurse walking in between all the people to take the squalling baby from Kurt's arms.

Mr. Schue nodded his head then turned to usher the others out. "All right guys! Come on, let's give Allie some privacy."

"Sarah, you too Young Lady. Let's go." Martha took her daughter by the hand. Soon it was just Allie and Puck.

"You sure you don't want to wait outside with the others?" Allie asked him timidly. Puck shrugged. "I can leave if you want, though it's not like I haven't seen this before." He smirked sitting on the couch.

Allie glared at him lightly for that. "Oh shut up!"

"Allie?..Are you ready for your first feeding?" The nurse interrupted holding out Elisabelle. Allie nodded her head. "Yes Ma'am."

She took her baby carefully in her arms and then the nurse helped her to open the front of her hospital gown.

At first Puck just watched from the couch, but then of course curiousity got the better of him.

"Oh..look at that. She latched on." Allie smiled as she watched her daughter feed hungrily on the milk.

Puck watched her amused. "She must have been starving." He smirked. "Look at her." Allie chuckled. "Well yeah...speaking of starving though, I'm hungry."

Puck raised an eyebrow. "Does that mean you want me to go get you some food?" He asked. Allie quirked hers back at him.

"If it's not too much trouble." She adjusted her arms around the baby.

Puck smirked. "Okay then, one chicken sandwich with fries coming right up." He turned to leave the room. "You want anything to drink with that?"

Allie shrugged. "Just some ice tea. No sugar please. Just splenda." She smiled as she continued watching her baby feed.

Puck nodded and opened the door. "Okay I'll be right back. Love you." He winked back at her. Allie rolled her eyes. "Love you too, Puckerman."

...


	97. Chapter 100: Changes for Allie

(Second to last update. Sadness yet exciting because that means I can get to work on the season 2 story soon. Speaking of which I need suggestions for a title for the sequel. If you have any feel free to post them in a review or a message. Anyway. I hope you enjoy this little update. :) Happy Reading!)

...

"Allie?" Puck whispered. He was lying on the right hand side of the bed next to Allie in the hospital. It was Sunday night now. Regionals seemed far behind them though it had been only a day.

"Allie."

"Hm?..What Noah?" Allie asked sleepily.

"I can't stop looking at her." Puck said in a low voice. His eyes were glued to the little plastic bassinette besides him where his darling baby girl lay sleeping at last. She had been a bit fussy right before bedtime.

Allie sighed. "Noah, she's not going to be awake for at least an hour. Just go to sleep." She muttered snuggling back into the uncomfortable pillow she was lying on.

Noah snorted. "I can't." He readjusted his position on the bed. "She's just so pretty." He mumbled.

Allie remained silent.

"You know..I bet everyone at school is going to be giving us some funny looks come Tuesday when we get back." Puck continued. Allie snorted.

"Oh who cares what they say or think?..We just had a baby! I could care less how people look at me for this!" Puck chuckled lightly at that.

"It's so hot when you do that." He turned over to kiss her lightly on the temple. Allie snorted again softly. "What? When I talk like a crazy b****?" She joked.

Noah chuckled. "No, when you don't care what people think about you." He nuzzled her in the back of the neck. "I'm so glad that you're my baby mama."

Allie rolled her eyes at that. "Well I'm still not doing this with you again for a very very VERY long time ever!" She retorted in a whisper. "And if you ever try to pressure me into doing it again, I will castrate you with a fork!"

Puck gulped. "Uh..with a fork?" "With a fork." Allie nodded her head. Puck swallowed. "Um okay. You got it then! No more sex for a very long time." He settled uneasily against the mattress and tried to go to sleep.

Twenty minutes later though the baby woke him up.

"Oh nooo..." Allie groaned, obviously sleepy. "Noah, can you get her? I have to open my robe." She sat up on the bed and tugged at the string that went around her chest.

Puck nodded and got up from the bed. "Sure Babe." He walked over and picked up the crying baby slowly from her bassinette. As soon as he had her though, the crying stopped.

Puck looked down at the baby confused.

"Um what just happened?" Allie shrugged. "I don't know...I guess she was just lonely." She smiled, redoing her robe quickly before Puck could notice. Not that he would.

"Are you serious?" Puck asked incredulously. Elisabelle reached up at him with one of her mittened hands as if in response to his question.

Allie shrugged. "Just a guess." She snuggled back under the sheets. "At least she knows who her Daddy is."

Puck snorted softly at her. "Is that true, Lizzie?" He asked his daughter who just stared at him in response. "Are you lonely?" The baby gurgled at him softly.

Puck chuckled. "Well, as long as we're up." He snuck one more look at Allie before carrying the baby over to the couch.

...

"...I'm bringing home a baby bumblebee.

Won't my Mommy be so proud of me?

I'm bringing home a baby bumblebee.

Ouch! He stung me!" The baby blinked as Puck poked her gently on the bridge of her nose.

Allie smiled tenderly at the scene. "Good morning!..Did you two stay up all night?" She asked with a wry grin, stretching out her arms.

Puck blushed slightly. "Um...maybe? How much of that did you see?" He asked as he got up from the couch with Elisabelle.

Allie sighed and rolled her eyes slightly. "Enough to ruin your whole reputation at school." She joked tiredly. "You do realize this means she'll be up again tonight." She sat up carefully on the bed.

Puck shrugged. "Well...then I'll sing her a lullaby next time." He said while handing her over to Allie. "Here. I think she might get hungry soon."

Allie snorted at that as she eagerly took her daughter in her arms. "Thanks...Hey Sweetie! Did you have fun with Daddy?" She asked the baby immediately changing her tone of voice.

Puck blushed. "We sure did." He shoved his hands into his pockets awkwardly. "I think she likes the Baby Bumblebee song the best."

Allie smiled at that. "Do you?" She chuckled suddenly.

"What?"

"Oh it's just...it's so weird still. Calling you Daddy?...Knowing Lizzie is..." She trailed off.

Puck nodded his head. "Yeah I know." He sat down on the other side of the bed. "I like it though. I'm glad I get to be her Daddy." He reached over and grabbed one of her little hands.

Allie smiled slightly at him.

"Excuse me?" A nurse knocked on the door. "Sorry to interrupt, but I'm here to make sure we're going to be ready for your twelve o clock discharge time." She held up a clipboard.

Allie nodded her head. "Oh!..Of course. Come on in. We're not doing anything." She quickly smoothed her hair back with one hand as the nurse came over to check up on her.

"So did she sleep well last night?" asked the nurse. Allie shrugged. "I think she was asleep for at least four hours before she woke up. Is that bad?" She asked worriedly.

"Oh no. That's typical for newborns at this stage although later she'll probably sleep for about 16 or 17 hours a day. How are you feeling?" The nurse asked as she put a blood pressure cuff on Allie's arm.

"Good." Allie quickly gave the baby over to Puck. "Still tender, but I'm so ready to go home." The nurse smiled at that. "I bet. Is she going to stay at your house or at the Daddy's first?"

Allie and Puck exchanged glances. "We actually have the nursery set up at my house. He'll be coming over a lot though to help me out." Allie smiled at Puck. Puck smiled sheepishly.

"Anything for my girls." He rocked the baby gently in his arms. The nurse smiled to herself just as the baby started to cry.

"Puck give her to me." Allie directed softly as the nurse finished checking her pulse rate and her heart rate. Puck obligingly did so.

The nurse picked up her things. "I'll be back to check up on the baby after you feed her." She said. Allie nodded her head. "Thank you." She fumbled with the top strap of her hospital robe as her daughter continued to fuss.

Puck finally helped her out "Here. Hurry up and feed her before everyone on this hall goes deaf." He joked.

Allie rolled her eyes at him. "Oh very funny, You." She quickly positioned the baby by her breast. Soon the crying stopped.

"Knock! Knock!" A familiar voice sing-songed before Quinn let herself into Allie's room followed by Kurt and Carole.

Allie smiled. "Hey guys! Hey Mom!" She waved while supporting Elisabelle. Carole came and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Hey Sweetheart. How are you?..Is the baby doing okay?" Allie shrugged. "She's fine. I'm fine...shouldn't you two be in school?" She asked her two best friends who were also the godparents of her daughter.

Quinn shook her head. "School Shmool! I wanted be here when my Goddaughter goes home! Besides, you're my best friend! I can't just leave you here with Puckerman." She joked.

Puck rolled his eyes. "Oh thanks Q. Glad to know you have so much faith in me." He grumbled. Allie laughed at him. "Well I do." She told him softly. "Don't worry."

Puck smiled in relief. "Thanks Baby." He started to kiss her when Allie let out a gasp. "What? What just happened?"

"Oh nothing." Allie blushed slightly. "Lizzie just bit me. That's all" She pulled her baby gently away from her chest and worked on getting her top put back together.

"She bit you?" Puck looked concerned. Allie waved him off. "Yeah, but she did that last time too. The doctor said that's how she tells me she's full."

Carole nodded as she helped her tie her robe back on. "That's right. You have it easy though until she starts teething."

Allie meekly nodded her head. "Yeah...then I might have to switch her to a bottle." She smiled as she watched the baby fall asleep content and happy on a full tummy of milk.

Kurt pulled himself up on the foot of the bed. "Aw...look at her. Allie you have to let me pick out her clothes! You HAVE to! I already went through a whole Babies-R-Us catalog last night just for her and if she's anything like you then we have to avoid yellow at all costs!"

Allie laughed lightly at that. "I wouldn't have it any other way. From now on, Lizzie's wardrobe is strictly in your hands." She said just as the nurse came back to the door.

"Sorry...Is the baby ready yet? I just need to run a few tests before I get the discharge forms for the Mother." Carole shook her head. "She just fell asleep."

"Oh..." The nurse nodded her head. "Well I guess I'll come back then. Bye." She quietly shut the door. Carole smiled. "Here. Want me to put her back in the bed?"

Allie nodded her head. "Thanks Mom." She carefully surrendered her sleeping daughter over to her Mom.

_Popular!_

_ You're going to be popular!_

"Oh! Sorry, that's mine." Kurt quickly turned his phone off. "It's Rachel. She wants us all to meet sometime to put together a special presentation for Mr. Schue."

Allie frowned slightly. "Oh poor Mr. Schue. Is he okay? I bet Sue was a menace today." Quinn nodded her head.

"Yeah he's just...kinda down about Glee Club being disbanded." Quinn shrugged. "We all are, it...just won't be same without it anymore you know?"

Allie nodded her head. "Yeah. I'm really going to miss Glee Club." She sighed. "Like Santana said, it was the best part of my day."

Carole smoothed her daughter's bangs from her face. "Well I'm sure you can find something else you'd like to do. Like maybe the Drama Club."

Allie started to shake her head when her Mom's phone went off. "Whoops!" Carole quickly silenced her phone. "That was Burt. I have to take that."

Allie nodded her head. "That's fine. Tell him I said Hi." She smiled. Carole nodded her head. "I will." She put her phone to her ear then headed out the door.

Quinn gave her a thoughtful look. "Well...you could always try out for Cheerios again next year, Allie." She suggested. "I could even pull some strings so Sue will _have_ to let you in this time."

Allie snorted at that. "Oh sure...Me? A Cheerio? Come on Q! Get real!" She shook her head.

Quinn nudged her playfully with her elbow. "I am! You could be really good Allie. Seriously!" She enticed.

Puck smirked. "Yeah! Why not, Al? I mean I could totally see you in one of those short cheerleading uniforms. You'd look hot."

Allie shot him a look. "Yeah you _would_ think it'd be hot. I'm not trying out for Cheerios." She shook her head stubbornly while crossing her arms.

"Aw why not?" Kurt whined. "It's fun even though it's hard and it could help you work off all that extra baby fat. Besides, you'd be mine and Quinn's best friend. Sue will _have_ to love you eventually."

Allie sighed. "Yeah...I don't know Guys. Sue didn't think I was good enough before. She'll probably think that having a girl who was previously pregnant on the squad would hurt her chances for her seventh National title." She grumbled.

Quinn shook her head. "Just leave it to me, Allie. I know exactly how to make Coach Sylvester want you on the squad. At least think about it okay? You don't have to decide anything now."

Allie hesitated. "Well...Okay fine. I'll think about it, okay? No promises!" She reluctantly conceded.

Puck chuckled and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. "I think you'd make a great Cheerio." he told her seriously.

Allie sighed. "Yeah you would...thanks anyway though Noah." She smiled, turning to lean her head in the crook of his neck.

Puck snorted. "Yeah you're welcome Allie."

"No!...Really Noah! I mean it, thank you!" Allie shook her head forgetting about her friends being in the same room for a moment.

"Thank you so much for staying with me..and for helping me while I was pregnant ...You're not a Lima Loser Noah. Not to me." She smiled.

Puck blushed. "Well...I'll try not to let you down." He promised pulling her close. Allie grabbed his chin and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Um...hello? Friends in the room?" Kurt complained when they started to make out with each other. Quinn made a face. "Seriously you guys. What if the baby wakes up?"

Puck responded by flipping his middle finger at them.

...


	98. Chapter 101: Hope and Memories

(Last chapter! Whoo! We did it! I finished my first fanfic here. :) Keep your eyes open for Season Two! I still need a title for it. Anyone have any ideas? Anyway enjoy this final chapter. Ya'll were awesome for sticking through this and I'm so glad you liked it. So have at it you guys! Hope you like the ending.)

...

"Hey Allie!" Allie turned at the familiar voice. "Oh..Hey Tina. What's up?" She smiled at her friend from Glee Club.

Tina shrugged. "Oh not much. Just on my way to Glee Club. How's the baby?" She asked, pausing to see what Allie had been looking at on the bulletin board.

Allie smiled. "She's fine. My Mom's decided to take the late shifts at the hospital now so she can be home with her while I'm at school." She sighed lightly. "I kinda..feel bad about leaving her though, you know?"

Tina nodded her head. "Yeah, but she'll be fine, right? I mean your Mom's great with kids." Allie nodded her head. "True." She sighed and looked at all the club sign up sheets again.

Tina arched an eyebrow at her. "Are you thinking about going out for Cheerios again?...Or are you looking at the Knitting Club posters." She teased.

Allie snorted and rolled her eyes. "Ha ha...Quinn and Kurt have been trying to talk me into joining the Cheerios next year." She shrugged turning to head to the auditorium. "You know since we won't have Glee Club anymore after this year."

Tina nodded and frowned. "Yeah, I'm still really bummed about that. You'll still talk to me though right? Even if you do become a Cheerio next year?" Tina looked hopeful.

Allie smiled at her. "Of course I will, Tina. Why wouldn't I? Just because we won't have Glee Club anymore doesn't mean we can't still be friends." She held out her hand.

Tina smiled in relief and lightly bumped her fist against Allie's knuckles. "Awesome!"

...

"Noaaah wakey wakey!" Allie tapped Puck on the head gently to wake him up. He had actually fallen asleep on his stool on stage while they were waiting for Rachel to get back with Mr. Schue to the Auditorium.

Puck groaned and opened his eyes. "Mmm...What? Did I doze off?" He asked groggily as Finn thumped him firmly on the back.

Allie nodded her head. "Yes. I told you to go to sleep last night." She scolded him playfully. Puck just gave her a helpless shrug before yawning.

At that moment the door to the auditorium opened. Everyone fell silent and sat up straighter on their stools as Rachel led Mr. Schue to the front of the theater before going up to join them in the middle of the semi circle they had formed.

"So..." She began with a soft smile on her face. "We have something we'd like to say to you, Mr. Schue."

Matt nodded his head to begin their presentation. "In the beginning of the year I was...just another football player." He shrugged.

"I had a stutter." Tina added from next to him.

"I was a closeted Diva." Mercedes smiled through the tears.

"I was just the b**** who was Captain of the Cheerios." Quinn smiled.

"I was afraid to dance outside my room." Mike admitted quietly.

"I thought I was pretty much alone." Allie continued.

"I hated everyone in this club." Santana shook her head. Brittany looked at her feet.

"So did I."

"And I wasn't honest about who I was." Kurt stammered through the lump in this throat.

Puck looked at his feet. "I was...tossing kids into dumpsters."

"I had never kissed a girl before." Artie said quietly from his spot next to Tina. Allie thought she could see Tina blush slightly.

Rachel ducked her head slightly. "I was getting slushied...everyday."

Finn glanced at her briefly. "I didn't...I didn't have a Father." He stuttered. "You know someone who I could look up to...model myself after."

Allie looked over at him sadly. "...You know someone who could show me what it was to be a real man."

Mr. Schue looked close to tears. Rachel finally shook her head. "Look we don't care what the judges said...We won...Because we had you as a teacher." A tear rolled down her cheek.

Mercedes nodded her head. "And Glee Club will never end, Mr. Schue because...you are Glee Club." Her voice cracked.

Allie decided to take over. "This is from all of us." She tried to smile and nodded at the band who was sitting behind them. "To you."

The music began and as Rachel started with the first solo, Allie felt her heart swell. This was it. Their final performance as an official Glee Club, but Mercedes was right.

Glee Club would never really be over no matter what Figgins or the school board said. As long as they had each other and Mr. Schue...the New Directions would always be there.

Looking back she thought about each and every person she met and got to know better during Glee Club.

When she first joined she was just some scared insecure little girl. Running from the Cheerios who sneered at her and the jocks who only looked at her like she was a piece of meat. Something to be oggled at and cat called at.

She hated Puck the most and now he was what was dearest to her.

She grew closer to her two best friends, Quinn and Kurt and they two grew in a way she didn't think would have been possible without Glee Club and Mr. Schue.

Allie always felt sorry for Rachel even though she was annoying, but being in Glee Club with her helped her to see her in a different light and she realized over time that Rachel wasn't always the super confident always in your face person she appeared to be.

Inside was a girl who just like anyone else just wanted to feel loved and appreciated for who she was.

Santana and Brittany?...Well that was still a rough patch. Sure Santana hadn't been as mean as she usually was since the baby was born, but Allie felt like even between them...rivals...a special kind of bond was made. One that could never be undone.

Then there was Tina and Mercedes. Allie never knew either of them very well until Glee Club. They weren't as close to her as Quinn and Kurt were, but Allie would never trade their friendship for the world.

Artie showed her what it meant to be strong. I mean there he was, a paraplegic who dreamed of becoming a dancer before his accident and still he was performing. Doing what he loved best. Allie always admired his courage and persistence for that.

Mike in the beginning was extremely shy even about his dancing. Now no one can stop him from busting a move and according to Puck he's been known to say a few words every now and then in the locker room before practice.

Matt was overlooked a lot both in football, basketball and even in Glee Club. But now, he had friends. Coach picked him to be a starter on the basketball team and rumor had it, he was thinking about asking out a girl he'd been eyeing since September of this year.

Finally there was her brother, Finn. Endlessly popular thanks to his status as Quarterback and his relationship with his popular first love.

Sure that relationship was all but dissolved now, but still Finn had grown a lot. He was getting more comfortable with himself as a performer and he learned what it really meant to look out for others. What it really meant to be the Quarterback.

Allie sighed slightly to herself as she remembered the conversation Finn and Quinn had the previous night at Starbucks after Allie got discharged from the hospital.

It didn't end the way she wished, but still Finn showed he still cared and grew from the day he angrily broke things off with Quinn and that to Allie meant the world.

/flashback/

"Look Finn, this is really sweet of you but I really can't do this anymore! I mean you have no idea how hard it is for me. Watching you be able to move on when I can't? I want to be able to move on too Finn! I don't want to be stuck here forever in this pity puddle!" Quinn snapped slightly as she stirred the splenda around in her coffee.

Finn leaned over the table towards her. "Q...I'm not saying we have to get back together again. I'm just saying that I want to be there for you again, like you know, a friend. It kills me knowing that I'm the reason you're afraid to love. You have no idea how much I regret the things I said to you that day. You were only being a good friend to Allie and I should've known that from the start."

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah well shoulda coulda woulda." She sighed. "It just hurts too much." She admitted softly looking down at the table.

Finn frowned. "What does?"

"This...being this close to you? Hearing you say all these..things and I...I don't know if I can handle it." Quinn averted her gaze as the tears came. Finn bit his lip, unsure of what to do.

"Quinn...I don't want you to hurt anymore." He murmured softly watching her with softened pleading eyes.

Quinn softly shook her head. "I know...that's why I think it's best if we keep our distance. At least for a little while." She got up grabbing her styrofoam mug from the table.

"But!...I...Quinn-." Finn stammered.

"Thanks for the coffee Finn." Quinn cut him off. "And thanks for inviting me out to talk about this." She smiled slightly at him. "You're a real friend."

/flashback end/

"Allie?" Allie snapped out of it when Puck grabbed her by the hand. The song was over and Mr. Schue was weeping tears of joy from his usual seat in the auditorium.

Allie shook her head and smiled at him. "It was nothing." She assured him. Puck gave her a strange look, but she shrugged it off. This was both the happiest and the saddest day of her entire life.

After the day Elisabelle was born of course.

...

"We've got another year." Mr. Schue announced happily when the last person sank into his seat on the last day of Glee Club that week.

Everyone turned to exchange glances.

"Wait what? Are you kidding us?" Allie sounded like she might have a heart attack. Mr. Schue shook her head. "No we get another year in Glee Club." He smiled wider.

"Oh come on! We get another year!" Mr. Schue cheered causing Rachel to fall out of her chair with glee. Allie started to giggle uncontrollably as the whole room started going nutso.

Puck gave her a hard hug and a kiss and Brittany even nudged her affectionately in the arm. Allie nudged her back. Artie gave her a high five.

In fact everyone was hugging each other and giving each other high fives and back thumps. Finally Rachel moved to the front of the room.

"Okay guys! I think this would be a perfect opportunity then to begin work on our setlist for Sectionals next year!" She sounded chipper.

Mr. Schue shook his head. "Hey! You guys have worked hard this year!" He pushed Rachel back into her seat. "Take a break Guys! You all deserve it! Have some fun!..But before you go I have something for you. Since you all sang for me the other day, I want to return the favor."

Allie giggled as he went to open the ukulele he brought to class with him today. She put her hand on Puck's thigh. "I know what we're doing today." She whispered to him.

Puck raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?" He grinned excitedly.

Allie realized what he was thinking and hit him hard on his leg. "Not that!...I was thinking we could take Elisabelle to the park. You know give my Mom a break?" She arched an eyebrow.

Puck smiled at that. "I like the sound of that." He grabbed her hand and brought it onto his lap.

"Puck? If you will?" Mr. Schue invited from the front of the room. Puck nodded and got up to get his guitar.

Allie smiled as he pulled up a stool next to Mr. Schue and started to play.

"Oooooh..Oooh Ooh oooooh..Oooh ooh oooh!..."

"Oooh ooooh somewhere over the rainbow." Mr. Schue sang. "Way up high!" Allie smiled as Quinn moved up to sit next to her on Puck's vacated seat.

"There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby." Puck harmonized with him.

Santana and Brittany smiled and linked pinkies with each other while Kurt and Mercedes swayed to the music.

Finn looked back and exchanged a look with Quinn. Quinn smiled back slightly and Allie looked between them in happiness.

"Somewhere..over the rainbow! Skies are blue!..." Rachel sighed and laid her head on Finn's shoulder. Finn sighed, smiling at her then turned to glance at Kurt who gave him a small smile in return.

Allie winked when Finn turned to give her a sheepish smile then turned her attention back to the front.

"And those dreams that you dared to dream..really can come truuuue!" Puck smiled at Allie as he sang even though she was too busy swaying with Quinn to notice him.

She was so beautiful and she was all his. Even with everything that happened this whole year, Puck still didn't think he deserved her, but he'd try. He'd try with all his might for her.

Allie gave him the greatest gift anyone could ever have given him and he didn't just mean the baby they weren't supposed to have.

"Oooooh someday I'll wish upon a star! And wake up where the clouds are far behind...meeeee!"

Puck nodded his head and harmonized the next line. "Where troubles melt like lemon drops! High up on the chimney tops! That's where...you'll fiiiiind me! Oh somewhere over the rainbow! Bluebirds flyyy!"

"Birds fly over the rainbow," Allie sang along softly while making eye contact with Puck.

"Why then oh why..can't I? Iiiiiiiiiii."

_..._

_THE END_

**(Stay tuned for the Sequel featuring events from Season 2! :) )**


End file.
